Viktor: Inside and Outside the League
by Commissar Lord Bernn
Summary: In the midst of a cold war between Valoran's city-states, Zaun's Machine Herald somehow regained his sense of sanity and morality after achieving his most sought after goal of vengeance against his fellow countryman. A semi-humorous take on what would Viktor do if he were to be a sympathetic character, setting right what he did wrong while protecting his new home. References ahoy!
1. Vengeance is Just (Maybe)

**Viktor: Inside and Outside the League**

**Chapter One Prologue: Vengeance Is Just**

**Carriage Kilo-Mike-November Two, Unknown Location**

"Professor."

...

"Professor, sir!"

...

"Sir Stanwick! Wake up!"

Professor Stanwick Pididly woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily, in addition to sweating profusely. He roughly shook away a soldier's gauntleted hand from his shoulder. "I'm awake, I'm awake! What's going on?" He groggily took a pair of spectacles from his coat pocket with one wrinkly hand, and massaged his temple with the other. The last few months had not been very welcoming to the Professor.

Before answering, the soldier took a long drag out of his cigarette. "We've got a problem, sir." To go along with his words, he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and laid it on his lap.

Stanwick took a cursory glance at his surroundings. He was relieved to find out that he's still at the carriage he was riding at, and everything seems to be in order.

Well, except for that fact that the vehicle isn't moving. A bad sign; the Zaunite military/diplomatic convoy to their ally, Noxus, is already two days out of schedule. Not to mention that the Professor is currently running away from someone right now.

The Professor adjusted his glasses. "What sort of problem? Did the horses need a maintenance check? I had my assistant repair everything that needs fixing a fortnight ago."

"Negative... I think it'd be best if you see it with your own eyes, sir." The soldier stood up from his seat, sword in hand. He cautiously opened the carriage door, letting the fading sunlight in. He landed his feet at the grassy, rock-laden ground. He took long, detailed looks at his environment, making sure no danger was present. He sheathed his weapon once again after he was sure he was safe.

Baffled, Stanwick followed the soldier out. He had to squint his eyes to protect them from the sunlight.

The two men were soon greeted by another soldier, a communications officer, by the style of her uniform and her omnipresent earpiece. "Major Merek, the comm links are still offline. The grease-monkeys are working on it, but everything they tried's no use. I've told the mages to have a go at it, but we still aren't getting any progress." The comm officer paused to take a long breath and steady herself. "This has gone on since 1300, and I'm having serious doubts that this is just another case of bad reception."

Major Merek gave the comm officer a thoughtful look. "You've got something on your mind, lieutenant?"

"Well, you see, since we've arrived in this area, the communicators abruptly failed, without any natural explanations. I was giving the colonel a sitrep, when a massive wave of static cut me off." The comm officer furrowed her brows, recalling the annoyance she felt. "This doesn't usually happen because of the usual reasons. I think we're being jammed by someone, sir. Intentionally."

Stanwick gave a confident chuckle. "Don't worry, Yulia. My communicator designs are _extremely_ resistant against electronic jamming, so it's likely just nothing." He gave the comm officer a lecherous look. "However... It _might_ be something, but it's nothing I can't handle, so if you've got the time, you can bring the communicator to my carriage, if you're interested. I can assure you, I'm _very_ experienced at these sorts of things."

Yulia trained an absolutely terrifying glare at the Professor. "Unfortunately for you, I'm _extremely_ resistant against some idiot trying to sleep with every woman he sees."_  
_

The Professor was mildly insulted at being called a fool, but the rest of the comm officer's sentence went ignored. "Well, let me tell you that my intelligence quotient significantly exceeds everyone else's in this contingent of yours." Stanwick was very proud of how he talks. "You should be thankful that the best of Zaun's scientific minds graces you with his presence."

The comm officer's glare intensified. If she had psychic powers, Stanwick would've found himself skewered by mind bullets. "Smart talk for a person who regularly steals his colleague's accomplishments and calls them his own. You're just another run-of-the-mill egghead who's managed to leech off from someone much better than you."

Stanwick's eye twitched at the mention of his old friend and colleague; the man was the reason why the Professor is in the presence of soldiers right now. He was about to slap Yulia with a glove, when Merek pressed his rifle's barrel at his temple. What's worse, a passing squad of Regulars copied their commanding officer's actions. Stanwick stopped in his tracks like a deer in the path of an incoming steam car.

As much as the major would like to respect the Defense Force's liaison to Zaun's scientific community, he had to keep the peace. "I'd not do that if I were you, sir." He calmly ordered, even as Stanwick trembled in fear. "Stand down, and we could put this all behind, and get back to business."

Stanwick calmed himself down and reluctantly backed off. "Understood, major." The soldiers went back to what they're doing.

Merek sighed, scratched his scar-ridden cheek and turned to Yulia. "Keep working on it, lieutenant. I want the links back online in case something bad happens."

The comm officer saluted. "Roger, sir. I'll have my report at 2100." She ran back to her previous position, amongst a group of combat engineers poking and tinkering with the inactive communicators.

"Is that the problem, major? You don't have a comm link to your field marshal?" Stanwick asked. "That's hardly a reason for us to not continue on our expedition to Noxus."

To Stanwick's surprise, Merek smiled before laughing. "I wish that _is_ the problem, but it's not it. It's much worse."

"Well then! Would you care to enlighten me on the problem?" The Professor curiously inquired further.

As a response, the major walked towards a nearby field-deployed table. He reached down a pocket on his fatigues and took out a thick, weathered piece of paper - a map, by the looks of it.

"By my estimation, we're supposed to be at the entrance to Ironspike Pass." Merek threw away his cigarette and replaced it with another, which he lit up with a pyrokinetically-conjured miniature ball of fire. He took out a pen and highlighted the whole area of the Ironspike Mountains with a green circle. "But our surroundings suggest anything but. Look around you, notice that we aren't even remotely close to getting near the mountains." Merek paused and took another drag at his cigarette. "It's like we're being mislead by someone... it's like our convoy's been going the wrong way all this time. Worse still, morale's steadily declining, and the grunts are getting restless."

The Professor was a bit skeptical. "You mean we've been going around in circles ever since we left Zaun? That's ridiculous." He left the table momentarily to have a talk with someone. Merek continued studying the map.

Stanwick came back with a defeated look on his face. "It appears you're right. Your navigators are reporting some unusual behavior within their compasses, as if the devices are intentionally giving them false directions. In fact," He paused to take a look at his surroundings. "This place looks like Piltover's countryside, if you ask me."

It was the major's turn to get skeptical. "Don't be daft, professor. We've been travelling south all night, and Piltover's north of us. Even without our compasses, we've been looking to the stars for directions. No amount of effort could be made to move them, even with all of your 'genius'."

A wide grin became apparent on Stanwick's face. Flattered, he was.

Merek groaned. It was so easy to rub this one's ego. "Don't be so pleased, sir. Everyone here knows how you didn't really come up with almost all of your inventions. Frankly, I don't care much about egghead squabbling, but I keep an ear out for news."

The grin became an angry frown. Stanwick's old friend turned everything around when he threatened to attack Piltover and Demacia with his army of acolytes if the Institute doesn't heed his call. "Word travels fast, but such haste doesn't guarantee truthfulness. Don't let them fool you, major. My genius is all mine, and not from anyone else."

Merek didn't respond, as he knew that he'll just be throwing a barrel of napalm in the fire. Instead, he abruptly changed the subject. "Right. Since travelling right now would be counterproductive, we're setting up camp in this area for now. I'll have a word with the rest of the Regulars so we can decide what to do in the morning. I suggest you get yourself sorted out. The lights go out at 2130, and we'll pack up and move out at 0500." Merek turned to glare at the Professor. "And I don't want to see you getting in close proximity with the women here. I'll have you in front of a firing squad if I saw you even looking at them suggestively."

The Professor shrugged his shoulders in lack of interest. "Whatever, they're all uninteresting and dull anyway. But do we need to worry about our security for the night? Don't forget, I might be right; this place _could _be Piltover. Science only knows what those twisted, murderous _boy-scouts_ could think of doing to us Zaunites."

"No, the men deserve to get some rest. We've been travelling for a week now, and we haven't been attacked yet. Having the men get some much-needed rest might do some good in the morale department. Besides, if the Piltovians _do_ attack us, who says that they'll win? They're too busy inventing things that don't count. Like this one." The major flaunted his sword, which is wreathed in magically-binding electricity. "Anyone stuck by this will soon find themselves missing a body part, even if they're one of those lumbering Demacian elite infantry."

"Oh yes, that. Rest assured, major. Zaun's scientific minds will soon find out how the Demacians could wear that much armor and still move around." With that, Stanwick left to do what kept him occupied for the last week, which is calibrating his carriage's corrosive acid-based weaponry. Merek also left to inform his men of his decisions.

For a while, everything seems to be going just fine. Little did everyone know, they were being watched from the moment they stepped into the wilderness. A hundred heavily armed figures are dogging them, and with them are their otherworldly allies.

And it appears that the time to strike is near.

* * *

**0400 Hours, 370 Meters to Temporary Zaunite Camp, Unknown Location**

_Ker-lunk!_

Initiate Eldrick Swoff opened his organic left eye and powered up his right mechanical one. He was awakened by the sound of his armor's internal alarm (actually just two blocks of metal set to collide in a set amount of time), after which he dazedly shook off his drowsiness to commence his duty as the artillery coordinator.

Well, he doesn't really have to do much besides wake up the artillery itself. He strode up to the voidborn, who had most of his body replaced with crudely built cybernetics and circuitry. However, beneath the rough exterior lies a very sophisticated unification of flesh and steel. The voidborn used to have the intelligence of a six-year-old youngster, but the implants embedded in the creature's brain has forged his childlike demeanor into an intelligent, calculating yet enthusiastic personality. Still, traces of his old, carefree, 'eat everything in sight' personality remain. It was fortunate that he doesn't gurgle and spew his corrosive spit anymore, like he used to when he was purely organic.

"Kog'Maw," Swoff patted the creature to gain his attention. His partially mechanical hand made a metallic sound as it went in contact with Kog'Maw's head. "Get ready, you will see action soon."

The mechanized voidborn made a humming sound as it powered itself up. "I have waited long for this moment!" His enthusiastic, rasping robotic voice managed to be pleasing to the ears. "Oh, the delightful mixture of shells, rockets and bullets we shall unleash upon our enemies today!" Kog'Maw practically danced with anticipation.

Swoff can't help but smile a little at the voidborn's eagerness. Seven months ago, smiling would have been a very difficult task, because of the Machine Herald's 'neurological impulse dampeners' jammed deep into each of his acolytes' skulls. That said, the Machine Herald realized that the devices used to suppress one's emotions did a very ineffective job at what they're supposed to do, as his emotions tended to crop up now and then.

"Don't worry, little one. You'll get to do all of that, I assure you." Swoff's tone was a gentle (albeit robotic) one. Like a boy talking to his pet. "Have you activated your nanomachines yet?"

Kog'Maw looked up at the Initiate with his multiple, mechanical beady eyes. Even if they were artificial, his eyes somehow looked like that of a young dog's. "Yes, of course. At the moment, I have eleven shells formed, with more coming. Estimated time of completion is ten seconds, master Eldrick."

"Good. I want you to rain fire on map grid two-seven-eight-six-niner-five-one, sierra-papa-one. Make the first salvo be as precise as a scalpel, and have the later salvoes vary in location. That should keep the Regulars on their feet." The Initiate stopped to look at his surroundings. "Hm. Also... after five minutes of shelling, the Herald would like you to advance to the front and provide Subject Thanatos and Subject Erebus with covering fire."

The voidborn's eyes narrowed into inquisitive slits. "'Thanatos'? 'Erebus'? Now, who could that- oh." His eyes turned wide. "Oh!"

In his excitement, Kog'Maw grabbed Swoff's mechanical leg as he looked at him straight in the eyes. The servos inside Swoff's leg whined in movement. "The Herald has completed my old friends' ascension? Already? That's great news!"

Swoff shook the voidborn off his leg. "Yes, I'm sure it is, but I seem to recall that you have a job to do. Ten seconds have alre-"

Suddenly, the Initiate's field communicator beeped loudly. He warily answered the call. "Y-yes, Herald?"

"Your bombardment is fifteen seconds late, Initiate." The voice from the communicator was eerily calm. "Under normal circumstances, it would have been Holt's pistol for you, however... since I am in _such_ a good mood, I would let you live." The voice paused to take a deep breath. "But could you _please_ get Subject Cerberus to commence with his attack?" Strange, the voice sounded desperate.

"Of c-course, my Herald." With that, Swoff ceased communications.

He turned to look at his voidborn companion, who was eagerly awaiting his orders as he wagged his mechanical tail.

"You heard your enlightener." The Initiate took out a small cylindrical device from a compartment inside his arm. He attached the device at the side of his head, and it folded itself into a fully-functional set of headphones. "Rain down the Herald's wrath on our enemies."

"Yes, master!" With a gleeful smile (or whatever he does as an equivalent of a smile with his mouth), Kog'Maw locked his feet on the ground and commenced his deadly work.

* * *

**0403 Hours, Temporary Zaunite Camp, Unknown Location**

"Elijah, you've got some good songs from where you came from?" Corporal Aleksandr asked the Private Elijah, who was of Kalamandan ancestry, across the campfire.

All eyes around the campfire now set themselves on the private.

Having waited all night for his turn to be asked, and horrified at how his Zaunite friends sung, Elijah enthusiastically stood up and took out his guitar from his duffel bag. "Let me show you the song of my people." He began to sing.

"Big wheels keep on turning. Carry me home to see my kin! Singing songs about the Midlands... I miss my village once again."

Some of the men stood up and joined their comrade in his song. "And I think it's a sin, yes." They continued.

"Well I heard Mister Red sing about her, well I heard old George put her down. Well I hope George Red will remember... his countrymen don't need him around, anyhow!"

A shrieking sound can be faintly heard as the men sung shoulder to shoulder.

"Sweet home Kalamanda! Where the skies are so blue! Sweet home Kalamanda! We'll be coming home to y- **BOOM!**"

Elijah and his companions were cut off with their singing. The private didn't know what happened, only that he's now lying down face first on the ground after being flung across the air. He tried to move, but he only felt painful sores across his body, which worsened every second. He flipped himself over, and was horrified to find that both of his legs were reduced to bloody stumps being gradually eaten by some sort of acid. He moved his hand to his face to rub the dirt off his eyes.

It was then that he found that his right arm is only hanging to his body by a thin strand of mangled skin, and his left arm is being eaten away by the same corrosive substance that was currently making its way up his legs. His musical instrument was now a pile of burning, splintered wood and charred steel strings. His friends were now strewn across the ground, their bodies in awkward positions, with some of their limbs scattered all over the field. What once was a campfire was now a sizable smoking crater on the earth.

Seconds passed, the shrieking sound made a comeback, and another explosion was witnessed. This time, the explosion was the result of a direct hit to a tent full of soldiers. It was then that the private realized that he doesn't have much time left.

"Lord, I'm... I'm coming h-home to y-you..." With the last of his strength, Elijah closed his eyes.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Major Merek was rudely disturbed from his sleep by a loud explosion outside his tent. He hastily stood up from his cot, slipped into his armor and donned his sword. Swiftly, he left the tent he was in.

He was stunned to find that four craters are now what's left of a campfire (with soldiers), a tent (full of officers), the quartermaster's carriage (full of weapons and ammunition) and a field-deployed outhouse (occupied by a single soldier).

A harsh screeching sound entered the major's hearing. He ignored it, but he was thrown back by an explosion that nearly tore him to pieces. He screamed as he was knocked away a few feet.

Several seconds have passed before the major regained his footing. He called to a squad of nearby soldiers and engineers. Merek ordered them to follow him to the Professor's carriage, and soon, the amount of soldiers that were following him amounted to three quarters of a hundred.

As the Zaunite contingent remnants were running for the Professor, lieutenant Yulia has something on her mind. "Sir, what about the others? We've still got nearly two-hundred of our people to worry about!" She shouted, as she picked up a rifle on the ground as she ran.

Merek glanced a look behind him, towards the comm officer. "Are the comm links still offline?"

Yulia sadly nodded.

"Good, I want you to contact high command. Tell them we need biotrooper reinfor..." The snapped into attention as he trailed off and turned around completely. "What?"

The comm officer nodded her head again. "Communications are still down, sir. I think it only got worse when we got attacked."

Merek could only open his mouth in shock. "You mean that not only do we don't have a way to talk to the field marshal, we _also_ don't have a way to talk to the rest of my men that aren't with us?"

Yulia couldn't resist rolling her eyes. The major always had a penchant of stating the obvious. "Most unfortunate, sir."

Steeling himself for what's to come, Merek purged all of the pessimistic thoughts away from his mind. "Understood, lieutenant. How much men do we have?"

Raising an eyebrow at Merek's question, the comm officer did a mental count. _"That's Ferdinand, Fours, Fyodor and... Dietrich." _Yulia smiled a little. Most of her friends are here. "We've got eighty-four soldiers at your command, sir."

Merek motioned for everyone to stop. He briefly glanced at his surroundings to see if whoever was attacking had already breached the camp perimeter.

Seeing no trace of their enemy (besides the craters and the mangled, shrapnel-shredded bodies) as of yet, the major walked over to Yulia. "Lieutenant, tell me... out of all your fellow soldiers here, who do you trust most?"

Greatly surprised at her superior's question, the comm officer had trouble answering. "Er... those guys." She pointed at her four remaining friends, who quickly stood to attention. "Why do you ask, sir?"

The major gave the comm officer a smile, and it was an ugly thing, considering the situation. "I have a plan."

* * *

"...Mine! All of it is...zzz..."

Merek was infuriated about how Stanwick stayed asleep even as explosions rocked the camp. He didn't bother doing the usual procedure, so he had a soldier place his gun near the Professor's exposed ear and pull the trigger.

Unfortunately, there was no reaction from Stanwick besides mumbling. Merek resorted to unorthodox measures (namely, giving Stanwick a second-degree burn with the burning end of his cigarette).

Ignoring the Professor's protests, Merek calmly dragged him away from the carriage and roughly dropped him several meters away from it.

Stanwick stood up from the soil and brushed himself off. "What's the meaning of this, major?" The Professor remained oblivious to the war-weary appearance of the remaining soldiers. "What in the name of science is going on?" He glared at the major, but he got his answer when an acid-loaded shell struck directly at his carriage, sending parts of the vehicle flying.

"Oh, it's nothing, sir." Merek idly brushed off a burning piece of Stanwick's carriage from his shoulder. "It's just that we're being attacked." The major was the picture of calm, but inside, he's as shellshocked as everyone else minus the Professor, who dazedly perched his glasses in front of his eyes.

"What? By who?"

"We don't have a clue, but we'll find out soon. For now, they're softening us with artillery strikes. One thing's for sure: they're not Piltovians. They don't normally resort to using tactics like this." Merek responded.

To the major's surprise, Stanwick merely chuckled in a dark way. "An old friend has come to get me, major. He's _much_ worse than the Piltovians." The Professor's chuckling turned into crazed giggling. "We're all going to die, major!"

Merek called for three of his soldiers to restrain the Professor. Just as he was about to brief his men on what to do, the artillery barrage abruptly stopped.

Immediately, the major knew what's about to happen. "They're coming! Munitions check, everyone! Find some cover afterwards!"

The soldiers scrambled about as they tried to find something to hide behind. Merely half a minute passed before the sounds of shouting, cries of pain, screaming and the crack of gunfire interspersed with the hum of energy weapons could be heard further into the camp, in addition to the ground being shaken by an unseen entity stomping about.

Merek grabbed Stanwick by his collar, lifting him a few inches from the ground. "Who are they? Answer me! Who are we up against?!"

Still laughing, the Professor only pointed at the way further into camp, which is obscured by a blanket of smoke.

Two soldiers were at point, trying to find out who was attacking the camp. One of them did.

"Sir, it's the Ascend-!" The soldier seemed to freeze mid-sentence. He looked down before his eyes went the highest they could.

"What was that, sergeant?" Merek shouted at the soldier.

Unknown to the major, the soldier was already dead; sliced in half by an invisible force. Sure enough, he collapsed on the ground, in two pieces. His blood vigorously spurted out from the two halves of his body.

Seeing his friend get eviscerated in front of him, the other soldier ran back to his comrades in terror. Unfortunately for him, he was bloodily blown apart by a massive red-orange beam of intensified energy.

A myriad of reactions could be heard from the remaining soldiers.

One private couldn't believe his eyes. "Holy _shit_, did you see that?"

Another private smacked the first private in the helmet. _"_I'm only blind in one eye!"

A corporal felt the need to retort. "Shut up, Tavish!"

Influenced by alcohol, the second private also felt the need to retort. "I'm _drunk_, you don't have an excuse!"

One of the younger soldiers was soiling himself. "We ain't in Kansas no more!"

A sergeant gave the soldier an incredulous look. "What in blazes is _'__Kansas'?!_"

The most gung-ho soldier was fidgeting with anticipation. "Lock and load, gents! They're coming!"

His sister was offended. "What about the ladies?"

Miraculously, one of the veteran soldiers' civilian communicator started beeping. He swiftly answered it. "Niko, let's go bowling!"

The soldier was very confused. "_Roman?!_ How the hell did you call me?"

As the soldiers devolved into chatting mindlessly with each other, another of them was sliced in half, followed by another, and another. They immediately stopped doing what they're doing and fired on the unseen target with what they have in hand. They were rewarded with the sounds of bullets slamming themselves into armored plating.

Merek was optimistic about his soldiers' progress. "We got 'em! Keep it up, Regulars!"

A brave (read: foolish) soldier went into melee range with the infiltrator, using its faintly visible outlines to locate it. While the enemy was unaware, the soldier landed a heavy blow with the blunt end of his rifle, revealing the infiltrator's true form.

The infiltrator turned out to be none other than Kha'Zix, the mechanized Voidreaver. He grunted in shock at the soldier's sudden attack, but that was it. The voidborn blew the soldier away with a salvo of missiles at close range from his shoulder-mounted missile rack.

The other soldiers did not have time to react before the mechanical assassin leapt forward, burying his scythes on an unfortunate soldier's chest before pushing downward, ripping him apart.

Keeping their composure, the Zaunites brought down their combined might against their enemy, who backed off a few steps in the sheer amount of projectiles impacting his armor.

"None of you deserve to be assimilated." In a second, the voidborn disappeared in plain sight.

Knowing that Kha'Zix will target important enemy officers, Merek walked forward with a sword in hand and a cigarette perched on his mouth.

"Predictable!" Kha'Zix reappeared behind the major. He raised his scythes with the intent of tearing his target into bloody pieces.

Merek chuckled to himself. "Predictable." He swiftly spun around and hacked off one of the voidborn's mechanical scythe-arms.

Recoiling in pain, Kha'Zix struggled to activate his invisibility cloak, as the soldiers continued shooting him to oblivion.

"IT APPEARS THAT YOU NEED MY ASSISTANCE, SUBJECT EREBUS." A booming, robotic voice could be heard. Its owner was obscured by smoke and dust lingering in the air, and only two glowing orange dots could be seen from the smoke.

Sensing a more dangerous threat than the writhing Kha'Zix, the soldiers turned their attention to the direction of the voice. They liberally sprayed the area with small arms fire, single-mindedly focused on destroying the enemy. This continued on for fifteen seconds; more than enough for the Voidreaver to disappear from sight.

To everyone's surprise, their target only let out a rumbling, menacing laugh. "YOU ARE GOING TO NEED MUCH MORE THAN THAT."

A gigantic, 30-foot tall unholy combination of voidborn flesh and steel emerged from the smoke and immediately devoured a nearby soldier. Utilizing the momentary shock gained from his appearance, Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath unleashed his payload of missiles on the beleaguered Zaunites. "ALL ORGANISMS WILL BE CONSUMED!"

Kha'Zix made a reappearance, assisting the metal monstrosity with his missile attacks. He always cloaks away before his area got too heated, only to reemerge again when the soldiers were too occupied by his voidborn comrade. "The flesh is weak. Join the glorious evolution, or be removed."

Suddenly, a Zaunite APC also appeared, unloading a squad of soldiers and acting as a support gun.

Unfortunately for Major Merek's Regulars, Kog'Maw was in a good position to blow up the vehicle. "Ha, I love it when a plan comes together!" With little difficulty, he regurgitated an enormous (too large for his own body) rocket, which broke down and unleashed several smaller rockets. The explosives easily reduced the APC into a pile of scrap, and managed to hit a couple of soldiers taking cover behind it.

The Major was busy with trying to shoot down the Voidreaver with a rifle, when Yulia spotted a group of strange humanoids coming out of the smoke. "Merek, it looks like your men beat off the attack!"

Merek gave the comm officer a questioning look, to which she responded by pointing at their reinforcements.

The major dropped his rifle and carefully studied the newcomers with a spyglass. "...Those aren't my men, lieutenant." He sighed and threw away the device. "Looks like we'll have to go through my plan after all.

* * *

**Temporary Zaunite Camp, Piltover Frontier**

He has waited several years for this; a chance to see his most hated enemy grovel and beg for his life at his feet. A confident, triumphant grin lies behind the cold, expressionless visage of his mask. With every step he takes with his servomechanism-powered mechanical legs, the closer he gets to his long-awaited goal.

His fanatically loyal forces have killed off the majority of the soldiers keeping him from his goal, with no casualties thanks to the three unofficial voidborn members of his revolution. Slowly, the Ascended are overrunning the camp.

However, the one thing that truly saved his endeavor was a smart, late-second suggestion by his right-hand woman.

Before the attack, the Ascended's most able tech-savvy acolytes would find a way to sabotage the Zaunites' communicators, depriving them of the ability to call for reinforcements, their means to talk to each other at long range, and disrupting their navigational equipment with false messages. This caused a large amount of confusion, effectively dooming the Zaunite contingent by separating them from their city-state's watchful eyes. The most amusing part was that they've blithely wandered right into the Piltovian countryside.

He watched the carnage being wrought upon by his forces with satisfaction. It was to be the fate of those who refuse to see his image of a technological evolution and adapt, or those who simply _must_ put themselves in his way.

"After this, remind me to give you the rights to succeed me as the Machine Herald, should I fall in combat, or in the event that my vision is fulfilled, Dementyev."

Liliya Dementyev tried very hard to resist the urge to smile victoriously. "Of course, my Herald." She nodded respectfully at her superior and looked behind her. Sure enough, her best friend was giving her a thumbs-up, even if his face remained devoid of emotion.

"Excuse me, sir." The woman looked up at her superior. "I would just like to have a word with Senior Crusader Sebastian."

Viktor, the Machine Herald, glanced at his most capable soldier behind him before talking to his second-in-command. "By all means, but I would like the both of you to be present with me as I exact my vengeance upon Pididly." His voice was already deep and robotic because of his mask, coupled with the cybernetics implanted in his larynx, but it only went deeper and harsher when he mentioned the Professor.

"Thank you, my Herald." Liliya walked slower so she could match Sebastian Holt's pace.

"He has finally appointed you as his successor? It's about time, Liliya." The heavily scarred, one-eyed man said, a ghost of a smile was present on his face for one second, but it disappeared in another.

"In record time too." The robed, dainty woman boasted, proud of herself. "The Senior Scholars were expecting two years, but I've done it in less than ten months!"

This time, Holt actually laughed. It was almost undetectable, but it was there. "It's only because you're smarter than anyone in this outfit." Seeing his companion's face light up, Holt hastily formed a sentence. "Well, except for the Herald, of course."

Suddenly, Viktor's personal communicator cracked to life. "My Herald, Subjects Thanatos, Eberus and Cerberus have found the main force. We are providing them with covering fire, but the place is too locked up, I repeat, this place is too locked up."

Hiding the fact that his mechanical hands are trembling in excitement, Viktor answered the device. "Stand by, Templar. Your Herald is almost there. Do you have confirmation that the target is present with the main force?"

"Not me, sir. Erebus has been in close contact with the enemy, so he must know." An explosion could be heard from the device before the voice resumed talking. "Hang on, Herald. I'm patching him through."

For a few seconds, only static came out of the device. A grating, trilling voice broke the static.

"Yes, my Herald?" It asked.

"Have you located Stanwick Pididly?" Viktor asked, making sure to stress his former friend's name.

"Affirmative. Enemy 'Stanwick Pididly' (1) has been detected with the primitives, cowering in fear." The voice paused, and the sound of missiles leaving their pods could be heard. "Permission the end Enemy Stanwick Pididly's life, sir?"

"Denied." Viktor swiftly anwered. "Keep providing your voidborn brethren with support, but leave the professor to me."

The Machine Herald ceased communications and turned around. "Men, we are about to reap a productive day's rewards. Follow me, and we will show all of Valoran what we do to those who stand in our way." He started running towards Cho'Gath's blip on his mask's heads-up display, with his acolytes close behind, ready to kill.

* * *

"Sir, we aren't going to last much longer here!"

Major Merek pulled a soldier away from the path of an enemy grenade. "Yeah, I know!" He dropped the soldier behind a wall.

"Lieutenant!" He called out to Yulia, who was taking potshots behind Stanwick's destroyed carriage. "Get your men over here! It's time for you to leave!"

The five soldiers rushed towards the major's position, careful not to get torn apart by enemy small arms fire.

"What is it, sir?" The lieutenant asked as she discarded her earpiece.

"It's time for you to leave! Take the egghead and try to find Zaun! The rest of us will stay behind and cover you! Move!"

"Are you sure, sir?" A salvo of energy weapons fire from the enemy forced the comm officer to duck under cover for a few seconds. "Don't you have a family back home?" She returned fire with her own rifle.

"Don't get all dramatic on me, lieutenant." The major reloaded his rifle. The urge to jump out of cover and use his sword was overwhelming, but Merek restrained himself. "Would it help if I told you that I don't?"

Yulia tried to refrain from answering, but her rifle abruptly malfunctioned. "Of course, sir!"

"Fine! I don't have one! Now, get out of here and good luck! Find a place where you can get your equipment working and call for back-up."

"Normally, I'd say it's been an honor, but I think it's too clichéd." The comm officer discarded her weapon and unholstered her pistol. "Good bye, sir! I'll have a talk with high command about this!"

With her four friends behind her, Yulia ran to the Professor, who seemed delusional.

Staff Sergeant Ferdinand did an ammo check before reloading his shotgun. "Well, what's the plan, Yulia?"

Yulia kept running as she answered. "We'll get the professor and find a place where we can contact high command for extraction."

Corporal Dietrich studied the camp's besieged state as everyone ran for the Professor. "I think we should ditch the egghead, and get as far away from this place as possible."

The comm officer waved her hand in negative. "No. Major said we should _not_ ditch the egghead, and _then_ we get as far away from this place as possible. Comm links are still down, but those guys who attacked us are probably the source of the interference. Communications should be up in a few klicks away from here, in any direction."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Lance Corporal Fyodor is already a few meters ahead of his companions. "Let's get going!"

Just as they were about to head out of the camp, a massive mechanical foot blocked the way between the five soldiers and the Professor. Fyodor managed to stop before he could bump into it, and he ran back to his comrades.

Cho'Gath has been tasked with obtaining Stanwick, which was an easy enough task, given the amount of heat the Professor emits. "OBJECTIVE ACQUIRED. PROCEEDING EXTRACTION." The monstrosity bellowed as he opened his mechanical maw.

The comm officer and her men could do nothing but watch as the towering voidborn devoured Stanwick alive. It was fortunate that the voidborn has not noticed Yulia's group yet. "STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY REINFORCED. COMMAND FULFILLED, RESUMING EARLIER ACTIVITY." The behemoth plodded away, occasionally stopping to fire a beam of laser from his arm-cannons.

"Mission failed." The android, Fours, declared the obvious. "Recommend immediate exfiltration."

"No shit, mission scrubbed. Let's get out of here!" Fyodor, being the energetic man that he is, already started running out of the camp.

"The major will have our heads for this. Good thing he won't be alive to do it by the end of the day. Let's go." Dietrich ran after Fyodor.

"Let's move, Ferds. We don't want to end up like that egghead." Yulia snapped the staff sergeant out of his stunned state. The man only spared her a groan before he and Fours followed the comm officer out of the camp, all too eager to spend the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Nice sword." Holt was standing over the major as he inspected his sword. "I'll take it." He lowered his pistol down and pulled the trigger.

Almost all of the Regulars had been either killed or had surrendered; the camp was finally under total Viktor's Ascended control. The Machine Scholars* have already started sifting through the ruins of the camp to find anything of use. The Union of Steel* also rummaged through the ruins, not for functional technology, or shiny rocks to collect, but for other Zaunites who were still hiding.

Everyone expected Viktor to be satisfied with their work, but he was anything but. He was trying to find Stanwick among the prisoners, but he couldn't.

_"No! He must have escaped! I _will_ have someone's head for this!" _

Just when he thought all hope of finding his adversary was lost, Cho'Gath came stomping towards him.

"What is it, Thanatos?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"I HAVE THE OBJECTIVE, MY HERALD. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HIM?" The voidborn responded.

Hope refilled Viktor's senses. "Give me Pididly."

The voidborn responded by regurgitating the Professor, who was covered in the voidborn's intestinal fluids. "HE WAS SUCH AN OPTIMIST, THAT I COULD NEVER HOPE TO KEEP HIM DOWN."

Kog'Maw and Kha'Zix shared a laugh with Cho'Gath. Viktor was not amused.

Wait... actually, he is. Very much so.

"Professor..." The Machine Herald dragged Stanwick to a platform and let him drop to the floor. "Stanwick..." The Ascended huddled together around the platform. "Pididly."

Stanwick was barely conscious. "Oh... hi, Viktor. It's been a long- urk!"

The Machine Herald brought down a steel foot down the Professor's stomach. "Before I do this, let me just ask you," He leaned down and looked at Stanwick in the eyes. "Why? Why, old friend?" He took off his mask, letting the Professor a look on his face once more.

To say that Viktor made some _drastic_ changes to himself was an understatement. His complexion used to be as healthy as everyone else's. Now, his skin is extremely pallor, as if he never had any contact with the sun's rays at any point in his life.

His eyes used to be a deep, dark green in color, but now, they were almost unnoticeable because of the three glowing blue dots forming a triangle over each of them.

His hair had small, hard-to-notice wires intermingled with it, as well as being very unkept, as if it was never paid attention to at all. It used to be colored purely black, but the stresses that Viktor endured in the past years had formed a single streak of silver along with the black.

In addition, some areas of his face had a faint blue glow on them. Clearly a product of the augments the Zaunite had made to himself.

"Why did _you_ do this to me, Stanwick?"

The Professor let out a mocking laugh. "It was just business, Viktor. The whole world is just like this: once a man turns his back to his fellow man, the other fellow is always eager to stick a shiv down his former friend's spine. Open your eyes, man." Stanwick noticed Viktor's complexion again. "And get some fucking sun!"

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Viktor took out a nasty-looking 'implement' from one of his acolytes' hands. "I hope it was worth it, Stanwick. Because now, I will give you the most humiliating death I could ever inflict on someone." He revved it up menacingly. "Now, turn around and lie on your stomach. Do not move during the whole process." The Zaunite stopped to think for a moment before a menacing grin appeared on his face. "Actually, move if you feel the need to. It will be all the more _interesting_."

Regaining some of his self-preservation, Stanwick immediately regretted his words, but it was too late, his way of death was the stuff nightmares. Further details of his death could never be posted in this story, as the results could have terrifying consequences on an unprepared reader's mind. It was so bloody, so brutal, so utterly _bizarre__,_ that even the most war-hardened of the Ascended sometimes had to avert their eyes away from the scene. Of course, the three voidborn were delighted of the sudden turn of events.

* * *

The deed was done. Stanwick lies dead, and Viktor has ultimately done what he always wanted to do. There was rush of self-satisfaction that overcame his senses, but after that... nothing.

Brushing off the dirt on her robes, Liliya walked over to the Machine Herald's side on the platform, with Holt in tow.

"There you go, sir." Holt was unfazed by Stanwick's execution. "After all these years, you've finally completed one of your primary motivations in life. How does it feel?"

Because of her job as an Elder in the Machine Scholars, the horrors Liliya witnessed earlier was nothing out of the ordinary. "You don't need to ask him, Sebastian. Look at how happy he is."

"I feel... hollow." Viktor answered, to the two's surprise. "It is like there is a void of darkness down the pit of my being." He remained still, as if deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Liliya's widened in fear. "Are you hit? Oh, no! Sebastian, quick! We need to-"

"That is not necessary." The Machine Herald steadied himself and faced the two, his expression could not be discerned.

Liliya tilted her head to the side, while Holt remained dour and vigilant.

"I have made the decision to step down from my position as the Machine Herald."

Cries and gasps of disbelief came from the acolytes around the platform. The sounds intensified as the seconds passed.

"I hereby appoint Liliya Dementyev as the new Machine Herald. Congratulations." Viktor then turned to Holt. "And I assign you, Sebastian Holt, as the Machine Herald's second-in-command. Good luck." The former Machine Herald started moving down the platform.

Liliya ran after Viktor, with Holt struggling to get his comrades to calm down. "Wait! What's going on? Where are you going?"

Viktor sighed and turned around. "I apologize, Liliya, but I could not tell. It is best if we part ways for now, for I have some business I need to attend to."

The new Machine Herald was completely and utterly confused. "What? What are you saying? What's gotten into you, Viktor?"

"I was blinded, Liliya. I was blinded by my desire for vengeance. I have wronged many innocent people in my bid for retribution, and now that I _do _have what I want, _nothing_ has changed! There is only one solution for this problem, and I intend to get right to it." Viktor started walking away again.

Like a loyal dog after its master, Liliya persisted. "Please, Viktor. Stay. We'll solve this problem together, like always."

"No, Liliya. Unlike me, you have done nothing wrong. Only I must seek atonement for my actions." Knowing that no words will get his former lieutenant to back off, without warning, the former Machine Herald projected a Gravity Field under Liliya's feet. The look of shock and sorrow was etched into her face before she lost all control of her body and collapsed. The last thing she saw of her former leader was his caped silhouette, solemnly walking towards an unknown destination.

_"I could not believe I just did that."_ Mused Viktor as he walked forwards to his new objective, which is Piltover. He's got a lot to answer for.

* * *

**DICTIONARY: **Subject Thanatos: The production name of Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath. After a very frantic League match, the hulking void creature was persuaded by Viktor to 'upgrade' his flesh with cybernetics. Cho'Gath was hesitant at first, but when he saw the destructive potential of his new body from a holographic demonstration, he happily offered himself up. The result was an even more terrifying roboticized version of the Terror of the Void. However, Cho'Gath isn't an official member of Viktor's revolution; he doesn't fully support the Ascended's mission, being only interested in wreaking death and destruction. The voidborn is free to participate in or refuse any mission the current Machine Herald asks of him. The (former) Machine Herald and the void monstrosity remain in good terms, more or less.

Subject Erebus: The production name of Mecha Kha'Zix. Easily persuaded by Viktor by liberally using the word 'evolution', Kha'Zix was reforged into a mechanical assassin even more silent and deadly than he was before. The Voidreaver continues to evolve himself with an upgraded adaptor implanted within his body, making himself stronger with each victim he assimilates. Unlike Cho'Gath, who does not pay too much attention at the Ascended's vision of a techmaturgized Valoran, Kha'Zix is a whole-hearted supporter of Viktor's cause. Despite being an unofficial member, any request made by the Machine Herald has been fulfilled by the voidborn assassin. Recently, due to a calculation error, the voidborn has deleted all of his collected jokes, leaving him unable to intentionally utter anything humorous. Kha'Zix was extremely saddened by this, and is currently asking anyone who has the time to give him their best jokes.

Subject Cerberus: The production name of Battlecast Kog'Maw. Using the young voidborn's naiveté to her advantage, Liliya led Kog'Maw into an Ascended robotics factory with the promise of cake. Rest assured, the cake was _not _a lie; after his conversion into a mostly mechanical living artillery gun, the voidborn was free to devour the aforementioned cake. After being 'upgraded', Kog'Maw's intelligence had been increased by a large margin, leaving him able to form complete sentences, and giving him the awareness that leaving his mouth open and randomly spewing corrosive fluids from it in public is a bad thing. Kog'Maw is an unofficial member of Viktor's Ascended, like Cho'Gath and Kha'Zix. He mostly sticks around with the acolytes when Initiate Swoff asks him to.

* * *

**NOTES: **Yes, yes. I've reworked this chapter from scratch. It should be much better now. Also, that Lynyrd Skynyrd reference is made in the request of **DamnosZhuP**, my workmate. Hope he likes it. In fact, this whole chapter was made because of my workmates' insistences. Have fun reading this, guys!

Also, expect chapters two, three and four to be redone as well. I was in quite a hurry when I made those chaps, and I'm very ashamed of myself. Oh, and **Guest**, my writing schedule should be one chapter every two weeks. Maybe more, depending on my current situation.

*See Chapter Eleven, Dictionary section.

**DISCLAIMER:** Of course, I do not own League of Legends, Riot or any of the characters I typed in this story except for characters I myself made up. I also do not profit from writing this story. I'm just a fan sorely interested in the setting and plot the game has to offer.


	2. Familiar Faces (Mostly)

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**

Viktor treaded along the path to Piltover. He ambushed the Professor conveniently close to the city-state, so he didn't have to use any sort of transport. As he neared the outskirts, his mind raced with different thoughts.

"How do I get in? Should I just blast the guards? No, no, no, that would be too messy, not to mention a good way to make more problems. Alright, I will just find myself a cloak, detach, disassemble and hide my third arm, and pretend I have a cold to disguise my voice. Wait, a _cold_? No, that will not do. But, what about a bio-attack from Noxus or Zaun? Yes, that will do. But, what do I do once I get inside? What do I do if I _do not_ get inside? Does not matter, I will just make it up as I go; no plan survives contact with the enemy."

* * *

Beside the city walls, he found a group of lumber-workers having a break from wood-working. He tried to muffle the sound of him sneaking about, as he moved towards them.

"Oy, you guys know about that airship we just saw?" Asked one of the men towards another.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a 'wildlife-monitorin' airship'. Bloody bollocks, if you ask me." Said another.

"Damn right. I think it's a spy airship from Zaun, takin' a look-see at weaknesses on our defences." Said the first.

"Nah, man. I for one think it's some sorta alien scout ship taking a look at _our_ city after they already saw all the other 'uns. I tell ya, man, it's goin' to be some sorta alien invasion!" Said a third.

"I like the way ya think. Maybe they got the League helpin' them! Always knew those creepy folk in their creepy hoods are up to something!" Said the second.

"No, I think it's those Freljordians! I never liked how they look. I heard there's three women fighting for control of that place. Can you believe that, women?" Said the first.

The men continued their ramblings. Viktor noticed that there's a cloak slumped on a tree stump that happens to have a lumberer sitting on it. Ignoring how ignorant the people sound, he slowly made his way towards the stump. He had his hand on the cloak, and as he was about to take it, another hand grabbed onto the top of the cloak. He gasped in surprise. He realized that he had no other choice.

"Feels chilly out here." The man suddenly noticed that the cloak did not move, no matter how strongly he's pulling it. He didn't remember what happened next, as a figure grabbed him and propelled a metal fist into his face.

The two remaining men cried out in surprise, but that is all they could do, as one of them fell down on his back as a figure they could not make out in the darkness back-handed him across his face, strong enough to knock him unconscious.

The third man had a second to look at their intruder, he could make out that the attacker seems to look like a man wearing a mask with glowing yellow eyes. attached to his back is… a third arm? He flinched at the thought, before he himself felt something hard and fist-shaped slam into his stomach twice, and finally, his head.

Viktor no longer possessed the ability to pant, as he only sighed and grabbed hold of the cloak and made use of it. He quickly told his third arm (which is sentient) to detach and make itself smaller so it can fit inside the cloak. He didn't bother removing his mask, as it's vital to his plan.

* * *

He was standing right at the city gates, it's decorated with the Piltovian symbol for welcome, and he can see two guards with rifles on their hands, trigger-fingers at the ready. He can also see soldiers patrolling the area, always lead by an officer with a fancier, ornament-laden uniform. He walked towards the gates, the sight of steam clouds already being common.

"Halt! What brings you to Piltover, citizen of…?" A guard asked.

"Zaun." Viktor weakly answered, his voice low enough to mask the robotic tone he has.

"Well, well! Another one of you slimy, immoral, ignorant bast-" He was cut off by the second guard slapping him on the shoulder.

"He could be defecting or something. Show some decency, corporal. Remember what happened last time?" Said the second guard.

The first guard groaned and kept his mouth shut. It's the second guard's time to talk.

"Well, what brings you to Piltover, Zaunite? I trust that you came for friendlier reasons than what my friend here is thinking right now."

"I came here to seek medical attention. I have been a victim of an acid attack, and doctors in Zaun would not treat me." Viktor talked long enough for the guards to notice that he has a robotic voice.

"That explains why you wear a mask… and that thing." The second guard pointed to Viktor's suit. "Well… no point in having you talk about Zaun and that attack you suffered. Best if you immediately have those wounds treated and start moving towards a hospital. I assume that you aren't familiar with the city, would you like an escort? I must warn you, though. We permanently increased security after an incident where a Zaunite attacked a laboratory.

"No, thank you. I have been to Piltover as a child, and I remember it fondly." Lied Viktor. To be fair, he does know his way around Piltover, as he's already been there once while he's still insane.

The guards quickly let Viktor through, and bid him good luck. He also heard them have another conversation as he walked away from them.

"You know, sergeant, that guy kinda looks familiar. Think I saw him go here once. Think I also saw him on the front page of the papers the other day." Said the corporal.

"You're probably just imagining things. Look, I know you have a grudge about…"

Viktor could no longer hear them, as he is too far away, even with his augmented hearing.

Viktor now had to find Jayce, his rival, and Caitlyn, who probably wanted to get the person who killed Jayce's security detail.

* * *

As Viktor was walking in the city, careful not to garner unwanted attention, he spotted a building that had a big sign at the front: BAKERY, which also had guards inside it, eating, drinking, and having conversations. The voice inside his suit has been telling him that he needs to eat or drink something for the last two hours now, as he's 'low on stamina'.

"Hey, listen! You need to go find yourself some food, or your organs are gonna collapse! Are you hearing me?" The voice sounded like a child's voice.

Viktor quickly disabled the voice, much to its anger and annoyance, and made his way towards the bakery. As he was approaching the cashier, he noticed that the guards already took note of him, and were now more silently talking.

"I will have two of those, please." Viktor pointed to the strange bread shaped like an O and sprinkled with something he did not know. Piltover cuisine is strange. He also gestured towards a cup containing something hot, possibly coffee.

"Alright, two doughnuts and a cup of tea… that would be eleven cog-coins." Said the cashier. "Would that be-"

"Hey, you! Man with the cloak and glowing eyes! Where did you come from? Asked one of the guards. Viktor turned around, and he could see that the men he thought previously were guards were actually part of the Piltover police force.

"Noxian acid attack, Zaun." Viktor quickly answered to his question. The policeman widened his eyes, and quickly called for someone. "Sheriff, We've got another Code Green here!" A woman in the room stood up.

"Hendricks, Jeff, get this man to the hospital on the double!" She shouted, her voice sounding familiar.

Viktor immediately tried to run away, but he was apprehended by two large men wearing police uniform.

"It's for your own good, sir. Don't try to struggle; you might have already infected the lot of us."

As he stood, Viktor realized that there is no escaping what's to come. And he quietly held his head low, in hopes that no one will recognize him.

"Hold him, Atkins. Let me take a look at our visitor." Viktor heard the Sheriff say as she slowly approached the former Machine Herald.

"I'm sorry that I'll have to slightly inconvenience you, but can you tell me what's your na-" She trailed off as she saw Viktor up close.

"Sheriff Caitlyn. It has been quite a while, I believe." Viktor said, no longer masking his voice.

Caitlyn dropped the cup of tea she was holding.

* * *

Before they talked, Caitlyn gestured to the man standing the farthest to go get someone, and she told her men to let go of Viktor.

"But, ma'am, this man needs immediate medical attention! We might still have a chance to save his face." Protested one of the men.

"Hendricks, he doesn't need any facial reconstruction. I think it's his mind that needs a doctor." Caitlyn said. Viktor looked offended, but nobody saw this as he had a mask covering his face.

The men hesitantly but promptly let go of Viktor. Caitlyn took a moment to compose herself before she talked.

"I always knew you were mad, Viktor. But coming to Piltover by yourself? That gives new definition to the word 'mad'. What are you doing here?"

Viktor said nothing at first, as he took a seat at one of the tables. He took the pieces of his third arm (which promptly reassembled itself and embedded itself at Viktor's back) from his cloak before he gestured Caitlyn to a seat before him. "This is a long story, Caitlyn, so I suggest we sit down while I tell you what I intend to do here." Informed Viktor. Caitlyn hesitated for a moment, but she complied.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Here to find new acolytes? Here to finish Jayce off? Here to conjure on of your 'Chaos Storms' on Piltover just so you can sleep at night, knowing that you killed today? Questioned the Sheriff.

"Well, no, no and no. There is no way to say this without making myself look more and more deranged, so I will just say it. I came to apologize for my crimes, tell the people that I am done with my 'glorious evolution' nonsense, and appropriately pay for the crimes I have done, simple as that." Viktor removed his mask after he told Caitlyn what he'll do in Piltover, as he was afraid it looked to… inhuman. This was the first time he did this in public.

The Sheriff's left eye twitched. They were silent for a moment, before Caitlyn spoke up.

"Okay, really, what do you intend to do here?"

"I just told you. Do you need a recap?" He smiled.

The Sheriff was too astounded to say anything. Unless he's lying, something that Viktor rarely does, what Viktor said in the last few seconds were the most sane he said in, well, ever. She never knew someone known to be off his rocker could suddenly go sane.

"You should know, I just called Jayce and Vi the moment I recognized you. They're probably waiting outside. Come on, let's go get this bloody mess cleared up." With that, Caitlyn and Viktor stood up and walked outside.

Sure enough, both Jayce and Vi were talking amongst themselves with a few policemen and bystanders standing around. Jayce, with his hammer strapped to his back, approached Viktor and Caitlyn as they went out of the building. He loves that hammer.

* * *

"Caitlyn, I came here as soon as I could, they say there's another victim of a Noxian bio-attack, a Zaunite!" Jayce practically shouted. He noticed the man he was talking about is standing next to Caitlyn. He was slightly confused that the man didn't have any physical deformities on his face. He looks slightly normal, with his hair slightly slicked back, and his facial hair carefully maintained. The only thing that seems out of place is that his green eyes were glowing blue with slightly noticeable eye-bags, his skin is very pale, and he appears to be wearing a heavily-customized version of the traditional scientist suit that Zaunite scientists often wear, as it looked to be customized for battle, and it has a cape that splits into two half-way down.

What Jayce noticed next filled him with rage, and made his blood boil. Attached to the man's back is… an autonomous third arm clutching a mask, a mask that seemed all too familiar.

"Hello again, Jayce. First off, I must say I am sor-" Viktor stopped talking when he saw Jayce quickly remove his trademark hammer from his back and swing his hammer at him.

Viktor didn't have time to dodge, but enough time to project a gravity field at Jayce's immediate location. Jayce slowed down, easily allowing Viktor to move out of the way. While Jayce is stunned, Viktor tried to talk to him, to reason with him. But the gravity field quickly faded, and Jayce pummelled his hammer into Viktor's crotch. Ouch.

Viktor fell down on the ground. "I have not augmented that part yet!" He informed, his voice faltering. "Hey, listen! Crotch shields are down to forty-nine percent!" The annoying voice inside his suit said. He quickly took one of his strength sapping devices, and threw it at Jayce, attaching itself at his chest. As the device finished its work, Viktor immediately rerouted some of the strength back to his 'crotch shield' and most of it to his arms. After Jayce recovered, he swung his hammer at Viktor again.

He was very surprised as Viktor blocked his hammer with his bare hands, and with an insane amount of strength, he threw it away, accidentally hitting Vi, who was talking with a reporter. Everyone in the area immediately shifted their attention to the two. Viktor then punched Jayce twice, one to the chest, and one to his head, before he back-handed Jayce, sending him sprawling on the ground, his face bleeding. Viktor was about to have another go, and Jayce was about to recover, before the Sheriff interfered.

"Viktor! I thought you came here for friendlier reasons!" Jayce spat on the ground. "And Jayce! I thought you were supposed to be level-headed? Remember what you told Vi about asking questions first before punching?" It was Viktor's turn to spit on the ground. Vi was too busy being unconscious to respond with something witty.

"Viktor, tell Jayce why you're here."

"Very well." Viktor said, his voice devoid of any signs of being tired from the fight. Jayce slowly propped himself at a wall, his face still bleeding. Viktor walked in front of him, a drop of blood falling from his mouth.

"Jayce, I came here to apologize and make up for my crimes I committed here in your city, my incident at your lab included. I've also completely abandoned my cause, as I realized that I was not thinking straight.

Jayce, like Caitlyn, saw that there is no longer any insanity in his voice. He, too, was too astounded for words.

_"This isn't Viktor. He sounds like he just spent a chunk of his life in an asylum." _Jayce thought.

Viktor extended his hand to Jayce. "Stand up. I have a story to tell you three." Jayce took it.


	3. Piltovian Hospitality (A bit, yeah)

C**hapter Three: Piltovian Hospitality**

"No, not yet." Caitlyn told Viktor and Jayce.

"Is there something that bothers you, Miss Caitlyn?" Viktor asked. Caitlyn hid her surprise that Viktor has referred to her as 'Miss' instead of 'Sheriff' or her first name. She also seems disturbed that Viktor has failed to notice that he just knocked out Vi, beaten up Jayce and caused quite a bit of collateral damage, and made an entrance so dramatic, that she dropped her cup of tea. Five cogs wasted.

"This is hardly the time, Viktor. You and Jayce need to get yourselves cleaned, Vi needs to wake up and I need to brief the police force on your 'motives'. We don't want anyone recognizing who you are and shooting you."

"I concur." Jayce called out. "I don't want to look like I've just lost a fight to my rival. I'm going home. I'll see you guys as soon as possible once you give the word. Good afternoon." Jayce gave a nod to Caitlyn and to Viktor before he went to the general direction of his house, people staring at how damaged his handsome face is as he walked away.

Caitlyn sighed before she inspected the damage Viktor's fight with Jayce made. She saw that Vi is still unconscious and the pavement has a few cracks. She looked at Viktor. He too is looking at what their fight caused. He paused for a few moments before taking his mask on the ground and attaching it to his face again. It made a few sounds before it was safely secure. He returned Caitlyn's look.

"My first day in Piltover to make up for what I did wrong, and everything went to hell. Maybe I should have just let him beat me. Most likely I deserved it, anyway." Viktor let out a sigh behind his mask.

Caitlyn went closer to Viktor before putting a hand on his shoulder. "No sense in feeling sorry for yourself. Come on, pick Vi up and I'll lead the way to my house. You can get yourself some real food and clean yourself up there."

"Not like I have a place to go in this city, but why do I have to carry that brute of a woman?" He pointed at Vi's unconscious form on the ground.

"Do I look like I'd carry her with those gauntlets on?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Do _I_ look like I could carry her with those gauntlets on?" Repeated (almost) Viktor.

"Come_ on_, you just beat _Jayce_ up with your fists."

"I had help with this." Viktor showed her one of his sappers.

"Do I have to shoot you?"

Viktor could only grumble as he picked up Vi. Caitlyn could only smirk at his predicament. Viktor wished that the Sheriff's house is somewhere near, as Jayce's strength had already left him a few minutes ago. Along the way, he wondered what he would have to do to have his reputation of a brilliant scientist and inventor back, not his reputation of an unhinged, heavily augmented cyborg.

As they were walking along the path to their destination, Viktor suddenly remembered that he desperately needed food and water, and he felt that Vi was getting heavier and heavier on his shoulders. Caitlyn noticed that he was moving more slowly now.

"What's wrong now? Getting tired?" She asked, a bit of concern on her voice.

"I would not be 'getting tired' if your goons did not manhandle me and let me have my… what do you call it, those pieces of bread shaped like-" Viktor was interrupted.

"Doughnuts."

"Yes, those things."

"Well, you won't be suffering for long. The house is just a few blocks away."

Caitlyn only said that her house is just a few blocks away to have Viktor quicken his pace. In truth, it's still a kilometre away. Seems to be working.

* * *

After half an hour of walking and noticing people are staring at them, they finally reached it.

The house looks like something coming from Demacia, with plenty of gold-colored decorations littering the exteriors and interiors of the house. It still had plenty of distinctive Piltovian aesthetics as well.

Caitlyn gestured for Viktor to go enter the perimeter, as she saw that he was about to collapse from a combination of fatigue, hunger, dehydration and Vi, but mostly Vi. However, being a cultured man that he remembers he is, he urged her to go first. Caitlyn did not have any second thoughts, as to spare Viktor from anymore suffering.

Before they went in, Viktor asked if no one is inside the house, as someone inside might have objections to seeing a Zaunite enter the house and start shooting. Caitlyn nodded in affirmative. They went in.

The first thing Viktor did was roughly put down the still-unconscious Vi on the nearest sofa. He then asked where he could get something to eat.

"The dining room's to the left side of the house, next to the living room. I suggest you have a little shut-eye while I prepare something. I must warn you, though. My cooking is a bit… military." Caitlyn informed.

"What?" Viktor asked, his voice low.

"I mean that you might find it… unsavoury, but it's good for you. Unless you did something to your body that it does the reverse or something. Or maybe you had…" Caitlyn didn't notice that Viktor already fell asleep on one of the smaller sofas as she kept talking. But, we couldn't really blame her. He still had that mask on his face.

"…And Vi! When she wakes up, she's probably going to punch you over and over again until your face caves in and…"

* * *

It's been an hour and a half when Viktor gained consciousness and full functionality. He noticed that Vi was no longer lying on the sofa he laid her down on, and that there was a small crater on the wooden floor. He immediately went to the bathroom near the room he is in and removed his mask as he stood in front of the mirror. He quickly noticed how dirty his face is, and promptly removed the bloodstains on his face from his earlier fight, washed his face and shaved his facial hair. He never paid much attention to how he looked, but now, he must look presentable.

He returned to the living room and picked up the clothes he was provided. The clothes look like they're for upper-class citizens. He went back inside the bathroom, took a quick wash, and changed into the clothes. Now he indeed looked presentable. He stored his suit, his Hex Core and his third arm in a corner of the living room and made his way to the dining room, the scent of food already assaulting his senses.

He opened the dining room door, and was surprised as Vi was standing in front of him, a bandage on her head and her back to him. She was, surprisingly, not wearing her gauntlets. She turned around as she heard a sound behind her. She was silently surprised at the man with glowing eyes, more mechanical parts than she could care to count, and clad in fine clothes in front of her.

"Your name's Viktor, right?" Vi queried.

"Yes. I assume your name is 'Vi', though I doubt that is truly your name."

"To be honest, I don't really know. I don't remember much of my life besides that I was a criminal." Vi told Viktor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vi. And, I must say, I am sorry about that earlier incident with Jayce's hammer, but I assure you, it was an accident." Viktor was a bit intimidated by Vi, after seeing her perform in a few League matches with him as both ally and enemy, but he never showed that he was.

Vi put both of her hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Is it true? You beat up Jayce and messed up his face?"

"Yes, but he started the fight. It was not my-" To Viktor's surprise, she started laughing. Vi shook him harder.

"You don't know how I've always wanted to do that! I mean outside the League! Oh, man, I wish I could've been awake then, I would've laughed my ass off!"

Viktor could only laugh nervously. He noticed how crude Vi is compared to Caitlyn's professionalism. After a few seconds, Vi finally let go of Viktor and stopped laughing.

"Ehehehe… Alright, let's go and get something to eat! Caitlyn told me you must be starving even before you got to Piltover."

"Yes, let us move, then."

* * *

They went further into the dining room, and saw Caitlyn dressed in her casual clothes (casual might not be the right word, as the clothes she's wearing will be costing a month's honest work for the normal citizen of Piltover.) sitting patiently at a table. There was room for the table for at least six people, and there is a plate of food in front of three of the seats.

Caitlyn noticed the two standing, and she stared at Viktor for a few seconds. She was not really sure if the man standing with Vi is actually Viktor, the Machine Herald. She noticed that he looked quite handsome in the clothes she provided, a bit like Jayce, but more rugged, pale and a lot more augmented.

"Miss Caitlyn." Viktor bowed slightly. Vi snorted.

"Viktor." Caitlyn nodded.

"Cupcake." Vi did not even bother with politeness.

Caitlyn rolled her grey eyes. "Vi."

Caitlyn gestured for both of them to the seats next to her.

Viktor and Vi both sat next to the Sheriff.

"Miss Caitlyn, I remember that you told me you would not trouble yourself in preparing food that is actually… pleasing to see and palatable. But this looks promising." Viktor said as he eyed the plate full of food in front of him.

"Believe it or not, Vi actually makes good food. When she regained consciousness, she helped me set this up." Caitlyn told Viktor with a slight cheer to her voice. Vi looked more and more impatient.

"You know, I was expecting Viktor to be like me, after he sent Jayce's hammer flying towards my head and he beat the crap out of him and all. But I'm very disappointed; he sounds fancier than you, Cupcake." Vi said in a frustrated tone. "Now, let's stop yapping and dig in."

"How uncouth." Viktor said with a frown.

"You'll get used to her, eventually." Caitlyn assured.

* * *

The three finished their meals. Viktor's mind was practically screaming to completely ignore politeness and utensils and ravenously devour the meal he was given. But he wasn't like that. He quietly and quickly finished his meal.

When they were all finished, Caitlyn's inquisitive nature took hold of her, and she asked Viktor what happened to him that affected him so much, that he stopped being his usual, insane self. Viktor sighed deeply.

"Alright, I figured you two and Jayce need to know what I did and what happened to me. But, I think you will probably read it in the newspaper tomorrow."

"I think it's best if we heard it now. I'll just tell it to Jayce later."

With that, Viktor told the two about his history with Stanwick, his 'glorious evolution' and what happened earlier that day. Caitlyn eagerly listened at the first and second part, and was looking _extremely_ disturbed at the third part, almost on the verge of vomiting. Vi, however, looked completely bored at the first, even more bored at the second, and **extremely** giddy upon listening to the third part.

"You… you strangled him with his-" Caitlyn was cut off by Viktor.

"Correct, I did all those grotesque things to him and finished him off by choking him with his own behind. It sounds very impossible, but with enough the rage flowing through my veins, I did it." Vi seems to be confused, and Caitlyn elaborated it for her.

"He strangled Stanwick with his own arse." Caitlyn said. She looked to be holding back to urge to vomit.

With those words spoken, Vi guffawed boisterously, which devolved into cackling, and finally, maniacal giggling. She held out her hand, urging Viktor to continue.

"After he died from a combination of blood loss, a broken spine and sheer humiliation, I suddenly found that he was the only reason I made my movement, and I realized how it made no sense. I found out that I was hurting people, not helping them, and I now strive to pay for my mistakes." Caitlyn's disturbed face was less disturbed at the change of subject. Vi kept giggling.

"The three of you can read the censored version at the papers tomorrow. Now, Miss Caitlyn, if you could direct me to a place where I can rest, I would be grateful." Viktor said as he stood up.

Vi was still giggling as she staggered off to her own room. Viktor retrieved his suit at the living room and followed the Sheriff. They went downstairs.

"You can sleep at the bed over there." She pointed to a small bed.

"Where can I store and charge my suit?" He asked.

"Jayce has a generator built up over there when he visits so he can charge his hammer up. It's right over there." She pointed to a man-sized generator, with enough room for all of Viktor's gadgets.

"I'll see you in the morning, Viktor. You, me and Vi are going to meet up at Jayce's house."

"Good night, Miss Caitlyn." Viktor said as Caitlyn nodded and went back upstairs.

The Sheriff was still disturbed at what Viktor told after they finished eating. She sometimes wished she has a simpler mind, but not _that_ simple that she would be just like Vi.

She then thought of her guest and how he seemed to have proper manners and how he seemed to be a genuinely good person now. "_I thought Zaunites were always devoid of goodness."_ Caitlyn thought. She then thought of Vi's crudeness. She frowned at what she thought._ "Maybe Viktor's manners will rub off her."_

The Sheriff then went upstairs to her room and called her colleagues. She has quite a story to tell. Minus the disturbing part, of course.


	4. Heeding Another Call (A League Match)

**Chapter Four: Heeding Another Call **

* * *

**Zaunite High Command Headquarters, Zaun**

"Overseer, the airship we sent to scout Piltover out has just arrived and its crew has given the full report." Said a man in an immaculately maintained uniform, his medals and commendations pinned through the left side of the uniform.

"Casualties, colonel?" Said a man opposite to him, wearing a cross between a high-ranking military officer's uniform, and a laboratory coat, also decorated with so much 'bling' that he could probably blind an entire platoon of soldiers if he shined a ray of light directly into his chest.

The colonel shifted uncomfortably. He knew about the Overseer's concern for his people, which is uncommon for his rank. Whether it was out of pragmatism or genuine concern for their lives, he did not know. "There was a crewman who went drinking too much, and fell of the airship. There was also the obligatory chemical experimentation in the airship's lab. Needless to say, sir, there was an explosion that sent two scientists flying out of the lab's windows and to their deaths, and there was a another incident at the lab, which involved a scientist who seems to have 'discovered a parallel universe' and was promptly sucked by a portal he conjured which quickly dissipated… according to the reports, at least.

The Overseer sighed. "Very well, is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir. In a high altitude, unseen by the naked eye, the airship's observers saw that a skirmish between two sides had broken out near the outskirts of Piltover. They could make out that one side was the contingent you sent to protect Professor Stanwick and his carriage, the other was Viktor's Ascended." The colonel was aware that the Overseer knew which side won, and that he would be angry at the news, so he scrambled to form a sentence to cool his leader down. "In lighter news, there were five survivors, sir."

Nothing would stop the Overseer from exploding. "Blast it! That bastard's a loose cannon! I knew I should've sent a Steam Golem as an escort. How the hell did he know where Stanwick was? His journey to negotiate with Noxus was planned in secret!"

"Sir, Viktor's been tracking down Stanwick ever since the League gave him the thumbs-up to do whatever his twisted mind can do to the man who stole his work. He's probably got eyes and ears everywhere, eagerly looking for clues as to where Stanwick is." The Overseer calmed down a little.

"Have you any word on Viktor's whereabouts?"

"There's been talk about a change in leadership within Viktor's cult. He seems to have left command of his group of acolytes to his second-in-command, Liliya Dementyev, The Right Hand of Viktor. Word is, he seems to have suffered a breakdown after he… uhh..." The colonel coughed and looked slightly uneasy. "… _Killed_ Stanwick. No word as to where he is right now, though."

The Overseer's anger finally left him.

"Send agents to Demecia, Bandle City, Bilgwater, Ionia, Freljord and Piltover. I want more soldiers sent to Noxus, too, tell them it's a security measure. Also, I want three observer regiments to scout a ten kilometre radius from where Stanwick was killed; give them authorization to dispatch anyone hindering them. Find him, I want a word with him."

* * *

**The Sheriff's Manor, Piltover**

The former Machine Herald felt a strange feeling as he lay sleeping. As if a presence is looming over him, beckoning him to wake up and restore functionality to his implants. This is quickly proven correct as he opened his eyes, and he saw a familiar sight: A man clad in purple robes, a hood slightly obscuring his face. Viktor let out a deep sigh, a summoner is standing at his side.

"The League requires your attendance for another match, Doctor." The summoner stepped aside to his right, which revealed a blue portal behind him.

"Ah… Summoner Randall. Always devoid of a sense of other people's privacy, I see."

The summoner shielded himself with a barrier before bracing himself and focusing all of his energy in maintaining the barrier. Viktor only stared at him.

The summoner's barrier eventually wore out, his energy expended from shielding himself for an attack that never came.

"Aren't you going to blast me with a laser?" The summoner asked, very surprised and confused.

"Why would I? I would just be wasting energy I could use for other matters. Besides, my third arm is over there." Viktor pointed to the generator across the room.

"I have had plans for today, but I believe it can wait. Wait for me; I will just inform the Sheriff that I would be delayed for an hour or so." Viktor climbed upstairs, leaving the summoner alone.

"_Well, The Machine Herald seems to be acting strange today. He's acting like a… _normal_ person. And _what_ is he doing in Piltover?_ _Caitlyn's house, no less. He seems to show no signs that the Enforcer attacked him yet._" The summoner pondered.

* * *

Viktor walked to the living room, finding Caitlyn and Vi conversing about what they're going to do on this particular day.

"Ladies, I seem to have been summoned by the League again. There is a summoner downstairs. I will be delayed for an hour or more, but you can proceed with today's plans without me. I will just find my way to where Jayce lives." Viktor informed the two.

"Oh, about 'finding your way to where Jayce lives', I've made a call to my colleagues. I've given you authorization to let you wander around the non-restricted areas in the city, so you probably won't find yourself in prison without my word. Beware, though. Some people might still have a hostile reaction to you." The Sheriff told Viktor.

"Understood." Viktor turned around and headed back downstairs. Caitlyn called him before he could get downstairs.

"Viktor, Jayce just called me a few minutes ago. He says he's going to be in a League match. Probably the same match you're going to be in."

Viktor stopped walking and looked at the two.

"Alright, I will try to avoid him if I can."

"Oh, you can't avoid him, because you'll be working with him. Both of you are in the same team." Vi informed him.

Viktor was momentarily stunned before he continued walking. He has a match to get to.

Vi looked at Caitlyn after Viktor left.

"You're giving him the ability to walk around the city without someone escorting him? I'm beginning to think you trust him too well. He's only been here for a day." Vi said, with a smile she's doing a poor job at hiding.

"To be honest, this is either his most brilliant bloody plan on taking down Piltover, gaining our trust first before stabbing us in the back, or he's sincere with what he said yesterday, and my gut tells me he's clean."

"Well, managing to punch Jayce in the face at least once is good enough for me."

"Still, you're right. He's only been here for a day. Tell constable Mundy to keep an eye on him. Never hurts to be careful."

Viktor went back downstairs and retrieved his suit and his other appliances before going back upstairs and putting them on inside the bathroom. He went back to the summoner, who was obviously busy thinking about something.

"I am ready." Viktor told the summoner.

The summoner was rudely pulled back to reality by Viktor's robotic voice.

"Yes, yes. Just step inside the portal, please." The summoner told the former Machine Herald.

"You go on in first." Viktor gestured to the portal.

"No, that portal's exit is directly at the Blue Base at Summoner's Rift. That's supposed to be your portal. I'll just conjure another one for me."

"Where to?"

"I'm sorry, doctor, but I'm afraid I can't say. Please don't kill me."

"I have already told you, Randall. I would rather use my laser on the enemy."

The summoner realized he was holding his breath, and he slowly let it out.

Viktor entered the portal, and was transported instantly to Summoner's Rift.

* * *

**Summoner's Rift**

"**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT.**" A female voice echoed throughout the area.

Viktor eyed his team-mates. He saw Veigar, being strangely inactive. He then saw Garen, who was wearing some sort of powered-armor and using a lightning sword made for him by Demacia's master artificers, was heading towards the bottom lane. Subject Thanatos (Cho'Gath), ran for the Ancient Golem while his summoner frantically pinged for help from her colleagues, and Jayce is buying his starting items.

Garen immediately stopped on his tracks to help out Thanatos with the Blue buff, while Jayce and Viktor did the same. Veigar is still inactive.

Cho'Gath was hiding inside the farthest piece of brush, keeping on the look-out for anyone with plans to interrupt them. Viktor and Jayce were in the bush adjacent to Cho'Gath, and Garen was in the brush closest to the Blue buff.

While they were waiting, Cho'Gath kept laughing for no particular reason, while Garen kept talking to his summoner about the perks on summoning him, while Viktor and Jayce struck up a conversation. Veigar is still inactive.

"**THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN!**"

"You know, Viktor… Caitlyn told me all about the little story you told her and Vi that night. Was it true?" Jayce queried.

"Of course, it is. I want nothing more than to redeem myself. I have already made my name as a sort of a curse-word in your Piltover."

"Well, if that's true, then I'll be glad to help you reform." Jayce's face suddenly darkened. "But if it turns out that you're just earning our trust to further your goals, I will personally hunt you down, and put you down."

"Understood, Defender." Viktor felt slightly uneasy. Garen left his brush and went near the two. The bear of a man towered over both of them.

"Alright, do any of you two know the enemy team's composition?" The Might of Demacia asked.

"As far as I can tell, they have Udyr, your sister, Graves, Volibear and Vladimir." Jayce informed, receiving the information from his summoner.

"**MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!**"

"You heard the lady. Let's move out and get this over and done with." Said Garen before pulling his sword from the ground and unleashing his trademark spin-attack on the Blue buff. "For the Empero- wait… Demacia!" He shouted as he attacked. He immediately went to the bottom lane after he was finished spinning.

Cho'Gath's summoner immediately used Smite on the Blue buff before attacking it.

Jayce attacked the blue buff twice with the cannon form of his hammer before releasing a ball of electricity from it before he went to the Top Lane.

Viktor used his laser on a straight line on the ground the Blue buff was standing on before he walked off to Middle Lane.

Veigar was no longer inactive, and he was already at Bottom Lane, holding off a minion wave with Graves and Vladimir supporting it from behind. He was initially having difficulty in staying in lane, with Graves harassing him, but with Garen's support, they were able to push the lane and send Graves and Vladimir hiding within their tower's range.

Cho'Gath quickly finished the Blue buff, and immediately used two of his potions before heading to the Red buff's location. He was quickly ambushed by Udyr, who was planning to take the Red buff himself. Cho'Gath held the upper hand, but was unable to kill Udyr, who started to find a place to hide, so he can recall back to Purple Base. Unfortunately for him, Garen was hiding inside a piece of brush that he went near, and was quickly ambushed and killed.

"**FIRST BLOOD!**"

Jayce was having little difficulty in harassing Volibear at Top Lane, and was able to kill the armored bear when he used an Acceleration Gate to outrun Volibear before he could get to his tower for protection.

Viktor was also having a good time, as he had enough gold pieces to buy the items he needed to obliterate a minion wave with one shot of his laser. Lux killed Viktor a few times with the help of Volibear, but she is slowly losing the Middle Lane, as she kept dying to Viktor at a higher frequency than she could kill him, and her tower was slowly being destroyed with continued attacks.

When the time passed the thirty minute mark, the score was twenty-six for Blue Team, and sixteen for Purple Team. Viktor has had six kills with two deaths, Jayce has four kills and two deaths, Cho'Gath has eight kills and three deaths, Garen has five kills and four deaths, and Veigar has three kills with six deaths.

Eventually, the Blue Team slowly pushed their way to the enemy nexus, and with the help of Baron Nashor's buff, was able to destroy it, ending the match in a Blue Team victory.

* * *

All the Champions involved were then teleported to a platform leading to ten different portals for each champion. They congratulated each other. Except for Veigar, who immediately went inside his portal, and Volibear, who was doing something urgent before the match.

"That was some fine shootin' Jayce. I'll probably know next time when you start disappearing from Top Lane that you have plans for our well-bein' at Bottom." Graves said to Jayce, cocking his shotgun when he said 'disappearing'. Jayce laughed at his action.

Garen was talking to Lux, asking his sister how Viktor dominated her lane.

"He kept shooting his lasers at me! It hurts like hell, hard to avoid, and he can keep shooting it many more times before he runs out of mana." Said Lux, who is slightly red with anger. Garen was amused.

"Ready to throw that 'light-baton' of yours away and start using swords like me?" said Garen, who was smiling.

"No." Lux folded her arms.

Viktor approached the two, and talked to his teammate for the match.

"Good work, Sir Garen. That first kill you have on Udyr was most commendable. I hope we have another match like that in the future." Viktor told Garen. Both he and his sister were slightly taken aback. Viktor then looked at Lux.

"Miss Luxanna, I must compliment you with your use of tactics. You and Volibear make a powerful combination." Viktor said before removing his mask, revealing a smile on his face.

The two Crownguards were surprised that Viktor suddenly acted nice to anyone. They were even more surprised when he revealed that he _does_ have a face, instantly quashing Lux's belief that Viktor was a robot from the future.

Garen was even more amused, and Lux's anger quickly dissipated.

"You fought well too, Viktor. Hopefully, you're not acting nice just so you can convert us to your cause." Said Garen, who was still smiling widely, and his tone is joking.

"Then you are in luck; I have abandoned my movement. I do not hold my previous views anymore, as I have realized that it is highly unethical and harmful." Said Viktor, who was also smiling. "Farewell, Crownguards." Viktor bowed slightly.

"Farewell, friend." Both Garen and Lux said in unison before doing the Demacian salute. Viktor nodded and turned around, heading towards Jayce.

"We'll call you sometime!" He heard Lux call out.

"Well, that was something you don't see every day." The elder Crownguard said as the former Machine Herald walked away. "A man suddenly loses his sanity, but suddenly gains it back. What's next, Noxus surrendering to us and pledging allegiance to the King?" He chuckled at the thought before looking at his sister. He noticed that the younger Crownguard is smiling slightly. "Why are you smiling?"

"He looks kinda cute." Said Lux, with lights in her eyes.

If Garen got more amused than he was right now, he'd probably have no need for anymore entertainment in his life.

"First, you've got that look in your eyes when you first saw that annoying blonde kid who keeps teleporting away before I could strangle him, and then you've got _another_ crush on that guy." Garen pointed at Jayce, who was talking to Vladimir. "Now, Viktor shows his face, and you've now set your sights on him?" Garen teased, his smile unfaltering. "Why do you keep going after non-Demacians?"

Lux looked up at her brother, who was a head taller than her. A smile is forming on her face.

"Oh, look at Garen Crownguard, lecturing his sister about how she should find a boyfriend who's Demacian. Really, brother? Maybe _you _should find a girlfriend that is from Demacia too." Lux countered.

Garen's smile magically disappeared.

"That was just a rumour, I don't really-" Garen stopped, Lux got him good. He sighed. "We'll talk later."

* * *

"...And that's how you make your precious shotgun turn into a sword." Jayce concluded. Graves was in front of him, taking down notes.

"Well, that settles it. I'll turn Destiny into a shotgun-slash-sword. Twisted Fate will never see it comin'." Graves quickly nodded at Jayce before entering his portal to Bilgewater. He wants to see if he can get a copy of Gangplank's pistol.

Vladimir was having a conversation with Cho'Gath on the meaning of life, and Udyr, having no one to talk to, went inside his own portal.

Viktor tapped Jayce on the shoulder.

"Jayce, I suggest we use my portal, as it leads directly to the Sheriff's manor. They are probably waiting for us there."

"I must say, your interactions with the Demacians earlier seem to have made you friends. Hope your attitude stays that way. Shall we?" Jayce gestured to their portal.

"Agreed."

Both men entered the portal.

* * *

**NOTES: **For the skins Cho'Gath and Garen were using, they were the Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath skin and the Steel Legion Garen skin respectively, both of which I own and constantly use.


	5. Helping Out and Making Amends I: Caitlyn

**Chapter Five: Helping Out and Making Amends I**

**The Sheriff's Manor, Piltover**

The former Machine Herald and Piltover's Sentinel hastily stepped outside the portal. Viktor re-adjusted the augments he embedded in his eyes, but Jayce spent a few moments shaking away all the lights within his vision.

Jayce took another moment to rub his eyes one more time and compose himself, while Viktor wordlessly waited.

"Those League busybodies need to _really_ give us something to protect our eyes before we get inside those portals of theirs. I don't think they'd like it if we all went sightless." Said Jayce, after steadying himself.

"Are you ready, Defender? We have much to discuss with Miss Caitlyn and her friend." Viktor reminded as he examined Jayce.

"Ah, yes. That affair about how are you going to pay for what you did during your visit and that _other_ affair about how are you going to reform. Yes, we should get to it."

Viktor motioned for Jayce to go upstairs first. Jayce actually wanted for Viktor to go upstairs first, but he obeyed.

* * *

The Sheriff spent the last hour reading a newspaper recently delivered to her house. She read a number of interesting articles, such as a new innovation made by Heimerdinger, The Revered Inventor. It is a curious-looking contraption that looks like a chair, but with an extra feature: it folds. There was much rejoicing.

Another that caught her eye is an article about Gangplank, The Saltwater Scourge. While seafaring with his crew and a fellow Champion with an excessively large anchor hefted over his shoulder, he seems to have discovered another civilization somewhere west of Valoran, and has established friendly interactions with them. He described the land they lived in as a cold, wintery place where highlands, tundras and snowy plains were common. He described the people as enduring, resilient folks who lived on a diet of what looks like tomato soup and alcoholic drinks that he himself tried and got addicted to. He expects that he'll be back there after a week with more ships, as he simply **must** get more of the precious liquid he called 'pivo'.

The one that really got her attention is none other than the article about Viktor's ambush. The Piltovian authorities had found the mangled bodies and husks of a Zaunite contingent of soldiers and automatons, and the body of the renowned Professor Stanwick, who was recently found out to be stealing recognition for the work of his associate. Caitlyn noted that the article never explained the extent of Viktor's viciousness in detail, only that the attack was very morbidly disgusting in nature, and their deaths were intentionally made to be slow and excruciatingly agonizing. Zaun directs the responsibility to both Piltover, because of the city-state's close proximity to the attack, and Viktor's Ascended, for 'obvious reasons'. Zaun promises to take immediate action to both the city-state and Viktor's movement once enough proof is obtained to ascertain who did the attack. They are also already talking with the League to invalidate Viktor's status as a Champion, but they seem to be having trouble convincing League authorities, who like to make use of the Machine Herald's abilities.

Just when she was about to tell Vi to stop using more furniture as punching practice, the Sheriff saw Jayce and Viktor emerge from downstairs. Caitlyn went up to welcome them; Vi immediately stopped smashing another very expensive tea-dispenser.

"So, how did the game go?" Questioned Caitlyn.

"It went great, Caitlyn. Me and Viktor here made good use of our specialties. I whittle down, he goes in for the kill." Replied Jayce, a smirk appeared on his face. Viktor chuckled.

"And he seems to have made friends with the Crownguard siblings. That's good for his image, I say." Jayce continued.

"Well, that sure went better than expected! Well done, Viktor." Viktor nodded appreciatively to the Sheriff.

Viktor's sudden change of subject turned the group serious again.

"If I recall, we still have to talk about my compensation for my previous visit here."

Caitlyn gestured for the two to proceed to the living room. Vi instantly knew what's going to happen, and she followed them.

* * *

The group reached the living room. Jayce and Caitlyn sat next to each other on a sofa, while Viktor sat by himself on a smaller sofa. Vi leaned on the wall.

Viktor removed his mask and disconnected his third arm, which promptly scurried away from the group.

"Right… Everyone here knows what happened at Jayce's lab a year and a half back. In short, Jayce had acquired an object that we can use to solve Piltover's increasing power problems." Caitlyn suddenly glared at Viktor. "You came to acquire both the object, and Jayce as an ally with that undertaking of yours. Needless to say, Jayce refused to give you the object or join your movement, but you won't take 'no' for an answer. You easily took care of Jayce and his security detail. You murdered three men and seriously injured two, Jayce included. You then stole the object, and used it to power an army of machines. But that's not important. What's done is done. What _is_ important is that you killed and injured people… You must pay for that."

The group was silent for a moment. Viktor's robotic voice broke the silence.

"So… What do I have to do?"

"I'll take a visit to the families of those four men. I'll make sure that once you visit them, they won't try to shoot you." Jayce said. His face is grim.

"I will visit them and give my apologies and sympathies?" Viktor wasn't expecting that his punishment would have to be somewhat unorthodox. He honestly expected to spend at least a decade behind bars.

"Yes. Like Vi, you won't be spending time in prison. You'll have to just help out with matters in Piltover with us." The Sheriff informed. "Your skills will be needed to maintain order."

"In the meantime, while Jayce is talking to the families, you'll help me and a fellow policeman out on an assignment. Are you good with a gun?" Caitlyn asked.

"I cannot say that I am, but with my augments and implants, I can probably keep up." Viktor answered.

"Good. There's a rifle rack downstairs, as you might have noticed. You can pick whatever that takes your fancy."

"No, I do not need a rifle, thank you. But, do you have a few minutes? I will just have to tweak my Hex Core downstairs. I expect that you will approve."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make an upgrade."

* * *

It's been fifteen minutes when the group heard Viktor's footsteps climbing the stairs. They eventually saw Viktor, Hex Core in hand.

"It doesn't look very different." Jayce noticed.

Viktor saw the look on his new friends' faces. He then pushed a button on the side of his weapon.

Looking suspiciously like Jayce's converting hammer, his sceptre-shaped weapon slowly disassembled and then reassembled itself, forming into what looks like a metal scoped rifle, with the tip of the barrel glowing with magical energy. He held it out for the three to see, basking in smug pride all the while.

"Impressed?"

Caitlyn and Jayce were certainly impressed. Vi, obviously, was not.

"I've always hated rifles." Vi grumbled and departed for the kitchen.

* * *

Viktor followed Caitlyn outside. While they were walking, Viktor took the opportunity to ask the Sheriff on what to do.

"So, what is this assignment of yours about?"

"I've just received word that the frontrunners of organized crime in Piltover and Bilgewater were meeting inside a decrepit munitions factory. It's our job to eliminate the leaders before they could react, finish off the bloody gangs, if we must."

"Is there only three of us, you, me and that policeman?"

"No. We'll be receiving support from a few Champions too. Are you acquainted with Malcolm Graves and Sarah Fortune?"

The two stopped at the side of the road.

"Yes, Sir Malcolm fought with me last match. The last I heard from him is that he went back to his hometown to talk to Sir Gangplank. Miss Sarah complimented me on my third arm, once. I had a match with her last month. What business do they have with your assignment?"

"Graves wants to kill one of the bosses, who's Doctor Aregor Priggs' son. Fortune wants to either capture or kill the Bilgewatian crime bosses. They've already infiltrated the meeting, and awaiting my word." Caitlyn looked at Viktor. "Oh, and Viktor?"

"Yes, Miss Caitlyn?"

"Could you please lay off with the pleasantries? It's making me blush." Caitlyn sarcastically told her companion.

"Yes, Caitlyn, understood." Viktor, being familiar with sarcasm, laughed quietly.

Viktor noticed that they are still on the side of the road.

"What are we doing on the side of the road, anyway?" He inquired.

"We're waiting for constable Mundy to arrive. He'll give us a ride to the munitions factory."

Viktor nodded, and they waited. As they waited, Caitlyn prepared her rifle, while Viktor kept noticing that people kept staring at them.

* * *

After six minutes of waiting, a weather-beaten carriage pulled by multiple motorized horses stopped in front of the two. A man in his early-thirties stepped out. In addition to wearing the usual Piltovian police officer uniform, he's also wearing a wide-brimmed hat with the left brim of the hat turned up and yellow tinted glasses. He also has auburn hair and medium sideburns, as Viktor noticed.

"G'day, ma'am." The man tipped his hat for Caitlyn. He noticed the cyborg standing next to her.

"Is this who I think it is?" The man looked surprised at Caitlyn's companion.

Viktor also noticed that the man had an accent not dissimilar from Caitlyn's, but much more pronounced.

"Viktor, this is Constable Jayden Mundy. He's the police officer I mentioned. Like me, he's a crack shot with a rifle." Caitlyn introduced.

"And a better shot than you, I'd wager!"

This earned a laugh from both Caitlyn and the constable. Viktor only laughed slightly.

"And, officer, this is Viktor. Though I think you already know that."

"Isn't he that guy who went completely berserk inside Jayce's lab and butchered the guards? And isn't he the guy your partner told me to keep a scope on?"

"Yes, but he's with us now. He just defected from Zaun, and is asking our forgiveness. I think that he can put his talents to good use here in Piltover."

"Riiiight. Can't say it's my place to question your actions, but I've got trust in your wisdom, ma'am." The man smiled at Caitlyn, and then he observed the rifle Viktor had slung over his back.

"What've you got there, mate?" Jayden pointed at Viktor's armament.

"This is my weapon for today. Caitlyn told me that we would be taking down our targets from afar." Viktor answered.

"Well, what does it shoot? Lasers?" The constable chuckled at his own mention of lasers.

"Not exactly. It emits a proton beam, ionising the target with a positive charge. A few nanoseconds later, a colossal electric discharge is emitted from the barrel that seeks the charge diff-" Viktor noticed that both the Sheriff and the constable were miserably lost with his description. He groaned.

"It shoots electrical energy." Viktor laconically explained.

"Truly?" The constable's eyes broadened.

"With very deadly precision, yes."

"Holy dooley! Ma'am, you should've hired this guy years ago, made him our weapons contractor! Possibly even have him make weapons for the armed forces, that'll keep Zaun in line!" Jayden seemed to be excited to see Viktor's weapon in action.

"Okay, Mundy, that's enough. Let's get to that meeting. We don't want to keep our targets waiting." Caitlyn reminded.

"Right away, ma'am." The constable saluted to his superior, and then promptly went back inside the carriage.

Caitlyn turned to Viktor.

"Viktor, constable Mundy's a very temperamental man. You might want to avoid insulting his carriage, his profession or his parents." Caitlyn grinned slightly.

"You know that I am not like that, but I will keep that in mind." Viktor also smiled under his mask.

"You first." Viktor gestured at the carriage.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Viktor and Caitlyn sat at the same seat, while the constable sat at the seat opposite to them. The ride was very unexciting, so they passed the time by conversation.

"…Well, my parents don't really like my career. Think I'm some sort of 'crazed gunman'. They told me I should've stayed at the farm and tended to the things that needed attention. I couldn't really live my life staying at one place, so here I am." The constable sheepishly told the two.

"My father was a statesman, and my mother was a hextech researcher. One day, my father arrived at home, obviously mugged. At night, I snuck out of the house with our family rifle, and tracked down the muggers and brought them to justice. That's when I learned that I have an aptitude for investigating. Of course, I joined the police force shortly. At first, my parents were like yours, Mundy. They do not approve, but they eventually gave in to the inevitable and let me be." Caitlyn merrily stated to her companions. Then, in unison, Caitlyn and Jayden looked over Viktor.

"What about you, Viktor? Do your parents approve of your line of work?" Jayden reservedly questioned the former Machine Herald.

Viktor was talking, laughing and listening before, but he abruptly went still.

The three were quiet for a minute. Caitlyn knew from behind Viktor's mask that Jayden unexpectedly hit a cord.

"Need some oil, tin man?" The constable jestingly asked, unaware that he might have offended.

Caitlyn glowered at her subordinate. Mundy now knew what's going on.

"Ah, look, I'm sorry, mate. We all have things we don't want to share with other people. I understand." Jayden shamefacedly apologized.

"No, it is not that I am upset. I was simply deep in thought." Viktor impassively replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Caitlyn carefully asked.

"I was thinking of my past life. I never knew where I was from, I also never knew where my family is, and I never knew my childhood, even. I seem to have forgotten it. I only remember raising myself as an adolescent in Zaun and going to school. That is the time when I discovered that I have a natural gift for science and techmaturgy." Viktor taciturnly stated.

"Then, as I went to study more about techmaturgy, I have met my first true friend. His name is Stanwick, and I trust that both of you already know what happened to him." He continued.

"Yeah, that's some real dodgy business right there, and it's all over the news. Of course, the Zaunites blame us for it. I think it's those-" The constable trailed off as he noticed that the motorized horses stopped. They must be a few blocks from the factory.

* * *

**150 Kilometres North of Piltover**

"Alright, everyone, we're here. Mundy, check your ammo. Viktor, since your gun probably doesn't need ammo, I think you should get out and check the environment; see if there's someone watching us."

The Sheriff and the constable primed and loaded their rifles. Viktor stepped out of the carriage, weapon in hand, trigger at the ready.

Viktor planted his metal feet on the muddy ground and scanned his surroundings. Sure enough, his optics found a dubious-looking fellow watching them from a shadowy corner, oblivious that Viktor already spotted him. He aimed his rifle at the chap's head. The man was briefly surprised as he saw that the metal man has trained his rifle at him.

Viktor pulled the trigger. His weapon crackled with electrical energy.

The result was almost instantaneous. The man was singed beyond recognition as his clothes burst into flames, and his skin ripped from his flesh, before being reduced to crisps. All that remained was a smoking, faintly burning man-shaped black mess.

The constable heard the faint sound of an electrical discharge.

"Did you hear that? I think your man killed a guy."

"Yeah, I heard it too. Come on, let's see what happened." The Sheriff responded.

Caitlyn and Jayden stepped out of the carriage, and were surprised, impressed and disgusted at what they saw.

Jayden was looking to be on the verge of spewing out his breakfast. Caitlyn held fast, examined the corpse and went up to Viktor.

"Wow, Viktor. That gun of yours really puts a new meaning to 'shot by a gun'. But, seriously, do you know how much pain he went through before he turned into… _that?_" Caitlyn indicated at the corpse.

"He felt no pain. I made sure that all kills made by this rifle were painless and quick." Viktor good-naturedly told Caitlyn.

"But why do they have to turn into an unrecognizable pile of burnt flesh and bones?" She inquired.

"It is an unfortunate side-effect of such a large voltage. However, I think I could use this to discourage our targets."

"Oh, very well. Fall in line, people. We're about to have a very eventful day." The two followed the Sheriff.

* * *

As they were walking, Jayden talked to Viktor, who was beside him.

"Viktor, before you become our weapons contractor, I would very much like that the guns you make for us only leave tiny holes on their heads. It'll help with our recruits, not to mention keeping my breakfast down." Jayden, still looking pale, cautiously told Viktor.

"I do not know about being your city-state's weapons contractor, but I will strive to solve that regrettable issue." Viktor amusedly told the constable.

The three were advancing towards the warehouse, weapons at the ready, when Caitlyn's miniature hextech communicator suddenly came to life. A gruff, familiar voice came out of it.

"Sheriff, the bosses are already discussing business here. Where are you?" The voice quietly told Caitlyn.

"Stay right there, Graves. We're a few minutes to your location. Is Fortune with you?" Caitlyn questioned.

"If you're talkin' about luck, well, no. If you're talkin' about Sarah Fortune, then yeah, she's right here." There was a brief shuffling sound.

"I like this guy; he looks like he likes it rough." A female seductive voice came out of the communicator.

"Whatever, Fortune." The Sheriff told the second voice, annoyed all the sudden.

"Looks like somebody's jealous." The voice told the Sheriff back.

"Look, if you have nothing important to say, please give the communicator back to Graves. This is a delicate procedure." Caitlyn growled at the second voice, more annoyed than ever. There was another shuffling sound.

"Looks like you made her cry, Sheriff." The first voice said.

Caitlyn snickered at Graves' use of sarcasm. As did the two men behind her.

* * *

After walking for a quarter of an hour, they finally reached the factory perimeters. They stealthily went closer, and as expected, there were at least three dozen people and a dozen guards inside the factory. The three moved towards a vantage point, where they could clearly see the leaders among all the people through their scopes.

"Graves, we're in position. Are you and Fortune ready?" Caitlyn told the communicator.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't shoot Priggs' bastard of a son. He's mine." The communicator responded back,

"Understood. We've got an extra man with us, so don't be alarmed when you see some of your former companions turn into cinders. He's got a _very_ mean gun."

"Really? Who is he? Can I talk to him?"

"No. Finish this first."

The communicator grumbled before it went silent.

"Alright, boys. Try to find the bosses, Graves and Fortune through your scopes. Highlight them." Caitlyn ordered.

"I've got Priggs' son and Sarah here." Jayden called out quietly. A yellow outline appeared on one of the men. A red-haired woman with two holstered pistols on her hips appeared blue on their scopes

"I've got two of the bosses in my sights, clear as day." Caitlyn also called out. Two more men appeared to be red through their scopes.

"I have the last leader and Graves highlighted." Viktor's machinelike voice called out quietly. A woman appeared red, and a man with a large shotgun and a familiar-looking pistol appeared blue.

"Ready?" Caitlyn glanced at her companions.

The two men nodded.

"Wipe them out."

* * *

A bolt of electricity zoomed through the air, instantly frying one of the leaders. The other mobsters stopped in their tracks. Graves and Fortune drew their weapons.

Two simultaneous rifle shots rang out, and one of the bosses was dead, a hole in his head, and Priggs' son had his leg messed up by a bullet.

Graves unloaded his shotgun on the crowd, killing a boss and many others. Miss Fortune did the same with her pistols.

Graves then ran out of ammo, and he used Gangplank's pistol to spectacular effect. Most of the mobsters either received minor wounds from the pistol, or they exploded in a shower of gore.

Miss Fortune never seemed to reload her pistols, which is very unusual as she continued to shoot.

The mobsters tried to fight back, but they were outmatched, as they either got shot by Graves and Fortune, or they were fried or shot as they cowered under cover.

By the end of the ordeal, most of the mobsters were dead. A few wounded mobsters lie on the ground, moaning in pain.

* * *

The three snipers went down on their position to greet the other two who were with them.

Graves just finished off Priggs' son, and Miss Fortune is tying up a few mobsters, when they saw the three approaching.

"Well, well. Looks like you guys were better than I thought! I never saw any of you miss a shot, especially that feller with that fancy electric gun. Who was that anyway?" Graves interrogated the three.

"That would be him, Graves." Caitlyn gestured at Viktor.

"Viktor? Isn't he a Zaunite? I thought you Piltovians hate folks from Zaun."

"Viktor's different. He and Jayce go way back."

Graves shrugged. "Hmph. Not my business to pry, anyway."

"Anyway, thanks for the help, Graves. That would've been harder without you around."

"Yeah, thanks for the opportunity to kill Priggs' son. I'll see you around, Sheriff." Graves nodded and went on his way.

Miss Fortune walked towards the group.

"Looks like this job's the best one I had in months. I get to take the bounties on numerous infamous criminals today!" Miss Fortune sounded absolutely joyful.

"Of course, Fortune. Hope you tell the guy who paid you who helped you out. See you around." Caitlyn shook hands with Miss Fortune.

"See you, Sheriff." Miss Fortune then called for her men to pick her and her bounties up.

* * *

The three turned around and walked back to the constable's carriage. As they were riding back to Piltover, they congratulated each other on a job well done.

"Now, that's what we do from where I came from!" Exclaimed Jayden.

"Yes, that sure was entertaining." Caitlyn calmly stated with a grin on her face.

"Good work, everyone. I am glad nobody was injured." Viktor told his companions.

Jayden turned to Viktor.

"When Vi said that I should keep an eye on you, I thought you were the untrustworthy type. Good thing I was mistaken! I'd be glad to shoot wankers with you any day, mate." Said the constable, as he lifted a cup of liquor to his lips.

"Don't be too quick to trust me, constable Mundy. I have yet to prove my trustworthiness."

"Well, what you did today was good enough for me." The constable shrugged.

Caitlyn turned to the Zaunite.

"Viktor, earlier today, I was seriously contemplating on whether allowing you to not serve time in prison is a good thing. Well, looks like I made the right decision. You'd make a very good contribution to Piltover, Viktor. Glad you're here." Caitlyn beamed.

"Honored to be here, Caitlyn."


	6. Helping Out and Making Amends II: Vi

**Chapter Six: Helping Out and Making Amends II.I**

**Piltover Outskirts, Piltover**

It is 6:30 PM in the afternoon. Constable Mundy, Sheriff Caitlyn and Viktor noticed that they were already in the outskirts of the city-state. Jayden is still drinking, Caitlyn is cleaning her rifle because of earlier use and Viktor has just returned his weapon to its normal sceptre-like shape, much to the constable's astonishment.

The Sheriff shifted her attention from her rifle to her subordinate.

"Take us to the police station, Mundy. I've got a report to write, and a crate of tea to pick up. I haven't had my fill yesterday, and that's more than enough for me to handle.

Viktor turned to Caitlyn, who was back to maintaining her rifle.

"We have just arrived in Piltover again, and the second thing you can think of is picking up a crate of tea? I have seen you drink at least one cup every two hours at the manor." Viktor light-heartedly told the Sheriff.

Caitlyn looked up from her rifle to Viktor. She chuckled.

"Everyone has their vices, tin man. I take my tea _very _seriously. I suggest you don't position yourself between me and my precious tea."

The constable laughed quietly. Viktor scrubbed his Hex Core.

"And I suggest that you do not get world-famous because you stole recognition for my work. You know what happened to the last man who did." Viktor grimly stated.

There was a moment of silence, before Viktor suddenly removed his mask, revealing a large grin on his face. His machinelike voice roared with ominous-sounding laughter.

Caitlyn was relieved and (marginally) amused. Jayden looked hopelessly confused.

"You might want to work on your sense of humor, Viktor. I thought killing people drove you insane again." Caitlyn cheerily told the former Machine Herald, who was reduced to coughing.

"W-wait, hold up. You're the one who ambushed that Zaunite convoy a few miles from here?" The constable (who is slightly inebriated by now) inquired to Viktor, who's still coughing into his mechanical right arm's palm.

It took a moment for Viktor to stop coughing.

"Yes, but it is quite a long story. I suggest talking to Jayce or Vi if you really want to know in detail." Viktor calmly told the constable.

Suddenly, Caitlyn turned to Jayden.

"You _can't _let Vi tell you the story, Mundy. Trust me, you can't. You know how she is." The Sheriff's face went a little pale.

"Okay, then. Jayce it is." The constable took another mouthful of Piltovian ale.

"Is it just me, or is that tree outside sneaking up on me?"

* * *

**Piltovian Police Headquarters, Piltover**

It's been another hour before they reached the police station. There are a few constables standing around outside the station. They immediately steadied themselves when they saw their Sheriff from the carriage window.

Caitlyn stepped out of the carriage, with Viktor behind her.

The constables saluted, but they seem to be uneasy seeing a Zaunite following their superior. The two went inside the station, and reached the receptionist.

"Sheriff Caitlyn!" The receptionist called out. She noticed Viktor behind Caitlyn.

"What's he doing here?" The receptionist seemed to be alarmed.

"You'll read it in my report, Dem. Now, where's that crate I ordered?"

"It's right over there, Sheriff." The receptionist pointed behind them, to a chair with a rather large wooden crate on it.

"Right. Viktor, I need you to wait here with Dem. I'm just going upstairs to write about what happened today. Don't worry, as long as you don't provoke them, you'll learn that Piltovians are quite friendly to anyone… Even Zaunites." Caitlyn smiled at Viktor, and nodded at the receptionist before she climbed upstairs.

Viktor leaned on the receptionist's desk and started fidgeting with his Hex Core. A few minutes passed when he noticed the receptionist is staring at him with lively blue eyes.

"I've never seen Zaunites up close before. Do all of them have glowing eyes and look like they're mostly made out of metal?" She chirpily asked. Viktor laughed.

"Once, I wanted everyone to be like me: erasing their flaws by renouncing flesh and embracing steel. But that story is for another time, and to answer your question… No. All Zaunites look nothing like me, not anymore."

The receptionist looked to be eagerly listening when Viktor sounded like he's about to tell a very lengthy story, and looked absolutely deflated when he said 'another time'. _"I've got my answer, at least."_ She thought. Viktor continued talking.

"You have an unusual, yet seemingly familiar last name. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Dem."

"How did you know the Sheriff called me by my last name?" The receptionist seemed curious.

"She has a habit of doing that. I only go by 'Viktor', and she is too close to Jayce and Vi to just resort to using their last names to refer to them."

"You don't have a last name?"

"I might have, but I do not remember."

Viktor went back to tweaking his weapon. A few minutes later, the receptionist tried to start talking to Viktor again.

"Mister Viktor, do you know of a certain woman with the name Liliya?" She amiably asked the metal man.

Viktor was very surprised. He steadied himself to answer.

"Of course, I do. I appointed her as second-in-command in my movement before I left it. How did you know her?" Viktor fleetingly told the receptionist.

"Why now, that's simple." She smiled. "She's my younger sister."

"Indee- _what?!_" Viktor's grip on his Hex Core slackened, and it slowly slid to the floor.

The receptionist put her hand on the desk. Her smile never left her.

"Ludmilla Dementyev, at your service, Mister Viktor."

Viktor's shock worsened, and he slowly picked up his weapon. If his hand weren't made of circuits and steel, it would be trembling. He then turned at Ludmilla.

"Why would Caitlyn call you De-" Viktor never finished his sentence, as realization struck him that Caitlyn simply shortened Ludmilla's last name.

"Never mind."

Ludmilla seemed delighted to watch her plan of surprising the Zaunite went off with flying colours. She then remembered something about her sister.

"You know, my sister-" Viktor cut her off.

"I do not think that this is the best time or the best place to discuss this. I would be visiting you soon, Ludmilla." Viktor steadily told the receptionist in his normal voice.

"Okay, then." She grinned.

While you're waiting for Sheriff Caitlyn, can we just… have a conversation? I'm curious about Zaun."

"Fine. What would you like to know?"

The two had a pleasant conversation for an hour. Viktor described Zaun as a place where knowledge is highly coveted, all the people were at least a little eccentric and that all sentients are equal. Ludmilla enthusiastically listened with a small smile on her face. Eventually, Caitlyn came back downstairs, holding a mug of tea.

"Viktor, we're leaving. Pick up that crate, I've had enough of this place." Caitlyn said in between sips of her tea.

Viktor was going to object, but he remembered that he would just lose the argument. He preferred to have his suit without bullet holes marking it.

"Let us depart this place, Caitlyn." Viktor hastily told the Sheriff.

"Wow, no objections? Alright, let's go." They walked to the exit.

"Bye, Mister Viktor!" Both of them heard the receptionist call out as they neared the exit.

The two went out of the police station. Caitlyn went outside first, at Viktor's insistence.

* * *

The constables saluted again, as the two passed them. Viktor hefted the crate over his shoulder, and opened the carriage door. He waited for the Sheriff to go inside first. After that, he slowly slid the crate under the carriage seat.

They noticed that constable Jayden is heavily inebriated, and that he's on the brink of collapsing unconscious.

"Mundy, you might want to sit down. You've had too much to drink." Caitlyn worriedly told her subordinate.

"N-no, ma'am. I - wait, wait, wait, wait - no, ma'am. I'm as sober as I'm going get, ma'am. And nothing's gonna stop me from-" Jayden promptly collapsed on the carriage floor, and huddled into a fetal position. He sobbed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I should've listened to you! I should've been a doctor! I shouldhaveshouldhaveshouldhave…" He fell unconscious.

Viktor helped him up to a sitting position on a seat, and Caitlyn typed the coordinates to her manor on the carriage computer.

The carriage promptly went back to life, and it went on its way to the manor.

* * *

Viktor was thinking about the girl – Ludmilla, when he heard Caitlyn call him.

"You seem to be troubled by something. Is there something wrong?" She carefully asked the Zaunite.

Jayden hiccupped.

"Yes, about that. Do you know anything about the receptionist, Ludmilla Dementyev?" Viktor questioned.

"Well, well… So that's how you say it. Dementyev, Dementyev… all right, got it. Why do you ask, anyway?"

Viktor was silent. A blank look is on his face.

Suddenly, Caitlyn gasped, her cheeks were slightly red.

"You like her, don't you?" Caitlyn teasingly asked the metal man. A huge smile is on her face.

Jayden hiccupped again.

"I have already predicted that you will come to that conclusion. No, I do not. Besides, she is not my type."

"What sort of women do you like, then?" Caitlyn mischievously asked.

"Uhh…" The Zaunite thought for a moment. "…The intellectual, cultured type… Yes, that will do." Viktor's face remained austere.

Caitlyn's blush deepened for a second, but it dissipated in another.

"But, that is not important. What _is _important is that she is related to Liliya Dementyev, my right-hand woman at my 'glorious revolution'." Viktor scratched his Hex Core with his mechanical left hand's sharpened pointer finger.

"What do you plan to do, then? Talk to her?"

"Yes. This might help me with erasing another problem I created during my 'mad scientist' days." Viktor noticed the constable drooling while he's sleeping. The Zaunite heaved a metallic sigh.

"Is Jayden's house not far from here?"

Caitlyn suddenly laughed.

"He doesn't have a house. He lives in this carriage."

Both occupants (minus one) of the carriage laughed.

* * *

**The Sheriff's Manor, Piltover**

The time is 10:48 PM, when constable Mundy's carriage stopped. They've reached their destination.

Caitlyn went out of the carriage first, as usual, and Viktor carried constable Mundy over his shoulders.

Caitlyn opened the door, and the two went inside.

Viktor carefully placed the constable at the same sofa he placed Vi earlier. Jayden subconsciously tipped his hat at Viktor. How unusual.

"Caitlyn, I will just get the crate from the carriage outside. Where should I store it?" Viktor asked, weariness lacing his voice.

"Just place it on the kitchen counter." Caitlyn placed her hat on a coat rack.

Before Viktor could get outside, the Sheriff tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, Caitlyn?"

"Viktor, I just wanted to say thanks for the help you provided today. Not many from Zaun could've helped us Piltovians."

"You are very much welcome, Caitlyn." Viktor nodded and went outside to retrieve the crate.

Caitlyn went to her room upstairs, taking the broken tea-dispenser with her.

Viktor entered the carriage and took both the crate, and his mask. He placed the crate at the counter and went downstairs, finding his poor excuse for a bed a bit more welcoming than usual.

* * *

Vi was already awake early in the morning. She already had breakfast, took a shower, chewed bubble-gum and broke more furniture.

Unusually for her, however, she liked to watch the morning news.

"This is Yesterday's News… Today!" The voice of a very excited person came out of the television.

A man in a brown suit appeared sitting on a desk. He seemed to be faking a smile.

"We have grave news today, viewers. Our current anchorman has been found to have been shot dead today. We don't know who did it, but we don't care. The news must be delivered!"

The man extended his open hand towards his right side. His face imitated Ziggs'.

"So, we hired a new anchorman! Everybody please welcome Nautilus!"

And there was much chuckling.

Suddenly, Caitlyn climbed downstairs. She seemed to be dressed for an expedition.

"Vi, I'll be absent for a day. I've been summoned by the League for some diplomatic mission to some city-states."

"Right. Hope you don't mind coming back to your house with pretty much everything broken." Vi didn't even look at her partner.

Caitlyn glared at her.

"…Joking."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'd just be gone by now if I haven't got something for you to do while I'm away."

"Unload it on me."

"I need you and Viktor or Jayce to go scout out a tavern and look out for any clues as to where the hell's the White Death.

"You mean Jeffrey? That guy who gets an erection every time he poisons one of his patients?"

Caitlyn put her hands on her hips.

"You are such a crude person, aren't you?"

"Anything you say, Cupcake. As long as I get to smash his face in." Vi impassively told her partner.

"As long as you do it without a lot of collateral damage. I pay the damages, you know."

Caitlyn went up to Jayden's sleeping form, gave it a kick and shook her head when no response came. She left the manor.

Vi was left alone, still watching the news. She thought about what Caitlyn told her. Briefly.

"_Well, I can't go with Jayce…"_

Told you it was brief.

* * *

"Hey, Viktor. Wake up; I've got a job for you."

Viktor rebooted his optics and opened his eyes. He scanned his surroundings and found Piltover's Enforcer leaning on a wall.

"… Or more like Cupcake's got a job for _us_."

Viktor stood up from his bed, momentarily ignoring Vi and re-adjusted his arms.

"You seem to like leaning on walls, Vi. There are these things called chairs, you know. You should try them."

"Very funny, tin man. Anyway, Caitlyn's away, doing some… _something_ for the League, and I can't stand Jayce being assaulted by his fans every ten meters. We're partnering up for the day."

"What is the assignment about?"

"Something about scouting a tavern out and looking for clues as to find out where's a criminal. He's called 'The White Death' by civvies, but he's real name's Jeffrey. He used to be my old gang's medic."

"Good. Do you have a moment? I will just have to change to my suit and do some situational upgrades."

"Sure. I've got four hours. Are you going to do some fancy trick to make your metal walking stick turn into something else now? Like my gauntlets or Jayce's hammer?"

"Good idea, but not now. The situation would prove unfavourable."

"Do you always speak like an egghead?"

"Yes."

* * *

It took two hours of waiting and watching television for Vi to hear Viktor climb upstairs. His footsteps were considerably heavier than usual.

The upgrades Viktor spoke of seemed to be heavy armour. Indeed, his armour looks to be as bulky as Garen's or Darius'. His pauldrons not only cover his shoulders, they also cover the sockets they're in, he is also wearing heavy gauntlets, almost as big as Vi's ones, but it's a bit more streamlined. His third arm looks significantly more deadly now, it now resembles a claw more than a hand. Finally, he discarded his old mask in favour of another one; it looks slightly similar to an armoured gas mask. The armour itself discharges jolts of electricity now and then.

He then took out his weapon from his back.

His Hex Core is larger than usual to keep up with the Zaunite's armour size. It also looks to be modified so that Viktor can use it as a bludgeon or a mace. In addition, it's also discharging jolts of electricity, much like the armour.

Vi stared at the man almost literally made out of metal.

"I call it 'Aegis Armour'. Viktor magnificently announced.

Vi continued to stare and not say anything.

"Since we are going inside a tavern, I have made my suit look drastically more intimidating. No one should pick a fight with us now." Viktor helpfully stated.

Finally, Vi mustered the strength to talk.

"I'm gonna call you… 'Buckethead' from now on." She flippantly told her partner for the day.


	7. Helping Out and Making Amends II Part 2

**PRECAUTIONARY NOTE: **Beware, dear readers, as in this chapter, a lot of asses had been thoroughly kicked. Side-effects of reading this chapter may include, but not limited to: Dry mouth, nausea, vomiting, water retention, painful rectal itch, hallucinations, dementia, psychosis, coma, death and halitosis. This chapter might not be for everyone. Consult your doctor before reading.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Helping Out and Making Amends **

**The Sheriff's Manor, Piltover**

"Why do you have a nickname for everyone? I have not heard you give Jayce a nickname." Viktor calmly told his companion.

Vi is still examining Viktor in his armour.

"Maybe because I don't like him. If I do, I'd call him… 'Compensating For Something'. Yeah… that'll do."

"Do you always have to be so crude?"

"Yes, and don't worry. You'll get used to it in time."

Viktor groaned. He's wondering why Caitlyn still keeps Vi around.

On the other hand, while examining the changes, Vi noticed that Viktor's new mask is making his voice heavier and lower than usual, his breathings are more audible, and his accent is more prominent. He is also a head and a half taller because of the armour.

"So, is your armour just for the looks? Or is it really as strong as it comes across?"

"With this armour, I am a lot stronger than before. I could probably smack this 'White Death' of yours and the force alone could send him in a permanent comatose, but that would ruin our assignment and upset Caitlyn."

"Yeah, yeah. Take the criminals alive, ask first, cave their faces in later, and all that other boring stuff. Seriously, Buckethead, you're spending too much time with Cupcake." Vi took off her gauntlets to examine her nails.

"I think I prefer her or Jayce's company much better than yours." Viktor folded his arms, his movements making the sound of steel rubbing.

"Giving up on me so soon? You'll miss the best part." Vi is still examining her nails.

"And what would that be? Sitting on the tavern, drinking and watching other people stare at us?" Viktor's voice intensified.

Vi reattached her gauntlets, and pounded them together.

"Beating up people." She wore a sadistic smirk.

"I do not think you will get to that part. You and your gauntlets are intimidating enough, but with an acquaintance following you around that looks like Death himself… I do not think people would be that brash."

Vi chuckled, to Viktor's mild surprise.

"We're not going to some really fancy tavern, if that's what your thinking. We're going to the Respectable Gentleman's."

Viktor's jaw dropped from behind his mask. He remembered visiting the Respectable Gentleman's Lodge with Stanwick. Needless to say, both of them ended up going home with scars, burns, no money and tattered clothing. They both can't recall what happened in the tavern, but they remember that there are people who are so drunk, that they'd go and pick a fight with anyone, no matter how outmatched they are.

Viktor cringed from recalling the memories of the tavern, their wounds and Stanwick, but he held fast.

"Heh. Good thing I did not just made the suit look like an intricately detailed Halloween costume. We should have no problem when the inevitable comes."

Viktor stood up.

"You ready to move between Piltover and Zaun?" Vi made cracking noises with her neck. She'd do it with her fists too, but they were covered with gauntlets. How inconvenient.

Viktor remembered that the tavern is located just between Piltover and Zaun for reasons unknown.

"Not yet. I still have not had breakfast. Give me half an hour." Viktor took of his mask and hurried to the kitchen. Vi groaned.

* * *

**Piltover City Center, Piltover**

After filling up his half-organic, half-synthetic stomach, Viktor and Vi locked the manor up, left the key beside constable Mundy and left. They were going to hire a carriage pulled by motorized horses. Normally, they'd be using normal horses, but they were unusually lazy today.

While they were walking, Viktor noticed that the civilians are less suspicious or anxious of him. There were only a few people who stared at him for more than five seconds, and some even smiled or waved at him. They seem less afraid to see the heavily augmented, armed and, as of today, armoured Zaunite walking their streets.

Unexpectedly, a familiar individual strode up and walked with them. Vi, upon seeing their new company, exhaled harshly.

Jayce looked up to Viktor's mask.

"Nice armour, Viktor." He smiled that trademark smile of his.

"My thanks, Jayce." Jayce seemed startled that Viktor's voice suddenly became a lot lower. He coughed.

"So, where are you two going?"

"We are going to-" Viktor was cut off as Vi interjected.

"We're going to beat people up, police brutality style." She smirked.

Jayce seemed to be a bit chipper.

"Well then, I suppose I've still got room in my carriage for two people." He gestured to a carriage behind him with distinct hextech and Piltovian designs. It emitted steam every now and then.

"What're you getting at?" Vi slowly inquired Jayce.

Jayce smiled again.

"Caitlyn told me she left an assignment for us, Vi. I figured this'd be a good way to test my new invention."

Viktor, being silent for a while, talked.

"You mean that carriage you just pointed at? My scans tell me that it has a built-in teleporter. You have incorporated League technology?"

"Why, yes. They gave me the technology, as they see that they can trust me to make Valoran better."

"That is very admirable of you, Jayce."

Meanwhile, Vi is completely lost with the two educated men's conversation. It's as if they're speaking their own 'egghead' language.

After a few minutes, Viktor gestured at the carriage, and the three stepped inside. Viktor had to stoop down to get inside, however.

Vi noticed that the carriage seemed normal on the inside, if a bit spacious. Just that everything looks new and distinctly expensive.

Jayce didn't sit down yet, and he went over to a console. He typed in something, and the carriage windows closed by themselves, and he finally sat down.

"Alright, guys. The procedure might take twenty minutes before we materialize at the coordinates I typed in. You might want to check your gear. I heard that we're going inside the Gentleman's." He immediately started fidgeting with his hammer.

* * *

Vi sat down, took off her gauntlets and examined her nails again. After a few seconds, she noticed that there's a coffee dispenser in a corner. _"You thought of everything, Compensating For Somethi- Jayce."_ She thought, and immediately went to get herself a cup.

Viktor didn't bother to sit down. He's still wearing heavy armour, the seat looks delicate, and it's already protesting at the weight of Vi's discarded gauntlets. Instead, he walked over to a gramophone on a desk. He opened the desk and found several phonograph records. The cyborg checked the titles, and was surprised at the seventh record he found.

It is a record of a very old instrumental by a very obscure, yet talented Zaunite musician that goes by the name of Hambrecht Hoffman.

He placed the record on the gramophone and switched it on. The carriage was filled with violin, trumpet and piano music.

Jayce looked up from his hammer to the Zaunite.

"'The Calm Before the Storm'. Quite fitting, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Viktor turned to look at Jayce's direction.

"I am quite surprised that you have a copy of a Hambrecht. I heard that there is only a few working copies left."

Jayce's face suddenly looked discomfited.

"You know, that copy's yours, actually."

Viktor laughed that menacing laugh of his.

"I know. It has my name and signature on the side. You acquired it from my laboratory when you counter-assaulted it, yes?"

"Yeah. I heard it's quite rare, and I'm still quite infuriated that I had to destroy what would be Piltover's solution to its power problems, so I stole something from you back on the way out." Jayce's face formed a smile. Viktor's did too, under his mask.

The two inventors erupted into laughter, and the music ended peacefully with a solo performance on a piano.

On the other hand, it seems that the carriage has fully materialized, as the windows suddenly opened, revealing a grassy countryside. Sunlight came pouring into the carriage, too.

* * *

**491 Kilometres Southwest of Piltover, 509 Kilometres West of Zaun, 200 metres to The Respectable Gentleman's Lodge.**

"Looks like your telly-thing worked, Jayce." Vi, on a sugar rush, hastily spluttered out.

"Teleporter." Jayce corrected.

"Whatever. Let's stop talking and go already. I need to take this excess sugar off of my bloodstream."

Viktor opened the carriage door and motioned the two to get out first. Jayce is very annoyed that Viktor keeps doing what he used to do, but he put his thoughts aside, and takes it as a sign that the Zaunite is making good efforts to reform.

After ten minutes of strolling the countryside, they sighted the Gentleman's symbol from a road sign. It's a picture of a man's masked face, his mouth is jammed with an excessive amount of cigarettes, his eyes positioned from each other, like a chameleon's, and there's a caption beneath the symbol that reads: _'Gentlemen.'_

As they neared the tavern, a collection of dishevelled people both drunk and sober (but mostly drunk and rowdy) made themselves prominent. They appear to be from different city-states, but Demacians are obviously absent, as the city of light and gold is thousands of kilometres to the west.

The three slackened their pace as they went inside the tavern. They already noticed that almost all of the people glared at them, but mostly at Viktor, as he's making very audible breathing sounds, his footsteps were slightly shaking the ground and he's almost seven feet tall in his armour, and Jayce, because he's a well-known Piltovian celebrity, all the women in Valoran instantly recognize him and he looks very clean in contrast to the unkempt appearances of the tavern's patrons. Vi, however, is a common sight at the Gentleman's both from her days in her old gang and her current days as part of the Piltovian Police.

Violin, accordion and harmonica music assaulted their ears as they marched towards the counter. The music's tempo slowed down slightly.

The sickly-looking tavern tender approached the three and lazily leaned on the counter.

"Well, well, look who it is." He wheezed. His voice sounded like Karthus'

"Nice to see you again, Gordon. You look closer to death everyday." Vi cheerfully greeted the man.

"Thank you for the kind compliments." The man suddenly glared at Viktor. "But, who is this lumbering man made out of metal with you today?"

"That's Viktor." Vi answered.

"Viktor, who?"

"Viktor… I don't know. He just goes by Viktor, and I call him 'Buckethead'." Vi impassively told the man.

"Very well. What would the three of you like for today?"

The three briefly questioned themselves on what they would have.

"Alright, I'll have a glass of rum, Jayce wants a glass of water…" The man spat on the ground. Vi continued. "…And Viktor would like to have a cigar. Those big Zaunite ones."

The man handed the items after Jayce paid with gold-pieces (the universal currency of Runeterra). He smiled at Vi as he handed the rum, wheezily laughed at Viktor and scowled at Jayce as he handed the water.

The three found an unoccupied table and sat there. They kept their ears tuned in to conversations about The White Death.

* * *

Several hours had passed, and Vi seems to be unaffected by several pints of rum, Jayce had seemingly gotten drunk with water and Viktor already consumed eleven cigars.

Somewhat expectedly, a rather large Piltovian man approached them, with six other men behind him. Vi recognized the man and silently activated her gauntlets, as the man is her old gang's leader, and he's on one of his drunken antics.

"Who're these pikers, runt? Left the cops and made your own gang, eh?" The man's slurred voice reached the three's ears.

"No, Francis. You're obviously too drunk to notice that this one's the _very_ famous Jayce," Vi pointed at Jayce, who warily eyed his environment. "And this one's made of metal." She knocked Viktor's elbow with the tip of her gauntlet's pointer finger, making a sound of steel colliding against steel.

"So, you're 'ere for more 'a those cop work your beautiful Sheriff gave you? Well, let yours truly remind you that _this…_" Francis stomped on the floor. "Establishment is my territory, and off limits to cops. Now, I suggest you move your arses outta 'ere before I permanently fuck up your friend's face and use your other friend as a washing machine!"

Vi prepared for this moment, and readied herself to punch her old boss in the face, but Viktor and Jayce suddenly stood up.

"I'm getting tired of this place anyway. Let's go, you two."

Vi knew that they'd be back later, as what Jayce said is a code word for 'Let's get out of here before we kill these idiots'. She stood up as well.

The three tried to get out of the tavern, but Francis threw a glass bottle at the three.

* * *

The bottle impacted Viktor's head and it shattered.

"Hey, wankers! You forgot your fucking tip!" Francis shouted at the group. His sycophantic men cheered.

Suddenly, Viktor stopped in his tracks. His blood boiled with rage and his mind raced with different thoughts on how to make sure the man never does that again.

"_First, utilize opponent's momentary unawareness to deliver two punches to the head to disorientate, block blind haymakers, deliver a strike to the torso to break ribs, deter opponent's desperate attempt to retaliate, quickly seize both of opponent's arms and _disarticulate. _Forcefully strike the head with a right-handed punch; quickly follow with left-handed punch to completely disable opponent's senses, swiftly followed by rapid punches to both eyes to halt ocular activity. Administer electrical shock to both arms and finally, backhand opponent across the face to deliver a disgraceful defeat. In summary, opponent's ribcage: completely broken, jaw: dislocated, skull: partially fractured, diaphragm: internally bleeding, eyes: temporarily blind, arms: permanently useless. Physical recovery: eleven years. Psychological recovery: _impossible_. Ability to throw a glass bottle at my head again: __**neutralized**__."_

With his plan in mind, Viktor walked up to Vi's old gang leader, his audible breathings becoming noticeably heavier.

Francis observed that it suddenly became darker, as if someone's casting a shadow at him. He then noticed that some of his men's jaws dropped, some had worried expressions, and one of them backed up a few steps. He turned around and came face-to-mask with Viktor. He looked up at the metal man, who's a head taller than him. For the first time in his life, he actually felt intimidated. "You're a lot taller up clo-"

Unfortunately for him, Viktor executed his plan.

…And unfortunately for this story's readers, in his rage, Viktor forgot to account in his plan that he's still wearing heavy gauntlets. It would've been more awesome if he weren't.

Viktor's first punch completely pulverized Francis' skull, turned his brain into mush, caved in his face, broke his neck and even shattered a few of his ribs even though they were far from the area of the impact. Francis swiftly fell to the ground; his face is a complete mess.

Jayce gasped in surprise, and Vi's face formed an **extremely** huge smile.

One of Francis' men hurried to his leader and checked his pulse.

"He's dead!" He cried.

Viktor felt more anger at never having the satisfaction of maiming his opponent and seeing his reaction while he's still alive. His armour, detecting a massive spike in body heat, injected Viktor with adrenaline and stimulants.

In one fluid motion, he grabbed the nearest of Francis' men with his right gauntlet and with a flick of his metal wrist, broke his neck.

The tavern's patrons shouted in unison: "GET 'EM!"

Jayce's surprise is gone, and it is replaced with the anger he stored up earlier. He drew his hammer, ready to ruin anyone's day.

Vi is waiting for this moment all day. Like being a mother watching her child Viktor graduate from school, she mentally wiped an imaginary tear of joy and charged at the nearest thug.

Unusually, the musicians continued playing their tunes, dodging objects and people being thrown at them as if they expected objects and people to be thrown at their direction.

* * *

**Jayce**

This is the first time Jayce has ever been to a tavern fight. But, he isn't a foreigner to fights, and he used his weapon to great effect.

Thug after thug threw themselves at Jayce, but they couldn't get to him, as his hammer's reach is long, and he just swung it around as if he was playing tennis.

After a minute of swinging, Jayce finally got tired and switched to cannon form, and he assisted Viktor and Vi as they went berserk on the thugs.

He saw a thug preparing to shoot Viktor in the head. He was too slow, as the thug opened fire and the bullet hit Viktor exactly on his mask's left eye. Viktor closed his left eye as the glass shattered, but he wasn't fazed, as he prepared to fire his laser on a group of firearm-using thugs. As the thug was reloading, Jayce lined up a headshot on him. The projectile completely vaporized his head.

One particular tough thug shrugged off Jayce's projectiles and he roared before he charged at the Defender. Jayce barely dodged the man's knife, and he quickly changed to hammer form and bashed the man over the head repeatedly.

He then charged another thug and struck him twice on the top of his head then his chin with his hammer, and then he kicked the man on the chest, sending the man falling to the floor and gasping in pain. He then raised his hammer and smashed his chest in.

Jayce then saw thugs with firearms getting into position at a balcony. He switched to cannon form again and blasted the balcony itself with an accelerated ball of electricity, blowing a large hole in the tavern and vaporizing the firearm-wielding thugs.

Then the tavern owner himself attacked Jayce with a shotgun from behind his counter. "No one asks for _water_ in my tavern! No one!" He shouted before he opened fire. Jayce took cover behind an overturned table and waited for the taverntender to reload. As soon as he did, Jayce vaporized the counter and the tavern owner with a blast of electricity.

He felt strange; he's actually having fun.

* * *

**Vi**

On the other hand, Vi is very familiar with tavern fights, and she's just being herself, smashing people.

One of Francis' men lunged at her with a pole arm. She blocked it with her gauntlets, wrenched it off his hands and with a large shower of blood, pulled off his right arm. The man screamed in pain, and seeing that he's still standing, Vi delivered a final punch to his skull.

Another of Francis' men attacked her with a gun. Vi took cover on a table as the man opened fire. As he was reloading, she quickly closed the distance and broke the gun by clasping it. She then punched the man on the throat, breaking his neck.

The last of Francis' men hurled himself at her with nothing but his fists. He didn't pose a threat; Vi simply clapped both of her gauntlets on his head, smashing it.

As she smashed people up, a familiar man in a white coat approached her. It's The White Death.

"This is going to hurt a **lot**, but you'll be _better_. You'll see!" The doctor creepily laughed before charging Vi.

Vi noticed the man advancing towards her and she ran to meet him, a smirk is on her face.

The man seemed content to just dodge Vi's punches at first, but he got tired after several seconds and he went on the offensive, slashing at her with a jagged bone saw.

Vi blocked his attacks with her gauntlets, but his blows were strong. "Time to collect some spare parts!" The doctor laughed again. Time is running out for her, and she hurriedly scanned her opponent for an opening. She saw that the doctor's trousers stiffened slightly.

Seeing an opening in his defences, she dislodged one of her gauntlets from his bone saw and punched him in the crotch.

The White Death yelped before he fell unconscious to the pain. Piltover's Enforcer smiled.

* * *

**Viktor**

Viktor is too consumed by bloodlust and his bloodstream is too overflowing with adrenaline and stimulants to think clearly. He just restrains himself when he's near Jayce or Vi, but completely loses control when he's near a criminal.

Roaring with rage, Viktor punched a thug running after him with a knife. His punch landed on the thug's chest, and shattered his ribcage. He flew a few yards away from the force of Viktor's punch. He then grabbed a man sneaking up behind him by his clothes and threw him at a wall, sending it crumbling down on the man.

Another thug tried to run him through with a sword, but Viktor clenched the sword mid-strike and broke it by clenching harder. He laughed threateningly before delivering a kick to the thug's chest, sending him sprawling on the ground; the Zaunite then stomped on his head, crushing it under his armoured boots.

While Viktor is occupied, a thug tried to break open his armour with a magically silenced chainsaw. He came from behind and let the chainsaw do its work. To his brief surprise, the chainsaw's blades broke upon touching the armour, and Viktor laughed as the armour itself promptly electrocuted him.

Suddenly, a bullet hit him on the left eye socket of his mask, and he saw that a line of thugs with firearms aimed their rifles at him. Before they could fire, Viktor's third arm projected a green-coloured laser, sundering the tightly packed thugs.

Another thug came to fight him with his gun, but his bullets just left dents on Viktor's armour. Viktor went up to him, laughing mad. The cyborg straightened his hand and plunged it through the thug's stomach. He pulled his hand out while clutching the thug's spine. Needless to say, the thug is dead.

After killing or maiming eight more men, Viktor got fed up of using his gauntlet-covered fists and he unslung his Hex Core and used it as a bludgeon. Those who got hit by the Hex Core were splattered with the combined weight of the Hex Core itself and the force of Viktor's swings.

Another thug, a very large one wielding a mace approached Viktor. He shouted something in a foreign language and charged him. He was dead in two seconds, as Viktor simply swung his Hex Core while the thug charged him, the man's chin and the Hex Core collided, sending the man flying towards a window.

The large thug's brother, seeing his older brother killed, challenged Viktor to a duel. He strode up to Viktor and flashily and skilfully waved his rapier around in a stunning display. In fact, it was so flashy and skilful, that both Draven and Fiora would probably ask the man to be their mentor on flashiness and skill, respectively.

He was dead in less than a second, as Viktor shot him between his eyes with his laser. Viktor laughed at his opponent's body. Draven and Fiora would be disappointed.

* * *

After four minutes of fighting, the thugs were all on the ground, either dead, or with permanent injuries. In total, the three killed four-dozen men and maimed a dozen and a half. Viktor's earlier rage cooled down, and the stimulants wore off. He sighed.

After catching their breath for a few seconds, the three inspected their surroundings.

The musicians were still playing music, there's a large hole on the roof and on the side of the tavern, some of the walls have crumbled, windows were broken and the whole area of the tavern is littered with blood, viscera, corpses, and broken chairs and tables.

The three checked themselves for injuries. Both Jayce and Vi were a bit bruised, and Jayce has a new scar from a knife, while Viktor's armour has a few scratches and dents and the left eye socket of his mask is shattered, exposing his real left eye.

Jayce took a pint of ale on a table and drank it in one motion, while Vi cleaned her gauntlets. Viktor's breathing returned from 'Kassadin loud' to 'audible'.

They noticed that The White Death is still unconscious, and Viktor carried him as they went out of the tavern.

They were on the countryside again. It was getting late, the rolling hills were painted gold, the sun is about to go down and the wind is blowing more frequent and chillier. As they walked for the carriage, the two Piltovians were worried about their Zaunite friend's well being.

"Did you notice how Viktor turned into Olaf and just went berserk? He just powderized the first guy's skull with one punch and broke another's neck, and _then_ he went totally bonkers." Jayce asked Vi, who was beside him.

"Yeah. I saw him pull out a guy's spine with his hand, once. And he was _laughing_ as he killed all those guys." Jayce and Vi looked at Viktor, who's still carrying The White Death on his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Viktor? You went crazy back there." Jayce worriedly asked the Zaunite.

"I am quite fine. My armour injected me with stimulants. It wears off after five minutes."

"Are you sure, Buckethead? Seriously, I think I mistook you for a cross between Ziggs and Mordekaiser, with your armour and your weapon _and_ your bouts of laughing." It was Vi's turn to ask.

"It was your old gang leader that filled me with anger. And besides, we have what we came for." Viktor hefted the man on his shoulders.

"Alright, then. Let's just turn this guy in at the police station and go home. It's getting quite late." Said Jayce as he scratched his new scar.

The three stepped inside the carriage, and Jayce typed in the coordinates of the police station. Vi went up to the coffee dispenser again, Jayce cleaned his hammer of blood and Viktor inserted another record on the gramophone. This time, it's distinctly Noxian, as the carriage is filled with a threatening-sounding combination of music from different instruments.

* * *

The carriage emerged in front of the police station. The three stepped out and handed over the criminal to the constables outside, who seem surprised at the carriage's sudden existence in front of their compound. The constables urged them to go inside, to attend to their wounds.

They entered the station, and the second they did, all of the female constables (including the receptionist) gasped in both joy and horror at the appearance of Jayce and his bruises.

Jayce spent the next few minutes tending to his face, with a few female (of course) constables offering their help, while Vi had a chat with constable Mundy (who she nicknamed 'Parents') about what happened today.

"Holy… He pulled out a guy's spine? With his hands?" the constable adjusted his glasses.

"Well, yeah. He's wearing gauntlets too, but whatever." Vi aloofly told the constable.

"And he shrugged off a bullet to the eye?"

"He's wearing a mask. An _armoured_ mask for God's sake."

"And he single-handedly killed two-dozen and a half men by his lonesome? And he's also laughing mad? Are you sure you're not bullshitting me?" Jayden folded his arms.

"No, I'm not. Buckethead says his new armour pumped him full of drugs because he got really angry, but I don't know. Go talk to him, if you like. Go on, he doesn't bite."

"Nah, maybe those drugs are still active, or maybe he's still angry. I'd rather not give the janitors some overtime by having them scrub my remains from the floor."

Vi laughed.

"As much as I'd like that to happen, Parents, I'd rather have you alive than Cupcake spending the whole day lecturing me on how not to send people to their deaths."

The constable laughed nervously.

"Anyway, where's the key we left you while you were hung-over?"

The constable handed over the key to Vi.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal nothing." Jayden smiled.

On the other hand, Viktor is talking to Ludmilla about Zaun again, at her insistence.

After they were done, they went up to Jayce's carriage and it teleported to the manor, which is locked by the constable. Viktor and Vi bid Jayce goodbye as his carriage teleported away.

* * *

**The Sheriff's Manor, Piltover**

Vi gave Viktor the key. He opened the door and let Vi go inside first.

Vi immediately discarded her gauntlets on a table, and Viktor removed his mask.

"Right. Cupcake's gonna knock on the door in the morning, ask us what happened and take a large cut out of my pay for murdering people." Vi worriedly told Viktor.

"Are you not supposed to be a master at lying? Besides, we only killed criminals and scoundrels today." Viktor sat at a sofa.

"That's not gonna help. Cupcake likes taking people alive."

"We will worry about that later. Right now, it is quite late. We will get ourselves dinner, and then we rest. We did much to expend our energy today."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, we didn't kill anyone. We just found Jeffrey taking a piss at a bush outside the tavern and knocked him on the head, got it?" Vi nervously paced around.

"You should not have told constable Jayden, then. And you should tell that to Jayce, too." The Zaunite checked his left eye for damages.

"Don't worry, I told Parents not to tell anyone about our whole 'adventure'. And I already told Jayce not to tell Cupcake anything at the police station."

Viktor stood up from the sofa.

"Whatever. I am not part of the police, so if the story gets out, I would probably be unaffected. Anyway, let us go get something to recharge ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan." She ran after the Zaunite.


	8. Helping Out and Making Amends III: Jayce

**Chapter Eight: Helping Out and Making Amends III**

**The Common Quarter, Piltover**

The teenager put her hands on her mouth and gasped as she opened the door to greet a visitor. Momentarily ignoring the man standing at the door, she ran back inside the house to inform her guardian.

Terrence Garside is shaving off his greying facial hair without a mirror. It's been a few months since he did, and he was about to finally finish it off, when suddenly…

"Da, come quick! There's someone at the door! Someone very important and _very_ handsome!" His daughter, Amelia came bursting through the bathroom door.

Terrence slightly jumped. He gently brushed his face with his hands, feeling something wet on his right cheek. He sighed and put the razor down.

"I'm shaving, Amelia. Tell him to wait outside." He sternly ordered his daughter.

"No! If you ignore him, he'll go away!" Amelia persisted.

"He isn't as important as my shaving. Do as I say." Terrence remained unmoving.

Seeing that her father wouldn't budge, Amelia quickly picked up the razor before her father could and put it away, much to Terrence's surprise. She then went up to her father and looked him in the eyes.

"This is **very** important. This isn't one of our friends come to check on us, this is your old boss, Jayce."

Terrence went still. His mind wandered back to that day he was forcefully retired from his job.

* * *

**Dr. Jayce's Laboratory, Piltover**

**One year and eight months earlier…**

It was a very frosty afternoon. The wind is strong and cold, the snow piled at the street, and Jayce had just received an obviously unhinged visitor to his lab.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. This 'arcane crystal' could be the solution to Piltover's increasingly frustrating power problems. It stays here." Jayce confidently told the heavily augmented Zaunite in front of him.

"You will regret this, Jayce. This crystal could be the stepping stone for my Glorious Evolution to spread all over Valoran!" The metal man roared.

Jayce's confidence wavered, but he can't allow himself to give in to the Zaunite's demands of giving the crystal and himself up.

"And I can't leave Piltover to join that completely illogical movement of yours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a crystal to-"

Jayce was cut off as the Zaunite suddenly turned his Hex Core against him. He was knocked away for a few feet by a blast of electricity, and he landed on the ground with an audible thump, before falling unconscious.

Viktor didn't have any intentions of leaving empty-handed, and he strode to the crystal's container. He scanned it for a while, imagining the possibilities the crystal could give him. Then he started disabling the locks.

* * *

The four men sent by the Piltovian statesmen to guard Jayce's laboratory from ruffians heard the voices and the sounds coming from Jayce's office. The inventor told them not to disturb him, but they feared that the worst thing that could happen had indeed happened.

They silently opened the door, and saw Jayce lying on the floor. Standing over him is their visitor, who's busy fidgeting with the strange crystal they were given earlier to notice them.

Terrence turned to his men.

"Alright, squad. He hasn't noticed us yet, and he killed our charge, for all I know. And it looks like he's about to steal the thing the eggheads got all hot and bothered about." He whispered. "I say we wait for him to turn to the door, and then… we gun him down." He cocked his gun.

His men nodded.

After spending a few minutes of scanning the crystal and chuckling every now and then, the Zaunite removed the crystal from its container and turned to the door.

Jayce's security detail lined up their shots and opened fire.

Viktor's back and his third arm got peppered with semi-automatic rifle fire, but his armour held. He turned his attention to his new company, a smirk formed from under his mask.

Terrence and his men are still reloading their weapons. They noticed that their bullets did significant work, but it appears to be not enough.

"He's not dead yet, sir! What do we do?" One of his men shouted.

Terrence saw that their visitor is approaching them menacingly.

"Manshield, you're good at hand-to-hand. Take point and distract him!" Terrence ordered the lumbering brute of a man.

The man simply nodded, threw his now depleted weapon away and drew another rifle from his back. He quickly attached a bayonet to it and walked forward to meet the metal man, as the other guardsmen were finishing their reloading.

The Zaunite's effort to get in range with the guardsmen is impeded by a man roughly six and a half feet high. The man tried to run Viktor through with his bayonet, but the man's swings and thrusts were too slow for Viktor's heightened reflexes.

The guardsman swung again, but Viktor sidestepped it, grabbed the rifle with his left hand and punched the man square in the face with his right. Unconsciously, the man let go of his weapon as he recoiled in pain. The man only caught a glimpse of the cyborg aiming his own rifle at him before everything went black. He collapsed on the floor, blood freely flowing from his throat.

"Manshield is down!" Terrence shouted to the other two guardsmen beside him.

"Don't worry, sir! Manshield didn't die for nothing." The guardsman on his left shouted back as they finished reloading. The three remaining men aimed down their sights.

"Squad, on your marks! Take aim..." Terrence hollered to his remaining men.

Viktor, upon seeing that the guardsmen finished reloading, scanned his surroundings for cover. He couldn't find any, as almost all of the objects he could take cover at looked quite fragile. He improvised by using the fallen guardsman's bulky body as a shield. He briefly let go of the Hex Core (because a rifle would be better at range) and slung the rifle on his back. He expectedly heard someone shout "Fire!" as the body he was holding in front of him got showered with bullets.

He moved forward while still using the body as cover.

"Sir, he's getting closer! We don't have time to reload, we have to go close quarters!" The same guardsman on Terrence's left shouted at his commanding officer.

"Right! Fix bayonets!" Terrence ordered. "This is about to get ugly."

Viktor is now within striking distance, and he discarded the body he was using as cover and sprinted towards the remaining men, a rifle in hand.

The guardsmen held their ground as the metal man drew closer. But Viktor stopped a few metres from them, went down in one knee and shot a guardsman in the chest twice. The man fell down on the floor, dead.

"Shite, Crimson's down!"

Terrence didn't want to stay still and wait for the cyborg to finish him and his last man off. He nodded to the other guardsman, whose name is Redding. They both charged forward, bayonets fixed.

* * *

**The Common Quarter, Piltover**

**Present Time**

"Da? Are you alright?"

Terrence opened his eyes and saw his daughter in front of him; a worried look is on her face.

"Yes, I'm alright. Tell Jayce I'll be right there in a second." Amelia nodded. Before she could get out of the bathroom, her father called to her. "Could you hand me my prosthetic legs, please?"

Amelia handed over the legs to her father, and Terrence immediately attached them to the stumps where his old legs used to be. The synthetic legs made some humming sounds before it beeped, signalling the owner that it's okay to walk now. The ex-guardsman slowly stood up, and he limped to the living room.

He observed the living room as he entered it. He saw his daughter sitting down, trying to make herself look pretty to their visitor. Adjacent to her, is his old employer, dressed in fine clothes. Unusually, the inventor isn't wearing his usual sunny smile, and he had a dour look.

"Ah… Sir Jayce. It's been a while since the last time you visited a fellow survivor." Terrence forced a small smile.

"Mister Garside." Jayce nodded. "I came here with a very important person. He's involved with that incident a year and a half back at my lab."

Terrence's heart bunked off a beat at the mention of the incident that cost him his legs and his job.

"Is he part of your security detail? Like me?" Terrence weakly inquired his old charge.

Jayce shook his head. "No. He's not."

The two men were soundless for a minute.

"Can I ask you a question, Terrence?" Jayce broke the silence.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"What would you do if you got your hands on the person that took your legs and your job away from you?"

Terrence wondered for a while why Jayce would ask him such a question. Nevertheless, he answered.

"If I still had my strength, I'd rip him a new ar-" He trailed off as he noticed that his daughter's listening.

"Amelia, can you go to your room for a moment?" Amelia looked dispirited, but she obeyed.

Terrence waited for her daughter to leave the room before he continued.

"Like I said, I'd probably kill him. Draw it out as slow as possible. Watch the last drops of life slip away from him…" Terrence's voice lowered. "That would really make my day."

Terrence noticed that Jayce looked more and more unnerved.

They were silent again.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" It was Terrence's turn to break the silence.

Jayce remained silent.

Terrence now realized why.

"He's here… Isn't he?" Terrence's face turned pale.

Jayce nodded grimly. "He's here, Terrence. He's here."

"W-Why's… he here?" Terrence stuttered.

"He's… he's here to apologize to you. We already went to Redding's, Manshield's and Crimson's houses."

"Apologize to me?" Terrence's face gained a fraction of its colour.

Jayce nodded again before he stood up and went outside.

For a moment, Terrence thought that Jayce is merely playing a bizarre joke on him. That line of thought ended when Jayce came back, a pale man dressed in a grey conservative suit with glowing eyes, a third arm protruding from the back of his shoulder and mostly mechanical body parts is following his old employer.

The two stopped in front of the ex-guardsman. The mostly mechanical man stepped forward.

"V-Viktor."

"Mister Garside. It has been quite a while, I believe." The Zaunite's voice is still the way he remembered it: robotic and emotionless.

"Jayce says you came here to say sorry… to me?"

"Yes. I came here to apologize for what I did to you and your men. I was not in the right mind when I went to visit Jayce that day."

"Not in the right mind?!" Terrence shouted.

"You're still not 'in the right mind'! You think saying sorry for what you did to me is going to get me my legs back? You think apologizing's going to bring my men back from the dead?" The former guardsman angrily questioned.

"If I still had my old legs, I swear, I'll stomp on your throat and wait until you suffocate, you Zaunite bastard!"

Terrence slowly limped to a chair and sat down, breathing heavily. Jayce stayed silent as he watched the two.

"You would not accept my apology, then?"

"No. Never." Terrence had a tone of finality to his voice.

"I could change your mind." Viktor simply stated.

"…How?" Terrence braced himself.

"I could bring your legs back, if you prefer."

"Bring back my legs? I don't have time for this sh-"

"I could make you mechanical ones. Just like mine." Viktor assured.

"For the last time, I don't want your rusty metal hands touching any part of my body!" Terrence shouted again.

He pointed at the house's exit. His face, which is pale earlier, is now dark red.

"Leave. Both of you."

Viktor and Jayce looked at each other, then to the former guardsman.

"You're letting your anger obscure your judgement, Terrence." Jayce told the house's owner. "He's offering you a chance to bring your legs back, and in exchange, he's asking for your forgiveness. I say that's a fair trade. You'll get your old life and your job back."

"But what about my men? Can he bring them back?" Terrence's felt insulted that his men weren't mentioned.

"Do not dwell in the past, Mister Garside." Viktor's voice shifted Terrence's attention to the Zaunite. "I have already apologized to their families and I promised that I will compensate for what I did, in a way. I beseech you, Terrence. Do not let the past dominate your life. It will destroy you, like it did to me." Viktor's face remained calm. His voice remained unwavering.

Terrence thought about what Viktor said. In a way, he's right. The cyborg spent a chunk of his life living in the past and formulating plans of retribution against a fellow Zaunite who stole acknowledgement for something that he alone created. Viktor has wasted years augmenting himself with mechanical parts and recruiting acolytes to his movement, when he could've spent those years making more inventions and _then_ ensuring that only himself could get the credit this time. He could've even made Zaun surpass Piltover in the techmaturgy race.

Terrence sighed painfully. He's straining himself.

"Alright, Viktor. I'll take this into consideration. But in the meantime, you must go, both of you. I need to think." Terrence gestured to the door again.

"Thank you for your time, Terrence. We'll see you again soon." Jayce nodded and took Viktor by the shoulder.

"This is the last, Viktor. Let's get out of here." The two faced the door and walked towards it.

The two men went out of the ex-guardsman's house, leaving Terrence with his thoughts.

"_Give me my legs back? Make me new ones like his?"_ Terrence thought.

"Amelia! I need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

"What're you going to do while you wait for Terrence's response, Viktor?" Jayce asked his Zaunite comrade. They were walking away from the Common Quarter.

Viktor slicked his hair back.

"During my stay here in Piltover, I have thought about three things that I could do." He cleared his throat.

"Since going back to Zaun is not going to be a good idea, I have decided to make my residence here, in your Piltover. Constable Jayden has an idea that I could make weapons for the armed forces. This might prove useful when the inevitable comes."

"The inevitable?" Jayce raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the inevitable war between my city-state and yours." Viktor removed his third arm from the back of his shoulder and commanded it to return to the manor to recharge.

"That's… that's a grim outlook." Jayce frowned. "But what are the other two?" He forced the frown away from his face.

"I have considered the idea of going back to my old profession of being an inventor, just like you." Viktor's face remained passive.

"Ha! You? An inventor? You can't hope to keep up against me, Viktor. I'm _better_ at every way." Jayce's face quickly formed a smug grin, as he prospected the idea of having Viktor as a rival.

"Oh, really? Do you have a doctorate in biology and medicine? Are you an expert in biocybernetics, bionics, neuroscience and homeostasis?" Seeing Jayce's grin form into a frown, it was Viktor's turn to smile.

"Alright, then! We'd be at a stalemate. I'll be the best when it comes to general techmaturgy, while you'll be the best when it comes to… whatever you do."

"Whatever makes you sleep better, Jayce."

The two men broke out with chuckling.

"Heh, I suppose you would like to know the third option?" Viktor asked his fellow inventor.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I observed that I have done quite of an effective work in helping the Sheriff in preserving order. The option would be to help Caitlyn and Vi in policing Piltover as a free agent. I would not be committed to the police, but I would help them as if I am."

"What, you mean like me?" Jayce smiled.

"Precisely." Viktor took a cigar from his pocket, placed it on his mouth and ignited it with an electrical spark generated from his finger.

"And a 'free agent'? Why not join the police and get paid while you're at it?"

"Simple. Caitlyn likes taking people alive. With me outside the police, I will have no repercussions if I get carried away."

"You don't like taking people alive?" Jayce adjusted his hat.

"Do not get me wrong, I like to have less blood on my hands if I could, but like I said, I get carried away sometimes. It probably has something to do with what made me insane in the first place." The Zaunite took a drag on his cigar.

* * *

As the two men reached the City Center, they sighted a familiar character trying to purchase something from a confused shop owner. The character is familiar to Jayce, from his many experiences in the Fields of Justice, and to Viktor, as the figure is his creation.

"Whoever is that large man in an ill-fitting suit with an obviously fake nose and ridiculous glasses with what seems to be metal parts protruding out of his body?" Viktor deadpanned.

"I don't know, but that's definitely not Blitzcrank." Jayce sarcastically responded. They watched Blitzcrank interact with the fruit vendor.

"**HEL-LO THERE, FEL-LOW FLESH-LING. I WO-ULD LIKE TO RE-MIND YOU THAT I AM NOT BLITZ-CRANK. AL-SO, I WOULD LIKE TO BUY A SAM-PLE OF PAL-LA-DIUM.**" Blitzcrank does a poor job of convincing people that he's not Blitzcrank.

"Ah, sorry, 'not Blitzcrank'. I only sell fruits from my farm. Maybe you could get that from that Yordle Academy at the Uptown."

"**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. I WILL PRO-CEED IM-MED-DIATE-LY TO-**" Blitzcrank noticed the two men watching him. The golem waved at them.

"Looks like he's seen us. Let's go meet him." Jayce motioned at Blitzcrank.

The two inventors walked up to Blitzcrank. The shopkeeper, seeing Jayce with a strange-looking friend following him, called his friends with his communicator.

"Good day, Blitzcrank." Jayce smiled at the golem.

"**GOOD DAY, MIS-TER… ERROR. TO-KEN NOT FOUND."**

Jayce and Viktor laughed.

"Good to see you, Blitzcrank." Viktor's smile is significantly smaller than Jayce's.

"**IT IS MAR-GIN-NAL-LY BET-TER SEE-ING YOU, CRE-AT-TOR, THAN SEE-ING MIS-TER… ERROR. TO-KEN NOT FOUND.**"

"What are you doing here in Piltover? Are you not supposed to be at the League dormitories?"

"**I AM TRY-ING TO AC-QUIRE A SAM-PLE OF PAL-LA-DIUM. I HAVE FOUND SCHE-MA-TICS FOR AN EN-ER-GY EF-FIC-IEN-CY UP-GRADE. I WOULD APP-LY THIS TO MY-SELF.**"

"Well, Blitzcrank… The shopkeeper is right. Heimerdinger probably has some of them stored away in that academy of his. After all, what does Heimerdinger do?" Jayce helpfully informed the golem.

"**AF-FIR-MIT-IVE, MIS-TER…**" Blitzcrank paused for a moment. "**JAYCE**."

The Steam Golem immediately took his leave and headed towards Heimerdinger's location as provided by a map he got from the gate guards.

Just as sudden as Blitzcrank left, Jayce's admirers swamped the two inventors, with a few journalists added in the mix. Viktor and Jayce tried to run, but it seems that their pursuers were used to this sort of thing, and they easily kept up and surrounded the two.

"Mister Jayce! Who do you have with you? Why are his eyes glowing?" A journalist shouted.

Jayce waded through the crowd, brushing away the people swamping him. It seems that the crowd isn't after Viktor too, and he simply slinked away.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jayce, seeing that the crowd almost extends to half a kilometre, gave up trying to get out of it.

Of all the questions barraged to him, he only answered one.

"Mister Jayce, what do you have to say about a Zaunite walking our streets? The people seem less nervous of him, but is he a threat to our city-state's security?" A gruff veteran journalist plainly asked the inventor.

Jayce gestured for the crowd to go silent, as he's about to speak. He faced the journalist.

"I was just walking with him now. Other than leaving me alone to face my… _enthusiasts,_ I don't think he's going to do anyone harm." Jayce looked at the crowd for signs of Viktor. Sure enough, he found him sitting on a bench. He seems to have put on his gloves and acquired a hat to conceal his mechanical features.

"Our resident Zaunite, which goes by the name of Viktor, came here to Piltover to compensate for his crimes against the Piltovian people. While I admit that his entrance could use… a bit less theatrics, he's already apologized to my old security detail's families, and he's planning on **staying**…" Jayce stressed the word 'staying'. "…In Piltover."

The crowd, which is only slightly silent as it listened to the Defender, only got more silent.

Jayce steadied himself to deliver one of his speeches. The crowd knew what's about to happen, and it listened.

"That's right. You heard me. Mister Viktor _is_ staying with **us**. He isn't here to spy for Zaun, no. He's not here to bring us ruin."

"He's with us… to help. "

"Four days earlier, he assisted our Sheriff and a constable in eliminating the heads of organized crime in both Piltover and Bilgewater. A day later, he helped me and another escape death at a particularly dreadful tavern fight. Today, I accompanied him to the families of those he killed a year and a half back."

"Today, he told me he's going to design weapons for use in the armed forces with the impending war with Zaun." He announced in a grand voice.

"He told me he's going to make use of his expertise to further Piltovian research on techmaturgy." The inventor's voice grew more grand.

"And finally, he told me that he's going to be like me: a sentinel that watches over Piltover, preserving order and upholding law." If Jayce's voice could be any more grander, he should seriously consider being a politician.

"He's going to be one of us." Jayce concluded his speech. He saw that Viktor's still sitting at the same bench.

The crowd reverberated with applause and admiration. It took a few minutes before Jayce gestured for the crowd to go silent again. He smiled mischievously.

"Well, now that I've indulged all of you people, I assume you'd like to talk to the man himself?"

Jayce saw that Viktor seems to have disappeared. _"Sneaky bastard."_ He thought.

When almost all of the people made it clear that they'd like to have a few words with the now-absent Zaunite, Jayce executed his escape plan.

"Unfortunately, he's unavailable right now. And it appears that it's time for me to be unavailable too." He grinned.

He drew his hammer, activated flight mode and held his hammer tight as it flew away from the crowd.

* * *

Viktor found a small closed café to hide himself from Jayce's frenzied fans and journalists. He sat down on one of the outdoor tables, drew another cigar from his pocket, ignited it and waited. Jayce will find him soon enough.

Sure enough, after an hour of smoking, Jayce eventually found Viktor. The Defender sat down on the seat opposite to him.

"That was quite the speech, Jayce." Viktor shifted from his seat.

"Impressed with my oratory skills?" Jayce's mouth formed a smug grin.

Viktor leaned from his seat and lifted his hat so Jayce could see him clearly.

"Are you mad?! You told the people that I would have to do _all three options_ I told you?" Viktor wanted to shout, but he kept his voice down.

Jayce is taken aback at Viktor's subdued outburst.

"Err… Well… I haven't thought about that. Sorry, man." Jayce imagined Viktor making weapons, inventing and being a vigilante at the same time.

Viktor shifted from his seat again and took a drag on his cigar. He calmed himself down.

"What is done is done. Looks like my stay here is going to be a lot more interesting after all."

"At least I won't get as strong a competition from you in the inventing business."

"Indeed."

As Viktor discussed his plans to Jayce, two Piltovians unexpectedly sat with them.

"You've really stirred up the hive, Jayce." She was not wearing her gauntlets this time.

"Yeah, and you said something about Viktor deciding to permanently stay here in our city-state?" The other removed her hat and laid it down on the table.

Jayce chuckled as he saw the only Zaunite on the table groan in annoyance.

"Yeah, that's right. He's here to help."

"You've said that a couple of times now." Vi took a cup of coffee out of seemingly nowhere.

Caitlyn returned to the subject they were discussing earlier.

"About what Viktor told you, Jayce… You told the public that he's going to design weapons for the defence force, do more of those scientist things that you do _and_ help me out with the police business? Is that right?"

"Yeah… That seems about right." Jayce supressed the urge to laugh at Viktor again.

"Don't you think that's too much work for him?" Caitlyn's tone went from serious to not so serious. "You'll run him off, and the next thing you know, he'll probably back here insane, angry and looking for another arcane crystal."

"I appreciate the concern, Caitlyn. But I think I can handle this, as long as no one orders me around. I will do my work in my own time." Viktor adjusted his tie.

The Zaunite turned to the Defender.

"If I need your knowledge on an experiment, I will call you. On the other hand, if _you_ need _my_ expertise, please do not falter to ask."

Viktor turned to Caitlyn.

"If I find any criminal activity that could not be dispatched by my abilities, I will request your assistance. And, if you and Vi need my help on any police matters… you have my attention."

He then turned to everyone sitting with him.

"And if anyone here requires my aid, I am already there."

* * *

**DICTIONARY:** Conagher Semi-Automatic Rifle: The main rifle most military and police personnel use in Piltover. The CSAR can fire three shots before reloading, compared to single-shot rifles most city-states use. The main drawback of the rifle is that it reloads very slowly. Dr. Conagher is striving to alleviate this problem.

* * *

**NOTES: **In this chapter, there's talk about a war between Piltover and Zaun. Yes, that **will** happen. I've already worked my mind with it, but it's probably going to be several chapters before that part.

Aaaaaaand... Now that Viktor worked hard enough to be accepted in Piltover, I've decided to have him do some less serious stuff. He'll probably be running around in different city-states offering his aid or guidance to people. Oh, and I'll eventually have multiple champions have a small part of the story dedicated to them. This story isn't just about Zaunites and Piltovians, it'll include almost everyone. If I have time.


	9. Make a Sharper Sword (More guns)

**Chapter Nine: Make A Sharper Sword**

**Officer's Lounge Room, Zaunite High Command Headquarters, Zaun**

"Gentlemen… **BEHOLD!**" A scientist wearing an old-fashioned Zaunite radiation suit presented himself to his viewers.

Field Marshal Konstantin Wilhelm von Goßler is watching an ancient film of an experiment by one of Zaun's greatest scientists on a television. He admits that he isn't watching the film for its historical or scientific value, but because of its comedic value.

"I… **HAVE LOST WEIGHT!**" The scientist extended his hands in the air and grinned at the admiration he's supposed to get.

The camera panned to the scientist's assistant.

"H-hey… looking good!" The assistant faked a smile.

The camera then panned to the scientist's upper body.

"Ah, yes. All sugars gone…" The scientist told his assistant in an unusually calm manner.

"…**MANUALLY!** With **THIS!**" The scientist laughed maniacally as the camera panned down, revealing that the scientist apparently lost weight by hacking off his excess body fat using a sword.

The Field Marshal erupted with laughter. After he's finished wiping a tear from his eye, he noticed that another officer – Major Cartwright - is behind him.

"You've got news for me, Major?" Goßler turned around after composing himself. The Major saluted his superior.

"Yes, sir." Major Cartwright responded. He cleared his throat.

"Field Marshal, sir, we've got a positive lead on The Machine Herald's exact location."

The Field Marshal's facial features hardened. He groomed his moustache.

"The spies we sent came back already? From what section?"

The Major stirred slightly. "Yes, sir. They've just arrived half an hour ago and from what I've been told, they're from the Piltovian section."

Goßler wasn't completely taken by surprise. He knew that Viktor was a smart man, and that the most logical course of action for him is to take refuge in Piltover.

"Good. Tell the other spooks to pull back and give their reports." Cartwright nodded and went to leave the room, but Goßler called him back.

The Field Marshal stood up from his seat, he walked over in front of the Major and he observed that his subordinate is at least half a foot shorter than him. He looked down on the Major.

"How many?"

Cartwright thought about what his Field Marshal is asking him about for a moment.

"They've arrived without any casual-"

"No, not that. How many have they killed?" Goßler interjected. Cartwright flinched before answering.

"In the two weeks they were out in the field, they've shot about eight people. The half of them were Piltovian soldiers on patrol and the other half were travellers or wanderers who got too curious."

"I see." Goßler paced around the room while the Major waited for an order patiently.

"Alright, so Viktor is in Piltover… how did the spies found out?" Goßler is still walking around the room.

"One of them listened to a speech made by Jayce, the famous Piltovian inventor."

"Yes, Major. I know who he is." Goßler's is becoming impatient.

A bead of sweat trickled down Cartwright's temple.

"…Agent Knowlton was part of a crowd that listened to a speech made by the Defender. Knowlton told us that Jayce said enough for him to be certain that Viktor has defected to the Piltovians, and he's hiding somewhere in Piltover, preferably with his fellow champions." Cartwright hastily but clearly informed his superior.

The Field Marshall chuckled then sighed.

"That's enough, Major. You can go now." Goßler smiled at the Major.

Cartwright felt a feeling of relief overwhelm his senses. He sighed, nodded at the Field Marshall, and turned to the door.

"…Oh, and Major?" Goßler called him again.

"_Oh, shit, this isn't over yet, Thomas. Keep it together…"_ Major Cartwright winced as he heard his superior call to him yet again. He turned around to face Goßler.

The Field Marshal, seeing that Major Thomas Cartwright is clearly terrified of him, smiled a vicious, predatory grin.

"Once you get out of this room, I need you to brief the Incinerator on his new mission."

The Major's heart stopped beating for a second at Goßler's mention of one of their most elite soldiers.

He remembered reading the after-action report of one mission the Incinerator participated in. The report describes all the kills made by the Incinerator were all completely scorched beyond any recognition and some of them are just plain unnecessary, bordering on overindulgence.

He shrugged of the memories and focused on the present.

"What mission, sir?" He managed to ask his superior weakly.

"Simple." Goßler took a flask of alcohol and drank from it. He wiped his mouth before he spoke again.

"His mission is to extract Viktor… forcefully if he must." He took another mouthful of alcohol.

"And if he somehow _can't_ capture our man… he has my authorization to **dispatch** the objective." Goßler grinned at the major again before turning his attention back to the film.

"I only need to lose TWENTY MORE POUNDS! **OR I'LL NEVER BE PRETTY!**" The scientist promptly went to hack off his own legs.

And there was much laughing.

* * *

**The Sheriff's Manor, Piltover**

"Yes, this will do nicely." The former Machine Herald muttered to himself as he finished the changes he made to his original suit. He removed all of the scratches, dents, sword marks and bullet holes scattered throughout it. He has also added new features for his third arm: he can now hide it at will inside a compartment on his left shoulder's pauldron, and he can attach it to his Hex Core to empower his shots on 'rifle-mode'.

Seeing that no one is downstairs with him, he changed to his old suit. Viktor felt rather invigorated by the familiar feeling it gave him, unlike the newer, armored and bulkier version of his suit, which made him wary of his size.

After his suit finished sealing itself around his body, Viktor tried to think about what needs to be upgraded next.

"_I think I will start with my eyes. Maybe I should add two more lasers in my body?"_

Viktor took off his mask and looked around the room for some tweezers and a scalpel.

* * *

When she's not solving crimes or taking criminals in, Caitlyn is (as usual) reading the newspaper while drinking tea. Interestingly, the news seems to be more focused on League Champions than usual.

Not surprising, considering that a major character in the news industry is Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths. Today, the articles she read so far are:

I: After watching a very impressive performance by The Might of Demacia on a Rift match, Fiora Laurent challenges Garen Crownguard to a swordfight. After nearly half an hour of swinging, thrusting, blocking and parrying, The Grand Duelist lost. She calls the duel as a good way to refine her craft, which came as a surprise to all parties who were involved or watched, as they were accustomed to her arrogant nature. Meanwhile, Garen is amused.

II. Malzahar, The Prophet of the Void, tried to summon a greater Void demon last week with his cult, but Kassadin, the Void Walker, stopped him with his own army of followers. In his own words, Kassadin described the monster as: 'a thing of our childhood nightmares; a massive creature with green, scaly skin, a head not unlike that of an octopus', great wings akin to that of a dragon's and the mere sight of the monstrosity made some of my followers irreversibly mad and drove all of Malzahar's cultists into an unprecedented level of insanity'. No comment was received from the monster itself, but we promise to get a word out of it as soon as possible.

III. In his last League match, Blitzcrank, The Great Steam Golem, is found to have upgraded himself with the help of Heimerdinger, The Revered Inventor. He was observed to survive more than a minute of concentrated fire from the summoning platform's turret, a feat that is nigh impossible. He promptly dominated the match. An hour later, League officials made a new rule in all Fields of Justice: 'All upgrades made by Champions will be discarded before being summoned'.

IV. The Zaunite Expeditionary Force is perceived to be mobilizing for some reason. Most city-state officials seem to believe that Zaun is on a massive manhunt for one of their own: Viktor, The Machine Herald. Indeed, Viktor has been spotted in Piltover, and it appears that he has defected from Zaun, much like Janna Windforce, The Storm's Fury. However, unlike Janna, Viktor seems to be directly aiding Piltover.

V. Noxus had a change in leadership following the death of their leader, Kieran Darkwill at the hands of Jericho Swain, The Master Tactician. Apparently, Swain challenged Noxus' late leader for control of the city-state. The duel had been a long one, but Swain emerged victorious in the end, and Darius, The Hand of Noxus, took off Darkwill's head with his axe under orders from the Tactician himself.

While she was reading further, Caitlyn received a call to her communicator.

"Sheriff Caitlyn, do you have The Machine Herald with you?" The gravelly voice from the communicator asked.

"Who's speaking?" She harshly responded back.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Lawrence Comstock of the Piltovian Armed Forces. I've got words for your Zaunite."

Caitlyn sighed. She knew that the military would eventually catch word of Jayce's speech. Especially that part where Jayce promised that Viktor would design weapons for the army.

"Alright, alright. Hang on, he's downstairs, I'll go get him."

"Take your time, Sheriff. I've got time" The communicator made the distinct sound of a beer can opening.

* * *

The Sheriff put the newspapers away, drank the last of her tea and went downstairs to see Viktor.

Viktor was just about to jam a scalpel down his eyes, when he saw Caitlyn going downstairs.

As Caitlyn climbed down the stairs, she glanced at the room Viktor is in. She found herself rooted to the second-to-last step.

The Zaunite has somehow converted her basement into a fully equipped armory and scientific laboratory.

"What's all this, Viktor?" With her grey eyes wide, Caitlyn gaped at the room. She saw that there's an armor rack, with Viktor's new armored suit and another prototype suit attached to it. What was once a dusty rifle rack down her basement is now an automated gun container with high-tech rifles. Also, there seems to be several vats containing diverse numbers of liquids stored on the far side of the room and computers serving different functions littered the basement. The whole basement smells faintly like that of a hospital and the only thing that hasn't changed seems to be the bed. It still looks to be on the verge of breaking.

"You have not been going down your own basement lately." Viktor put the scalpel down a counter.

"Where did you get the money to get all this?" Caitlyn is still looking at the room. She walked over to the gun container, and it opened automatically.

"Well… during my 'Glorious Evolution' days, I made myself a company, it is called 'Viktor's Battlecast Corporation'.

"You still get cash from your old company?" Caitlyn took one of the futuristic-looking rifles and inspected it.

"Yes. I just converted its purpose from making everyone three-quarters machine to building all of the ideas I put on paper." The Zaunite put his mask back on.

The Sheriff aimed down the sights and trained the rifle on a large portrait of Zaun's Overseer.

"Judging by the amount of scorch marks on this guy's face, I'm guessing you don't have any objections if I test this rifle of yours on him?" Caitlyn asked Viktor quietly.

Viktor laughed. "Be my guest."

Caitlyn pulled the trigger, and the rifle made a mechanical humming sound before discharging a laser coated with electricity. Another scorch mark made itself apparent on the Overseer's forehead.

"Not bad. Try it on a person, and you will be impressed."

The two people on the basement laughed in unison.

Caitlyn seemed to like the rifle, and she has already marked 'Property of Piltover' on it with a pen lying around.

"I hope you don't mind if I take your advice and give it to Jayce to replicate. The constables need something with more stopping power." She smiled at the metal man.

"I do not mind. All of this is all yours, actually." Viktor gestured at the contents of the basement.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "All mine?"

"Yes. Call it a… parting gift, for everything you have done for a Zaunite who wishes to atone." Viktor's mask opened by itself.

Caitlyn's eyebrows both rose in surprise at Viktor's words.

"Wait, you're leaving Piltover? I thought you said-"

"No, no. Not that. Since I am probably wanted as a criminal in Zaun, and I do not have anywhere else to go, I am not leaving Piltover." Viktor interposed.

Caitlyn's inquisitive nature kicked in.

"Where are you going, then?" Caitlyn stared at the Zaunite.

Viktor took a cigar from a compartment in his arm. He started smoking again.

"This is your manor, Caitlyn. I do not like to live in another's own home. It seems… uncivilized." Viktor chuckled a bit.

"You're moving away? Is it far from us?"

"No. My new home is directly behind yours." With a cigar in his mouth, Viktor smiled a little.

Caitlyn is surprised. The space precisely behind her house is a completely empty lot.

"You're actually constructing your own house? That's ridiculous." Caitlyn laughed.

"My dwelling has already finished construction a week ago, Caitlyn. Nothing to worry about." Viktor's smile widened.

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying?"

"It is going to be a surprise. If I am there, come visit that 'empty' lot of mine. You will see."

"You seem to like surprising people, Viktor."

"Sometimes I do, but excessive surprises can lead to heart attacks." Only Viktor laughed at his own joke.

"Anyway, what am I supposed to do with all this?" The Sheriff sat down on a stool.

"You can adapt the basement to be dedicated to forensic analysis. All of the equipment here are the very finest you could buy with currency." He suggested.

Suddenly, Caitlyn remembered that a certain Lieutenant Colonel wants to talk to Viktor.

"Ah, bollocks. We've just spent fifteen minutes talking and I forgot to tell you why I'm here." She put the rifle down.

"Ah, there we go. I was wondering when are you going to tell me about that. You are not the sort of person who only visits to talk."

Caitlyn gave a suppressed chuckle. "That I am. But there's someone from the army who wants to talk to you." Caitlyn threw her communicator to the Zaunite from across the room. Viktor's third arm casually nabbed the device in the air, and gave it to its creator.

Viktor didn't need to put the communicator near his ear to listen to it. He just pointed at the device, and his fingertip opened. Miniature wires emerged and inserted themselves into the device.

"This is Viktor speaking. Please identify yourself." He firmly requested.

The communicator was silent for a few seconds before a rough voice responded back.

"Doctor Viktor, this is Lieutenant Colonel Comstock. The Armed Forces has just received word that you'll be helping us prepare for a war with Zaun." Even though the man's voice is quite harsh-sounding, he appears to be enthusiastic about the prospect of working with a Zaunite.

"Yes, sir. I will be providing you with new weapons and armor as an arms supplier. I have seen your troops in action, but I could not say that what I saw was satisfactory."

"Well then, I'd like to see you at Fort Henry just at the outskirts of the city-state. I've got some of the statesmen with me, so you better present something impressive. Who knows, maybe they'd give you a permanent job. Piltover could use someone with your expertise."

"Alright then. I will be there in an hour and be sure to alert your soldiers about me. They might see me as a threat."

"You'll be here in an hour?" The Lieutenant Colonel's voice showed surprise. "Travelling from the Sheriff's to the outskirts is at least a three hour ride."

"I have a friend who has access to teleportation technology." Came Viktor's impassive reply.

"Hmm… okay, Doctor. We'll see you in an hour. Now, if you'll pardon me, I'll have to alert the fort about you; only the officers know about our meeting, but the troopers probably have no idea what's about to happen."

The communicator made a clicking sound, and then it went silent.

Viktor looked at the Sheriff, who was examining the prototype armor he was working on.

"The military and some of the statesmen wanted to meet with me. They want to discuss my part as a weapons contractor." Caitlyn turned around.

"Sure. I'm guessing you'll ask Jayce for a ride on his magic carriage?"

"Yes. It will cut travelling time by two hours. Also, I would need to take Jayce and another person with me, presumably someone with great knowledge on firearms."

"Well, I know a lot about guns, but I've got an assignment today." Caitlyn thought for a moment. "Wait… Graves is in Piltover today, maybe he could help you."

"What is he doing here?" Viktor is curious as to why someone such as Malcolm would visit the City of Progress.

"As usual, making his gun bigger. How could he even carry that thing?"

Viktor quietly laughed. "I take it you two were well acquainted?"

"Yeah, he offers his services on some assignments sometimes. And I can't deny that he's good with a shotgun."

"That is convenient. I will depart to his location immediately. Where is he, anyway?" Viktor stood up and retrieved his gear. He walked over to the gun container and took three different guns. They folded and made themselves smaller, making them easier to store inside a bag.

"I think he'd be at Jayce's, asking if he's got any upgrades for his shotgun." Caitlyn went over to examine the terminals. She noticed that they appear to be logs for various experiments that Viktor's been doing. Among them, is a note for her, Jayce and Vi.

"All the more convenient. I will see you later, Caitlyn." Viktor took one last gadget that he intended to present.

"I'll see you at that surprise you're cooking up. Also, once you're done displaying your toys to the statesmen, you may need to help me out on a police matter." The Sheriff nodded goodbye to the Zaunite.

"Certainly." Viktor took one last look at Caitlyn's basement before he went over to the stairs, but before he could climb the last step, Vi suddenly appeared.

"Buckethead, we've got a problem here! Where's Cupcake?" Vi has got a look of alertness on her face.

"She is downstairs, what seems to be-" Vi ran past Viktor.

Before she could get to her partner, Vi stopped just short of the last step and gawked at the converted basement.

"What's this, a hospital?"

Viktor went upstairs; the sound of hard rain is making itself audible as he opened the door. As he opened it, a large concentration of Yordles with raincoats and umbrellas is at the doorstep. A familiar Yordle strode to Viktor.

"Mister Viktor, we've just heard about Jayce's announcement yesterday." Heimerdinger adjusted his goggles. "You wish to collaborate with Piltover's scientific minds?"

"Yes, that is correct. I might as well put my skills to good use while I am still able."

"Good, good. The Academy could use someone with your expertise." Heimerdinger made a little smile.

"Everyone in Piltover seems to say they could use my expertise. Unfortunately, I could not put my expertise to good use with you today. I have been summoned by the Armed Forces to present-"

"See! I told you, Yordles have come to take over Piltover! I saw it coming from a mile away!" Vi and Caitlyn appeared behind Viktor.

"Relax. They're here for Viktor. Besides, Yordles aren't known for taking over whole city-states."

Viktor crouched down so he could be at eye-level to the Revered Inventor.

"I apologize, but I could not go with you today. I have some other matters to attend to."

Heimerdinger didn't looked to be disappointed, as his smile is still standing. On the other hand, a few meters away from Heimerdinger, Ziggs is smiling so hard that if he were to try harder, it'd send his face snapping from pressure.

"Ah, we've been half expecting that, but can you give us a day where you are not unavailable? We've got wonders to create."

"I would probably be free two or three days from now. You do not need to notify me, I will come to the Academy myself."

"Looks like we have an agreement. We will see you soon, Machine Herald."

"I am not the Machine Herald anymore. It will suffice if you just call me Viktor."

"Ah… you've abandoned your movement and have not made yourself a new title? We'll remedy that later. Goodbye, everyone." Heimerdinger gestured to his Yordles and they quickly strode back to their Academy.

Viktor said his farewells to Caitlyn and Vi and he went off to Jayce's house. Even though the temperature is nearly below freezing point.

* * *

**The Defender's Residence, Piltover**

"Your time has come, wunderkind."

The Defender of Tomorrow is working on a new invention when he heard a gruff, familiar voice from behind him.

He sighed; he doesn't like being interrupted.

"Malcolm." Jayce turned around.

"I'm guessin' you already know why I'm here?" Graves cocked his shotgun and pointed it at Jayce.

Jayce rolled his eyes. "Oh no. You're here to kill me. Whatever should I do?"

"Nothin' at all." Graves smirked and made a shooting motion with his shotgun. "Bang…yer dead."

Jayce groaned with annoyance.

"How many times have I told you that no one's going to suddenly come at my door and try to kill me while I'm busy?" Exasperation is heavy in Jayce's voice.

"You can never be too careful. You could have one of Heimerdinger's robot guns guardin' your door."

Jayce groaned again.

"Just tell me what do you want. I'm nearing a breakthrough here."

Suddenly, Graves opened his shotgun and took all the shells in one swift motion. He flipped it around handed it to Jayce stock first.

"The usual." Graves smirked "Make Destiny better."

"I hope you don't mind waiting in Piltover a few days, then. I've got an invention to finish." Jayce slowly took the heavily customized shotgun.

Graves leaned on a wall. "I don't mind. I'm taking a break from all the League matches. Been in 'em for almost two weeks now."

Jayce tilted his head. "Well, you'll probably have to find yourself something to do in Piltover while you're waiting. I suggest asking Caitlyn if she has any police wo…" He trailed off when he noticed another visitor entering his workroom.

Graves raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Malcolm Graves." A mechanical voice caused Graves to slightly jump.

Graves turned around and saw Viktor dressed in a dark grey heavy trench coat over his suit and a waterproof hat. Combined with his mask, he looks like a very sinister character in those television programs he watches.

"Here to help me on my new invention, Viktor?" Jayce put the shotgun on a counter.

"No, sorry. Caitlyn told me Malcolm is in Piltover today. I have work for him."

Graves adjusted his cloak.

"I've just got here in your town and your Sheriff already has work for me? I'm impressed. Alright, what's the job?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow from behind his mask.

"Are you going to ask about your pay first?"

"What – me? Nah, I do every job for the kicks."

Viktor and Jayce are both flabbergasted. Malcolm Graves doing jobs for free?

Jayce laughed quietly. "That's very commendable of you, Malcolm."

"You strike me as a man who asks for his payment first and does the job regardless of collateral damage." There was a bit of surprise in Viktor's heavily robotic voice.

"I used to do that, but then I realized that I don't really need cash. Besides, doing police work makes the town better, ain't it? Makes the place less likely to make bastards like me?" Graves smiled.

Viktor shook off the surprise he got and cleared his throat.

"First of all, this job does not concern police matters. It is just an errand for me. Do you have any objections to being near soldiers, Malcolm?"

"None at all. What's the job?"

Viktor took off his bag and laid it on the counter next to Destiny. He opened it and took one of the firearms and presented it to Graves. The Outlaw enthusiastically took it.

"You are to come with me to a fort in the outskirts of the city. I am going to present my firearm designs to the Piltovian Armed Forces."

Graves tried to check the futuristic-looking shotgun for ammo, but he noticed that it's solidly built.

"The Vindicator Energy Scattergun does not need conventional reloading. You just need a heat source to expose it with, and it is good to go." Viktor stated, Graves nodded.

He aimed the shotgun at a can of lemonade. He pulled the trigger, but the gun did not fire.

"The safety lock is still on, Malcolm. I suggest we get to the fort first before you use it."

"That's no fun." Graves frowned.

"All the more reason to hurry up now, is it?" Viktor turned to Jayce.

"Jayce, I will be needing your teleporting carriage and your company for today. Are you available?"

Jayce turned to look at his nearly complete miniature prototype of a flying machine.

"Sorry, Viktor. I'm nearing a breakthrough here. Looks like you'll have to make do without my genius for today." Jayce grinned at Viktor.

Viktor laughed. "You keep telling yourself that. I can compensate."

"_You_ keep telling yourself _that_." Repeated Jayce. "Anyway, the carriage is unavailable right now, but I've got my own teleporter right there." Jayce pointed at a man-sized platform at a corner of the room.

Viktor went over to the teleporter. He then turned to look at Jayce. "Have you tested it yet?"

"Yeah. I've used it to get to meetings with other scientists quickly, and a lot faster too."

Viktor nodded and typed the coordinates of the fort on a terminal next to the teleporter. He looked at Graves.

"Alright, Malcolm. Let us move." Viktor insisted Graves should go first.

"If I used your machine and I'm never seen again, take care of Destiny for me, will you?" Jayce laughed as Graves stood on the platform.

Graves is enveloped with green energies as he slowly disappeared from sight.

Viktor took his bag and he walked over to the platform. As he is slowly being teleported away, he took the chance to taunt his rival.

"I will make a better version of this, Jayce. Mark my words."

"And I'll make an _even_ better version of yours, mark my words." Jayce countered.

Viktor disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, Jayce remembered that the two should've taken a small-scale version of his teleporter so they could get back to his workroom quickly. He kicked a trash bin in frustration.

* * *

**Fort Henry, Eastern Gate, Piltover Outskirts, Piltover**

It's a very showery Thursday in Piltover. The rain is falling harshly, the wind is blowing fiercely and there's nothing to do for Sergeant Major Wolfe but to hide from the rain under the fort tower roof and guard the entrance to the garrison with another Sergeant that goes by the name of Hayhurst, a Corporal named Gaines and two Privates with the same surname of Walters.

In a way, he felt good, as he always liked the rain. When he was a child, he'd run into any thunderstorm he could find. His parents more than once tried to dissuade him from his strange habit, and it's quite a miracle he hasn't been struck by lightning yet. Good thing he prays regularly.

Additionally, the particularly unspectacular job of guarding the gates is the only job where he could lay back and do nothing but relax. Besides, the Lieutenant Colonel is always too busy to check the gate guards if they're really doing their jobs. And no one really important visits the fort too much. If there are, Wolfe would know, and he'd be on his feet looking his very best in his uniform.

"Hey, Lukas!" Corporal Gaines' voice suddenly made Wolfe stand in attention. He spat out the cigarette he was smoking.

"What is it?" He shouted back at Gaines, who is at the top of the fort tower.

"The LC's coming! We need to form up, now!" Gaines responded as he hurriedly climbed down the ladder.

Wolfe immediately ran over to the guard post, where most of his soldiers are staying to get out of the rain. He loudly opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of his soldiers gambling with their rations and having obnoxious conversations.

"Shut your dicktraps and listen up! The LC's coming to check on us, and I need everyone to be in full rain gear and out there now!"

The soldiers scrambled around the guard post for raincoats. After a few seconds, they were ready.

"Alright, let's move." Wolfe suddenly noticed that someone is missing. "Where's Ben?"

The soldiers looked at each other for a moment before the only Private in the room approached the Sergeant Major. She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Sir, my brother's already outside. He says he got too bored to stay cooped up in here. Can't blame him, though, he can't play poker to save his life."

Wolfe angrily kicked a crate of empty milk bottles. "It's going to take hours before we find him. Let's move out, I'll deal with him later."

The Sergeant Major and his squad quickly exited the guard post and ran to the fort tower, where they pretended to be eagerly guarding the Eastern Gate. A few seconds passed before the Lieutenant Colonel finally came into full view with his escorts. Wolfe stopped 'guarding' and he quickly moved to greet the fort's commander.

"Lieutenant Colonel, sir! Sergeant Major Lukas Wolfe reporting for duty!" He crisply saluted the LC, unintentionally splashing a few droplets of rain onto his superior's face.

The Lieutenant Colonel Comstock wiped off the rain off his face before speaking.

"At ease, Sergeant Major. Have you heard the announcement I made today from your fellow troopers?"

Wolfe turned to look at his squad for a moment, and when they shook their heads, he turned to his superior.

"I can't say I do, sir. We're quite isolated here."

The Lieutenant Colonel walked over to Wolfe's squad. He noticed that the squad's supposed to have five soldiers instead of four.

"This is Orion Squad, isn't it?" He asked Sergeant Hayhurst.

"Yes, sir. We've been assigned for gate guard duty today." The large, helmeted man answered.

"Isn't this squad supposed to have five soldiers? Where's Private Benjamin Walters?"

Wolfe has been waiting and dreading for this moment. He slowly strode over to the LC.

"Sir, Private Walters wandered off the guard post without my knowledge. Me and my squad are too busy doing our duties when he walked off."

The Lieutenant Colonel turned around and laughed, much to Orion Squad's surprise.

"My escorts found him writing graffiti on the fort walls. Here he is."

One of the soldiers following the fort's commander broke formation and quickly ran back to his squad.

"Would any of you care to tell me what 'FTA' stands for?" The LC affably asked Wolfe's squad.

At this moment, the Sergeant Major is seething with anger and annoyance at the stupidity of his squad's token troublemaker. Just when Private Walters was about to answer and send his squad cleaning latrines for months, Wolfe interrupted him.

"It stands for 'Fun, Travel and Adventure', sir."

Everyone (even the Lieutenant Colonel) snickered at Wolfe's clever attempt to save his squad from punishment.

"Alright, Sergeant Major. You and your squad are off the hook for now. Right now, we've got a visitor to the fort, and I suggest that everyone be _friendly_ to him." Comstock stressed 'friendly' a bit.

Private Elsa Walters raised her finger. She has a question for the LC.

"What is it, Private?" Comstock calmly asked.

"Is there a reason that we shouldn't be friendly to our visitor, sir?"

Comstock harshly laughed, and Elsa immediately regretted asking him a question.

"Plenty of reasons, Private. Here are a few: He's from Zaun, he assaulted Jayce once, he killed three men, seriously crippled one and he stole some sort of crystal that the eggheads at the Academy could've used to solve our city-state's increasingly annoying power problems." He smiled at the look of Orion squad's faces.

"Viktor…" They all said in unison.

"Yes, that's right. Doctor Viktor is going to visit us today for a presentation of the new toys he's going to give us. I know that he's not coming alone, so expect a few League Champions coming with him; most likely Sheriff Caitlyn and her partner, or Jayce himself." Comstock informed his soldiers.

"I trust that you already heard Jayce's announcement?" He smiled as he asked.

"Yes, sir. He's defected to Piltover, and he's going to make better weapons for us, isn't it?" Corporal Gaines asked.

"Yes, Corporal. Better than these pieces of wood we're using right now. Don't get me wrong, these pieces of wood are the best you could get, but they're still quite pathetic compared to what most city-states have."

Suddenly, Wolfe heard a sound coming from outside the fort. It's the distinct sound of footsteps and clanking.

"Sir, pardon us for a moment." He turned to his squad.

"Squad, form up on me! Someone's approaching the gate!" Orion Squad took up positions near the gate. Gaines and Benjamin made themselves wary, their rifles at the ready. Elsa warmed up her staff, ready to unleash destructive magic. Hayhurst planted his sword on the ground and Wolfe approached the gate.

"Is this really necessary, Sergeant Major?"

"Yes, sir. They might be an invasion force from Zaun for all I care."

Comstock only laughed as they waited for their guests to approach them.

Two figures emerged from the rain and the fort's star rods illuminated their features. The first man is evidently Bilgewater's Graves, and the other wore a hat that obscured his features.

"Malcolm Graves, this is a restricted militarized area. What are you doing here?" Wolfe asked The Outlaw, but he didn't answer. He glanced at his companion and took a step back.

The other figure walked closer, so that the star rods can completely clear up the shadows from his face. He is revealed to wear a mask, which opened by itself; revealing his real face.

"I came here at the behest of Lieutenant Colonel Lawrence Comstock." Wolfe noticed that the man's eyes were glowing faintly blue and that his voice is a bit… different. He just can't put a finger on it.

"You must be Viktor, then. The Lieutenant Colonel is right here." Wolfe unlocked and opened the gate. Their two guests entered the fort.

Viktor thanked the Sergeant Major and he walked to the man who called him, with Graves closely following.

"Lieutenant Colonel."

"Viktor." The LC grinned and the two shook hands.

"Well, now that you're here, there's no sense in standing around in the rain now, is it?" Comstock put his hand on Viktor's shoulder, but he noticed that something seems to be protruding out of it. Sure enough, Viktor's third arm emerged from his shoulder.

Comstock immediately retracted his hand. "That sure is strange."

Completely ignoring the Lieutenant Colonel's last sentence, Viktor spoke.

"Indeed, we should get to shelter immediately, this rain is worsening." He mentally ordered his third arm to hide itself within his shoulder's compartment as he spoke.

"Right. Follow me, headquarters is just a few minutes from here." Comstock's escorts immediately placed themselves around their leader. The Sergeant Major signaled his squad to follow the LC.

Viktor and Graves looked at each other before they fell in line with the Sergeant Major's squad.

As they were making their way to the fort's headquarters, Viktor turned to talk to Wolfe.

"Are you not supposed to be at your posts? You are leaving the gate unattended." He worriedly asked.

"Don't worry about it. I activated the hidden turrets. If someone tries to breach the gate while my squad is away, they're in for quite a shock." He dryly responded.

They passed multiple barracks, with a number of soldiers going about their duties. Viktor noticed that the soldiers are expecting him, as no one stared at him. However, a lot of soldiers did stare at Graves, who they were obviously not expecting. Graves, being the sort of man that he is, stared back, forcing the soldiers to look away.

Meanwhile, the Orion Squad members were talking amongst themselves.

"Have you guys heard how this guy helped out Sheriff Caitlyn on an assignment? I heard he used some sort of fancy gun that shoots lightning." Gaines excitedly asked his comrades.

"Yeah, everyone's heard. They say that anyone who gets shot gets completely fried. Imagine if we had a whole army's worth of those." Elsa eagerly answered.

Hayhurst took off his helmet and took a lungful of fresh air.

"That's nothing compared to what he did with Vi and Jayce. I overheard from the civvies that he dressed up as some sort of seven-feet tall monster and waltzed inside one of the nastiest taverns you could find in Valoran." Hayhurst stated.

"I haven't heard that one before. What happened? He got his arse kicked?" Benjamin asked his Sergeant.

"No, the opposite, actually. Multiple gangs of bandits and criminals were eliminated to the last on that day. Some of the survivors tell stories about how his armored fists can kill you with one punch, if aimed right. And then, he brings out this metal bludgeon and people just… _explode_."

"I believe the stories of my visit to the Lodge was very exaggerated on all accounts." Everyone turned to look at Viktor.

"First of all, only two groups of criminals were completely eradicated. Secondly, I could not really kill people with one punch, because that is just ridiculous, and thirdly, people do not 'explode' if they suddenly find themselves on the wrong end of a metal scepter; they just get flattened. Severely."

Everyone laughed, except for Graves, who only smiled a little.

While everyone else was talking amongst themselves, Graves held his voice low as he called to Viktor.

"So, what am I 'sposed to do? Test your guns for the statesmen?"

"In a nutshell, yes. I am not a skilled firearm-user, but you are. Once we reach the testing phase, you will try out each of the firearms I brought."

"Sounds good to me." Graves ran his hand through his beard.

It has been a few minutes of walking through the wet, muddy ground before they finally reached Fort Henry's headquarters building. It is a plainly built, four-story building.

Comstock knocked on the door and he turned around to face his soldiers. "Alright, everyone, escort duty's done. Except for Orion Squad, you can go back to your respective barracks now." All of the soldiers present saluted before they immediately dispersed. Wolfe's squad slowly treaded their way back to the eastern gate.

The Lieutenant Colonel entered first, and he held the door for Viktor and Graves.

* * *

The two men were greeted by the sight of rows of men arduously typing away at weathered typewriters, with a look of determination on their faces. There are also several men in officer's uniforms pacing about between the rows. The only thing that keeps them entertained is a record player in one corner. The whole place seems to have the feel of a fortified bunker.

"The statesmen are this way. Follow me." Comstock walked across the building, while Viktor and his companion followed.

Finally, the three reached an ornately decorated door. Comstock took off his hat and went inside. Viktor did the same, while Graves just went inside with Viktor.

The room looks just like Caitlyn's manor, with expensive furniture scattering the place. There is a large circular table in the center of the room, with six statesmen already sitting on them. Classical music entered the two men's ears; making Viktor at ease, and Graves slightly overwhelmed by the fanciness of it all. Comstock nodded at the statesmen and sat on one of the chairs on the circular table.

One of the statesmen stood up and walked to Viktor. He studied the Zaunite for a moment before extending his hand.

"Ah, Doctor Viktor. It's an honor to finally meet you." An elderly statesman shook hands with Viktor.

"Yes, let us get down to business, shall we?" Viktor sat down on one of the chairs on the circular table. Graves opted to just stand near the door.

All of the statesmen drank their tea at the same time before they spoke. A middle-aged, orange-haired statesman spoke first.

"Everyone in this room knows why we've gathered here today. Viktor here has apparently defected from his wretched city-state and wants to help Piltover in defending herself from an inevitable Zaunite invasion." He shifted slightly from his seat. "Today, Viktor is to present us some of his firearm designs. If they seem to be satisfactory in performance, we will consider adopting the weapons into our arsenal."

"I can promise you that you _will_ be impressed. I design my weapons with efficiency, lethality and simplicity in mind." Viktor pointed at Graves. "I have brought with me an experienced firearm user, and he will be testing the three different firearms I brought with me today."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Zaun could be marching on us any second now." Another elderly statesman talked.

Everyone in the room stood up from their seats. The Lieutenant Colonel urged them to follow him to the fort's shooting range.

Strangely, the shooting range seems to be outside the fort, and it took fifteen minutes for them to reach an open, grassy field.

"Is this the shooting range, Lieutenant Colonel?" One of the statesmen asked.

"Technically, no. This place is reserved for heavy weapons practice, not small arms. But, I've heard a lot of good things about what Viktor makes."

Everyone studied their environment for a moment. They noticed that the place is completely empty.

"If this is supposed to be some sort of shooting range for your bigger guns, then where are the targets?" Graves asked the LC.

Suddenly, the ground shook from heavy footsteps. The statesmen now know why they're in an open field to test Viktor's guns, and they took a step back, but Comstock held his ground, his facial features firm.

He looked at Viktor his mouth mutated into a twisted smile. "Viktor, I suggest that you give the weapons to Malcolm now. The natives are approaching." He said in a cheery voice.

Viktor didn't have time to think what the 'natives' are, and he quickly took off his bag and opened it. He disabled the safety locks before gave the Vindicator to Graves.

The gun folded from its compact form into its combat form.

"Malcolm, this is not going to be a typical shooting range. Are you prepared?"

Graves heartily laughed.

"And I thought I was goin' to shoot cardboard targets today. Of course, I'm ready!"

Comstock clapped enthusiastically. "That's the spirit! Now, don't let us down. Or we will get eaten."

Hundreds of creatures emerged from the rainy fog. The creatures resemble scaly mouths filled with rows of jagged teeth on legs, with tentacle-like arms.

After carefully studying the Piltovian group, the creatures screeched and sprinted towards them.

Graves waited for Viktor to give him the order to fire, as the creatures drew nearer.

Seconds later, after the creatures are well within the gun's effective range, Viktor nodded.

Graves pulled the trigger once; the gun whirred before it recoiled. Several of the creatures at the front fell down as they charged, large burning holes marking their bodies.

Graves eyebrows cocked up in surprise. "What the _hell _did your gun fire?!" He shouted at Viktor.

"I didn't see any projectiles!" One of the statesmen cried.

"We do not have time for explanations right now. Malcolm, the Vindicator has a high rate of fire. Keep pulling the trigger." Viktor calmly suggested.

Graves did as he's told, and the Vindicator cut a large swath throughout the creature's ranks. But it appears that the creatures kept coming, with no end in sight.

Viktor, seeing that Graves needs a bit of assistance, took one of the guns from his bag on the ground. The Lieutenant Colonel and the statesmen turned their attention to him.

"I have designated this one as the 'Conqueror Automatic Energy Rifle'." He aimed the rifle at the creatures and fired a continuous burst.

Like the Vindicator, the Conqueror didn't discharge a visible projectile. The only evidence that it actually fired is that more of the creatures stopped charging and fell down dead.

Viktor and Graves managed to keep the creatures from reaching the group for several minutes. The statesmen were initially skeptical about a Zaunite's weapon designs, but that skepticism is now replaced with genuine admiration at the weapons' destructive power. However, it appears to be not quite enough, and the creatures seem to grow in number as the minutes passed.

Graves is getting tired of continually holding the trigger, and Viktor noticed that their guns are close to overheating. He dropped the Conqueror and quickly took out his last trump card from his bag.

He placed the device on the ground, and it quickly assembled itself into what looks like a heavy machine gun emplacement.

"This one is called simply as the 'Vanquisher'." Viktor looked at the Lieutenant Colonel and he urged him to use the gun. "May you do the honors?"

Comstock simply smiled as he mounted the gun, aimed it at the largest concentration of targets and pulled the trigger.

The gun's projectiles almost tripled the work Viktor and Graves did. Several hundred of the creatures were littered with burning holes on their bodies, and some even burst into flames, but the rain somewhat lessened the effect.

Ultimately, it wasn't enough. As for every one they killed, ten more took its place.

Comstock sighed as he dismounted the gun. He smiled at his company. "Well, it looks like this is the end. We're going to get eaten." He jauntily laughed.

Meanwhile, upon hearing that Viktor's arsenal isn't enough to save them, the statesmen didn't devolve into panicking. They were old, and this seems to be their time.

Graves, however, isn't about to give up. He kept firing as the creatures kept coming. He isn't going down without a fight.

His weapon long overheated, Viktor resorted to conjuring gravity fields and chaos storms to stem the tide.

They all stood proud. Defiantly holding on until the bitter end.

Just when they were about to be swarmed, Comstock laughed again as he took a device from his pocket and pushed a big red button with a skull on it.

Several automated turrets emerged from the ground, almost outnumbering the creatures themselves. They simultaneously opened fire, slowly exterminating the creatures to the last.

It took a few moments for the smoke to dissipate, and the group beheld their gruesome work.

Hundreds of corpses littered the field. Limbs, burned husks, viscera and other indistinguishable body parts were scattered throughout the area.

"I am taking a guess that all of you want to know what exactly does these guns fire?" Viktor's robotic voice broke the silence.

"Yes." A statesman solemnly answered.

"Of course." Another added.

Viktor didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Just the same as my other weapons, except that they are not visible in environments without dust: Burning hot energy."

The statesmen nodded, and they turned around to talk to each other. Undoubtedly to make a decision.

Graves paced around, examining the dead creatures.

"What're these critters?" He dropped his gun, as it became too hot to hold.

The Lieutenant Colonel approached Graves.

"We've just stirred the local Wanamingo nest, Malcolm. And it seems that we just put a major dent on their breeding stock." Comstock answered.

"What's a 'Wanamingo'?" The Outlaw stared at a creature's corpse. He shot it again to be sure.

"Wildlife. Every once in a while, these guys make their nests in this field, underground. They once plagued Piltover as a man-eating version of locusts, but the military eventually kept their numbers in check by using them as target practice for heavy weapons."

"That's classified information, Lieutenant Colonel!" A statesman shouted.

"Not anymore. They saw what happened. I might as well tell them."

"Never do that again." Viktor picked up his weapons.

Comstock laughed again. "No promises."

All of the statesmen walked over to Viktor.

"With what we witnessed today, we've unanimously made the decision to hire you, Viktor, as Piltover's main weapons contractor. Congratulations."

"As long as you keep me away from these things, you can depend on me."

* * *

**DICTIONARY: **Vindicator Energy Scattergun: A recent addition to the Piltovian arsenal. Taking the appearance of a shotgun made with lightweight metal, the VES emits a very large beam of laser that splits into multiple smaller beams upon leaving the barrel, using a splitting crystal inside the gun's mechanism. In addition, the beams are invisible in a dustless environment, making them ideal for infiltrators. Made by a Zaunite.

Conqueror Automatic Energy Rifle: Another recent addition to the Piltovian arsenal. Taking the appearance of a modified metal CSAR, the CAER is the very first handheld automatic firearm of the energy-firing variant in Runeterra. It uses the same principles as Viktor's Hex Core's rifle mode, except that it fires smaller, more rapid beams. Like the Vindicator, it's beams are invisible in a dustless environment. Very ideal for ambushes from different directions. Made by the same Zaunite.

Vanquisher: The last recent addition to the Piltovian arsenal. Taking the appearance of a machine-gun emplacement, the Vanquisher can lay down five-thousand beams per minute on optimal conditions. Can disassemble itself and be redeployed for offensive or defensive operations, but it is most suited for defense. The main drawback of such a powerful weapon is that it's very expensive to maintain, as it costs four-hundred thousand Runeterran gold-pieces to fire the Vanquisher for **12** seconds.

Zaunite Expeditionary Force: One of the larger parts of the entire Zaunite military, the ZEF is a force of half a million men, women and automatons serving as the vanguard of the Zaunite war machine. They were typically sent to assess an enemy of Zaun's military strength, before the main force is sent.


	10. Here They Come Again (A League Match)

"Hell, it's about time." -Tychus Findlay

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Here They Come Again**

**Transhuman Forces Barracks, Military Installation 6, Zaun**

"Where can I find him?" Major Cartwright nervously asked the installation's artificial intelligence. He almost instantly didn't like the place since the moment he stepped on the metal floors, as the whole installation sent chills down his body.

The A.I. took the form of a beret-wearing Zaunite army officer, and it carefully scrutinized Thomas.

After half a minute of scrutinizing, it projected a yellow light towards the Major. The light ran through the Major several times. "Identity confirmed: Cartwright, Thomas. Major. HM-95731-28461. Welcome to the transhuman section of this installation." The A.I.'s ominous monotone voice assaulted the Major's ears, and it made him mentally cringe. It's like watching The Lady of Clockwork's League Judgement.

Removing his thoughts from his mind, he talked to the A.I. again. "Yeah, it's me, Cartwright. Now, where's the Incinerator?"

"Processing question. Question processed. Subject Sigma, codenamed 'The Incinerator', is located at his quarters at the third floor, which is numbered seven. Please mind your manners, he does not like being disturbed." The machine's voice went harder at the last sentence.

The Major rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. We've gone through this dozens of times. Why do you always have to go all formal on anyone whenever they talk to you?"

The machine forced itself not to laugh. "Processing question. Question processed. I am programmed to be this way. My behavior embodies the model officer's behavior, and it encourages our officers to act like me. So stand proud, fellow officer."

"_Cold, unemotional and completely devoid of morals for the sake of following his orders. The _'ideal'_officer… right on, Overseer." _Cartwright thought as he climbed a flight of stairs. He eventually reached the third floor.

He walked through a hallway, passing six rooms as he went. Finally, he reached a door with the first civilization's symbol for eighteen, Σ. He also noticed that the door has the number seven marked on it, with two other numbers preceding it, but they were too worn out to be readable. He knocked lightly.

There were the sounds of footsteps, and the door made a clicking sound.

"The door's unlocked. Come in." The muffled voice came from the door, and it sounds like the speaker is wearing his trademark gas mask, as usual.

Cartwright slowly opened the door, and he was greeted by Subject Sigma, dressed in full combat gear.

"Major Thomas." Sigma extended his gloved hand to the Major.

"Specialist Grayson." Cartwright tried to take the hand, but Sigma swiftly retracted it.

"Don't call me that. Only you and two other people know my name." His expression is unreadable because of his mask, but Sigma's voice is heavy with anger.

Cartwright took a step back.

"Okay, but I suppose you know why I'm here?" He slowly and carefully asked.

Sigma took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Yes. You're here because of another mission I need to undertake, isn't it?"

Cartwright nodded. "That's right. The Overseer and the Field Marshall needs you to extract Objective MH-1 for questioning. Now, this isn't assassination, we need him alive. But if you tried everything and you _still_ can't take him in without killing him, you've got authorization to permanently remove the Machine Herald from the equation. We don't care what methods you use, or if it's discreet or not. Just take him down quickly, got it?"

Sigma turned around from the Major and walked towards a steel cabinet in his quarters. The cabinet opened automatically and he took his signature weapon out. He laughed as he grasped it.

"Don't worry, Major. He'll surrender to me." He pushed a small button at the side of his mask. He shimmered blue for a second before he vanished. The only indication that he is still in the room is that his flamethrower's igniter is faintly visible.

"Because if he doesn't, he'll be asking for death when I'm done."

* * *

**Viktor's Habitation, Piltover**

"Alert. Three life forms are approaching the base perimeter." The voice of a young woman echoed repeatedly throughout Viktor's new home.

Viktor looked up from his lunch to a red screen that materialized in front of him. It read 'Alert!' in capital letters. He touched it, and the screen changed to what the front yard's security camera is seeing. True enough, Caitlyn, Jayce and Vi are right across the street, slowly approaching his house.

"Do not terminate. Mark them as friendly, I am going to greet them." Viktor touched an area of the screen with the words 'Situation: Green', and the alert subsided while the screen marked the three with a blue outline before it dissipated.

The Zaunite stood up from his seat and strode up to the door. He took a look outside, and he saw that the three are still several meters away from his house. He went outside to greet them.

* * *

"I don't know, he just says he finished constructions a week ago. I know, it sounds improbable, but Viktor isn't known for lying." The Sheriff explained to her comrades why Viktor isn't at her basement anymore as they walked.

"That really sounds ridiculous. He's just here for a month, and he's already got himself a house?" Jayce laughed at the thought of Viktor hastily making a house in the space of a month.

"Yeah, that seems about right." Caitlyn unenthusiastically answered.

Vi just shrugged. "Hmm. We'll see his house soon enough. It's just right across the-" Everyone stopped at their tracks. They valiantly resisted the urge to laugh at Viktor, who's across the street, standing on an empty lot. It seems he's expecting the three.

They approached the Zaunite.

"Welcome, comrades. What do you think of my new house?" Viktor smiled as he gestured to the empty lot.

"Huh. Not too bad, the grass looks evenly trimmed, and the area is spacious enough." Caitlyn deadpanned.

"Yeah. It just needs a really vital component." Jayce tried to put on a serious face. _Tried_.

"Like a house." Vi is as blunt as ever.

"Looks like you're still a little bit off your rocker, tin man." Caitlyn informed Viktor with mock concern.

Viktor slightly flinched in fake pain, as if he's been lightly slapped.

"You hurt me. Every one of you." He gave the three a disapproving look before he turned about and walked to a certain spot in the area. His right mechanical hand formed into a fist and he knocked the air.

To everyone's surprise, Viktor's knock made the sound of metal being hit. Seeing everyone's expressions, the Zaunite smugly laughed.

"Disable cloaking procedure." He talked, to no one, it appears.

Out of nowhere, a plain-looking, one-floored metal structure appeared in the middle of the area.

"Impressive." Caitlyn muttered.

"Not possible." Jayce mustered to say.

"That's it?" Vi grunted in indifference.

Viktor went over to the door, opened it and gestured for the three to go inside.

The three looked around Viktor's house. The interiors were very basic, to the point that moving away from Caitlyn's basement seemed like a bad idea.

"No offense, Buckethead. But your house sucks." Said Vi, in her normal way of speaking. Caitlyn glared at her.

Jayce is expecting more from Viktor, and he tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Yes?" From Viktor's look, it appears that he already knew what Jayce is going to say.

"I'm guessing this isn't really your house, is it? This house just doesn't look suited to you."

Viktor smiled. "This is not my _real_ house, yes." He went over to a ridiculously large refrigerator leaning on a wall. He pulled the handle, and the refrigerator was swallowed by the floor, revealing an elevator behind it, big enough for four people.

The doors opened automatically, and the three went in first, as usual. Viktor pressed a button on a panel that read out: 'Main Floor'.

* * *

Just as the elevator was descending, Caitlyn glanced at the panel Viktor was using earlier, and what she noticed made her gasp in surprise.

The panel has buttons for different floors, starting from the 'Main Floor', and ending in 'The Surface'. In the middle of those buttons were floors one to ten.

"This isn't just a house, Viktor. This is some sort of… base." She said quietly.

Viktor turned to look at the Sheriff.

"Precisely. Construction of this base started a year ago, a month after that debacle at Jayce's laboratory. I was intending to use this base for launching attacks at your city-state from the inside."

Jayce raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean you have workers building your underground base for almost two years?"

Viktor shook his head.

"No. I made my own workers. You will most likely see them once we get to the main floor."

After a minute of waiting, the elevator stopped to a halt.

Viktor held the elevator door open. He looked at his three guests. "Go on out. See what my Custodians have made for me."

The three stepped out of the elevator, and they gazed at their surroundings in amazement and wonder.

It doesn't look like a base at all. In front of them lies something like a subterranean town.

There are blue and grey colored metal structures of varying shapes and sizes scattered throughout the area. Blue banners adorning them, swaying in the artificial wind generated by a giant techmaturgical device attached at the center of the ceiling. In addition to futuristic coils of light littered throughout the base, the area is illuminated by a large crystal perched on top of the tallest building, which occasionally emits static discharges. Classical Zaunite music is omnipresent, along with the sounds of construction and the constant hum of machinery. Also, multiple different robots patrol the base, doing their best to improve and maintain the area.

The interiors, the structures and the robots themselves are mostly made out of the strange looking blue and grey metals, but there are a few sections and parts that glow either red or orange. Overall, the place looks like a community made up of machines.

"Holy… this is… this is almost as big as the city center!" Jayce stammered out. He momentarily ignored his company and approached one of the robots, which suspiciously looks like Blitzcrank.

The machine turned to face Jayce and it studied him for a moment.

"Life form identified: Jayce, The Defender of Tomorrow. Custodian A-72, at your service." It bowed as it talked in an enthusiastic humanlike voice.

Jayce almost jumped in surprise when the machine talked. "You're… you're sentient?"

"Yes. The Creator has given us intelligence to solve more complex tasks, just like The First One." It readily answered.

"How many… 'Custodians' are there?" Jayce studied the machine's exteriors.

"There are currently eighty one Model A Custodians at the moment, and there are one hundred and twenty seven Model B Custodians active."

"_I really need to keep up with Viktor._" Jayce thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This is… inconceivable." Caitlyn managed to slowly say. "All this took two years to make?"

Viktor stepped out of the elevator and walked near the Sheriff and Vi.

"Roughly, yes. I made my Custodians with an advanced form of power cells, making them duty able for a decade without recharging. They have been building and improving this place untiringly for almost two years." The Zaunite informed.

"Okay, Buckethead. This underground town of yours almost impressed me. Almost." Vi tried to suppress the smile forming on her face.

Viktor laughed. "I have predicted you will say that. I made the Model A Challenger just for you."

Lumbering footsteps were felt approaching. The four turned around to see another type of robot. This time, it's got disproportionately large fists, and the uppermost portion of its head is colored pink.

"What say you and MAC here have a fist-fight at floor four?" Viktor gestured to the elevator.

Vi looked at the elevator, then to Viktor. She obviously doubts the strength of the elevator.

"Do not fret. The elevator can hold both of you. My Custodians made sure of that." Viktor smiled, but he isn't too sure if the elevator really can hold that much weight.

Vi shrugged her thoughts. "Right. If this thing can at least hit me three times, then I'll be slightly impressed."

"I was built to impress the Enforcer. If I cannot fulfill my programming, then I will resort to **brutal** tactics." The machine laughed maniacally, then it marched to the elevator, with Vi close behind.

"That robot of yours isn't going to last a minute with Vi." Caitlyn told Viktor as they watched the elevator ascend. "Her punches really sting even without her gauntlets."

Viktor only laughed. "Have faith." He simply said.

Suddenly, a violet colored portal materialized just in front of them.

"Mother of Mercy!" Viktor immediately readied his Hex Core, and made it go into rifle mode. He quickly attached his third arm into his weapon.

Caitlyn said nothing, went down on one knee and aimed her rifle at the portal.

Jayce is nowhere to be found.

A robed man stepped out of the portal before it dissipated. He recoiled in surprise at his environment. He marvelled at the surroundings until he turned to his side, and he saw two people aiming their weapons at him, which made him recoil in even more surprise.

Viktor recognized the man, and he eased down. He approached the man, who is shielding himself with a barrier.

"I am being called again, Summoner Randall?" He knocked at the barrier's surface.

The Summoner saw that he isn't in any danger anymore, and he let his barrier dissolve.

"Y-yes." He sighed, and then he took another look at his environment. "What is this place?"

"This is my new home in Piltover, Summoner. We are a hundred and fifty feet underground."

The Summoner looked the Sheriff, who's still a little wary of his appearance. "I see you have someone with you. Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all. I was just showing my home to the people who identified themselves to me as friends, which I lacked for quite a time."

"Very well, then. Are you ready?" Randall conjured two portals, one next to him and one next to Viktor.

"Of cou-" Caitlyn lightly poked Viktor's back with her rifle's barrel.

Viktor turned around. "Is there something you need?"

The Sheriff groaned. "I don't need anything. But you do." She pointed at his clothes.

Viktor remembered he isn't wearing his mask and his armor. He needs to be either in trademark appearance, or the two other appearances the League allowed for him before he can go to a Field of Justice.

Viktor turned to Caitlyn. "Thanks for the reminder, Sheriff."

"Good luck on your match. Hope you don't feed too much." She smiled.

The Zaunite walked up to the Summoner.

"I need to get my equipment first. Do you have time?"

"Alright, you still have seven minutes before you get forcibly sucked in this portal, so you better gear up quickly. I'll be right here." The Summoner sat on a metal crate.

Before the elevator could ascend, the Summoner called Viktor again.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you can't bring any of the upgrades you made in the last month. The League implemented that rule after a particularly nasty incident with Blitzcrank."

"Of course, Summoner." Viktor pushed the button on the elevator panel labelled '2', and the elevator went up.

* * *

**Summoner's Rift**

"**Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"**

Viktor arrived at the Purple Team's Summoning Platform in a flash of blue light. He inspected his teammates for the day.

There is the Crown Prince of Demacia, Jarvan IV. He's currently talking with another Demacian: Quinn, Demacia's Wings.

Quinn, after having a thoughtful conversation about situational awareness with Jarvan, headed straight for Bottom Lane, with Jarvan following close by.

Gangplank, who seems a little bit twitchy and even more unshaven today, quickly bought himself a jungler's starting items. He headed for the Red Buff, while his summoner frantically pinged the Red Buff's location.

Diana, The Scorn of the Moon, bought a Top Laner's starting items and went to help Gangplank, who took a mouthful of an unknown liquid. It only seemed to make him more energetic and twitchy.

Viktor shrugged and bought a Doran's Ring and two health potions. He went after Gangplank and Diana.

Gangplank and Diana waited at the piece of brush to the right of the Red Buff, so they can hide from any Champion who wishes to invade, while Viktor stayed at the piece of brush closest to the Wraiths, just because he's feeling a bit lazy to go further.

Viktor could hear talking coming from his allies' brush. He only detached his third arm and fidgeted with it to pass the time. This is a good idea, because his third arm passes the time by playing poke-pranks on him.

Viktor heard a woman's laugh coming from his allies' brush, but strangely, he couldn't hear Gangplank's bellowing laugh. A few moments later, he heard a man's irritated groan. He simply ignored the sounds and went back to his third arm.

Diana left her original hiding place. She sighed loudly before remembering that there's another person she could talk to. Her curious nature got hold of her and she strode up to Viktor's piece of brush.

Viktor is still busy trying to purge the virus that makes his third arm play jokes on him, when he heard a cough from behind his back. He turned around and came mask to face with Diana. She appears to have the usual look on her face, grim and business-like.

The Zaunite raised an eyebrow from behind his mask.

"It's Viktor, is it not?" She asked; her voice's tone is even.

Viktor remembered that outside of League matches, he never really had a chance to talk to a majority of the Champions and almost all of the Summoners. Diana included.

"Correct. Doctor Viktor, at your service, Miss Diana." He tried to be formal.

She also raised an eyebrow. "Viktor… what?"

Viktor quietly laughed. "I do not have a last name. I may have in the past, but I have forgotten."

"Right. A lot of people in here don't have last names, don't they?"

"Yes, that _is_ kind of irritating. I have a preference for calling people by their last names upon meeting them for the first time." Viktor re-attached his third arm behind his shoulder.

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Diana planted her sickle-sword on the ground.

"**Thirty seconds until minions spawn!"**

Diana leaned on her weapon. "Don't you ever get tired of her voice?"

"A bit, yes. I believe it is because she keeps saying the same thing over and over." Viktor noticed the sickle-sword his ally is holding.

"That is a peculiar looking weapon you have there. What design did you base it on?" He examined the Moonsilver Blade from a distance.

Diana smiled slightly. She stopped leaning on the blade so Viktor could examine it clearly. "I didn't really make this. Along with my armor, I found it somewhere." She had to obscure the details a bit. "Why do you ask?"

Viktor took a thoughtful look at her ally's equipment.

"Those designs… I think I saw them from somewhere."

Diana saw something strange about this man mostly made out of metal. He doesn't seem to mind being near a heretic, or even slightly annoyed at her. He doesn't try to drive her off just because she's a little bit more curious than most people. If anything, he seems alright with her company.

There's only one reason for this, Diana thought. It's because he, like her, reveres the power of the Moon. He's a heretic, like her. The thought of finally finding someone who understands that the Solari are nothing but a bunch of old fools who worship a burning rock in the sky made her at ease. Finally, she is not alone.

"You want to hear a joke?" With a smile, she asked, in her usual tone.

Viktor is slightly taken aback. He always thought a person like the Scorn of the Moon would be the 'business-only' type.

He hesitated before answering. "Okay… a joke could not hurt."

The smile on Diana's face broadened ever so slightly. "Knock, knock."

Viktor had to play along, no matter how it seems silly. "Who is there?"

Diana's silvery white eyes expanded. "Draven." Her voice suddenly went low and cold.

"Draven, who?" Viktor didn't notice her ally reaching for her Moonsilver Blade.

"Draven… is right over there." She extracted her sickle-sword from the ground.

Viktor turned around and saw at least four Champions converging on Gangplank. Already, the Pirate prepared himself for a fight.

Viktor's summoner asked for help, and the two other Champions at Bottom Lane moved towards their allies.

On the other side…

* * *

"My Summoner told me Gangplank's Summoner has Smite. Knowing him, he'd probably be here." Miss Fortune carefully scanned her surroundings for enemy Champions.

"I don't care WHERE they are! I want a fight, now!" Olaf roared.

"I've expected every servant of Sejuani being a grimy, simple-minded barbarian. But you seem to be different…" Lissandra examined her nails.

"Yeah? What's so 'different' about me?"

"You're a little bit more grimy, and your level of intelligence is abysmal." She nonchalantly responded.

"Just the way I like it." Olaf grunted.

Miss Fortune just shrugged at the Freljordians. She looked in front of her and saw Draven being himself, showing off by being at front.

"Hey, Weird Moustache Man, what's the hurry, you looking to get dropped?" She shouted at the Executioner.

Draven looked behind him; his ever-present massive grin is on his face.

"Draven's gonna get first blood! My fans are going to _love_ it!" He twirled his sword-axes in a flashy manner. "Don't worry, I care about my fans, so I'll leave some of the scraps for you."

"**Minions have spawned!"**

Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"_Dr. Sarah Fortune, M.D., is in charge of mentally defective people today. I hope Mordekaiser isn't as bad as these guys." _Fortune sighed, and went back to looking for her most elusive mark.

As they were looking to get first blood, a gunshot suddenly rang out, and a bullet struck Draven at his shoulder. The Executioner fell to his knees, while the Blue Team scrambled.

* * *

On Viktor's side…

"Yahahar! Three-'undred and twenty two damage! Nice runes, Summoner!" Gangplank beheld his pistol's work.

Draven, with great pain and effort, managed to get to his feet while the other Champions dispersed.

"Good work, Gangplank." Viktor quietly told the pirate. "Now that we have a numerical advantage, I say we finish them off."

Viktor telepathically communicated with Jarvan and Quinn through their Summoner.

"Draven is about to die, let us get our first blood. They will regret intruding our territory."

"Understood, Machine Herald. My lance will find its mark." The Prince responded.

"I'm already here. Me and Valor are blocking their path to their base." Quinn notified.

"Good. Let us close in for the kill."

Purple Team emerged from the bushes, catching Blue Team at a disadvantaged position.

"Diana, get near them and draw them in. I will work my laser through them." Viktor ordered.

Diana nodded and did what she's told, and she approached the tightly packed enemies and drew three Champions in with her weapon, making them an easier target for Viktor's laser. She promptly got to work hacking at Olaf, who defended himself.

"You again, moon girl?" Olaf parried a blow from Diana. "Have we not gone through this already?"

Diana said nothing and continued attacking. However, Olaf gradually regained his footing, and he swiftly went on the offensive. The tide immediately turned on Diana, as Olaf is better at her statistically at the beginning of the match.

"I'll grind your bones to dust, and use them as healing powder!" The Berserker taunted Diana as he threw an axe at her. The axe managed to land a glancing hit at her.

Diana grimaced at the Freljordian. "Enough talking. Let's end this." She readied her blade for another strike.

Viktor, having no other abilities to use, used his Hex Core at Lissandra.

"Is that all you've got, Zaunite?" She unleashed a shard of ice at Viktor. He sidestepped it, but a part of his cape got damaged and the right side of his armor got scratched.

"Is that all _you've_ got?" He countered, and continued blasting the witch with bolts of electricity. He saw that his laser's about to cool down. He mentally smiled; he's having the upper hand.

"Looks like you're having trouble there, m'lady." Jarvan emerged from behind the other champions and went to help Diana with Olaf. He took a frontal role, while Diana managed to sneak a few hard hits at Olaf.

"Urgh. Not fair." Olaf, seeing his team about to be beaten back, threw another axe at Jarvan (who predicted the attack and moved out of the axe's way), turned around and ran.

Quinn unloaded her crossbow at the fleeing Berserker. "How'd you like a back full of bolts, you unshaven brute?" She called out as he ran. After Olaf is out of sight, she turned her sights at Miss Fortune. She pointed at the Bounty Hunter. "Mark her, Valor!"

A blue eagle flew past Miss Fortune, who was content at sitting back and taking potshots at the enemy. After a few moments, she is now forced to duck under cover, as crossbow bolts peppered her position.

Gangplank emerged from out of his brush and he clashed swords with Draven. "Yer goin' ta die, laddie." He cheerily said as he used his sword to swipe away one of Draven's sword-axes.

"Oh, yeah? Draven's going to-" The Executioner didn't get to finish his sentence, as the Saltwater Scourge impaled his opponent while he foolishly lowered his guard to talk. He violently unsheathed his sword from Draven's chest.

Draven, still with his trademark smile on his face, gasped in pain as he clutched his chest. Gangplank, seeing that Draven's still standing, delivered a punch to his stomach, sending Draven sprawling on the grassy, blood-tainted ground.

As a final act of defiance, Draven formed his right hand into something resembling a pistol. He took an imaginary shot at his assailant. "Bang." He weakly managed to keep his smile.

Gangplank responded by aiming his (very much real) pistol at his prey's head. He pulled the trigger.

"**First Blood!"**

After taking a bit of damage (and dealing some damage herself) from Quinn, Miss Fortune was forced to retreat.

Lissandra, having no viable escape methods (her Summoner selected Ignite and Clarity), tried to do as much damage as possible.

"You aren't going to take _me_, the rightful ruler of Freljord do-" A second beam of laser from Viktor sliced the Witch in half. She broke into tiny pieces of ice as she impacted the ground.

Viktor always hated how Lissandra flaunts her so-called superiority. "In your condition, it would be best if you stay down."

"**An** **enemy has been slain!"**

Two enemy champions down, two wounded and another one is busy, killing minions at Top Lane.

* * *

"Great work, team. Unfortunately, we do not have time to celebrate. I suggest everybody get to his or her respective Lanes. Good day." Viktor nodded at his allies and went over to Middle Lane.

As soon as Viktor left, the four Champions talked.

"Something seems different about him." Jarvan thoughtfully said. "He isn't going all 'Join my Glorious Evolution!' today."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Maybe he's gone _so_ insane that he went sane?" Quinn humorously suggested.

Gangplank took another swig of the liquid he was carrying. "Maybe 'e's just pretendin' to be seaworthy? I've seen a coupl'a landlubbers tryin' ta make me think they can be trusted with a bottle o' ale, but they quickly bash it on yer skull once ye turn yer back."

Diana laughed. Everybody turned their attention to her. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with him. Viktor has just enlightened himself on the moon's true power." She smirked before quickly heading off to Top Lane.

There was silence.

Gangplank broke it.

"What the hell was she talkin' about?" He scratched his head.

"I think she said she made friends with Viktor?" Quinn took an improbable guess.

"Inconceivable, but possible. They're both known to be… a bit unstable." He sighed as he glanced at Draven and Lissandra's corpses. "But Garen told me that Viktor's changed somehow."

The two enemy Champions' corpses disappeared. They respawned.

"Well, I think we should get back to winning this game." Jarvan suggested.

"Of course, m'lord." Quinn crisply responded. The two Demacians headed off for Bottom Lane. Gangplank took another drink before he commenced jungling.

* * *

As the match progressed on, the teams were in a bit of a stalemate, but with Purple Team having a slight edge because of their early kills.

In contrast to the other Lanes, Viktor's Lane is one-sidedly in his favor. Lissandra could not effectively damage the Zaunite without getting close, which makes her an easy target for Viktor's wide range of abilities. Just as he reduced the first Middle Lane turret into a husk, one of his teammates asked for help.

"Viktor, Miss Fortune and Olaf are turning our turret into scrap. The Prince is holding them off, but he can't go on for longer. Can you assist?" Quinn communicated to Viktor through their Summoners.

"I have Lissandra on the run, so I will be there as soon as I can. Wait for my signal." He responded.

"Thank you, but hurry. It's getting a little pear-shaped out here."

Viktor navigated through the path towards Bottom Lane. Little did he notice that Lissandra is trailing him.

The cyborg arrived at a piece of brush, and he saw that Quinn's report is accurate. Miss Fortune is liberally spraying the area with bullets (which is unusual because she's using flintlocks), while Olaf stood guard beside her, yelling taunts at the Demacians.

"Jarvan, Quinn, I am in position. Are you ready for some support?" Viktor asked.

"Now would be a good time, Viktor. Do it." Jarvan ordered.

Just as he was about to leave the brush, Viktor noticed that the two Bot Laners ignored their usual enemies and headed straight for his position. He groaned in anger.

"Warded!" He shouted in frustration.

The air suddenly got a lot colder. "Not warded, I'm right behind you."

Viktor turned around and got blasted by a shard of ice. He shrugged it off, ran away and called for help.

"They saw me. We are going for plan number two. Jarvan, prepare your ultimate, I will try to get to get them to group together. Quinn, stick to the trees when we execute my plan. Pick them off from a distance." He calmly relayed to his two teammates.

Quinn turned to Jarvan. "Can we trust him?"

"We have no choice, Scout. Let's move."

As he ran, Viktor tried to dodge Lissandra's shards, Miss Fortune's bullets and Olaf's axes, but his enemies are gradually catching up.

"There's no place to run, parasite. You will perish eventually." Viktor could tell the voice was from Lissandra.

"I'm sorry about this, but we're from the other team." Miss Fortune shouted at his direction.

"Stop running like a coward and fight like a man!" A guttural voice rang out. Viktor couldn't make out whom it is.

After running some more, Viktor saw that his enemies are now standing very close to each other. He communicated to his allies.

"Are you in position?"

"We see you." Quinn responded.

"I'm right here." Jarvan reported.

"Jarvan, use your Cataclysm on them. While they are momentarily stunned, I will conjure a Gravity Field and a Chaos Storm. Quinn, do what you do best. On my mark…"

Viktor stopped running and turned around. His enemies are within spitting distance.

"Mark!" He shouted.

Jarvan came leaping from the undergrowth and trapped the three Blue Team Champions in an arena of earth. While his enemies are stunned, he unleashed his lance on Miss Fortune, who's the squishiest target.

Seeing his plan's first step executed, he projected a Gravity Field at the center of the arena. He quickly followed up with Chaos Storm and his laser. The storm consumed Miss Fortune, while Lissandra used all of her abilities on Jarvan. However, she is dangerously close to dying. Olaf's health is cut in half.

"**Dominating!"**

Valor flew overhead, and in an instant, a rain of crossbow bolts rained on the arena, killing Lissandra before she could cast her ultimate. Olaf is fighting Jarvan tooth and nail.

"**An enemy has been slain!"**

Jarvan is weakened by Lissandra's abilities, while Olaf's health is about the same as Jarvan. However, because being close to dying makes The Berserker stronger, he is quickly finishing off Jarvan.

Viktor, seeing that the fight needs intervention, threw a sapper at Olaf.

The effect was instantaneous. Olaf's blows suddenly became much weaker and slower.

"Not… fair!" He weakly hissed out.

"Utilize any advantages." The Prince impaled The Berserker with his lance, instantly killing the Freljordian.

"**An enemy has been slain!"**

Jarvan immediately chugged down two health potions while Quinn emerged from the trees. Viktor also drank his last health potion before he approached his allies to congratulate them.

"Executed to the numbers, team. Like clockwork." Viktor's usual robotic voice has a bit of satisfaction in it.

Quinn held out her arm for Jarvan.

"High-five, m'lord!"

Jarvan feebly gave his countrywoman a high-five. He chuckled quietly.

Quinn then turned to Viktor. She held out her arm like she did earlier.

"High-five, tin man!"

Viktor stared at the girl. He doesn't know what to do. Is he supposed to do something to her arm? Is it injured?

Quinn tilted her head as she continued to hold out her arm. "Don't Zaunites do high-fives?"

Viktor's mind came to the conclusion that he should just do what he observed. He just laughed as he mimicked Jarvan's earlier gesture.

"There we go!" Quinn quickly let her tired arm rest on her side.

"That is strange." Viktor inspected his mechanical hand for anything wrong.

"Wow. You're probably the only person I know who doesn't do high-fives. Even the Noxians do it." The Scout's voice had a tone of slight amusement to it.

"A nod would have sufficed. However, this is hardly the time for such trivialities… But keep this in mind: we are probably going to execute that procedure again. I suspect that this match is swiftly turning into a deadlock."

Jarvan nodded. "Right, we should get back to pushing our lane, Quinn. This match is about to go bad." The Prince clasped Quinn's unoccupied shoulder once, before he headed to the second Purple turret at Bottom Lane.

"You need to loosen up, Viktor. Being too serious is bad for you." Quinn said as she loaded new bolts into her crossbow. Valor squawked in approval.

The Zaunite chuckled, both in amusement and in annoyance. He is slowly being enveloped in a blue light. "Do not worry, Quinn. I entertain myself every now and then. What say you and Jarvan have a chat with me after this?"

"_This is going to be interesting."_ The thought ran through Quinn's mind. "That would be great."

"Of course." Viktor Recalled back to base, leaving the two rangers by themselves.

Valor squawked repeatedly at his partner.

"How much is that ruined king sword again?"

The eagle took a look at Quinn's gold reserve. He squawked again.

"Right… looks like we've got enough." A blue light surrounded the two.

* * *

Midway through the match, the gridlock persisted. At Top Lane, Diana is mostly holding her own against Mordekaiser, with Gangplank sometimes providing support either personally, or with the Dead Pool's cannons.

At Middle Lane, Viktor has completely dominated Lissandra. The Witch is two levels below most of the Champions, with her second turret dangerously close to collapsing.

It was complete havoc at Bottom Lane. This is the site of most clashes, with as many as six to ten Champions beating each other senseless, with neither side scoring an Ace if the clash went on their side. The first allied turret has collapsed, but the same can be said to the two enemy turrets. Jarvan and Quinn had mostly abandoned their Lane. The two now focus solely on finding isolated enemy Champions and taking them out quickly.

After destroying the second Middle Lane turret, Viktor, whose score is now at eleven kills, two deaths and seven assists, has now done everything he could for his Lane. Just when he was about to Recall and buy a second Rabbadon's, he got another call for assistance from his allies.

"Viktor, me and Jarvan are going for a push at Top Lane. It would be useful to have your support, if you can spare the time." Diana called out.

Viktor immediately cancelled the Recall. "I am on the way, never fear." The Zaunite checked his gear before marching towards his allies' spot. On the map, he saw that they already began their push, and on Bottom Lane, Quinn and Gangplank are doing the same. He's the only one missing.

As Viktor is treading on the water-filled path to Top Lane, he got sprayed by multiple shards of steel. Instinctively, he dodged most of them. He turned to see where the shards came from.

As if on cue, Mordekaiser came stomping his way towards his enemy, his mace threateningly perched on his shoulder and his eyes glowing brighter than usual. "Your soul shall serve the Shadow Isles."

The Zaunite ignored the threat and smiled, luck is on his side. The other metal man doesn't have his protective shielding on. While Mordekaiser is still a considerable distance away, Viktor stunned him with a Gravity Field and threw a sapper before he fired a laser away. The Master of Metal's health is now reduced to sixty percent.

With all of his abilities on cooldown, Viktor tried to use rifle mode, but then he remembered that he's using the old version of his Hex Core, because he isn't allowed to bring upgrades. He settled for good old-fashioned blasts of electricity, which didn't do much.

On the other side, luck has changed sides and Mordekaiser has regained composure. He quickly closed the gap between him and Viktor and brought down his mace upon the mostly metal man. Viktor was knocked to the ground. He swung again, which sent Viktor a few feet. Satisfied with the damage that he dealt, The Master of Metal readied to fire his shards again.

"Give in to the inevitable, embrace the cold." Mordekaiser's hollow, raspy voice assaulted Viktor's augmented ears as he unleashed the metal shards on the Zaunite. He was hoping to not use his ultimate, but to be sure, Mordekaiser did use Children of the Grave. "There is no hope, no escape."

As his very soul is being torn apart and his armor's protection faltered under a shower of steel shards, Viktor managed to stand up and project another Gravity Field. He quickly followed up with another sapper and a fresh beam of laser. And for good measure, he also unleashed a Chaos Storm at the center of the Gravity Field.

Mordekaiser gradually regained his footing. He had enough strength to run away. However, Viktor doesn't have enough health and mana to give chase and the cyborg simply collapsed on the ground, slouched on a wall and activated Recall. But he isn't finished with Mordekaiser yet. He communicated to Diana, who was the closest to his position. "He is at hiding near the Blue Buff. Take him down."

Meanwhile…

The Master of Metal managed to limp away to a piece of brush. He scanned his surroundings. _"This area looks secure."_ He thought. He activated recall.

He roughly laid his mace down and drank a potion. His mind wandered to his last fight. The Zaunite is stronger than he looks, which didn't come as a surprise to Mordekaiser, as he's mostly made out of metal and circuitry. He wondered if he could get another fight like that, where he was forced to employ each of his abilities just so he could secure a kill. Fighting with Diana is getting quite tiresome, as she simply isn't worth using his ultimate on.

Mordekaiser's line of thinking ended at a second later. As before he could teleport back to his Summoning Platform, something sharp and crescent-shaped pierced the top of his helmet, right through his skull.

"**Shut down! Rampage!"**

* * *

At the Purple Team's Summoning Platform…

Viktor laughed as the Announcer's voice echoed throughout Summoner's Rift.

"I would wager an Hourglass that he was not expecting that. Good kill."

"Thanks. But I'd rather not enter a bet that's so one-sidedly in your favor." Diana said, in a joking tone.

Viktor laughed again before buying his second Rabbadon's. _"This could have been useful earlier_._"_ He bought another Needlessly Large Rod to further strengthen his abilities.

* * *

Later in the match, the deadlock has been broken. The two pushes were successful, with the enemy Bottom Lane turret and inhibitor destroyed and the Top Lane turret sharing the same fate, with the inhibitor taking heavy damage. The Blue Team grouped up for one final push, while all of Purple Team rallied under Viktor's leadership… inside a small piece of brush.

"Is this some sort of League magic? Seriously, how did we all got inside this patch of brush?" Quinn exasperatedly wondered.

Jarvan planted his lance on the ground. "Let's just hope that they push fast. Gangplank's breath is driving me insane."

"Wot part of me breath do ye don't fancy? The part tha' stinks of oranges, or the part tha' smells o' this?" With difficulty because of a lack of space, Gangplank held out the bottle he was carrying all the time.

Quinn examined the bottle closely. "What's in that, anyway?"

The Pirate held it a little closer to the Scout. "This, lassie, is the most addictive type o' drink ye'll find anywhere in Runeterra. Hell, even me Black Pearl ain't got nothing on this. Have ye 'eard the piece of frozen land me and me crew found? Those strange-lookin' folks dressed in bearskin makes these."

While three of their teammates passed the time with conversation, Viktor and Diana kept their eyes peeled for the enemy push. The plan is that when the five enemy Champions got close enough to their position, Jarvan would trap all of them with his ultimate, while Viktor would do his usual procedure of attack, Gravity Field, his laser, his ultimate and then his sapper on the person with the lowest health. Quinn would rain crossbow bolts on the area, while Gangplank would unleash the Dead Pool's cannons on anyone who escaped. Diana would be prioritizing Draven and Miss Fortune while everyone is caught up in the chaos.

After a few more moments of waiting, the Blue Team is now in visual range.

Diana turned to Jarvan, Quinn and Gangplank. "Everyone keep quiet. They're here."

Everyone immediately halted their conversation and readied themselves while Viktor held his hand out and extended a mechanical finger. "One."

The Blue Team is now moving closer to the team's hiding place. Even with Super Minions, they easily plowed through them.

"Two."

Jarvan pulled his lance from the ground. He adjusted his pauldrons and asked for his descendants' strength.

"Three."

Gangplank adjusted his hat and drank one last gulp from the bottle. He then emptied the rest of its contents on his cutlass.

"Four."

Diana muttered a quick prayer to the moon. She looked at Viktor to see if he's doing the same, but she wasn't surprised that he isn't. After all, he's probably doing it mentally while dramatically counting down.

"Five."

Quinn loaded fresh bolts into her crossbow. She patted the top of Valor's head once. At the moment, she was thinking of taking a drink from Gangplank, but it appears that he used it all up on his cutlass.

By now, the Blue Team is right at their face.

"Kill." Viktor silently ordered.

* * *

"For the King!" The Prince heroically leaped from the brush and managed to trap Olaf, Draven and Mordekaiser. Knowing that Draven's probably going to be dead in the next second, and Mordekaiser is not going to be paying much attention to him, he attacked Olaf again.

Viktor did what he usually did. Needless to say, Olaf is now dead, with Mordekaiser having half health. Somehow, Draven managed to avoid most of Viktor's abilities.

"**Godlike!"**

Diana unleashed a bolt of harmful moonlight and teleported to the Executioner. All it took is a few swipes from her Moonsilver Blade for Draven to go tumbling on the ground, in several pieces. She did the same procedure to Lissandra, who was not caught up in Jarvan's Cataclysm.

"**Double kill!"**

Quinn helped Viktor with Mordekaiser, who turned tail and ran, along with Miss Fortune. But before the two Blue Team remnants could escape, Gangplank's ship rained down cannonballs on their position. One of the cannonballs landed directly on Mordekaiser, and he exploded in a shower of metal.

"**An enemy has been slain!"**

Quinn, with Viktor's Gravity Field, managed to catch up to Miss Fortune, who died within a split second from critical hits.

"**Killing spree! Ace!"**

Everyone on Blue Team is dead, and will stay that way for another minute. Viktor and his teammates didn't waste their time on throwing a party, and they quickly plowed their way towards the enemy Nexus and secured their victory by destroying it.

* * *

As soon as the Nexus was destroyed, all of the Champions involved were teleported to The Platform, where they could use the portals there to go back to where they were before they were summoned.

Most of the Purple Team gathered.

Viktor removed his mask and smiled at his team widely. "Great joint effort, team. That was a fine example of good communication and cooperation. I certainly hope that we have another match like that."

"Aye, laddie. It's such a damn shame tha' I'll probably forget about this tomorrow." Gangplank held out his bottle before dropping it on the ground. It didn't even shatter. "So long, me hearties!" He dived into his portal. A splash of water could be heard before the portal disappeared.

Jarvan took a hard look at Viktor. "Viktor, a year ago, I've never thought of seeing someone like you as a good team player or a particularly sane individual, but my best friend told me that you've changed." His facial features softened. "A friend of Garen is a friend of the Lightshields." He smiled warmly.

Quinn laughed. "Well, I know one thing for sure: you sure have a knack for leading people. Who knows, maybe you'll even give Swain a run for his money!" Jarvan chuckled darkly at the mention of his nemesis. "Visit Demacia anytime, I'm sure at least _someone_ would buy you a drink. Would you buy Viktor a drink, Valor?"

Valor shook his head.

"Your bird should try for being a comedian." Viktor suggested in an even tone of voice.

Quinn seriously thought about what Viktor said before shrugging. "Nope. Tried it, nobody understands him."

Viktor laughed along with Jarvan.

Jarvan used a spell to attach his lance to his back. "Well, we should be going now. The whole Lightshield Palace is preparing for something important!" The Prince's voice sounded jovial. Seeing no reaction from the Ranger, Jarvan slapped her on the shoulder.

Quinn slightly flinched in remembrance. "Oh, yeah! I remember. Really, we should go."

Viktor put his mask back on. "Good luck on that 'something important' you are talking about. I am sure that it is not too hard."

Jarvan's mouth slid into a wry smile. "Don't be too sure, you'll find out how hard it is soon enough."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The Prince chuckled. "Expect a word from us soon, Viktor."

The two Demacians turned around and headed for their portal, leaving Viktor dumbfounded.

Quinn turned to her Prince. "You're sending the Machine Herald an invitation? Now that's interesting."

"I'm not just sending an invitation. He's going to be on the 'Important' list. Like every League Champion that gets invited."

Quinn brushed off a bit of dust on her cloak. "Well, I have to wonder… why?" Valor gave Jarvan a scrutinizing look.

"He seems nice enough. Besides, Garen and Lux suggested that he get invited." Jarvan stopped walking and stood in front of the portal to Demacia. "He should be honored. Only a few people from Zaun managed to get into our city-state. You know how much of a wretched science-crazed hive that place is."

"Hmm… good point." Quinn covered her eyes and urged Valor to do the same. She walked into the portal.

Jarvan, who doesn't have the nickname of 'Jarman' for nothing, widened his eyes and jumped into the portal, screaming 'Demacia!' all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viktor was about to head back to Piltover, when he caught sight of Diana sitting on a bench, honing her blade. He sat next to her. She took a glance at the Zaunite before going back to sharpening. "Clever use of tactics, Viktor."

Viktor examined Diana's weapon and her armor again. He was pretty sure that he's seen it before. Maybe in an old newspaper article or a magazine. Then he remembered as The Machine Herald that he came across some sort of temple somewhere on a valley in Mount Targon. The temple bore the same sigils on Diana's crescent blade and her ornately decorated armor.

Once, he and his acolytes tried to pry the temple doors open so he could use the undoubtedly useful technology inside, but it wouldn't budge to several kilotons of explosives, so he looked for Cho'Gath for help. Unusually, even with most of his body replaced with cybernetics, the Voidborn couldn't bash the doors open. So, he just had his Morale Officer execute a random acolyte and went on his way.

Viktor shifted on his seat. "So, you managed to find that temple in Mount Targon and managed to open it. How did you do it?"

Diana let out a gasp of surprise. "So… you really are what I thought you are."

Viktor rubbed his mask's chin. "Excuse me, what?"

Diana diverted all of her attention to Viktor. "You're a follower of the Lunaticus, like me."

"The Lunaticus… that ancient order of moon-worshipping warriors? Me, one of them?"

The Scorn of the Moon nodded.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am quite sure that I have only come across their temple, and have not decided to follow their ways."

Diana's solemn expression soured. Once again, she is all alone.

Viktor, seeing the look on his ally's expression, immediately regretted his words.

"Listen, I have heard your story from Leona. She said that you tried to replace the Solari's and the Rakkor's core beliefs with lies and heresies, but I think that she is just exaggerating to make it seem like the Solari were the ones who were wronged.

Diana scowled in anger. "Of course she paints me as a heretic. She's too blinded by her devotion to the sun to be open to suggestions. At first, I tried to implement my ideas peacefully, but that's the past now. Every one of the Solari must revere the moon's light, or they must die by my blade. Especially Leona."

Viktor cringed. As he looked at Diana, he saw himself; betrayed by someone who should be the one that's watching his back. Which resulted in him being driven insane by the desire for revenge.

The former Machine Herald once sought for everyone to share his idea of evolution by techmaturgical enhancement, and if anyone gets in his way, he will remove them. Forever.

The Scorn of the Moon is actively seeking for the Solari to share her idea of returning to the old ways of the Lunaticus. And if anyone tries to resist, she will gladly send them to their maker.

Viktor took a moment to compose himself. "I know that you probably do not have anyone to call as a friend, so if you need someone to talk with, tell me."

He leaned forward, his expression unreadable because of his mask, but his voice is practically dripping with venom. "Trust me, that is a dark path you are treading. Once you go deep enough, you will live long enough to regret the consequences."

Diana angrily glared at Viktor. "What do you know about being betrayed?"

Viktor stood up from his seat, momentarily ignoring Diana. He turned to face her.

"They flatter those they scarcely know, they please the fleeting guest. But they deal countless, thoughtless blows to those who love them best." He smiled behind his mask.

The Zaunite raised his mechanical hand in farewell and marched to his portal. He pushed a few buttons on his mask and stepped forward.

Meanwhile, Diana thought about what Viktor said. She can't say that she knows an inkling on both Viktor's life, and what that piece of poetry he just uttered meant. However, what most she thought about is that Viktor offered to listen to her if she's got something to say, and that is quite a significant thing she gained. _"Maybe I've still got someone to watch my back when I attack the Solari, after all."_

The Scorn of the Moon stood up from her seat and approached her portal. She took one last look at The Platform before shielding her eyes and stepping inside.

* * *

**Viktor's Habitation, Piltover**

Viktor stepped out of the portal. He emerged exactly at the right spot from where he was earlier. Unusually, his Piltovian comrades are still there.

He approached the closest of them, which is Jayce. The Inventor looks to be very fascinated at the robots.

Viktor coughed to gain Jayce's attention. "Jayce, what are you still doing here?"

Jayce turned around and gave a big grin at Viktor. "This level of technology is absolutely marvelous. I'll gladly spend days cooped up your house!" The Defender stopped for a moment to think. "That gives me an idea! If you'll let me, I'll stay here and study everything. I promise not to be a bother, but you've got to let me run a few scans at the place."

Viktor laughed. "I am sorry, Jayce, but my Custodians will not allow you to run scans on them. Even the structures are protected from scans."

Jayce grabbed Viktor's shoulder with both arms. His right eye twitched intermittently. "That's okay! I'll just settle for the low-level ones, like these metals the buildings and the robots are made out of."

Viktor removed Jayce's arms from his shoulder. "Alright, but do not disturb me at floor three. My room is located there." Viktor thought about something for a moment. "Also whatever you do, do not go into floor six."

Jayce's smile widened. "What's at floor six?"

"That is where my latest inventions for the army are. I have just completed an armored motorized cannon. I think I will designate it as a 'landship'."

"What's so bad about going into floor six?"

Viktor laid his Hex Core on a nearby table. "I have several automated turrets that will attack anyone that is not at least sixty percent made out of metal, so unless you make yourself like me, and modify yourself with cybernetics, you will find yourself vaporized by energy weapons fire after a few seconds of opening the elevator door."

"Right, right. I'll just go get my things from my house. I'll be back in an hour." Jayce took the elevator to the surface.

Viktor then turned his attention to Caitlyn and Vi, who were still checking the place out.

He stood behind them. "I take it that you have not even seen half of the place yet?"

The pair turned around.

Caitlyn adjusted her hat. "Of course, not. This place is massive. It's looks like a city underneath our city."

Vi snorted. "Whatever. I'm not interested in trying to walk all over this place anyway."

Viktor remembered her fight with MAC. "How did your fight go?"

Vi smirked. "Your robot's head is right over there." She pointed at a corner. "Still, it put up an impressive fight. Even managed to land a couple of punches on me. In fact… I think I need to visit a doctor today."

Suddenly, the alarms blared again. And a screen materialized in front of Viktor.

"Security alert. Life forms detected approaching the surface structure. Orders?" An angry mechanical voice came from the house's speakers.

Viktor read the report on the screen. "Activate Surface Structure's front door cameras." He ordered, and the screen displayed three armed figures walking towards his house. Their uniforms indicate that they were from the Armed Forces.

Viktor let the alarms subside. "Do not engage. I will make contact with them to determine if they are hostiles."

"Understood." The voice sounded angrier.

The Zaunite turned to his companions. "Come with me, I might need help if they prove to be having less than pleasant intentions." They nodded and fell behind Viktor.

Viktor led Caitlyn and Vi to the surface. They stood at the front lawn and waited for their visitors to approach them.

One of them approached Viktor. He held his hand for the Zaunite to shake. "Doctor Viktor."

Viktor took the hand and smiled. "Sergeant Major Lukas… what brings you to my home?"

Lukas tilted his head so he can see Viktor's home. He was surprised to find nothing but an empty lot.

The Sergeant Major rubbed the back of his neck. "Err… you have a house?"

Viktor turned around. "Oh, yes. I forgot to disable the cloak."

The house's automated voice receiver, after hearing Viktor say 'disable the cloak', immediately complied. The structure is now visible.

Lukas examined the house. "Well, color me impressed."

Caitlyn stepped forward. "That's not all, Sergeant Major. The real house is underneath us, and it's quite enormous."

Lukas raised his helmet. "How enormous?"

Vi also stepped forward. "Let's just say that it looks like an underground town."

"That information will have to suffice. You did not answer my question, what brings you to my home?" Viktor interjected.

"Oh, right. Since you're now the Armed Forces' main weapons supplier, the statesmen have assigned me," Lukas to pointed at himself and then pointed at his second companion, whose face is hidden within a helmet and a gas mask. He's wielding one of Viktor's Conquerors. "Corporal Shepherd," The soldier sharply saluted. Lukas then pointed at his third companion, a beret-wearing female soldier wielding a staff. "And Private First Class Walters" The third soldier settled for smiling instead. "To be your personal escorts." Lukas shuffled slightly. "Now, I'm sure you've already met Elsa at Fort Henry, but Adrian here is recommended by the Lieutenant Colonel. He's the best at his job, which makes me wonder why he's stuck at Corporal."

"Probably because the brass wants me stuck on the field so they can use my abilities better." Corporal Adrian's gas mask muffled voice spoke.

Viktor stood still for a moment. "You mean that you will be going with me wherever I go?"

Lukas shook his head. "No, of course not. That would be awkward. What I mean is that whenever you need to go on something dangerous, you can ask either of us to come with you, to minimize your chances of painfully dying." He smiled.

"Each of us are skilled at particular areas. I'm an expert at squad tactics and I'm also pretty decent at sneaking around. Shepherd's your soldier when you want an unstoppable force of nature. Seriously, I saw him tear through two platoons of Z's all by himself, with nary a bullet wound. And Walters is pretty competent at diplomatic affairs." He continued.

Viktor smiled briefly before frowning. "My thanks. But where will you stay while I go about my business?"

Lukas groaned. "Ah, hell. I've completely forgotten about that part."

"I have plenty of room underground. You three can stay at floor two." Suggested Viktor. Suddenly his tone darkened. "But I must warn you; you must never go at floor six. That is where I test my inventions."

Lukas glanced at his soldiers before looking back at Viktor. "Thank you, sir. You'll find Tartarus Squad ready for action whenever you ask."

* * *

**Zaun Outskirts, Zaun**

Around three-dozen figures sprinted for their lives. They were being chased by a combined force of Zaunite policemen and squads of soldiers from the Zaunite National Guard.

As the figures ran, bullets and other projectiles impacted parts of their body. They didn't immediately go down on the ground and die, or shout in pain. Instead, they kept running as the shots bounced off the mechanical parts of their body.

One of them, a woman with a peculiar-looking weapon stopped running and took cover on a wall. "Get moving! Proceed with the plan, I'll hold them back!" She shouted as her people ran past her.

She sighted a particularly reckless National Guard soldier charging her people, a sword in hand. The soldier managed to tackle one of the slower men. He swung his sword wildly at the figure, but all it seemed to do is make the sword dangerously close to breaking on the steel-hard armor the half mechanical man is wearing.

The woman aimed her weapon at the soldier's maddened form. She wasn't particularly good with firearms, but her optics' auto-assist system helped with her aim. She squeezed the trigger, and a black beam emitted from the weapon's barrel, hitting the soldier straight at his heart. Gradually, the soldier's strength left him. Eventually, he was reduced from a bloodlust-crazed guardsman to a withered husk. She took aim again, this time at the soldier's earlier victim. She squeezed the trigger again, and a yellow beam streamed from the barrel. The strength that the soldier once had is now deposited at the man, and he stood up and continued running.

This time, a squad of policemen appeared in visual range. Before they could so much as fire, the woman quickly reduced them into corpses with her weapon. Never missing a single shot.

However, more and more policemen and guardsmen were popping up on her life form detector. She couldn't hope to hold all of them off while her people escaped. But the woman is more than eager to put down more of the bastards that chased her people off their headquarters.

One police marksman managed to sneak into a well-hidden hiding spot on a tower. He gasped in horror at his colleagues' fates, as they were drained out of every life they had. The marksman traced where the dark beam was coming from, and he spotted another of their targets. This one is not running away, like most of them are. She seems to have taken the duty of covering her people's escape. He hovered his scope at her, and his laser sight made itself visible on the woman's hooded, masked face. He held the trigger back, and to his surprise, the woman took cover at just the right moment, and his bullet impacted the ground.

As he reloaded his rifle, he felt a sharp, sudden pain on his torso. He groaned in pain as he dropped his rifle. He coughed up blood as his mind wondered on the possibilities. Was he hit? Did the woman have access to some sort of rifle? He got his answer as he looked down on his wound. A saber coated with electrical energy went right through his chest. He tried clasping the sword, but his strength already left him.

After what seemed like an hour, but actually closer to three seconds, someone forcefully extracted the saber from his chest. The marksman fell, back first to the tower floor. The last thing he ever saw before the darkness overtook him is a man dressed in a greatcoat with shoulder-plates. On his head lies a tricorne hat rimmed with steel. His face is marked with plenty of scars, with a gnarly one cutting a straight line vertically down his left eye, which is replaced with a cybernetic one. His right gloved, mechanical hand was carrying a slender, curved blade with a single cutting edge. The weapon crackled and sparked with electricity. On his other hand, is a strange-looking pistol.

Liliya Dementyev hid behind the wall she was using as cover as bullets peppered the other side of the wall. She wondered what happened to the sniper who took a shot at her. The Right Hand of Viktor popped out of cover to fire multiple times, but the sniper never took another shot at her. Maybe he got tired and called it a day.

As soon as the bullets stopped coming, she removed herself from cover to fire again, but before she could so much as squeeze the trigger, a familiar figure came out of nowhere and appeared right at the enemy formation. The figure deftly swung his saber around, severing more than a few limbs. Their enemies tried repositioning, but they were cut down like dogs as the figure eviscerated them. They also tried shooting the man then and there, but the shots just pinged off his armor. One of the guardsmen tried shooting the man while he's distracted, but a beam of laser pierced one of his eyes. The man skillfully shot anyone who's too far away to take a sword at with his energy pistol. In the end, the policemen and the guardsmen were slaughtered, with only a few writhing on the ground, barely clinging to life. All this took fifteen seconds.

After gutting the last guardsman who tried to take him on with a knife, the man immediately sheathed his saber and strode towards Liliya, who was waiting for him to stop showing off.

"How many was that?" She asked.

"Around a dozen, my Herald. Nothing to worry about." The man indifferently answered.

Liliya chuckled. "You should've just took cover and used your pistol. I could've provided fire support, but you were in the way. One of these days, Sebastian, you'll slip."

Morale Officer Sebastian Holt's face never betrayed any emotions. "And that day is when everyone of the Ascended are all dead."

Liliya changed the power cells on her weapon. "Well then, let's not make that day today."

Holt's mouth formed into a tiny smile. "Indeed, my Herald. I have to wonder, though… what do we do once we leave Zaun?"

"Simple." The Machine Herald turned around and walked out of the city gates, with her second-in-command following behind. "Once we regroup at fall-back point Lambda, we'll go into hiding."

Holt's good eye raised an eyebrow. "And where are we supposed to hide out?"

"Good question." Liliya stopped walking and faced the Morale Officer. "But first... we'll go find my sister."

* * *

**DICTIONARY: **Corporal Adrian Shepherd: A soldier in the Piltovian Armed Forces. Not much is known about this man before joining the military, but nobody minds because he is the very best at his job. Known feats include: wiping out several platoons of Zaunite soldiers, clearing heavily fortified structures and attacking heavily guarded convoys, all by himself, with only minor injuries at worst. This soldier is never seen without his helmet and gas mask, making it so that nobody has ever seen his face.

Morale Officer Sebastian Holt: The new second-in-command in Viktor's Ascended. A very skilled swordsman and gunslinger. This man's job is to ensure that nobody on his side retreats. Because if someone does, he'll make a large scorching hole appear on their forehead. So you better follow the Officer's example, or he will be forced to make you one. Other than that, the man is known to be a disenchanted ex-soldier in the Zaunite Defense Force. This man is a perfect example of the old military saying: 'When something's scaring the soldiers at the front, put someone scarier at the back'.

Command Point Epsilon, AKA 'Viktor's Habitation': The subterranean home of Piltover's resident Zaunite. Viktor's Habitation used to be Command Point Epsilon, which is supposed to be used by the Machine Herald for attacking Piltover from inside the city-state. There are eleven underground floors and one surface floor composing Viktor's Habitation. They are labeled as:

I. The Surface

II. Floor One: Base Defense

III. Floor Two: Barracks

IV. Floor Three: The (former) Machine Herald's Quarter

V. Floor Four: Physical Exercise

VI. Floor Five: The Cafeteria

VII. Floor Six: **THE WEAPONS TESTING FLOOR! **(do not go)

VIII. Floor Seven: Generators

IX. Floor Eight: Refinery

X. Floor Nine: Combat Training

XI: Floor Ten: Machine Factory

XII: Floor Eleven: Main Floor

The Surface and the First Floor: The Surface is a structure that resembles a middle-class type of house, but it is hidden from sight by a cloaking device. What appears is only an empty, grassy lot. Also, there is a large, open space just on the right side of the house. It is unknown whether it is part of Command Point Epsilon. The first underground floor is the Base Defense. In this floor, there are large stocks of the most recent weapons and armor that Viktor invented, and a multitude of combat-ready Model E Guardian Automatons made for defending the base from attacks. These robots take a humanoid form, with both arms equipped with either ballistic weapons for lightly armored targets, or energy weapons, for heavily armored targets. On their shoulders lay missile launchers intended for either stationary, hard to destroy targets, or flying targets.

* * *

**NOTES: **Good Lord, I hope you guys are alright with me being gone for a week. I compensated by having this chapter be eleven thousand words long. Also, I think that all of the chapters following this one will be at least eight thousand words long. Which means me being gone for longer days. Sorry about that.

On the other hand, I think that this story needs a little bit less serious stuff and more light-hearted things. So, I'll be making the next chapter focused on characters unwinding, after being put to work for too long.

If you would like an idea of what Viktor's home looks like, see XCOM:Enemy Unknown's 'ant-farm' base. I drew most of the designs from that.

**ADDITIONAL NOTES:** I've been using a lot of Jarvan, Quinn and Diana lately. But seriously, Diana's passive doesn't look like most passives. It's like an ability of its own.


	11. The Lightshield Palace (mostly humor)

**Chapter Eleven: The Lightshield Palace**

**Floor Five, Viktor's Habitation, Piltover**

"Warning. Tyrium reserves at 5% capacity. Recommend immediate refill."

Viktor dropped the newspaper he was reading as his eyes widened in horror. The built-in A.I. on his implants are informing him that the element that keeps his body from rejecting his implants are dangerously close to running out. If his body _does_ reject the cybernetics, the consequences are grisly, to say the least. The Zaunite hurriedly took out the vial of Tyrium he keeps on his person. He was shocked to see that the glass is cracked a little at the bottom, which exposed the element to the air, making it essentially useless. He threw it away, stood up from his seat and ran to the elevator.

The elevator quickly opened, revealing Jayce, Shepherd and Elsa inside.

Upon seeing the base's owner, the two soldiers saluted, while Jayce did a sloppily executed salute with his left arm, in a mocking, albeit joking gesture.

"Sir, this is the cafeteria, right?" Elsa asked. "One of the robots told us that we could get chow at floor five."

"Not now, Elsa. I have something to urgently pay attention to. The cafeteria Custodian will attend to your needs." Viktor, seeing only baffled expressions on Jayce and Elsa (Shepherd is still in full combat outfit, including his face-obscuring gas mask), hastily entered the elevator. "Are you three going to eat or not?"

The two soldiers glanced at each other, shrugged and stepped out of the elevator, while Jayce stayed.

As the elevator descended, Jayce threw Viktor an alarmed look. "What's going on, Viktor? What's the hurry?"

Viktor ignored Jayce and pressed the button on the elevator panel to change course and ascend. He pushed another button, making the elevator ascend faster.

By now, Jayce is sure that something bad is about to happen. "Okay, something's definitely not right. Is it the Zaunites?" Jayce took off his Mercury Hammer from his back. "Have they come for you?"

Viktor shook his head quickly. "No. Something a bit less worse, but nonetheless harmful for my well-being. Yours too, if you stay within fifteen meters from me."

Jayce raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you getting at?"

Viktor kept silent.

* * *

**Floor Three, Viktor's Habitation, Piltover**

The elevator stopped ascending and the doors opened, revealing The Machine Herald's Quarter. Viktor staggered out and weakly strode to a desk, but before he could get there, he fell, face first to the floor. Jayce ran to his companion.

The Defender turned the Zaunite to his back, and cringed in horror at the sight of Viktor's colourless and drawn face. "Ah, shit. You're as pale as a ghost." He muttered.

Viktor managed to frown. "You dunce, I always look like this." He frailly pointed to his desk with his right mechanical arm. "My left arm and both of my legs stopped working, and I can not crawl to my desk under my deteriorating condition, so you will have to get me a vial of a slate-colored liquid in the desk drawer. In my state, I predict that I have at least a day before my body denies the cybernetics I implanted into it."

Jayce laid Viktor down and briskly walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. He threw a quick glance at the Zaunite. "What happens then? You just shut down and die?"

Viktor chuckled lowly. "Not just. Once my body rejects my cybernetics completely, the implants will rapidly overheat, eventually violently exploding into pieces."

Jayce cursed loudly as he scoured the desk for the vial. After a minute of throwing away things that aren't the vial of Tyrium, Jayce finally saw the slate-colored liquid Viktor described.

"_Tyrium? Where did he get _this_?" _He thought as he recognized the characteristic fluidity of the element.

He swiftly moved over to Viktor's immobile form on the floor and waved the vial several times in front of the cyborg's face. "Alright, I have it. What do I do with it?"

Viktor stood silent, his mouth already too stiff to talk. The only thing he could do now is to move his eyes.

Jayce, seeing no reaction and fearing the worst, began to panic. Maybe Viktor's calculations were wrong? Maybe his explosive death is a lot faster than he thought?

Just as he was about to pour the liquid onto Viktor, he saw his Zaunite comrade's cybernetic-laden eyes moving forwards and backwards from the vial he's holding, and down below. It's not hard to make the connection.

The Defender slightly held Viktor's jaw open, and was very unnerved on how cold his skin is. Probably because he's mostly made of steel, and the base's temperature is required to be as cold as a winter's morning for the machines to function smoothly.

He opened the cap on the vial, and poured the contents inside Viktor's mouth. The inventor backed away to give Viktor some space. After a few seconds, the Zaunite's body briefly shuddered before falling limp; his eyes stopped moving and went still, staring at the ceiling. The glow from his cybernetics slowly faded away. Jayce checked Viktor for a pulse, and was terribly distressed at finding none. The Defender unconsciously moved away from Viktor, as he might get caught in the explosion. The only thing he needs to do now is to explain to the people why they aren't going to see Viktor anymore. Surely, he thought, there's something that he did wrong.

Jayce held his head low. He let one of his friends die. In the space of a month and a few weeks, he proved to be one of the greatest comrades he could ever hope to meet in his lifetime. Such a shame, Caitlyn and Vi would dread hearing the news.

Here lies Viktor, the former Machine Herald.

**The End.**

* * *

Wait, what? That was too anticlimactic. Let's try that again.

As the Defender slumped on the wall, trying to comprehend what just happened, Viktor's supposedly dead body jerked violently. The dead man coughed and hyperventilated. He raised an arm, forcefully brought it down on his chest a few times and pushed a button on the side of his torso.

Jayce raised his head, immediately quashing the horrible feeling in his stomach and replacing it with hope as he left his original position and went over to Viktor, who managed to control his breathing and is now sitting down on the floor; his implants were glowing brighter than ever.

Jayce helped Viktor stand up. "You seriously scared me back there. I don't know if you're going to suddenly stand up in the next second or if you're going to explode instead."

Viktor stretched his limbs to test them if they're working properly. "I was alive the whole time, you know." He sat on the chair near the desk. "Now that you know about my condition, I ask that you keep everything that happened here to yourself."

The inventor scratched his head. "What? Why?"

Viktor took a vial of Tyrium from his desk and gave it to Jayce for him to examine. "As you most likely know, Tyrium is quite a rare element. I require consumption of this liquid, so that my body does not try to forcefully reject the implants I have made." Viktor took a cigar from the desk and started smoking. "However, I have found a way to replicate Tyrium. The problem with this element is that most of its staggeringly many applications are all about making and improving weapons of mass destruction either fueled by magic, machinery or techmaturgy."

Jayce nodded in comprehension. "Ah, I see. If people knew that you have a way to make more of the element, they might come knocking at your door, asking for it." He held the vial for Viktor to take.

Viktor took the vial back from Jayce and kept in in his person. "Yes, that would be very inconvenient."

Jayce sighed and gave a concerned look at the cyborg. "Viktor, you look like you need some sleep."

Viktor in turn gave a quizzical look at the inventor. He took a mirror from the desk drawer.

Indeed, he does look rather dreadful. The past weeks had been very taxing on him. He's grown another full set of facial hair. His eyes, though unnoticeable from a distance because of their cybernetic glow, were now dull with fatigue. His skin is still very pale, making it so that it looks like he's never spent a day outside of his signature suit. Despite this, he doesn't even feel fatigue.

"No, I do not need sleep. I have plenty of that while I am here." He informed as he put the mirror back in the drawer.

"Well, maybe you need to have a break." Jayce suggested. "You've been inventing things left and right with only lunch breaks and the occasional sleep as reliefs from work."

Viktor thought about what Jayce said. "Yes… yes, I could 'have a break'." He gave another thoughtful look. "How am I supposed to have a break?"

Before Jayce could answer, suddenly, the base's alarm sounded again, but Viktor made sure to significantly lower the volume of the alarm if they are at peacetime.

"Alert. A life form has dropped an object at the Surface Structure's front lawn."

Viktor smothered his cigar. "Speaking of inconvenient…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Elsa sat down on one of the tables. "What's with him today?"

Shepherd sat down on the seat opposite to Elsa and called for a Custodian. "I don't know." He took off his combat gloves.

"He looks distressed. He wore the same face my brother did when he remembered that he left a functioning explosive at the men's bathroom." The Private took a bar of MRE from a pocket on her fatigues.

Shepherd rolled his sleeves up. "I don't know about that, Walters. But I do hope that he makes more of these toys he's giving us." He laid his Conqueror down at the table. "This new gun he made for us lifted quite a big chunk out of my work. Instead of shooting someone several times to make sure, I just need to fire a burst from this and they die, along with three other people behind them. It doesn't even need reloading."

Walters shrugged with lack of interest. "Magic is better than mere guns, Adrian."

Seeing that their conversation needs a new topic, Shepherd talked about their Sergeant Major. "Have you seen Wolfe anywhere? I see him everyday, using the elevator to go downstairs, but he never seems to come back until midnight. From his appearance, he looks like he's been training."

Walters put her hand on her chin. "Well, have you ever been to the lower levels yet? Lukas goes to Combat Training everyday, and sometimes I visit."

Just then, the Custodian appeared.

"What would the Creator's fleshy shields like to reinforce their flesh with?" It asked, with the same enthusiastic voice all the Custodians possess.

Elsa glared at the machine. Shepherd raised his hand to attract the machine's attention to him.

"I'd like… what do you have, anyway?" He asked.

"We have the ability to make…"

As the machine continued to give the Corporal holographic images of the wide range of things it could cook up, Elsa stared at Shepherd in bewilderment.

"…Okay. I'll have one of… _those_." Adrian pointed at the strange-looking Zaunite fare.

"The Sturgeon Surprise? An exceptional choice! And what would the female fleshling would like?" The machine shifted its attention to Walters.

"Eh… I'll have the same."

"Excellent! This Custodian will get to cooking immediately!" The machine left the two alone.

Elsa gave a bemused look at the Corporal. "And how are you supposed to eat with your gas mask on?" She paused to think before coming to an improbable conclusion. "Are you going to remove that thing on your face now? I'm beginning to think you were born with it."

Shepherd said nothing and pulled out a straw from his pocket.

Walters gave a frustrated groan. "Oh, you've got to be shitting me."

* * *

The former Machine Herald retrieved the object a courier dropped on his property. It seems to be a letter of some sort.

He went back inside the Surface Structure. He dusted off and sat on one of the couches. He took a lungful of oxygen and read the letter.

In a very fancy handwriting (except for Viktor's name, which is written in Xin Zhao's decidedly less fancier handwriting) it read:

_To Dr. Viktor,_

_Salutations, dear reader, as you have been invited to attend to a formal social gathering in the Lightshield Palace. There will be the finest cuisines and drinks that only Demacia's most acclaimed foodmakers and distillers could make. The ghost of the legendary Bilgewatian filmmaker Welles Carpenter will be presenting his latest film: _The Entity, _to any guest that would dare view this excessively horrifying __new picture in the Palace's state-of-the-art hextech cinema. Later in the event, you are cordially requested to present yourself to the Evening Ball, in which King Jarvan Lightshield the Third himself will observe the spectacle. Should you choose to attend, you are asked to bring your formal clothes for this event. This event starts on Wednesday in the morning at 9 o' clock._

The following sentence is written in each respective Champion's handwriting. Viktor couldn't help but notice that the last Champion's name is unreadable because it is too obscured by what appears to be talon marks.

_You have been invited by: Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, Garen Crownguard, Luxanna 'Lux' Crownguard, Quinn and *__clawed out__*_

The cyborg stared at the letter. In a few moments, he finally folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Congratulations, sir. Looks like you've found a solution to your 'taking a break' problem." A mechanical voice commended him, in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

He smiled; it's been quite a while since he went to a formal party.

* * *

**The Sheriff's Manor, Piltover**

"…So, it looks like I'm heading off to Demacia tomorrow."

Caitlyn has been listening attentively to her guest, Ezreal. The young man has been apparently invited to a really extravagant 'social gathering' overseen by the King himself.

The Sheriff finished off yet another cup of tea. "Well, I know you're not a fan of wearing formal outfits and the like, but I think your girlfriend will appreciate it if you do."

Ezreal coughed up his own cup of tea. "She's not my girlfriend! Seriously, we've only seen each other in a few Rift matches. Besides, her older brother will squeeze the life out of me if I'm caught looking at her for a split-second." He stopped to think. "And not just that. You remember the story I told you, Vi and Jayce about the last time I was invited?"

Caitlyn called for her personal Custodian. She held out her cup of tea and the machine took it.

She shifted her attention to Ezreal again. "That cake mishap? Oh, yes. I remember. Got a lot of calls from Demacians telling me that I should lock you up for a decade in prison for a long list of things you may or may not have done." The Sheriff took a bite out of a piece of bread. "And Garen's not that bad. When I was in Demacia for a political affair with father, he acted quite civil to me."

Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer snorted in inconsequence. "Of course he did. You're the Sheriff of Piltover, the most by-the-book police officer in the history of Piltover's Police Force, and he's the Might of Demacia, the most by-the-book soldier in the history of the Demacian Military. Unfortunately for me, I'm not like both of you. He just doesn't like me."

The Custodian appeared at Caitlyn's side again and brought her a new cup.

"You should get one of Viktor's robots. Since I got one, I never even have to do anything to the house."

Ezreal examined the machine. "Sounds good, but that's not what I came here to talk about. Besides, will Viktor really-"

Three heavy knocks were heard coming from the door. Caitlyn held a finger for Ezreal. She strode to the door and opened it for her new guest, which is none other than Viktor himself.

The Sheriff whistled. "Speaking of the devil."

"Caitlyn, do you have the time? Jayce is busy doing _something_ to my house, and I cannot find Vi anywhere. Will you offer your advice on something I need to undertake?" The Zaunite asked.

"Sure, sure. Come in, I've got biscuits and tea, but I know that you aren't having any of both, so just come in." Caitlyn held the door open and Viktor hurriedly came in.

While Caitlyn closed the door, the Zaunite immediately went to the living room. He opened the door to the living room and saw someone sitting on one of the couches, his back to him. From his spiky hair, Viktor could make out that it's the Prodigal Explorer.

Unaware of his new company, Ezreal called out. "Sheriff, who was that?"

"That would be me." Viktor responded.

Jumping from the couch in surprise, Ezreal spun around and impulsively aimed his gauntlet at Viktor.

Viktor, from countless experiences in League matches, jumped out of the way at the right moment. The Mystic Shot impacted the door from where Viktor was standing a second ago harmlessly. "Stand down!" He shouted.

"Oh, no. Sorry about that." Ezreal relaxed his stance.

Caitlyn ran into the room. "What the bloody hell was that?" She examined the door and turned to Viktor. "Did he just shoot you?"

Viktor dusted himself off. "It is nothing. Ezreal is just a little bit edgy today."

The Explorer rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, probably something to do with that invitation."

Viktor turned about and faced Ezreal, surprise marking his features. "How did you know that they invited me?"

Ezreal's jaw dropped. "You got invited too?"

Viktor sat on one of the couches, baffled at the young man. "Excuse me?"

"Did you get invited to that social proceeding at the Lightshield Palace?" Ezreal imploringly asked.

"Yes, why do you-" The Zaunite's eyes widened in realization. He took a deep breath.

"Ah, yes. Looks like we will be travelling to Demacia tomorrow, Ezreal."

The Explorer couldn't believe it.

"Who invited you anyway, Doctor?"

The cyborg took the letter from his coat pocket and straightened it. He gave it to the young man to read.

After reading it, the Explorer chuckled. "Impressive. You've got personal invitations from Jarvan, Garen, Lux and Quinn? Really impressive." He took another look at the letter. "Who's the other guy next to Quinn? I can't read it, it's too difficult to read because of… _this_." He showed the letter to Viktor.

"I believe Miss Quinn wrote 'Valor' but the bird probably has something against me."

Ezreal laughed again. He took out his own letter from his trousers' pocket and gave it to Viktor.

It appears that both Lux and someone named 'Demacian Justice' invited Ezreal to the Palace.

Caitlyn, while watching the two men interact, came halfway to finishing her tea. "Well, boys, it looks like your problems solved themselves. You'll be both going to Demacia tomorrow."

Viktor put Ezreal's letter down. He looked at Caitlyn. "Yes. But I need to ask you something about Demacia."

She took a sip from her cup and nodded. "Ask away."

"Well, you have been to Demacia multiple times, I imagine. Do you know what to do around Demacians?"

The Sheriff laughed briefly. "Treat them the same way you want them to treat you. Just like us. People from different places can't be too different from each other."

The Zaunite shifted from his seat. "I know that, but do they all have particular behaviors and quirks in common? What do I have to say and not say around them?"

Caitlyn thought about all of her experiences interacting with Piltover's closest allies. "I'm pretty sure that they behave just like us, just don't insult their laws and customs, don't say that you're doing something that's considered immoral, selfish and harmful to the people around you, object to their harsh conscription methods or generally behave or think like a Noxian."

Viktor was writing down notes on a holographic piece of paper projected by his left hand's palm as Caitlyn talked. He closed his left hand, and the piece of paper dematerialized. "Thank you. I will keep your advices in mind. Failing that, I have notes."

Ezreal checked the time on a clock hanging on a wall. "Well, guys, I think it's getting late. See you later, Sheriff." He stood up. "And I'll see you at the city gates in a few hours, Viktor. Make sure to bring horses, it's gonna be a long ride to the Institute. We'll use one of the teleporters there."

Viktor shook his head. "No, that would be too tedious. We will just use Jayce's teleporter. I will see you in the morning."

* * *

**The Defender's Residence, Piltover**

Ezreal is just starting to regret wearing the suit his uncle provided for him. He's wearing a dark ultramarine colored pinstripe suit with matching trousers and a sky-blue colored dress shirt. The suit only enhanced his attractiveness, but it's a little bit too tight, it's already rubbing his skin the wrong way and it just looks too damn fancy for his tastes. He checked his wristwatch.

"_Seven o' clock… where's that robot?"_ He thought.

As the minutes go by, Ezreal occupied himself by looking at the people walking by. He checked their facial features, their height, their complexion… everything that can be perceived by the naked eye.

One particular man caught his attention.

The man gave an aura that if he was put in a room, everyone else inside the room will surely notice him, not just for his style of clothing and his looks, but because of his bearing, which gave a distinct military feel. He is dressed in a dark-grey three-piece suit, a similarly colored necktie, a crimson colored dress shirt and an ancient-looking pocket watch chained secure to his waistcoat. In addition, he's also wearing a dark-grey cloak made out of what appears to be wolfskin, and a low felt hat with the same color as most of his outfit. With his color scheme, one could handily mistake the man for a Noxian, but his features are definitely not Noxian. He sure-footedly walked as his arms swayed, almost mechanically, back and forth. He also appears to be using a walking stick of some sort.

Then, as the man moved nearer to Ezreal, unusual things begin to make themselves noticeable.

The man has eyes that glow blue, subtly hidden cybernetic enhancements. His complexion is a very pale, sickly looking one, his right, gloveless hand is clearly made out of steel, his footsteps were not making the usual sounds of footsteps, but they made the distinct sound of clanking, and his 'walking stick' is actually a staff made out of metal that discharges small jolts of electricity every now and then.

"Well, well, Viktor. Looks like unlike me, you actually look good in that outfit."

The Zaunite gave a repressed smile. "I feel like a piece of overstretched rope, ready to snap, actually. But that Gem Knight sure knows his way around formal wear.

The Explorer chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you feel."

Viktor opened the door to Jayce's house. "Well, let us go to our get-together, heavens know that I need to unwind a bit."

The two men entered Jayce's house and made their way to his workshop.

Ezreal look for signs as to where the house's owner is, but couldn't find any. "Where's Jayce?"

"He is doing something at the Main Floor of my house. He is probably studying the level of technology I made." Viktor answered.

"Wait, how big is your house?" Ezreal inquisitively asked.

"Hmph. Not as large as you think. Maybe as large as Caitlyn's house." The Zaunite tried to avert the young man's attention from his house. Too many people seem to pay attention to him nowadays.

The two eventually found Jayce's miniature teleporter. Viktor typed in the coordinates of the Lightshield Palace on the teleporter's panel. The teleporter's platform glowed bright green.

Viktor faced his companion. "Alright, Ezreal, this is it. Step into the platform, please."

Ezreal did as he told, and he was slowly teleported away to the Lightshield Palace's main entrance. Viktor did the same not long after.

* * *

**Main Entrance, The Lightshield Palace, The King's Quarter, Demacia**

The City of Light and Gold is not exaggerating with its nickname. The city is literally partially made with gold. There is a clean, immaculate feel to the city, towering spires from various structures litter Demacia's skyline. Buildings made out of white stone and marble are the majority of the structures in sight, and majestic flags bearing the city-state's emblem fly high. Also, the Lightshield Palace sits on an elevated area, next to a natural port, and the two men could see many ships docked within the port. Lastly, the city-state is practically flooding with light. In fact, having seen so much light in one place temporarily overloaded Viktor's optics, and he quickly rebooted them and adjusted their tolerance to light to the maximum.

However, Ezreal seems to be just okay.

"We're here, Doctor. The Main Entrance. I remember it like the last time I came here."

Viktor scanned his surroundings. Everything seems to be alright, the Demacians didn't seem to be secretly plotting to kill him or Ezreal. He regretted bringing his Hex Core as they approached the guards.

"Stop right there. Are you invited to attend?" The heavily built and heavily armored guard asked the two in a resounding voice.

"Yes. Here are our invitations." Viktor handed the two letters to the guard. "My name is Dr. Viktor, and this is my acquaintance, Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer, Ezreal. Not the name I would have given my child, but the boy seems fine with it."

Ezreal faced Viktor and glared at him. "Hey, don't blame my parents for being creative. What would've you named your kid, then? Bob?"

The Zaunite erupted with chuckling. "How about… Nikola."

The Explorer rolled his eyes. "Shocking."

The two guards glanced at each other before the larger guard roughly took the letters and scanned them. He raised his visor, revealing his disproportionately small brown eyes.

The guard walked over to his partner and displayed the letters. They exchanged a few words before they both moved towards the two guests.

The other, smaller guard angrily gestured for his partner to stand near the gate. He removed his helmet to talk to Viktor and Ezreal.

"Your invitations are valid. The doc's invitation number is 472, and the little guy's is 391. Remember that you're both in the 'important' list, and that you're free to go wherever in the Palace that's not guarded. Have a nice day."

The second guard gestured at the gate, and the bigger guard opened it. The second guard saluted.

* * *

The sight of the Palace's gardens greeted Viktor and Ezreal. Everything from the trees to the hedges were clipped down to the last detail, probably by magic, and multiple guests (most were Champions) were seeing the sights. Statues of four successive Jarvans were scattered on every corner of the garden. In the center of the garden, lies a statue of a dragon on a pedestal, breathing fire at the sky. A few meters from it, is a statue of a gargoyle, which looks to be mourning a nearby grave.

The two men approached the pedestal and read the inscription on it, which simply reads out in an elaborate text: 'Jarvan Lightshield the Fifth'.

Viktor noticed the gargoyle statue and recognized him. He waved at the statue. "Greetings, Galio."

Galio stopped mourning for a moment and waved back at Viktor before resuming his original activity.

"I don't get it. Jarvan's son is going to be a dragon?" Ezreal muttered as he examined the dragon's features. "

Viktor took a closer inspection of the statue, and found a saddle on the dragon's back. "Maybe not. There is a saddle fastened on the dragon's back. Maybe Jarvan V is supposed to ride a dragon."

Ezreal seems to have ignored Viktor. "Riiiight."

"Ahoy, me hearties!" A familiar voice came from behind the two men.

Viktor and Ezreal turned around to face Gangplank, who's dressed in his formal wear, which is his usual buttoned up red and yellow captain's coat in its original, pristine condition with a red and yellow undershirt and a fancier, feather laden black and yellow tricorne hat. Additionally, he shaved off the extra length of his beard he had accumulated in the last month. Also, he's got two companions around with him: a massive man wearing a lumbering diving suit with an anchor perched on his shoulder, and the League's resident Marai, riding on a miniature tide she conjured from the moisture in the air with her staff. Both of them didn't bother changing outfits.

"Gangplank, Nautilus and Nami. It is a pleasant surprise to see you." Viktor shook hands with Gangplank and Nami, but he couldn't do so with Nautilus, because the Titan might crush his hand with those heavy diving gloves he wears.

"Aye, same 'ere, lad." The Pirate took yet another drink from another bottle of the liquid he was drinking on his last League match.

"**It is also… good, to see the reformed Machine Herald with us. I, for one, am impressed at your and the Prodigal Explorer's choice of clothes. It's quite a shame that I can't take off this suit."** The Titan stated, in a terrifyingly deep and booming voice, much more than the large gate guard.

The Marai took a good, long gaze at the Zaunite "Yes, you _do_ look _very_ good, Viktor." She purred.

Viktor nodded at Nami and smiled in appreciation, while Nautilus threw a weathering glare at her direction, only amplified by his bright, red glowing eyes. A glare that she casually ignored.

She then turned her attention to Ezreal, who was staring slack-jawed at her staff's crystal. "As do young Ezreal! I'm sure Lux will appreciate you going into something… formal, for this occasion."

Nami's sentence brought back the Explorer to reality. "She's not my-" He sighed. "Never mind."

Viktor extended a spike from the end of his Hex Core and planted it on the grassy ground. "What bring the three of you here?"

"Apparently, these Demacians be 'nclined to invite folks they fancied enough. I don't remember much, but I'll be takin' a wild guess tha' they liked us because o' tha' League match we were in earlier. 'Ave ye seen me Dead Pool docked 'afore ye went in the Palace? I've just arrived with these two stowaways 'alf an hour ago." Gangplank answered.

"**I have been in a League match a week ago with the Maven of Strings and the Seneschal of Demacia. I've ensured that we won the match despite us three being the only active Champions on Blue Team."** Nautilus answered after Gangplank.

"And I helped out Vayne and Lucian in an Abyss match. The tight quarters of the Howling Abyss made my ultimate the ideal initiator." Nami answered.

Viktor eventually retracted his weapon/'walking stick' from the ground. "Well, we've already seen and gawked at the sights here. I suggest we move inside the palace itself, shall we?"

Ezreal studied the palace. "Do we need a map?"

Viktor gave an amused expression. "I think not."

Gangplank gave an annoyed look. "Belay that, lad."

From the sound of his voice, Nautilus most likely has the same expression as Gangplank. "**No."**

Nami's cheerfulness was never replaced. "Nope."

* * *

The group entered the Palace after the guards checked them again. Like the garden, there are also multiple people inside, checking out the designs of the palace, looking at the paintings and chatting amongst each other. One familiar figure stood out amongst the people, as he's essentially outfitted in so much gold in his armor, that _you'll _want to knock him over the head and steal the armor from his unconscious body. That, and he is flanked by two bodyguards, one of them wielding a spear and having excessively long hair, and the other being a Half-Dragon. The figure noticed the group and waved at them.

"Viktor, Gangplank! You made it." Jarvan IV removed himself from his bodyguards' company and shook the hands of both the men he mentioned. Xin Zhao and Shyvana followed from behind the Prince.

Viktor smiled as he shook Jarvan's gauntleted hand with his mechanical right hand. "Well, it has been quite a long time since I had a break from working. I figured that this would be a perfect opportunity to improve my image, too."

Jarvan smiled back. "And I was starting to think you aren't human. Nice suit, by the way."

The Prince then turned his attention to the Pirate.

"Good to see you, Gangplank." Jarvan saw Nautilus and Nami behind the group. "And thank you for providing these two for a ride on your ship."

The Saltwater Scourge took another mouthful from his bottle. "Aye, don't mention it. Seriously. It be bad fer my reputation." He smiled, revealing a complete (?) set of yellow teeth.

Jarvan laughed quietly. "But do you really have to bring your crew along?"

The Pirate nodded vigorously. "O' course I do! The more the livelier, don't ye think?"

Jarvan shrugged. He knew that the Palace could hold many more hundred people even with Gangplank's full detail of sailors. "Whatever you say, Captain. Just make them behave, alright?"

Gangplank took out his pistol from its holster. "Bloody 'ell, the bastards will behave." He wore a wicked smile as he checked the pistol for ammo and cocked it. "Since if they don't, they'll be grovelin' fer a quack to patch 'em up after I keelhaul their arses." The Pirate quickly holstered his pistol.

The Prince did not understand, so he just did a half-smile and nodded. Hopefully, what the Pirate said isn't as bad as he thinks.

He looked back at his bodyguards, who are still on their 'fight-ready' stance. _"Good, looks like me and my father are safe from assassins."_

"Where's tha' girl with the funny-lookin' cutlass?" The Pirate asked.

Jarvan frowned. "Diana sent us a letter back, she says that she's busy about 'crusading' or something similar."

Suddenly, Xin Zhao's wristwatch beeped loudly.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Zhao?" Shyvana asked the Seneschal in a mocking fashion. "It's time, tell Jarvan."

Xin Zhao groaned. "Jeez, you seem to be in a bad mood today."

The Half-Dragon warily eyed her environment. "Of course, how could I not be? With all these many people around Jarvan, he's an easy mark for an assassin. So get your guard up, Zhao. We can't lose the Prince on our watch."

"His Magnificence could handle himself, you know. Besides, we should be worrying about His Majesty's safety, not Jarvan's. Now, relax, Shyvana. Be thankful that we aren't assigned to protect the King, like what Garen's Dauntless Vanguard is doing right now. This is supposed to be a party, after all." The Seneschal moved to notify his Prince.

The Half-Dragon just grunted in dismissal. "If Jarvan dies, I'll strangle him with his own hair." She muttered.

* * *

"Your Magnificence, the time to officially start the merriments has come." Xin Zhao whispered at Jarvan's ear.

The Prince steadied himself and strode to a platform, with his bodyguards closely trailing behind him. He stood and faced the crowd, which is still busy chatting amid themselves. He casted a spell to let his voice be heard from all of the Lightshield Palace's area. Xin Zhao forcefully tapped the blunt end of his spear on the platform's wooden floor to gain everyone's attention.

Seeing that all eyes and ears are now on him, Jarvan cleared his throat to talk.

"Listen, everyone. The time is nine o'clock. That means now's the time to make an official start to the annual Lightshield Palace Grand Festivities!"

The crowd roared and clapped vigorously. The Prince extended his arm to signal for silence.

"Now, with my authority as the Prince of Demacia, the next in line to the King's throne and the highest ranking general of the Demacian military, I order all Demacians, Piltovians, Bilgewatians, Bandle City yordles, Ionians, Freljordians and the solitary Zaunite…"

Some of the people in the crowd snickered as Jarvan talked. Viktor is not amused with the attention he's receiving from the people surrounding him.

"…To enjoy yourselves!"

Amidst the reverberating cries of delight and approval from the crowd and the deafening chorus of clapping, Viktor and his company already made an effort to leave the crowd and head to Palace's Mess Hall.

Ezreal, being the trailblazer that he is, teleported away from the crowd in a flash of yellow light, his intentions unknown. Gangplank, being himself, went away from his original company to be with the sailors and seafarers who were present. Only Nautilus and Nami were left with Viktor.

Already, the sound of music entered their hearing. Even though it was faint, it was strangely comforting.

"**I can smell the scent of Demacian cuisine. The Mess Hall is just ahead."** Nautilus reported, drawing more than a few eyes on him, thanks to his voice.

"Good. I can finally take my mind away from the smell of this place." Nami cheerily told her companions.

"I smell nothing bad, Nami. What do you smell?" Viktor asked as the three walked.

"Whale intestines." The Marai responded, disgust marking her voice, replacing her usual cheer.

Viktor and Nautilus laughed. "Ambergris." They both simultaneously said.

"Yes, I know. I find it strange why the women here like to use sperm whale intestinal secretions as a way to make them smell 'better'**."**

"**And it seems that it has the opposite effect on your sense of smell, Nami**."

The three laughed heartily, with Nautilus' laugh sending a few people running for their lives from an unseen fiend.

* * *

As they were walking, a group of five (if you include the bird… six) people caught up to the trio. Viktor smiled broadly. He and his companions momentarily stopped walking to greet their new company, which consisted of Jarvan, Garen, Lux, Quinn and Valor and the Grand Duelist, Fiora.

Jarvan, Quinn and Fiora first greeted Nautilus and Nami while Garen and Lux stepped forward and greeted Viktor.

The younger Crownguard was the first to greet Viktor, and the Zaunite is enveloped in a hug, which caused him to mentally jump in surprise. He was just expecting a handshake. Garen laughed at the look on Viktor's face.

"It's great to see you, Viktor." The Lady of Luminosity excitedly said, as she looked up on the Zaunite. She is attired in a modified version of her usual outfit, which removed the metal plates, and made it look like a dress.

Viktor did the same procedure to his Hex Core again, this time, finding a little difficulty because of the stone floor. "Yes, it is quite a while since we met, Luxanna." His mouth managed to form into a smile, ever so small.

The elder Crownguard approached. He is dressed in a blue and gold suit covered in a similarly colored overcoat, with his sword strapped securely to his back. "Looking good, Viktor!" The Might of Demacia clapped Viktor's right shoulder, which is fortunately not the shoulder where his third arm is hidden.

The cyborg lamented that he seems to have overdressed. He's drawing too much attention to himself, especially from women. Hopefully, with Garen and Jarvan drawing the attention he'll be inevitably receiving, things could not get any more awkward. "Ah, this is nothing. Your letter said that I should make myself presentable, so… here I am."

The siblings looked at each other before laughing in unison. Leaving Viktor confused.

Lux calmed herself down. "So, how's life been recently?"

Garen nodded at her in agreement. "Yeah, what's happening in Piltover, Viktor?"

Viktor's expression of confusion is replaced with interest, as he remembered that he attended to the festivities to take a break from working and inventing, and that he liked talking about his work.

"Well, it is quite a long story. The past month had been a very eventful one. In fact, I think I managed to influence a lot of things in Piltover in my time there."

Garen nudged his sister. "Oh, look, Lux. It's your favorite part, story time."

Lux also elbowed her brother, somewhat harshly. "Shut up, I'm listening here."

"Like I said, it is a long story. Maybe I should just tell you during lunch?" The Zaunite brushed his cloak.

The elder Crownguard smiled in acknowledgement. "Okay, then. We'll talk to your other friends while we leave you to Jarvan, Quinn and Fiora."

Lux's face turned sour at Garen's mention of the self-important, egotistical Duelist, and he instantly noticed upon looking at his sister's disgusted expression.

"You really don't like her, don't you?" Lux's brother offered her a friendly smile.

Lux sighed. "How could anyone, especially you? Everything about her just makes Demacians look bad."

Garen chuckled quietly. "Almost anyone, given the chance, is redeemable, especially one of our own. Only the Noxians don't deserve a moment's mercy, even if some of them put up a good fight."

Lux also laughed a little. "You really are a 'paragon of Demacian ethics', aren't you?"

Garen gently patted his sister's head. "Yeah, sure, but that's just for morale." He mischievously smiled. The siblings turned about and talked to Nautilus and Nami.

Jarvan, Quinn and Fiora just finished having a thoughtful conversation with the two underwater-faring Champions about a certain tentacle-faced elder god, so they turned to talk to the former Machine Herald.

"Oh, look at you, Viktor!" Quinn squealed out as she saw the Zaunite for the first time outside a Field of Justice. "That outfit really suits you. In fact, I think you should wear it all the time, wouldn't you agree, Val?"

Valor is not amused.

The Prince laughed in amusement, though. "Yeah, it really brings out his eyes."

Jarvan and Quinn both laughed. Even Valor had to admit that he found that one funny.

"Very funny, 'Your Magnificence'." Viktor half smiled. Then he noticed the Duelist behind the two people he is conversing with.

The Zaunite gestured at her. "And this must be Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist, is it not?"

Fiora stepped forward, wearing a smirk on her face. "My reputation precedes me, as do yours." She extended a hand for Viktor to shake, which he took. "Dr. Viktor, a pleasure to meet you.

"Well, I certainly hope that what you heard about me are the recent ones. My old reputation as the Machine Herald sure does have a habit of making people turn their irrational anger against me." He broke off the handshake.

Fiora's smirk transformed into a predatory smile. "Tell me, do you know how to handle a swo-" Fiora was cut off as she saw Garen giving her a glowering look. "Never mind."

The Zaunite shrugged.

"Well, we should get something to eat, Viktor. Val's pretty famished." Quinn patted Valor's head.

The Zaunite took off his hat and reformed his hair. "Yes, I suggest that we coalesce our two groups into one as we march to the Mess Hall."

"Agreed." Jarvan turned to his best friend. "Garen, we're going to get lunch with Viktor, Nautilus and Nami. You and Lux in?"

The Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard smiled. "As always, the Crownguards are with you."

Jarvan raised an eyebrow. "You're bringing Sir Marcus and Lady Lilia too?"

Garen clasped Jarvan's pauldron. "Mother and father aren't going to ruin our party again, Jarvan."

Jarvan let out a sigh of relief. "For a second there, I thought you were…"

Suddenly, Ezreal teleported right behind Garen, and the Explorer facing Lux. He approached the Lady of Luminosity, who was expecting him to show up, sooner or later.

"Lux! I've been looking for you everywhere! Is your brother here?" Ezreal panted as he spoke.

Lux, seeing an opportunity to pay Ezreal back for that cake incident last year, kept her mouth shut about Garen being behind Ezreal.

"Nope. He's probably at Piltover, or something. With that Sheriff. On a diplomatic mission. He's totally there. He told me himself!" She hurriedly answered as she tried to suppress a rapidly growing smile.

The Explorer let his breath out after holding it in for a minute. "Good. Finally, we can have that dinner I promised last week."

Jarvan, seeing the young man getting presumptuous with his best friend's sister, made an unpleasant facial expression.

"Huh, Jarvan? What's wrong?" Garen asked with concern.

"We've got a Code beta, Garen." He quietly answered. "Code beta."

Instinctively, Garen assumed a combat stance. "Where?"

"Right behind you." The Prince pointed.

Garen turned around, and he instantly went flying with rage.

Ezreal, hearing the recognizable cry of a certain someone yelling **'DEMACIA!' **not far behind, quickly spun around, nearly had a heart attack in fear at Garen's furious form charging at him and tried to cast another teleport. Key word: _Tried._

Garen is too close for Ezreal to escape. He tackled the significantly smaller man to the ground, put his muscular hands around Ezreal's neck and began choking him.

"Get… off… me!" The Explorer squeaked out as Garen's grip slowly deprived him of oxygen. There came no response from the elder Crownguard besides incoherent growling and roaring. In return, Ezreal blindly fired off projectiles from his gauntlet, which didn't harm anyone, because they were allies, and the projectiles passed through them unhazardously.

Everyone exploded with bouts of laughing at the scene, with Lux and Nautilus' laugh being the most annoying and the most noticeable, respectively. But it looks like Garen wasn't joking when he said he'd kill Ezreal. Quinn had Valor mark the two men, while Viktor projected a Gravity Field at the center of them. Targeting was made easier because of the mark, and the Zaunite and the Ranger helped the Titan with trying to pry off Ezreal from Garen's iron hold. It took them a full minute to fully sort things out, because Nautilus isn't even trying to help. He found the scuffle to be too comical to put an end to.

It took another minute for Garen and Ezreal to shake off the effects of the Gravity Field.

Fiora approached Garen, who was sitting on the ground, trying to control his breathing. "What was that did you talk to me about self-control, Oh Might of Demacia?" She wore a smug smile on her face, which is her usual expression.

Garen looked up at the Duelist. "What would you feel if some punk suddenly teleports _into_ the cake that the whole Palace's worth of guests are about to eat? I mean, really? Right in front of us?" Garen calmed himself down, his breathing returning to normal. "It exploded, and that was from Pantheon's bakery. You could practically taste heaven with every mouthful."

The two Demacians laughed, while Ezreal nursed his neck as he walked back to Viktor's group.

"Thanks for that Gravity Field, Viktor. He would've killed me back there." The Explorer's mouth formed a tired smile at the metal man.

Viktor smiled back, still finding the incident amusing. "No, he would not have done that. It is not Garen's way of operating."

Quinn entered the conversation after praising her partner on a job well done. "Sure, it might've taken us quite a bit of time wrenching you away from Garen, but he isn't really big on killing just because of cake."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The Explorer sighed. "I shouldn't have teleported at that cake last year, though I think it's still worth it seeing their faces like that." Ezreal chuckled at the memory of Jarvan, Garen, Lux and everyone at the Palace who isn't a diabetic drop to their knees and scream at the sky, yelling against fate (not Twisted Fate, of course. He's too busy gambling his ass off while throwing yellow stun cards at Graves).

The Prince composed himself and retrieved his lance on the floor.

"Alright, guys. I _have_ to admit, that _is_ hilarious, but we need to get lunch soon, before the others eat everything. Don't forget, we have Gangplank and his motley pirate crew in the party, remember?" Jarvan smiled as he reminded, the incident's image still fresh in his mind.

The Titan of the Depths hefted his anchor on his armored shoulder. **"I agree. The Saltwater Scourge is infamous for going in and not leaving any behind. I have seen it myself."**

"I agree with Naut on this one. I can still smell that _awful_ smell." Said the Tidecaller, with a tone that indicates that she stuffed her nostrils with crumpled tissue paper. Nautilus removed them with adept precision.

Jarvan looked at his entourage for the occasion and smiled with satisfaction. He faced the direction towards the Mess Hall. "Alright, men. Let's move."

Unfortunately for Jarvan, before he made the first step, he stubbed his foot with the tip of his lance. Viktor had to lead the charge for him.

* * *

Before the former Machine Herald, the Titan, the Marai, the Explorer, the Prince, the elder Crownguard, the younger Crownguard, the two Rangers and the Duelist could even get to the Mess Hall, the sounds of music and singing were already becoming prominent. As they neared the door, they can hear Gangplank's voice, which is easily distinguished from the other voices that were singing. With slight hesitation, Ezreal opened the door to the Mess Hall. They were welcomed by the sight of…

* * *

"_Look ahead, look astern, look the weather and the lee,"_

"_I see a wreck to windward and a lofty ship at sea."_

* * *

"_Is your ship be Demacian or Noxian?" Cried we._

"_No. This ship is not Noxian, but a Demacian man o' war." Cried he._

* * *

…Gangplank and his fellow pirates and sailors singing some sort of chantey with an alternating solo and chorus as they drank and ate. The Mess Hall is originally made for groups of soldiers, as evidenced by weapon racks littering corners of the massive room. However, despite its simple design, the Mess Hall is still extravagantly decorated like the rest of the Palace. With blue and gold paint, marble statues of different Demacian leaders of the past and extremely detailed paintings adorning the walls, this room is fit for anyone who likes to have a stylish environment while they dine.

* * *

"_Then back up your topsails and heave your vessel to;_

_For we have Noxian prisoners to be sold off to you."_

* * *

"_We'll back up our topsails and heave our vessels to;_

_But only at Noxus, when we have our brethren too!"_

* * *

There are five tremendously long dining tables stretching from across the room, with steaming hot plates of food lying on top of them. On the right side of the room, are massive kegs of alcohol, with each keg tended by servers.

* * *

"_For broadside, for broadside, they fought all on the main;_

_Until at last the _Dead Pool_ shot the Noxians' mast away."_

* * *

"_Have mercy! Give us quarter!" The Noxian blighters cried._

_The quarters that we showed them were to sink them in the tide._

* * *

On the far side of the room, right at the center is a stage. Sona, the Maven of Strings and a band of her students were the origin of the music playing all across the Palace. As is the tune that almost everyone inside the Hall is singing right now. Viktor and his company strode over to the second table, as the first one is too occupied by at least a hundred and a half men, including Gangplank and his crew. They sat down, watched and waited for them to finish singing.

* * *

"_With cutlasses and guns, we fought them hours three;_

_The ship, it was their coffin. And their grave it was the sea."_

* * *

"_It was such a scenic sight, it's like the days of yore,_

_To see them all a-drowning as they tried to swim to shore!"_

* * *

Sona finished the presentation with an extended performance on her etwahl, with her protégés giving her some musical support with their various instruments. The sailors erupted into cheers and applause. With the braver (read: too drunk to see reason) seamen admitting their attraction for the Maven then and there. However, even with such a near-perfect performance, there's one thing that's out of place. The student who was supposed to be using the piano is too injured to participate.

Not satisfied with a major detail missing in her performance, Sona took out a piece of paper from a nearby podium, and seared her thoughts into the paper using a spell. She handed it to her disciples.

One of the more talented students procured the paper from Sona and he read it. He then called for his comrades to prepare themselves for another performance. The student took a walk to the edge of the platform and called for silence. When he did get silence, he was beset by the angry glares of the seamen.

"Is anyone here familiar with the mechanisms of a piano?" In a very sophisticated (read: stuck-up) accent, the student called out to the banqueting audience. He was met with more silence and irritated looks.

A few moments later, a masculine-looking woman stood up from her seat. "One of my friends is good with a piano!"

All eyes are now trained at her, except for Viktor, who was talking about his work with Jarvan, Garen, and Lux while dining.

"And who might your friend be? Is he here?" The student asked.

"Damn right, he's here. I saw him coming inside. He's right over there!" The woman pointed at Viktor with a gauntlet-covered finger, to everyone's surprise.

As if he's been stabbed with a knife, Viktor shifted his attention to the woman.

This has been honestly the most unexpected thing he's ever seen in the last week: Vi is at a formal proceeding, wearing a turquoise suit.

He stood up from his seat. "I am _not_ 'good with a piano'! And more importantly, what are you doing here?" He shouted.

Vi folded her gauntleted arms. "Of course you are, Bucky. I saw you playing the piano at the manor multiple times!" She let her arms go down at her sides. "And for your information, I didn't break in, I was invited." Complacency is coating her voice.

"Enough!" The student shouted. He took a solid look at Viktor. "Are you going to help us out, or not? There's fame in it for you, playing with a prestigious person such as the Maven of Strings. Many would jump at the opportunity, but few ever get the chance. There's no walking out of this."

The Zaunite gave a harsh sigh. He composed himself and weighed his options. "Fame? I care not for such a thing, but if there is not an escape from this, I might as well get it over with." He walked to the platform. As he walked, his companions and some of the sailors (including Gangplank) cheered for him, while he gave Vi an angry stare. "You will _pay_." Viktor pretended to be furious, but truth be told, he's actually having a lot of fun plotting his revenge.

Vi, satisfied with completing her goal making something interesting to occur, only smiled and waved at Viktor in farewell. "Good luck, tin man! Knock them out!"

Viktor was directed to an imposingly grandiose-looking piano, which was unoccupied because the person who was supposed to use it got his hand chopped off by a bandit, which had to be replaced with a hook.

"Are we still playing the same thing you just performed?" The Zaunite asked the Maven, as he straightened his clothes and sat on the seat.

Sona smiled as she took out another piece of paper, and imprinted her thoughts into it. She gently handed it to Viktor, who took it with the same carefulness.

"_Fortunately, no. We're going to execute an old classic. Are you acquainted with the works of Hambrecht Hoffman?" _It read.

Viktor looked up from the piece of paper. "Of course." He nodded. "I have been collecting Hoffman's works for as long as I can remember." He looked back at the piece of paper he is holding to see what Sona said.

It read: _"Good, good. Not everyone has even ever heard of his name, but his works are quite brilliant. Once you familiarize yourself with your instrument, we'll begin immediately."_

The former Machine Herald nodded, settled himself on the ridiculously soft seat, adjusted the keys and awaited further orders.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Piltover's Enforcer removed herself from her original seat and strode over to where Viktor's group is. Fortunately, (or unfortunately) there's an empty seat right next to Nami.

Vi coughed to gain Nami's attention. "I'm guessing this seat isn't occupied. If you've got any problems with me sitting here, you can take it up with Buckethead over there." She pointed at Viktor, who was readying himself.

The Marai took a good look at Vi. "Well, what you did there isn't exactly the nicest thing you could do to Viktor, but you seem confident that he's fine with what he's about to do. So, go on ahead." She gestured at the seat, smiling all the while.

The Enforcer sat down, and immediately, she was targeted with various glares from almost everyone, except for Fiora, who was waiting for the performance to start, and Valor, who gave her the closest his wings could form a thumbs-up.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I've done us a favor, actually. Now, we'll get to see something interesting happen instead of just talking, and talking, and _talking_ all day. Isn't that right, Genius? I remember that cake incident you told us last year."

The Explorer shrugged dismissively. "Whatever, Vi. He was just getting to the part where he and Graves held off thousands of Wanamingos from eating a high-ranking officer in the army and a quarter of all our statesmen."

Vi just laughed at Ezreal's ignorance. "What, you mean you haven't heard _that_ one before? Don't you watch the morning news?"

Nautilus let out a brief chuckle.

"I haven't heard anything from the past month because I was surveying ancient ruins all across Valoran." He answered. "Let's just see if Viktor really knows how to use an instrument."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

Everyone is at a loss of words. For a minute, silence reigned across the Mess Hall.

Jarvan closed his jaw shut. "Now, _that_… that is how it's done!" He stood up from his seat and clapped his gold-trimmed gauntlets together.

Garen used his willpower to gain his composure gradually. "I'd kill someone to hear that again! Well done!" He joined Jarvan.

Gangplank ate the entirety of an orange in one bite to free himself from being stunned. "I can't _really_ say tha' me and me crew are big admirers on this sort o' chantey, but _tha'_… thar be no words ta describe tha' 'sides tha' I likes it!" He drew his pistol and pointed it at the ceiling. "Come on, lads! Let's give a round o' clappin' fer Sona and Viktor!" He fired a couple of shots.

Everyone in the room joined the three in a thundering ovation. With some guests who _have_ heard of Hoffman wiping off a few tears.

Sona and her students took a bow at their audience amidst the praise they're receiving, while Viktor remained at the piano seat, waving at the audience.

Another minute passed before the clapping died down, and Viktor stood from his seat to have a few words with Sona and most of her pupils.

"I resisted at first, but that actually felt good. Let us hope we have another opportunity to do another of Hoffman's works, Miss Buvelle." The Zaunite shook hands with the Maven. He took the piece of paper from his coat pocket and read it.

"_I was a little bit doubtful about your abilities, but you actually did much better than I thought you'd do. Thank you, Mister Viktor… and, I'm sorry for the attention you'll be doubtlessly receiving."_ It read.

The Zaunite managed to laugh at that one. "Yes, that can get quite problematic, but nonetheless remediable." He folded the piece of paper and offered it to Sona. "Here is your… means of communication back." However, the Maven gently pushed his outstretched hand back, indicating that she wants Viktor to keep it.

Viktor took another look at the piece of paper. It read: _"My thoughts for today are engraved on this sheet of paper. Keep it as a souvenir. Who knows, maybe we'll have another performance in the future."_

The Zaunite only smiled and nodded in valediction. He gave a quick gesture of farewell at Sona and her protégés, and treaded back to his seat.

As he walked back to where he was originally, the people cheered him on. He could finally put that matter to rest and go back to where he left off with his conversation.

Vi finished off her plate just as Viktor sat on his seat. "See, guys? I told you he was good."

The Titan of the Depths nodded in affirmative. **"As much as I would loathe to say it, I think what the Enforcer did is the right choice." **

Lux entered the conversation. "I'd give that one an eleven out of ten. How did you learn to play like that? Mother used to teach me and Garen how to play musical instruments, but I could only get the little things right. Don't even ask how Garen did."

"Well…" The Zaunite paused for a moment. "I did not really have the skills necessary to do what I just did. I mostly just play the piano to pass the time, really."

Quinn coughed up her drink. "Nonsense! I've genuinely never seen anyone play an instrument like that. You probably play the piano for a living before doing all those crazy stuff you did when you had your own personal army."

For once, Valor is inclined to agree.

Viktor let out an extended laugh. "My cybernetics did most of the work, actually. My memory is eidetic because of the implants I have imbedded in my brain, memorizing a piece could only take as much as five minutes, and my hands are faster and clearly not limited by organic inefficiency. It is only a matter of what key do you press, and when."

The Duelist was listening intently to the whole conversation. She tapped the table to gain Viktor's attention. "Hmm… so if I asked you for a swordfight, you'd put up a decent fight, even if you don't have any experience with handling swords?"

Viktor hesitated to answer for a moment. "Um… no, of course not. From what I have heard, you are the best when it comes to dueling, and you have only been recently bested by Garen by a narrow margin. I could not hope to last a minute with any of you in a swordfight."

Fiora uncomfortably shifted from her seat. "Yes, but just a _narrow_ margin. It's likely just bad luck on my part."

Garen looked up from his food. "It's probably because you're using that poor excuse for a tiny toothpick of a sword. The reason's pretty simple." He removed his sword from his back and easily planted it on the floor. "It's because I've got a bigger sword, and the aptitude to wield it."

Jarvan examined the area of the floor where Garen's sword is rooted. "Hey, you've just damaged the floor, Garen. The King will take this out of your salary." He stated, in a half-joking tone.

"**So, what's the next thing we could do in the Palace?" **The Titan asked, after drinking his seventh glass of the Demacian version of Gangplank's Black Pearl, which didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Well, we could see Mister Carpenter's presentation of his new film: The Entity." The Marai suggested. "The letter said that it's supposed to be ghastly with the new special effects, but I'm not quite sure. I've seen plenty of horrifying creatures during my time underwater."

Ezreal, for the first time in his life, drank his second glass of alcohol. "The letter said that the film's made by Welles Carpenter. The thing is, Carpenter died six years ago."

Lux finished off her lunch and faced Ezreal. "Yes, he died some years ago, but his ghost doesn't want to move on yet. He wants this film to be his masterpiece so he could go on his way."

Viktor has been fidgeting with his Hex Core again. "Alright, once everyone is done here, we will make our way towards that presentation." He checked the time on his pocket watch. "The time is one o'clock, and I have been told that the film runs for three hours. I recommend that we move out quickly, the presentation starts in fifteen minutes. We do not have to worry locating where the cinema is. After all, we have the Prince himself as our tour guide."

Everyone mostly agreed, with the exception of Jarvan, who objected to being called a tour guide.

* * *

"…several relics from my travels. They're from different places in Runeterra, but they all depict a vaguely human-shaped dark figure wielding a serrated blade. I'm not sure I wanted this sort of mystery solved, as the relics date back to countless bloody conflicts and wars between various factions. Still, I've-"

The Explorer was cut off by Gangplank, who was sitting on the seat behind where he is. Seated next to the Pirate are Nautilus and Nami.

"Aye, lad, I know that these sorts o' nonsense be makin' you all roused up, but thar be a picture we be supposed ta be watchin' right now."

Ezreal took advantage of the fact that Garen is still outside the cinema. He sat down next to Lux to quickly brief her about what happened to him and his discoveries while he was traveling all across Runeterra, but it appears that he can never pick a good time, as the film has just finished its thirty-minute long string of commercials and is now starting for real.

Lux laughed at Ezreal's plight. "Maybe after this, Ezreal. I'll make sure Garen's not around."

Just then, Garen appeared in sight, carrying a ludicrously large popcorn container.

"You better find a seat away from here. Brother's coming." She hastily informed Ezreal, who nodded, kissed her on the cheek and discreetly teleported away, next to Fiora's seat, who ignored him.

The Prince is seated next to Lux and Garen. He struggled to keep awake because of the long series of commercials they were forced to endure. He cursed himself for not going with Garen to have a talk with Xin Zhao and Shyvana outside to pass the time. He called to Viktor, who's seated in between Quinn and Vi.

"How many hours is this thing again?" He asked.

"The film has not started yet, so I am taking a very improbable guess that we still have three hours left out of the three hours we had." The Zaunite sarcastically answered back, much to Jarvan's annoyance.

After a few moments of the film's title being showcased in bold capital letters, the film finally started. It opens to a scene where a poro is running away from two Freljordians, one wielding an axe on both hands, and one wielding a musket in an icy environment (clearly being Freljord).

"They're probably chasing the poro for their lunch." Quinn muttered.

"Poros are inedible, Quinn." Viktor quietly responded.

Vi objected at Viktor's statement. "Yes, they are. I've personally ea-"

Both Viktor and Quinn shushed her, and she was forced to comply. Valor shook his head at her.

The chase eventually got near a Demacian research station. After hearing a few musket shots, a large group of Demacians brandishing rifles came out of the camp and started shooting at the Freljordians to save the poro. After all, who would hurt such harmless, docile creatures?

Immediately, the axe-wielding Freljordian got shot twice in the gut, fell over on the ice and died. However, the other Freljordian continued firing at the creature while shouting something incomprehensible (to the Demacians) in his native language. Eventually, the musketman got a bullet to the eye.

The Demacians quickly took the poro in and kenneled it with their sled dogs. And for good measure, they sent two scouts to see the Freljordian camp for answers as to why one of their own would suddenly attack animals in such a savage way.

Nami had to voice her opinion. "Well, aside from the part where two people got shot, it's not as horrifying as the people told me it was. The good guys even adopted a poro."

Gangplank had to disagree. "It's been just the first ten minutes o' the picture, lass. Ye'd be probably changin' yer thoughts after we've seen the rest o' the thing."

Nautilus kept quiet. From the start, he's already dead set on watching the film, and doing nothing else.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Wow… that's some really good special effects right there." Said Lux as she studied the unidentified humanoid corpse, which inexplicably had two heads.

The two scouts had arrived at the Freljordian camp, and found it burning and in ruins. They also found an alien-looking corpse of an unidentified creature. It had a humanoid shape, two heads and its cause of death is being incinerated. The scouts decided to carry the corpse to their station for scientific purposes.

Jarvan leaned on his seat. "This can't be good."

* * *

Five minutes later…

"This is not good…" Garen said as he observed the film.

It turns out that the poro is hiding something sinister beneath its fuzzy exterior, and it transformed into a grotesque living mass of flesh and began killing and assimilating the sled dogs, and eventually turning into a massive blob of dog tissue and muscle, with a mangled dog's head acting as the main distinguishing feature of the creature.

In the end, the creature was burned alive using fire magic. But it appears that the Entity has spread inside some of the Demacians, and it can turn them into what it did to the dogs at any moment.

Ezreal sat at the edge of his seat, eyes wide. "In all my years of exploring, I've _never_ seen anything like this."

Fiora shrugged, clearly not impressed. "I think I've seen this a hundred times before."

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later…

An hour has passed and by this time, everyone except for Nautilus, Vi and Fiora is at least mildly disturbed.

Nami held her staff tight. "Okay, I take my sentiment back. This _is_ worse than what I've seen underwater. Hopefully, it can't get any worse than what we've seen so far."

Gangplank has already eaten at least four oranges. "Oh no, lassie. It's gonna get worse and worse."

Nautilus hasn't uttered a single word, his expression undecipherable.

Viktor constantly checked the time, so he knows how many hours have passed. "Only two hours more, and we can finally get out and see a psychologist."

Quinn is shielding Valor's eyes from the most disturbing parts. She held Valor as if letting go of him means death. "It's okay, Val. Just close your eyes. I'll tell you what happened when it's done."

Valor, however, liked the film's special effects, but hated the parts where there's no bloodshed involved. He just pretended to be afraid and sneaked a few glances at the screen whenever Quinn is too frozen by fear to do anything.

Vi looks to be enjoying the film, and she made no other movements besides staring at the screen, a smile creeping up to her face whenever something bad happens.

Jarvan and Garen, being the hardened warriors that they are, are only somewhat disturbed. The former has fought a dragon and the latter has seen worse things in the battlefield. Lux, however, has eaten at least a quarter of the popcorn Garen brought. Must be a defensive mechanism.

Ezreal has replaced his disgust at the film with genuine interest. Surely, he thought, the Entity came for more than just biomass to absorb.

Fiora seems to be falling in and out of sleep.

* * *

One hour later…

The Marai has forgone her staff completely and it slid to the floor. She hugged the Titan's left armored arm. "Nautilus, I'm scared."

"Well, this is actually better than I would've thought, but fortunately, it will be all over soon." The Titan managed to reduce his voice into a whisper.

Just then, one of the Demacians revealed himself to be an Entity, and he metamorphosed into an inhuman living blob of tentacles and flesh. It promptly mauled one of the other Demacians to death before being incinerated by another volley of fire magic from the surviving Demacians.

"Hmm… maybe not." Nautilus kept watching.

Gangplank has now consumed a bag full of oranges. However, he seems to be adapting, and is now munching his oranges at a lower rate.

Viktor did a quick glance at his pocket watch before he turned to the Ranger. "An hour left."

Quinn slowly turned her head. "You know what? This is actually quite good." Valor nodded his head in agreement.

The Zaunite put his watch back in his pocket. "Yes, I agree. If you listen in to the story and try to ignore the gore, you could actually find a very interesting plot beneath the bloody exterior."

Quinn chuckled. "Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all, isn't it, Viktor? We just need to adjust to people getting horrendously killed, that's all."

"Don't worry, I've already done that years ago." Vi chimed in. "Now, keep quiet. There's still a chunk of the movie left."

Jarvan mostly held his composure as he watched. The same is true for Garen, who only let out a few sarcastic remarks as the film goes on. Lux, in the meantime, has finished off the popcorn, with a little support from Jarvan, Garen and Ezreal. She stopped holding Garen's hand and focused on the film. It can't be for long now.

Ezreal's interest grows greater every minute as the film progresses. And it looks like the culmination of the film is at hand.

Fiora has fallen asleep half an hour ago. Thankfully, she isn't too loud about it.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later…

The main Entity is cornered by the few surviving Demacians, with nowhere to escape to. It didn't resign to its fate and let itself be incinerated. Instead, it used all of its strength and gathered biomass to transform itself into a giant version of itself, with many more appendages, claws, tentacles and teeth.

The Demacians prepared themselves for the worst, and readied their staves and resolve.

"Finally, the whole thing's about to end. I hope they finish off the Entity quickly, I want to get out of here and see the sunlight again." Said Nami, with a burst of optimism.

"**So do I. But we already know how thi-"** Several people around Nautilus gave him dirty looks. He surveyed his surroundings.

"**Sorry."** The Titan cleared his throat. "But we already know how this ends."

"Know watcha mean. Them heroic landlubbers will kill tha' thing and they'll all live ta see the credits." The Pirate has no use for eating oranges now. He has fully adapted.

Viktor took a final glance at his pocket watch. While watching, he readied himself to move out. It's been quite a bit of time since he did more than staying still, sitting on a comfortable seat.

"Viktor?" Quinn elbowed the Zaunite.

Viktor turned to the Ranger. "Yes?"

"You're the one leading the group here. Lux just sent me a message on my communicator telling me to ask you where to go next after this."

Viktor thought for a moment, glancing at the screen all the while.

"Well, we could roam around the Palace for a while. Be aware, though. The Evening Ball is going to commence at eight o'clock."

"Of course. I've heard from the higher-ups that His Majesty's going to be there, too." The Ranger turned to her partner. "Don't do anything stupid, Valor. This is the first time we've actually been to the Palace, and I intend to not make this one the last."

Viktor laughed as Valor gave an annoyed expression. "Yes, I see." The Zaunite turned to the Enforcer. "This is my first time being invited, Vi. And guessing by your behavior earlier, I expect that this is yours too, so make it so that you behave. Jarvan III will be watching us."

Vi only smirked at Viktor. "No promises, Buckethead."

Lux received Quinn's message on her communicator. She called for Jarvan and Garen's attention quietly. "Hey guys, looks like we'll be going around the Palace for a while."

Jarvan nodded. "Ah, yes. I've been expecting this. So now I'll be taking all of you on a tour of my family's vacation home?"

"Yeah, Jarvan. I've never been to most of the Palace, even when we were kids. Now might be a good time for it." Garen answered.

"Alright, alright. Let's just finish this one, okay?" Jarvan stirred on his seat. The prospect of letting more than a couple of foreigners into the deeper reaches of the Palace makes him uncomfortable.

Ezreal shook Fiora's shoulder. "Hey, wake up. The whole thing's about to end."

There came no response from the Duelist besides unconscious mumbling.

Ezreal stopped trying and sighed. He continued watching.

In the end, the Entity and all but one of the Demacians are dead. He sat slumped on the wall, awaiting his end by hypothermia. Suddenly, one of his comrades came in sight.

With both of them having no means to tell if one is an enemy or not, they both acknowledge the pointlessness of their suspicion and shared a bottle of alcohol while awaiting death by freezing.

Little did they know that the same poro they kenneled earlier is running across the Freljordian plains.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

As they tried to get out, the twelve people got separated by the sheer amount of people running away from the area in terror, but they eventually regrouped outside the cinema. Most of them are in agreement that the film is not half bad, but all of them (except the Duelist, for obvious reasons) commonly agree that the special effects were a tad bit excessive.

After talking some more, Jarvan took the lead in showing the entirety of the Palace to his guests. He eagerly answered any questions, but he avoided answering anything that could compromise Demacia's national safety, so he only answered a couple of Gangplank's and Ezreal's questions. All in all, they managed to kill another three hours as they wandered about.

By now, Gangplank, Nautilus and Nami took their leave, because if they stayed for longer, they might get caught in a storm that's currently heading towards the seas from Blue Flame Island and Demacia. It made no sense whatsoever, because they could easily weather the storm using magically conjured storm barriers, but Jarvan suspects that they were just getting 'landsick'.

As they were going about their walking, Garen spotted two familiar figures among the many guests. He knocked Jarvan's pauldron.

"Hey, Jarvan. Look over there." Garen pointed at the figures. One of them seems to be enjoying herself in the festivities; while the other has the same grim, dour face he usually wears.

Jarvan, suspecting that it's another one of Garen's pranks on him, warily looked over to the two characters. What he saw made him recoil in surprise, and ready his lance.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Garen also readied his sword, but not to the same degree as Jarvan.

Lux, Quinn and Fiora approached the two men, while Viktor examined a nearby painting.

"Garen? What's going on over here?" Lux asked her brother. Garen only pointed at a certain spot in the crowd.

Lux laughed that annoying laugh of hers. "Wow… never thought that Noxians actually wanted to attend our party." Fiora turned to talk to Jarvan while Quinn alerted Viktor.

"Alright, who invited those two?" Asked Garen, to everyone present.

Jarvan shook his head. "No sense in asking people here. Let's just get down there and ask them ourselves. I for one, think that they're here to do some damage."

Viktor warmed up his Hex Core. "Are we going to engage?"

Fiora waved her rapier around. "If their intentions are hostile, yes. In fact, I'm quite eager."

Jarvan held Viktor's shoulder. "Wait, I don't want you to get involved in a fight with them. This is strictly a Demacian affair. You might get a Noxian bounty placed on your head."

"If you insist." The Zaunite didn't power down his Hex Core. "But I will be near, if you change your mind."

* * *

"Are you done yet? We've got important business to take care of."

Katarina stopped browsing a blacksmith's knives to give her partner a sour look.

"For the last time, I didn't come here to kill someone. Swain didn't give us any orders, so I came here to have fun. Now, if you're not having fun, you're free to go ahead and kill the King for all I care. Not that it matters, though."

Darius let out a groan. "If I do that, I won't even come halfway to the bastard before I get skewered by arrows and swords. Everyone who had the tiniest amount of experience in the battlefield _will_ know how I look."

The Sinister Blade smirked. "Well done, Darius! You've finally understood what I've been telling you for the tenth time now. Now shut up and keep your voice down. Talk like this will get us both killed faster than you could curse at the guy who brought you down."

Darius imparted a stern glare at Katarina. "Watch your mouth, stripeling. Don't forget that I can kill you right now if I wanted to."

Katarina rolled her eyes. "And how are you supposed to do that without your precious axe? Damn thing's the only weapon you could wield properly."

"I'll sever your arteries with your own kni-" The Hand of Noxus never finished his sentence. Because a rapier suddenly appeared pointed at his neck. "Move, and die." The woman holding the blade said.

Katarina tried to Shunpo away, but a burly hand grabbed her firmly by the shoulder.

The two Noxians were caught off guard. Only now did Darius realize that his disguise is much more ineffective and poorly made than he originally thought.

On the other hand, Katarina's red hair dyed blonde and her Dauntless Vanguard disguise has rendered her almost invisible in the crowd. The only factor that led to her detection is Darius' ingenious 'disguise' of an ill fitting, shoddily painted Demacian Military uniform.

Darius narrowed his eyes in anger as he carefully removed his fake moustache. _"After this, I'll have a word with Draven." _He thought.

Mentally smacking herself for bringing Darius instead of Talon, Katarina resorted to talking. After all, why did the Demacians attack a member of the Dauntless Vanguard and her lower-ranking assistant?

"What's the meaning of this? Are you planning on treason against an officer of the Dauntless Vanguard? Leave us be, or be court-martialled." She smoothly said, in a perfect Demacian accent.

The person holding Darius by her rapier only laughed at Katarina, as did the person behind the Sinister Blade.

"I know each and every one of my soldiers, Noxian. But I can't seem to recall that I've recruited you into the Vanguard."

Hearing his rival's voice behind her, Katarina instantly knew that talking would not do any good. She quickly brushed away Garen's hand, spun around and threw a few daggers at him, which didn't even do any damage, because Garen is coated in a solid layer of protective light.

"You shouldn't have done that." The Vanguard's Captain said, with a chuckle. He lifted his hand and quickly closed it as if to signal something. A second later, a blue eagle attacked Katarina, and while she's distracted, crossbow bolt came flying through the air, pinning her cloak on a marble pillar, rendering her immobile.

Darius tried to resist, but Fiora poked his neck with the tip of her blade, drawing blood. She is silently indicating that without his weapon, what he's about to do won't end well for him.

The crowd formed a circle around the scene. This was expected, and no one panicked. Jarvan IV emerged from the thicket of guests to address his uninvited visitors.

Jarvan approached his comrades. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Garen strode over to Katarina. "Yeah, what brings two Noxians to our city?"

Quinn also came from her hiding place, with Valor on her shoulder. "Probably to murder the King, and likely the Prince too."

Katarina tried to remove her cloak, but it appears that the Vanguard has cloaks that are permanently fixed to their uniform. She only sighed and resigned to her predicament. "Garen, could you remove this bolt from my cloak, please? It's hard to talk like this, you know."

Garen shook his head. "No. You don't need your cloak to talk. Now spill the beans already, we don't have all night."

After a brief moment of thinking, Darius' mind decided that only one thing could save them from being executed.

"We came here to entertain ourselves." Came the Hand of Noxus' unexpected, dry reply.

Katarina needn't to disagree. "That's right. Noxus doesn't do many parties like these, but we Noxians are people too, you know."

Jarvan thought about what they said for a moment. He signalled for someone in the crowd to step forward.

Viktor emerged from the crowd. "My detectors indicate that Darius is lying, while strangely, Katarina is not."

The Hand of Noxus' face hardened. "And what is a Zaunite doing here, huh? Isn't Zaun an ally of Noxus?"

"Yes, but my allegiance is not exactly to Zaun." Came Viktor's impassive reply.

After taking everything in consideration, Jarvan's mouth formed into a heinous smile. "Well, then… I'll make sure that you _do_ 'entertain yourselves'."

Katarina raised her scarred eyebrow. "Uh, pardon us?"

Jarvan's smile widened. "You'll be dancing with us tonight."

Silence ruled the area. Even the innumerable guests were silent.

"And I'll have everyone in this Palace take photographic evidence of you fraternizing with your city-state's sworn enemies if you spread word of your visit here." Jarvan explained, in a grim tone.

Darius resisted the urge to snap Fiora's neck, use her sword to impale Garen, throw the sword at Quinn and cram Valor down Jarvan's throat.

Garen's shocked expression was replaced with his usual, jovial expression. "Katarina, you got more than what you bargained for, it appears."

"Certainly." The Sinister Blade pointed at Quinn's projectile. "Now get this bolt out of my cloak."

Garen slowly removed the bolt while Quinn kept her crossbow trained at Katarina.

"What about Darius?" Everyone turned to Viktor. "I am certain that at least one veteran will recognize him at one point and start doing something uncivilized."

Fiora slowly retracted her rapier from Darius. "He just needs to let his hair down. Literally. And he needs to get rid of those awful clothes. They're painful to the eyes."

"Hey! Father designed those uniforms!" Garen shouted.

Jarvan ignored Garen's protests and nodded at Fiora. "Very well then. Katarina will be dressed the same way she is now, and Darius will be given a Vanguardist's uniform."

"I'm not so keen on wearing a Dauntless Vanguard uniform." Darius objected, mainly because the Vanguard killed a lot of his soldiers.

Garen grabbed Darius by his collar and roughly shook him. His blue eyes turned frosty as they gradually narrowed. "Wear our uniform, or be executed right here, right now. It'll make the pictures all the more damning."

Darius greeted the same way. "Hands off, weakling. If I had my axe right now, you'd have lost your head already."

Garen only smiled. "So, execution it is?" He reached for his sword.

Katarina punched Darius' shoulder. "Darius, just keep quiet, let me do the talking and do what they say. It's much faster that way."

The Hand of Noxus had to comply. As much as he wants to have a fight right now, he knew that a fight would likely end in his and Katarina's idiotic deaths. He dryly nodded, but kept his glare at Garen.

Katarina sighed. It's going to be a long night. "Alright, Jarvan. You've got us by the neck. What do you want us to do?"

* * *

Viktor, with his companions behind him, opened the door to the ballroom. He took in the sight of the enormous, magnificently decorated, gold, blue and white painted room. Everything one could find in a ballroom is right here, with multiple extra expensive features. There are only a few people in, however, because it's just ten minutes past eight. In the center of the room, to the farthest corner, is a grandly ornamented throne, undoubtedly the Jarvan III's seat.

Ezreal scanned the room. "Does everything in this city have to be made out of gold?"

Jarvan nonchalantly nodded at Ezreal, as if he's been asked the question countless times before.

Garen gave Ezreal a more detailed answer. "Well, we need to give the city an atmosphere of prosperity. Even the poorest of us can manage to afford decking his house with golden decorations."

Darius grunted in disgust. "This is very typical of you Demacians. Gold and marble breaks easily if a cannon hits them. We Noxians are more practical, with hardened stone as our main construction material."

On the other hand, Katarina seems impressed. "I don't know, Darius. Our city kind of looks a bit like a backwater town with a depressing atmosphere with all the foreboding architecture and those soldiers scattered everywhere."

"True Noxians don't need any ornamentation on anything. Strength and power are the only things we value." Darius took another look at his surroundings. "This city sickens me."

"Your city sickens me too, you know." Garen countered. "Posting dedicated soldiers everywhere only makes you look paranoid and feeble. We Demacians don't need to do that, because every citizen is once a soldier himself or herself."

Darius was taken aback, but he swiftly made a reply. "And forcefully conscripting pathetic, weak-minded civilians makes you look more paranoid and feeble than us. Allowing such pitiful excuses for soldiers in your ranks will be your nation's downfall in the future, I assure you. Noxus will prevail."

Garen was about to take out his sword again. Darius noticed and readied himself to avoid Garen's swing and find a weapon to defend himself.

Viktor turned around as he heard the conversations behind him got more and more hostile. "There is no need to get barbaric here, people. If you do, I will have to stun you both for everyone's sake, including that of Demacia and Noxus."

Garen listened to Viktor, and was about to stand down when he noticed that Darius took the opportunity to take an axe from a nearby weapon rack.

Viktor also noticed, and he warmed up his staff. Hopefully, Piltover will not get involved in this, as long as Ezreal and Vi kept their distance.

Jarvan took Garen's shoulder and Katarina threw a dagger a few inches from Darius' helmeted face.

"What are you doing, Garen? A diplomatic incident right now would surely cause an open war between our city-states and you know that we aren't ready yet! Kalamanda will be torn to pieces!" Jarvan informed Garen.

"Do this, and I'll say that it's your responsibility, Darius. If you manage to get back to Noxus, even if you're Swain's favorite, you'll get executed for causing a setback in his plans. And the worst part? You'll probably be killed by your own brother." Katarina calmly told Darius.

The two soldiers slowly backed down, careful not to let their guard down completely, in case that their counterpart was just feigning compliance.

"Alright, can we just go further inside and get this over with already? I want to get something to eat." Vi interrupted.

"Does everyone here know how to dance?" The Explorer asked everyone with concern.

Lux smacked him at the back of his head. "Of course everyone knows how to dance. It's practically a requirement if you're in the League."

"I misspoke, I meant to ask if everyone's willing to dance." Ezreal asked as he nursed his head.

"I am afraid that I would have to sit this one out." Said Viktor.

Vi shrugged. "I'm out." She simply said, and immediately went away to feed herself.

Quinn let Valor fly to wherever he wanted. "I'll stay with Viktor. I'm not in the mood to dance today.

"I wasn't one for dancing anyway. That's my sister's job." Katarina informed.

Garen took Katarina's arm and dragged her. "Oh, no. You're not sitting this one out. You and Darius _will_ be dancing with your helmets off. Just don't move much when a few men in uniforms aimed their cameras at you. It'll obscure the picture."

Katarina tried to struggle, but Garen's grip is too secure. "But who am I supposed to dance with? I'm not dancing with Darius."

Garen stopped and thought for a moment while Katarina withdrew her arm.

"I don't know, but you can pick whatever unlucky bastard you can find without a partner."

"What about you?" Katarina asked.

Garen laughed merrily. "The opposite gender loves me. I'd probably be swarmed by women the moment I step forward. The same goes for Jarvan here." Garen nudged Jarvan's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Your Magnificence?"

Jarvan laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah! In normal circumstances, of course. But I asked Shyvana to be my partner this year."

Garen took out a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and wore them like he's some sort of secret agent. "What a shame." He went after Ezreal and Lux.

"You pitiful Demacians are no match for this Noxian's dancing skills." Darius plainly stated.

Jarvan resisted chuckling. "Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you dance!"

"There can be no doubt that I'll be the best, so give up, boy. I'll beat you and your half-dragon partner by myself."

Jarvan shook his head. "No, you'll have a Demacian partner. Don't worry, they won't recognize you with your hair down."

Darius laughed heartily. "Oh, so now you'll have someone to drag this Noxian down? Even with one of your lackeys dancing horribly in tandem with me, I'll still dominate the dance floor."

Jarvan eyed the room for a partner for Darius. "Hmm… I think you'll be dancing with either Vayne or Lucian over there." He pointed at the two, who are trying to avert eye contact with each other. "Take your pick."

Darius immediately picked Vayne. He won't be embarrassing himself with having his pictures taken with another man.

* * *

It's been fifteen minutes since the group entered the ballroom, and already, the number of guests increased by tenfold. Most of them only did a few introductions before dancing away. As stated, Jarvan is with Shyvana, Garen is being pulled apart by women holding on to him, and Lux and Ezreal took advantage of Garen's immobile state to spend time together. Vi is nowhere to be found.

Katarina had to make do with having a Vanguardist, Lieutenant Harkin, as a partner. The young man is courteous enough, which is probably because he thinks she's a fellow soldier in the Vanguard. As they danced, the two casually conversed about a multitude of subjects. The Sinister Blade had to keep her façade of being in the Vanguard herself as the time passed.

On the other hand, Darius made good with his promise that he's an expert dancer. Vayne struggled in vain (hey, that rhymed!) to keep up with Darius' footwork. He danced with unmatched elegance and grace, as if he trained for this day. Nearly everyone in the room paid attention to the anonymous Vanguardist's supreme dancing skills. Even the King paid close attention to Darius.

Viktor and Quinn were seated on a corner of the room, where those who do not wish to participate in the main events assembled. Viktor mostly talked about his life in Zaun, as well as his new life in Piltover, and how he significantly changed the city-state with his now sane mind, while Quinn talked about her life before joining the Demacian Military, the tragic circumstances of her brother's death and how she found Valor. Soon, the two were joined by Xin Zhao, Tryndamere and Ashe.

The five people passed the time by talking some more. Xin Zhao told his story of being in a Noxian arena; in a game they call 'The Fleshing'. He fought overwhelming odds after overwhelming odds, and eventually, he finally found his last match: him against three hundred people. He refused to disclose any more information on what happened next, but he obviously defeated them all, or he escaped somehow.

Tryndamere told a story about how he faced and killed five hundred trolls all by himself, then suddenly, he was attacked by legions of his mummified ancestors, who came back to life. As expected, he supposedly defeated all of his enemies, with nary a scratch on his armor. He trekked across the tundra for days, under constant attack by seals and bears that were angrier than usual until he found Hroftnslaad, The King of All Dragons, The Glacier Eater and The Devourer of Tiny Baby Men himself. The mighty Barbarian King shouted such upsetting and cruel profanities at the dragon, that it was forced to land on the ground in shock. Tryndamere cursed some more, this time, blowing the dragon across the plains in the sheer destructive force of his curse, stunning the dragon. Tryndamere finished the fight by slashing Hroftnslaad's head twice, and forcefully cleaving the dragon's head in two with one concentrated downward slash. After the fight, Tryndamere absorbed the dragon's soul into his sword to strengthen it, while his fellow barbarians arrived and chanted in reverence at their mighty monarch. He was only stopped when an archer from Sejuani's tribe shot him on the knee.

Ashe rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a little too old for fairy tales, Trynd'?"

Tryndamere went in the defensive. "That wasn't a fairy tale! It happened for real. Those trolls have a lot more eyes and were a lot stronger than Trundle himself. Those seals come in groups of five, and those bears come out of nowhere and attack you for no reason."

Viktor chuckled. "And do you have proof of your claims, Tryndamere?"

The Barbarian King scratched the back of his head. "Er… well, yes. I have a few troll skulls mounted on the castle walls, but I've kept them hidden because they're really old. I think they'd turn to dust if people stared at them for too long."

Quinn also laughed. "Did you keep Hirof… Heroft…"

"It's pronounced Hi-rof-ten-sla-ad." Answered Ashe.

The Ranger nodded in affirmative. "Okay. Did you keep Hroftnslaad's skull too, Tryndamere?"

Tryndamere was dithering to answer. "No, I'm afraid not. The dragon's bones disintegrated after I killed it and took its soul into my sword."

Viktor, detecting that Tryndamere is embellishing a real adventure he partook in, tried to change to subject.

"What about the Frost Archer herself? How is your feud against Sejuani going?"

Ashe huffed in irritation. "As usual. Freljordians keep getting killed left and right because of Sejuani's belligerence. But don't worry. In due time, I will unite Freljord's tribes, set them away from their usual, warmongering ways and forge them into a nation of their own. That dream of mine might just become true, now that I have Tryndamere's support."

Tryndamere gained energy upon discussing Freljord. "Yes. We will force Sejuani to accept me and Ashe as the joint leaders of Freljord, or we will put her to the sword."

"But what about Lissandra?" Viktor asked. "Is she a threat to your goals?"

Ashe shook her head. "No, not right now. I am in an alliance with her for the moment, but I don't know her true goals as of now."

The Seneschal only understood a fraction of what the two Freljordians said, as he was partially paying attention to the King's safety. Even if Jarvan III is flanked by two rows of Vanguardists, his safety is still not guaranteed.

"But what about you, Viktor? What brings you to Demacia?" Asked Tryndamere.

"I have been invited by Jarvan, Garen, Lux and-"

"Yours truly." Finished Quinn.

Viktor nodded. "Indeed."

"I've heard that you aren't entirely unreasonable anymore, and you've deserted your mission of forceful techmaturgical enhancement for everyone. Is that true?" Asked Ashe.

Viktor drank a glass of water. "Yes. Something happened to me after I finished a life-long goal of mine. Whatever it is, it gave me back my sanity. Unfortunately, completing my goal also has unwarranted consequences. The most pressing has to be that I have been considered a murderer and I was convicted of high treason in my native Zaun. As we speak, my countrymen are mobilizing their operatives to capture me."

"What was that goal you speak of?" Tryndamere curiously asked.

Viktor sighed before he answered. "Have you heard about what happened to a certain Zaunite scientist called Professor Stanwick Pididly?"

"Yes, me and Tryndamere both have read of his fate from one of our emissaries at Piltover. Nasty bit of business there, I tell you. Whoever did that to the Professor must be a depraved, wicked degenerate that needs to be put down imm-" Ashe has certainly never completed her sentence, as realization struck her like a boulder on someone's head.

Viktor waved his hand dismissively. "It is alright, Lady Ashe. I was not in the right mind when I did most of the things that made me infamous throughout Valoran. That incident included."

Tryndamere guffawed heartily. "Well done! If someone stole something important from me, I would've done the same thing, but with just myself doing the killing, of course."

Xin Zhao remained vigilant. He only nodded and grunted because he was too busy scanning the room for threats to either Jarvans. Still, he only felt that only the King needed protection, because capable warriors surround the Prince.

"I can't say that I approve of what you did, but it seems to be for the best." Stated Quinn. "After all, from what I've heard, that guy was a womanizing asshole who regularly claims other people's work as his own. I think he has it coming."

Valor returned to Quinn's shoulder.

"That might be true, but I could have been a little less violent." Viktor finished off the glass of water. He refilled it with wine and checked the time. "Well, it looks like the celebrations are about to end. Let us wait and see who wins the King's prize."

"Oh, you don't need to wait. I think Darius has this one covered. Vayne's lucky to be his partner, even though she's just making most of her moves up." Quinn cheerily said.

"We will see, Quinn. We will see."

* * *

In a surprising turn of events, Darius and Vayne did not win. The King's prize went over to none other than… Fiora and her 'partner', Jax.

Apparently, in his old age, the King has mistaken an alcohol-induced duel of skill between the two as an exotic, unorthodox type of dancing. Needless to say, Darius was furious (hey, that also rhymed!). He angrily kicked the floor, cursed profusely and stormed out of the Palace, presumably back to Noxus.

Garen would've stopped the duel from happening, but he was too occupied by Ahri, Syndra and perhaps strangely, Leona.

Jarvan clapped along with the guests, with Shyvana reluctantly going along. She doesn't like losing. Ezreal and Lux joined Jarvan in Shyvana in the applause.

Katarina and Harkin gave their farewells to each other as the King announced the winners. As they parted, Katarina could feel herself a tad bit smitten with the tall, good-looking Lieutenant. _"Maybe I'll have further use of this disguise after all." _ She thought.

Viktor, Quinn and Xin Zhao waved goodbye to Ashe and Tryndamere. They entered the crowd to congratulate Fiora and Jax. However, they never got the chance to commend Jax, as he passed out, completely wasted. Fiora is holding on, but she will share Jax's fate in a short while, so she took advantage of her conscious state to get out of the Palace and head back to her family's estate.

With the festivities effectively ended, Viktor regrouped with Vi and Ezreal. They gave their valedictions to the Demacians.

Viktor shook hands with Jarvan and Garen. "This has been a good day, gentlemen. Everyone will be talking about this one for months on end, and for that, I give you my thanks."

Jarvan nodded. "You're most welcome, friend. Safe travels on your way to the Institute, and good luck."

Garen shook the Zaunite's hand vigorously. "Even though you stunned me with a 'Gravity Field' if yours, you're still okay in my book. It's probably for the best, anyway. Don't be a stranger, Viktor."

Lux enveloped Viktor in a hug again, to Ezreal's slight irritation. "Yeah, don't be a stranger." After releasing the Zaunite, Lux approached Ezreal.

Instantly, Garen charged at Ezreal again.

The Explorer braced himself for another round of strangling, because Garen is too close for him to escape again.

At the last second, the elder Crownguard stopped on his tracks. "No funny business." He firmly stated. "Just a hug, Lux. I'm watching you both."

Everyone laughed as Lux hurriedly gave Ezreal a hug. Vi snickered a little.

Viktor shook hands with the last Demacian. "And of course, your company has been most appreciated, Quinn."

"Yep. And I think I should be thanking you for making my first visit to the Palace a memorable one. Also, I think everyone should be thanking you for your amazing performance with Sona." Valor reluctantly nodded.

Katarina also gave her farewells to the Demacians, but not before receiving another stern reminder of her secrecy from Jarvan. She caught up to Viktor, Vi and Ezreal.

The Sinister Blade coughed to gain their attention.

"Noxus is thousands of kilometres to the east, and I abandoned my horse when I got to Demacia. Mind if I stick around and use the League's teleporters with you?"

Viktor contemplated on allowing a dangerous assassin to follow his group. He asked for Vi and Ezreal's input.

Vi scratched her head. "I don't know… she looks kind of shifty. I'd keep an eye on her."

"We could let her be with us, but someone has to keep an eye on her as we walk." Ezreal suggested.

Having made his decision, Viktor walked with Katarina.

"As long as you do not have any plans of imbedding your knives in Vi and Ezreal's necks, we should have no problems. Besides, travelling to the Institute should just take two days."

"Aren't you a little worried that I might stick a knife on your neck, too?" The Noxian playfully asked.

"You could not." The cyborg smiled imperiously. "I will notice if you suddenly gained any aggressive motives against anyone, my reflexes are probably on par with yours, and if I somehow failed to notice you in time, your knives would never penetrate my neck, thanks to my cybernetics."

The Assassin gave an amused smile. "Really, now? I seem to recall your neck being as soft as anyone else's from all those League matches I've been in."

"Yes. My capabilities are powered down by the League to ensure a semblance of balance among all of the Champions. Have you ever wondered how your sister could turn Malphite into stone? Or how Lee Sin could get himself blinded by Teemo when he already is blind?"

Katarina's answer was a knife aimed at Viktor's neck, which he quickly blocked and swiped away with his Hex Core.

"Okay, you're right. You're quite good." Katarina put on a pleading expression. "Can you get me my knife back, please? That one was from Talon."

"You just tried to kill me, and now, you are telling me that I should do something for you? Nice try, girl. Retrieve it yourself."

The Assassin pouted. "You're no fun."

The Zaunite smiled, but he never let his guard down. He warily turned his back on Katarina to face his two other companions. "Now that that's settled, we need to find a place where we can spend the night. The Palace will not be taking us back; the letter explicitly says that they are not having any guests spending the night inside."

"I know a tavern somewhere around the Kaladoun Marshes." Stated Ezreal. "We'll spend the night there, and we'll get back to moving at dawn."

"Good idea." Viktor nodded and smiled. "Now, who will look after our Noxian company?"

* * *

**VA Fallback Point Lambda, 26 kilometers to Piltover-Zaun Frontier, 1 kilometer to The Gulf**

"EVERYONE!" Called the Machine Herald.

The retreat to fall-back point Lambda was hampered by Zaunite authorities at every meter by bloody meter. They were dogged by soldiers, artillery and few vehicles here and there. Of the original hundred of Viktor's Ascended, only about forty-five remain.

Liliya addressed the remains of her people at a platform in Lambda, with Officer Holt right beside her, with his usual gaunt, resolute face.

"Everyone, we're going for a full retreat. The National Guard has fully mobilized, and is rapidly advancing towards us. I want everyone packing their gear up and the demolitions experts planting charges all around the base to cover our escape. We'll leave in ten minutes. May the Founder grant us the strength to complete our journey."

While everyone else is busy packing up, the Morale Officer made an emergency meeting with the surviving members of the Union of Steel, who modified their bodies to the brim with weaponry and combat-oriented cybernetics, instead of having cybernetics and implants made for enhancing knowledge and understanding, like the robed Machine Scholars.

Holt approached a heavy-set man, who replaced his arms with massive clawed gauntlets wreathed in electricity. He donned a suit of powered armor that Viktor himself designed during the good old days. "Senior Crusader Ricthofen, I would like you and your men to follow me to the front. There is a company of Zaunite Regulars blocking our way to Piltover ahead. We will be shielding the Scholars from enemy fire."

"Yes, sir. There might be only a few of us left, but with the Herald's new invention, we will ensure our escape." The soldier steadfastly replied.

Sebastian's face gained some color, indicating amusement. "Not _just _ensuring our escape, Crusader." He turned around and faced another soldier.

"Your firepower will be essential to the Herald's plan, Templar Dmitry." Holt told the soldier, who had both eyes replaced with robotic ones and was heaving an old prototype of the modern Vanquisher single-handedly. Even with implants, it is a significant feat, considering that the Vanquisher required at least two people to operate, and that the prototype was significantly heavier.

Dmitry nodded and then saluted.

"Very good, Templar." Holt turned to another soldier, who was the least augmented of the group. He only had a single eye and both hands replaced with cybernetic ones.

"And I want you, Novice Carron, to take me to battle on that metal box you drive. I want to be the first to the fight."

The Novice tried to defend his vehicle, but he decided against it. Wise choice.

Having made sure that the warriors are ready, Holt had a last minute talk with the Machine Herald.

"This… contraption… of yours, what is it supposed to do?"

In response, Liliya opened a metal crate she was sitting on and hefted her new invention.

"Our time is short, so I will give you a condensed version: it will heal you from even the most grievous wounds in just a few seconds. You just need to stay within the beams this device emits. After it fully charges, this thing could overcharge its healing beams, theoretically making anyone in front of the barrel invulnerable to anything for a short while." She answered.

"Ah… a good test for an experimental device: an environment where live rounds are used, and the targets are actually trying to kill us." Holt laughed a little, which is unusual.

Just make sure Dmitry survives to get to the front, Sebastian. My plan would be easier with him alive." She answered.

Holt regained his sense of professionalism. "Understood, my Herald."

* * *

As soon as the remaining Ascended opened the garage door, they were almost instantaneously speckled with small-arms fire. Lambda's three APCs went out first, with the second one driven by Carron. The APCs provided cover for almost all of the Ascended as it moved along the path to Piltover. Unfortunately, some of the Union of Steel chose to cover everyone's escape by giving up their lives.

Ascended marksmen expertly sniped at the Zaunite guardsmen approaching them, and those who were inside the three armored cars mounted the machine guns at the top, making it almost impossible for any guardsman to make it into melee range with their enemies. Rockets went flying in the air, hitting the APCs in several parts, and killing some of the Ascended, but the vehicles mostly held on.

As the Ascended pressed on, a larger rocket from the direction of the Zaunites came flying in the air. It impacted the third APC right at the armored gas tank, killing its crew and a few of the Ascended taking cover behind it. Viktor's Ascended abandoned the wreck and their fallen comrades and strode on. A few minutes of dropping in and out of cover later, a loud, distant explosion could be heard. Lambda is no more.

It wasn't long before they reached the company of Regulars Holt was speaking of. As soon as they were in visual range of the roughly one hundred and fifty Zaunite soldiers, a column of soldiers opened fire with their hand-held anti-armor cannons.

About half a dozen of the cannons managed direct hits on the first APC, sending it out of commission.

On the second armored car, Holt never lost his composure as the vehicle in front of his was penetrated by magically enhanced cannonballs. He went up to the seat beside the driver and tore down the door with his sword.

"Take me to the front!" He shouted at Carron. "Drive me closer, I want to hit them with my sword!"

"Understood, sir. Moving in." The Novice responded, and he charged his vehicle right at the Zaunite ranks.

The vehicle ran down some guardsmen, and Holt managed to kill some guardsmen who were too stupid to move out of the way. It only slid to a halt when it got hit at the tracks by a rocket. Holt and six Union of Steel members quickly stepped out of the burning armored car. They promptly got to work softening up the Regulars before the main Union of Steel force arrived.

"No mercy! No respite! Only fury and wrath will get us through this night!" Sebastian shouted as he shot and cut down guardsman after guardsman. After all, he's in charge of morale.

The Zaunites frantically called for backup using their communicators, as what they saw as seven half-mechanical demons decimated their men, unrelenting and vicious; painfully, but swiftly.

A minute passed, and help did arrive for the Regulars in the form of some heavily-armed and armored combat automatons. Once again, they resemble a smaller, armored version of Blitzcrank holding either swords or rifles.

But the Morale Officer and his men hacked them down like any other, even though their numbers are now cut down to four.

From an observer, it appears that Holt's advance force is about to be wiped out, but it only took a few more seconds for the main force to arrive and aid them in their plight.

Zaunite Command's communications dispatchers were overwhelmed with the cries and screams of their dying soldiers. They tried to calmly relay their orders, but they were only met with copious amounts of swearing, sounds of gunfire and more frantic screaming. In time, all of the channels were filled with too many reports that the company of Regulars are going to be overwhelmed. Luckily for the Regulars, Zaunite High Command still has an ace up their sleeves.

The dispatchers ordered the men to hold the line. An armored company is on the way.

The Senior Crusader and his men joined the Morale Officer in his assault. He tore soldiers apart and reduced automatons to smoking scraps of metal left and right, unhindered by wounds or fatigue.

The Templar laid down a continuous stream of energy weapons fire, vaporizing more than a few soldiers, and forcing the rest to take cover behind the trees and the rocks. Those who foolishly took cover on the thinner trees were obliterated along with their cover.

The end of their assault left only two fractured, demoralized squads. They laid down their weapons and dispersed. Their mission to envelope the Ascended in their numbers failed.

The Machine Herald stood with her soldiers. "We stand triumphant, but we still have a long way to travel to Piltover. We need to walk around the gulf. Come on, let's…" Liliya trailed off as she heard something.

The faint roar of machinery and the audible marching of more soldiers could be heard, and it's getting louder every second. Moving forward would mean walking right into an armored company's guns, so the Machine Herald decided to wait for their new enemies.

By the time the Zaunite infantry sighted their targets, they immediately charged forward, eager to kill. Right behind them, are the new tanks Zaun's armories made to provide heavy support for the infantrymen.

As the infantry approached them, Holt clapped the Templar's armored shoulder. "Templar Dmitry? Are you ready?"

"Always ready, Comrade-Officer. What do I need to do?" The soldier responded.

Liliya took her new invention from the hands of a Scholar. She powered it up and assumed a combat position.

"Stand in front of the Herald, Templar. You will be our vanguard. You will not falter, I assure you."

The Templar solemnly nodded, knowing that he might be the first to die. He stood in front of the barrel of the device, and he was filled with healing energies.

"A few seconds, Templar." Liliya told her soldier.

The Templar put his gun into maximum charge. He aimed it at the largest concentration of soldiers. He would draw first blood.

Right now, the Zaunite infantry are within firing range, and they exchanged fire with the Union while the Scholars took cover. The tanks also let fly with their cannons, killing a few who were hit.

"Is it ready, my Herald?" Shouted the Templar as bullets zipped past them, and more than a few marking their armor with dents.

"Just five seconds more, Templar!" Responded the Machine Herald, as the tanks' cannons bathed them in a wave of heat from their explosions.

Five seconds did elapse, and the contraption made the sound of an electric discharge. "It's ready, Templar!" Liliya informed.

Dmitry was having some second thoughts, but he persevered. "My Herald, are you sure this will work?!"

The Machine Herald let out a robotic laugh. "Ha ha! I have no idea!" She triggered the overcharge.

The surges of sudden power within the Templar's mostly mechanical form overcame his senses. His cybernetics glowed extremely brightly as his body and armor hardened to the point of nigh-invincibility; his reflexes were sharpened to the point that he can see every detail in his sights; and finally, his strength increased immeasurably.

"Advance, Dmitry!" Ordered the Machine Herald.

The Templar obeyed instantly, and as he and Liliya walked forward, he vaporized scores the charging soldiers with his Vanquisher prototype. The rifles that the Zaunites brought didn't even do anything to the Templar's empowered state.

One particularly stupid soldier tried to take on Dmitry in melee combat with his knife. All it took is one stab for his knife to break. It only took one swat of the Templar's gun for the soldier to lose body parts.

The Zaunite infantry, seeing their friends gunned by the dozens down by a glowing monstrosity of a man, stopped advancing and took cover.

The Union of Steel, seeing their enemies have stopped advancing, took the opportunity to press forward with the Templar and their leader.

Two tanks drove forward and attempted to block their quarry's advance. They both managed simultaneous direct hits to the 'monster' as the grunts dubbed the Templar.

Even as the gunfight raged on, the Zaunites cheered at the death of their most dangerous enemy, but the celebrations were replaced with even more terror when the smoke cleared, revealing the Templar and the Machine Herald to be both unaffected.

"I am bulletproof!" Bellowed the Templar, followed by maniacal laughter.

"And free of fear!" The Morale Officer cried as he charged forward.

"Forward!" Everyone of the Union shouted.

The colonel in charge of the armored company is contemplating on calling for a full retreat as there seems to be no way they'll be alive by the end of the engagement.

He was about to issue the order, but three successive explosions rocked the ground, marking the destruction of three of his four tanks.

As he staggered, some members of the Union managed to get to his position, and engaged him in combat. He would have to wait to issue an order.

With his natural skill in sword fighting, the colonel managed to kill two of his targets with a greatsword, but only barely. His elite bodyguards managed to land their shots, but they were mauled to death by a man with massive claws for arms. He soon faced an enemy officer, from his authoritative appearance and his saber.

The colonel took a deep breath and readied himself, while his opponent holstered his energy pistol.

"Your move, colonel." Quietly said the Ascended officer.

Not hesitating for a moment, the colonel ran into battle and forcefully swung his greatsword sideways, aiming to decapitate his enemy.

The Ascended officer parried the blow effortlessly with his saber, and delivered a mighty punch to the colonel's stomach, knocking the man back.

The colonel didn't wait for his opponent to attack, and he went on the offensive again. He rushed to the Ascended officer and tried to clothesline him, but his opponent sidestepped his blow. He then tried to stab his sword right at the officer's heart, but again, the officer parried the blow.

The officer, done playing around with his enemy, backhanded him, stunning and knocking him back. He then dashed forward and slashed the colonel across his torso in one fluid motion, causing the colonel to kneel down on the ground in pain.

The colonel tried to shoot his opponent with his revolver, but the officer blew off his hand with his own energy pistol.

Using his opponent's helpless state to his advantage, the officer entrenched his saber down the colonel's throat and quickly tore it right out, leaving the colonel choking on his own blood.

The officer administered a coup de grâce by drawing his pistol and shooting the colonel on the forehead.

Sebastian shot the enemy leader a few more times to make sure he's dead. It may be unlikely, but there are a few cases where some soldiers came back to the field with the help of magic or sheer force of will.

He holstered his pistol and scanned the battlefield. He could see that his people stand victorious, but at the cost of forty percent of the last remaining Union of Steel soldiers. The Scholars seem to be unharmed, though. Making their original mission a success.

"Sir, we annihilated the armored company to the last. They appeared to have left a tank abandoned." The Senior Crusader reported.

"Very good, Senior Crusader. What's the word from the Herald?"

"She ordered that once we bury the dead, we'll immediately continue on our way to Piltover. She also requested that you have a meeting with her to discuss our plans."

"Thank you." Holt nodded. "I will meet with the Herald as soon as I can."

The Senior Crusader sharply saluted before heading off to pay respects to the fallen.

As he watched Ricthofen walk away, Holt took a map of the way from their current position to Piltover from his pocket. He also took some pictures of the city-state. He grunted in dissatisfaction as he studied the pictures.

"Such a strange place to hide out." The Morale Officer muttered to himself.

* * *

**DICTIONARY:** Tyrium: Taking the form of a slate-grey coloured liquid, this element could only be found on the most hostile places underground. This liquid could be used for making weapons of mass destruction of many forms, another reason for its scarcity.

The Maker/Unmaker: The Machine Herald's personal weapon. This 'gun' can be used to sap a target's life away, gradually turning the victim into an emaciated corpse in seconds. The secondary function of this weapon is that it can deposit its stored strength into another target, healing the target of his wounds and invigorating him.

The Overcharger: A recent invention by Liliya Dementyev. This device is not a weapon, but a field-deployed medical device. The healing beams this contraption emits can heal even the most mortal of wounds, as long as the beams are concentrated on a patient for a few seconds. After half a minute of healing, the Overcharger could supercharge its beams, making the patient into an invulnerable force of nature, unhindered by anything save the most powerful weapons in existence. The main drawback of this device is that it only works on augmented individuals. If the Overcharger is tested on a normal human or a yordle, exploding hearts usually occur.

Union of Steel: The militarily-inclined order of the Ascended. Neophytes who have some experience in fighting can choose to enlist in the Union. Typically, the members of this order personalize their bodies with a wide range of cybernetics and implants each tailored to their individual needs. A UoS soldier might be adept at sword-fighting, so he might choose to remove his arm and replace it with a cybernetic one that could transform into a sword, while another could be an expert at sniping, so he could replace his eyes with faster, cybernetic ones that could highlight important targets through his scope, or enhance his reflexes, so he could avoid danger much faster.

**Viktor's Ascended Union of Steel Rank Structure**

Novice: The most basic rank in the UoS. Equivalent to private. Only the barest implants are available to Novices.

Initiate: The second most basic rank. Most soldiers in the UoS have this rank. However, with the recent culling, most of the Initiates were killed, leaving only the hardiest, high-ranking soldiers alive. Initiates only have access to rudimentary cybernetics and implants.

Templar: A non-commissioned officer. Only soldiers tempered by combat were given this rank. Templars are given any type of basic combat implants they wanted. Whether they be for enhancing strength or speed, it is provided as long as it is within reach.

Senior Templar: A veteran of many engagements. The most talented Templars were promoted to this rank. Senior Templars are provided above-average cybernetics.

Crusader: Five years of combat are required to have this position of rank. Crusaders are given advanced combat cybernetics.

Senior Crusader: Equivalent to a high-ranking officer, a Crusader needs to be handpicked by the Machine Herald himself or herself to have this rank. Senior Crusaders are given the most advanced combat-oriented cybernetics the Ascended could provide, making them even more deadlier than before.

Marshal: The UoS equivalent of a commander. This rank doesn't necessarily require an acolyte to be a combat-hardened veteran, only those who possess the gift of leadership. In fact, most of the Marshals were from the Machine Scholars.

Morale Officer: Just like it sounds, soldiers who have this position need to maintain morale. Currently, the second-in-command of the Machine Herald is a Senior Crusader-Morale Officer.

Floor Two and Floor Three: Floor Two of Command Point Epsilon is labeled: The Barracks. Obviously, this floor provides housing for Viktor's Ascended when they're off duty. This floor also has Custodians patrolling this area to maintain its clean, pristine condition. Lastly, Viktor's old suit is located here, to be displayed to visitors. Floor Three is labeled: The Machine Herald's Quarter. In this floor, is a conference table capable of projecting holographic images for staff meetings with base personnel and Viktor's office is also located here, overlooking the Main Floor. In addition, this floor houses the base's A.I. core, where the artificial intelligence that maintains the base resides in.

Machine Scholars: Garbed in long robes and decked with knowledge-enhancing cybernetics and implants, these men and women choose to devote their time to advancing the Ascended's level of technology. The current Machine Herald is part of this order. May not be necessarily defenseless from attackers.

**Viktor's Ascended Machine Scholars Rank Structure**

Scholar: The most basic rank. Scholars are provided with basic implants and were given no followers to help them. Most of the MS have this rank.

Senior Scholar: These talented veteran researchers are provided with advanced implants to better their understanding of cybernetics and augments. Senior Scholars are given three Scholars to help them around on research and development.

Elder: The second-most advanced rank in the MS. Only seasoned, long time members of the MS are eligible to have this position. They were given the best knowledge-enhancing cybernetics, almost on par with the Machine Herald himself or herself. Elders are given a Senior Scholar as a disciple.

Ethereal: The Machine Scholar version of the Machine Herald. All of the MS take orders from the Ethereal, but the current Ethereal was killed on the retreat to fallback point Lambda. No replacements have been selected as of now.

* * *

**NOTES:** Okay, I've been gone for two weeks, meaning that i compensated by having this chapter be twenty thousand words long. Also, I've had a lot of fun writing this one, even though I'm hampered by a massive case of writer's block. Not much to say, really. Have fun with this chapter.

Additionally, 'The Entity' is an obvious reference to a movie called 'The Thing' (1982) by John Carpenter, and the part with Sona is a reference to another fanfiction called 'Glorious Cadence'. I've read it, and loved it. The part where MO Sebastian shouts "Drive me closer, I want to hit them with my sword!" is a reference to WH40K, "What a shame." is a reference to the Deus Ex series, and the part about Tryndamere's story is a reference to Skyrim. I would be eternally grateful to Riot if they made a Dragonborn Tryndamere skin, even if I don't play Tryndamere.

Michael Li: Yes. Yes, it is.


	12. Poor Communication Skills

**Chapter Twelve: Poor Communication Skills**

**Zaunite Defense Force Headquarters, Zaun **

Field Marshal Goßler read through the reports of the National Guard's and later, the Defense Force's attacks against the Ascended. The National Guardsmen reported that the acolytes have suffered quite a bit of casualties, sixty-five percent, to be precise. But he still hasn't read the major parts yet, like how many of his own men in the Defense Force have been killed in action, and what happened to the rest of the Ascended. The attack is still quite a recent one, and the public doesn't even know about it yet.

Fortunately for the field marshal (and unfortunately for the poor sap delivering the news), the final report has been compiled and delivered to him by a soldier who himself fought the Ascended earlier.

"May I take my leave now, sir?" The soldier tried to be polite and formal to his commanding officer, but it only indicated that he's afraid of what's to come.

"Not yet, soldier. You don't want to miss out on your... promotion." Goßler tried to hide the feeling of pleasure he gained from inspiring fear within his subordinates, but his vicious, menacing grin betrayed him.

The soldier rigidly nodded as he booted the dust on the floor. He counted the seconds as he warily waited for the marshal's reaction.

Suddenly, Goßler looked up from the after-action report. "Soldier, would you happen to know the time?" He asked, all the sudden.

The soldier pulled up his sleeves to look at his wristwatch. "It's, uh… quarter past-"

The soldier was not to finish his sentence, as the marshal drew his revolver and shot him on the forehead, splattering the wall behind his head with blood and parts of what used to be his brain. It didn't stop there, as Goßler continued unloading the revolver's five remaining bullets on the soldier's dead body.

"There's your promotion, sergeant." After delivering the smug one-liner, Goßler forcefully threw the gun away and furiously slammed the report on his desk. "Get this mess out of my office, now!" He angrily shouted at his secretary, who immediately did what she's told.

"And you!" He glared at an automaton. "Get me Colonel Whitegate's lieutenant! Make it quick, or I'll use you as a napkin dispenser!"

Having no concept of fear, the machine clanked out of the office at a leisurely pace.

Minutes later, the fresh-faced lieutenant stepped in Goßler's office. He was certainly surprised when he saw a bloody, bullet-riddled corpse being cleaned up by a woman, and that everything in the office seems to be in utter chaos. The desk was overturned, files and papers were scattered everywhere, and one of the windows had a revolver-shaped hole on it.

"Lieutenant, can you care to tell me why did your commanding officer allow a company of Regulars to be left almost completely decimated by the enemy, while having an armored company killed to the last man?"

The lieutenant tried to answer for his colonel, but then he realized that he barely knew the man before he got killed along with the armored company.

"I… I don't know, sir. Maybe he was overwhelmed by-"

"OVERWHELMED?!"

Boiling with extreme anger, Goßler took another revolver from the overturned desk, aimed it at the now cowering soldier and fired. It was to be the price of his ignorance.

However, the gun simply _clicked_, much to the marshal's ire. It was his old Zaunite Roulette revolver. So instead, he threw the gun itself at the lieutenant. Mind you, the grip was made out of heavy, hard oak. With splinters.

"They were _not_ 'overwhelmed', soldier. The acolytes have _forty_ men! And some of them aren't even combatants!" He picked up the report and threw it at the lieutenant as well. "We poured thousands of guardsmen at Viktor's makeshift mob of psychopaths, and we didn't even wipe them out! We only got _most_ of them!"

The lieutenant painfully plucked away the splinters from his face before he read the report. Indeed, the attacks could be classified as utter strategic failures, mainly due to the extreme losses sustained in both personnel and matériel, with almost four hundred Zaunite soldiers killed or wounded amid comparatively little casualties inflicted on the Ascended. But in terms of technicality, it was a fractional success.

Sure, the main mission was to wipe out the Viktor's Ascended to make an example to would-be traitors to Zaun, but with the casualties the Ascended sustained, it should take them months, if not years, to recover.

"Sir, I believe that our soldiers' sacrifice was a _necessary_ one. With most of their members dead, I doubt we'll be seeing Viktor's cult any time soon." The lieutenant stalwartly answered, trying to prove that he's still too useful to get rid of.

Goßler turned around to address the lieutenant; a murderous look is on his face. "I _don't_ care about petty sacrifices, soldier. Even I sent a _million_ faceless men to complete my objective, I won't even BLINK! Only as long as my goal is DONE!" He stressed each word he spoke, to accentuate his fury.

Again, the lieutenant felt beads of sweat trickle down his temple. He contemplated on simply running away from the office.

The marshal eventually calmed himself down, but the scowl on his face remained. "Now, since the good colonel's dead, I'm ordering you to take his place as the commander of the Expeditionary Force. There's a war brewing, lieutenant… and none too soon."

* * *

**Marshes of Kaladoun, Wilderness**

Nighttime.

The moon slowly soars above the sky as Valoran is shrouded in an eerie veil of shadows. Nothing made a noise besides the occasional nocturnal creature. The marsh is so silent, that anyone could hear one's own breathing.

The wind is audibly growling as it goes on its way, battering itself on four individuals. The figures slogged across the soaked ground, their pace only slightly impeded by the gale.

It is only when they did find a weathered, ligneous building that their pace relaxed. The building is a simple one, a tavern. It certainly has seen better days, given its craggy appearance. Strangely, the tavern seems to be devoid of any activity, but from what the four characters could tell, the structure is what they're looking for the entire time.

The first to the door was Ezreal, as he had been here before during an expedition he underwent with a team of his fellow explorers. They used to utilize this tavern as a base of operations when they're not out in the field.

Now, the place is abandoned.

Old, dust-covered cobwebs litter the interiors of the building. Chairs lay as they were, unused and abandoned, strewn across the floor in an unorderly fashion. Tables still bear a poker game's worth of chips, giving hints of the hurriedness in which the tavern was abandoned. The building itself looks dangerously close to collapsing in the wind, but it strangely held. The whole structure gave an unnerving atmosphere of desolation and misery.

An atmosphere that everyone cheerfully ignored.

Ezreal scrutinized the tavern. He was a little disappointed that the tavern he used to go to now lay deserted, but he was at least a little bit content now that he was out of the marsh. "Looks like Farquhar turned bankrupt." He murmured, to no one but himself.

Vi gave a harsh laugh as she dusted off one of the chairs. "What'd you get if you built your tavern in the middle of nowhere?" She discarded her gauntlets on one of the tables, which promptly collapsed into a heap of battered wood.

Thankfully, everyone ignored the ruckus. They were too occupied by their own ways.

"Hey guys, I found a body."

Everyone turned to the voice that broke the silence.

Katarina was examining a skeleton in a corner; dried, dusty blood caking what once was a man. It had its ribcage broken, and the skull heavily fractured. Its right hand is missing, and its mouth lay open, forever twisted into a savage scream.

Viktor strode over to the Assassin and inspected the corpse. He wasn't particularly disgusted by the body, having had a lot of experience with cadavers himself. During his days as the Machine Herald, Viktor used to dissect the broken bodies of both his acolytes and his enemies to better understand the organic body, an act that the government of Zaun happily tolerated and encouraged.

The Zaunite ran a scan through the skeleton. "Someone got bludgeoned by a heavy, blunt object to the head, impaled by a sharp object through the stomach, and had his hand chopped off before bleeding out, it seems." He thought out loud.

Ezreal and Vi also went over to skeleton's corner. The Explorer could recognize the clothes the body was wearing. It was the tavern owner's brother. That would explain everything, since the tavern owner and his older brother regularly fought and argued about a multitude of nonsensical topics.

The Zaunite stood up and turned off his optics' scanning procedure. "No sense in staring at a corpse, people. I suggest we get ourselves established in."

"You guys go on and get yourselves settled." Ezreal also stood up. "I'll take care of this."

Viktor planted his Hex Core facing the doorway. He turned about and faced the Enforcer. "Vi, I need you to survey the whole building. We do not want anymore repulsive surprises like that."

Vi looked up from rummaging the tavern's alcohol storage. "I can make do with seeing bodies everywhere, Viktor. It's not like it's really hard to-"

"Would you kindly just scout the area out, please? We do not have all night." Viktor's left hand twitched, indicating impatience.

Vi threw up her arms in defense. "Alright, alright. No need to go crazy and trash another bar, Bucky." She immediately went to investigate the building, knowing all too well of how the cyborg could get destructive in a tavern.

Viktor ran a palm through his face and sighed. Just then, he remembered having a Noxian assassin along with his group.

Katarina noticed Viktor looking at her. "You need something done, Viktor?"

The Zaunite shook his head. "No, I need you to stay where you are, where we could see you."

The Noxian frowned. "I'm not going to just stay put and let everyone stare at me. Contrary to what you think, I'm not going to spike a knife down everyone's jugulars while you sleep."

"Of course, but what do you want to do?" Viktor carefully asked.

Katarina hastily examined the whole room. It wasn't long before she spotted an abandoned, sooty fireplace. "I could help. Maybe prepare that fireplace over there, if you'd like."

The Zaunite stifled a laugh, but he couldn't deny that the place needs warmth. They could even prepare their dinner at the fireplace itself. "Right, you might as well make yourself useful. Here." Viktor handed his haversack to Katarina.

The Assassin gave an inquiring look at Viktor, so he elaborated.

"There is a miniature incendiary grenade inside, it should be enough." Seeing Katarina's eyes grow wide at his mention of a grenade, Viktor elaborated further. "Do not fear, the explosion is a little smaller than you would think… just move back a few steps to be safe, but stay in our sights." He firmly said.

Katarina's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Accordingly noted. Do I need to call you 'sir' from now on too?"

"No." Came Viktor's simple, amused reply.

The Assassin grumbled before proceeding to make herself busy. The Zaunite turned around to respond to a cough behind him.

"Viktor, what time do we set off? I'd like to get to Piltover as quickly as we can." Asked Ezreal.

"We have…" The Zaunite checked the time on his pocket watch. "…seven hours before we start moving again, so I suggest we make the best of our time."

The Explorer nodded. "Good. I'll just get our gear ready. I'll be right back."

"I have placed our bags on the counter." Viktor pointed to where Vi originally was. "I will work on our security for the night."

"Security? Aren't we just going to… you know, take shifts on who's on guard duty?" Ezreal inquisitively asked.

As a response to Ezreal, Viktor walked over to his Hex Core and pushed a few buttons on a small panel on the left side of the staff. He activated the staff's defensive programs and increased its situational awareness. It disassembled and quickly rebuilt itself into something similar to a thinner, miniaturized version of a League turret.

"VTech Hex Core turret, operational." A tiny, feminine voice emanated from the Hex Core, before it rotated to face its owner. "Standing guard over this area, sir Viktor." It spun again, this time to face Ezreal. "Good evening, sir Ezreal. Your safety for the night is ensured." The staff swivelled for the last time, to do its duty of guarding the door.

Noticing Ezreal's awestruck expression, Viktor let out a poised laugh. "Impressive, yes?"

Ezreal shook off the look on his face and gave Viktor an irritated look. "Show off."

* * *

**Temporary VA Camp, Piltovian Frontier**

Liliya opened her eyes after her suit incessantly told her it was twelve o'clock in the evening. No longer feeling the urge to sleep because of the uncomfortable conditions she was in, she did a cursory glance at her surroundings.

She's still at the ironclad tent she deployed as temporary shelter. It was an old invention from a particularly utilitarian Scholar. The tent is more likely to weather unfavorable conditions and could be deployed and dismantled quickly with just a quick voice authorization check.

The Herald noticed that the rain outside is still as relentless as ever, with no indication of stopping. Normally, the rain would've considerably stalled their advance to Piltover, but with most of the Ascended having mechanical legs, the only problem comes from scrubbing the mud from your servomotors.

She also noticed that the two Senior Crusaders that Sebastian ordered to guard her tent is still out there. Fitting enough, the two soldiers were related.

One of them is wearing heavy-duty, hardened powered armor with a helmet resembling an enclosed great helm, and had a heavily customized energy assault rifle in his gauntleted arms. The rifle is similar to the Conqueror, but it's much better in several ways. For two, it has two plasma launchers attached to either side of the barrel, and a blade made out of pure, magical energy could be summoned from underneath the rifle at the push of a button next to the grip.

The other Senior Crusader is wearing a lighter, more elegant version of powered armor. She had her arms replaced with cybernetic ones with two built-in, hidden machine-guns on each arm. Her arms look like the normal, slender ones you could typically find on a woman, but they're obviously made out of metal, and she could unleash her deadly instruments at will.

The Machine Herald stood up from her cot, re-attached her mask to her face and pulled up her hood, just like she did everyday. She examined herself on a nearby holographic mirror, hid her auburn hair behind her hood and walked out of the tent.

The rifle-wielding soldier noticed his leader leaving the tent. He drew near her and gave a salute. "My Herald, is there something you need?" Senior Crusader Krieger briskly asked.

"Tyrium, perhaps?" Senior Crusader Voin took out a secure vial of the element from an ammo pack on her belt and handed it to her cousin.

The Machine Herald waved her hand in negative. "No, my reserves are at ninety-one percent right now. I just want to take a walk. Maybe have a little chat with anyone I could find."

The two cousins moved out of her way, their servos making the sounds of pistons moving. "Of course, Herald. Do you need us to escort you?" The first soldier asked.

"No, no. Just stand watch over my tent, thank you."

* * *

Liliya roamed around the Ascended camp. As she passed by her people, they gave her subdued greetings. This was a rule implemented by Sebastian, to ensure discipline within the Ascended ranks. The Morale Officer has the authority to execute anyone that he deemed too unruly, but Ascended numbers are too low to make executions a practical option. Besides, the most troublesome Initiates and Scholars were killed in the earlier skirmishes.

After visiting a few tents, Liliya moved inside the Union of Steel tent, where the wounded from the previous conflict could be found. Earlier, she thought about just using the Overcharger (or the 'Magically Empowered Energy Medi-gun', in her own words) on the wounded, but given that the device is still just a prototype, the healing beams might have negative consequences later.

The Union corpsmen were mildly surprised to find their leader entering their tent in the middle of the night, but it was to be expected if the Machine Herald wants to keep her people's spirits from plummeting.

"Is Templar Dmitry Strelnikov alright?" Liliya uneasily asked.

The junior corpsmen looked at each other, trying to find an answer to Liliya's question, before an older, more experienced, bespectacled (pointless, because both of his eyes were replaced with bionic ones) corpsman walked over to the Herald.

"My Herald, you'll have to pardon my scholars, they're busy attending to the other wounded, but I attended to the Templar himself. Strelnikov has shown significant improvement in his recovery after his exposure to the Overcharger's supercharged healing bea-"

"For the last time, it's not called 'Overcharger'. It's called the Magically Empowered Energy Medi-gun. Or the MEEM, if you'd prefer." The Herald interjected, her voice austere.

"Yes, my Herald. I'm sorry." The corpsman shook solemnly. "Like I said, the Templar is feeling a lot better than he was a few hours ago. Senior Crusader Sebastian is at his bedside, giving him the news of our victory."

Liliya nodded, her earlier uneasiness dispelling away. "Thank you, Senior Scholar. Where can I find him?"

The corpsman pointed to the farthest corner of the room with a mechanical finger as a reply. As stated, the Templar is lying down on a makeshift bed, with Holt beside him, sitting on an ammo crate. She approached the two men.

* * *

"…and while he was screaming in agony, I plunged my sword right down below the man's mouth. I had time to look at the medals pinned on his chest, and one of them signifies that he's a colonel. The very one who commanded the attack on our headquarters in Zaun." The Morale Officer told Dmitry. His usual expressionless voice somewhat lessened the effect on the Templar.

"That was very praiseworthy fight, sir." Dmitry wheezed out.

"Undeniably."

The two men turned their heads to the source of the feminine voice.

"Liliya." Came Sebastian's response.

"My Herald." Were the Templar's words.

The Herald did not answer. Instead, she sat on a crate of used medical supplies.

"So, how are you feeling, Dmitry?" Asked Liliya, after a momentary silence.

"I am feeling quite exhausted, my Herald. Don't get me wrong, I felt very alive when you triggered the charge, but a few minutes after, I just… collapsed. I do not know why, but I suddenly experienced something similar to fatigue, coupled with nausea."

"It was a side-effect of the MEEM's overcharge. The beams overloaded your implants with more power." Explained the Herald as she conjured an electrical spark on her palm to go along with her explanation. "Are you feeling better than you were before?"

"Yes. I think I'll be ready to move in a few hours." Dmitry refrained from yawning, as it signifies laziness. Everybody knows that laziness breeds incompetence "But for now, I just need a momentary rest. A few hours would suffice, my Herald."

"Alright, Templar. Get some rest; you earned some for your actions today." The Machine Herald gave a small, comforting smile to her soldier. Even if it was hidden behind her mask, Dmitry could very well see it.

"Just remember, we still have a long way from here to Piltover." Sebastian sternly reminded. "A good one hundred kilometer walk should purge you of your temporary weakness."

Dmitry did a weak salute from his bed. "Yes sir, Senior Crusader, sir."

Holt's face gained some color. "I would very much prefer if you would call me by my role, not by my rank." He did well to hide his proud expression.

The Templar repeated his action, this time more vigorously. "Yes sir, Morale Officer, sir!"

"Very good, Templar."

* * *

**Marshes of Kaladoun, The Confederate Alehouse, Wilderness**

The temperature around the marsh dropped to excruciatingly freezing levels as Viktor's group gathered around on the fireplace with the dusty, web-infested chairs scattered all over. They were having their dinner while making conversations by the fireplace's light.

"So, me and Cupcake found this hidden Bilgewatian drug cartel base somewhere in Piltover's industrial complex. It looks just like a normal factory, with real workers to boot, but at night, those workers were replaced with mercenaries. They're guarding their cargo, while the drug lords have meetings at the factory's lower levels." Vi paused to take a drink from an aged bottle of rum.

"Okay, who's 'Cupcake' supposed to be?" Asked Katarina.

Ezreal put down his plate on the ground. "You'll have to excuse Vi here. She likes to give everyone names, whether you want one or not."

"Well, almost everyone." Said Viktor, who was the only one not eating.

"Jayce's name is his own nickname. Now, stop bothering me about it." Vi replied to Viktor before she faced the Assassin. "You know Caitlyn? Our stuck-up, tea-sipping, rifle-slinging sheriff?"

Katarina threw her eighth knife at a nearby dartboard, scoring yet another bull's-eye, blowing the seventh knife away from its former position. "Sure. I killed her a couple of times, she killed me a bit less… not really much of a threat. What's my sobriquet, by the way?"

Vi gave Katarina a confused look.

"It means 'nickname', Vi." Viktor casually told Vi over the other side of the fireplace.

"Yeah, yeah." The Enforcer ran a brawny hand to her chin. "I can't think of anything. Doesn't everyone just call you 'Kat'?"

Katarina gave Vi a sour look. She was about to take out another knife, when Ezreal's voice registered in her ears.

"If it stops you from showing off, how about we call you 'Scalpel'?" Suggested Ezreal as he counted the knives sticking out of the dartboard's bull's-eye.

"Precision befits an assassin." The Zaunite said, sotto voce. "Nicely thought, Ezreal."

The Explorer shrugged as he chewed on his food. "Yeah, let's go with that."

Satisfied, Katarina urged Vi to go on with her story. Not that she'll heed Ezreal's wishes, though.

The Enforcer took another swill. "Right. We got some help from Jayce and one of Cupcake's boys, Parents. He and Cupcake had the longest sniping competition in all of history. Last I heard, Cupcake's lost the lead with three-hundred and seventy nine headshots, while Parents got three-hundred and eighty one."

The Assassin threw another knife, much to Ezreal's annoyance. No prizes for guessing where the knife landed. "I'm guessing 'Parents' isn't the man's real name."

"His name is Jayden." Answered Viktor as he shifted. He was beginning to drowse on his seat.

The Assassin shrugged and threw her tenth knife at the dartboard. It drove the ninth knife further into the dartboard before bouncing off.

Vi ignored everyone and continued with her story. "Anyway, when we arrived at the factory," Vi's expression grew dark. "We found it torn up, like something you see in the movies. The place is absolutely trashed, with the mercenaries lying dead on the floor. Craters were on the pavement, suggesting that the guys who attacked the factory are using explosives, most likely rocket launchers. Bullet marks were also present on the scene, and not just _any_ bullet marks. Cupcake did some scientific doo-hickey which told us that the bullets are designed to be fired from 'vehicle-mounted miniguns' in her own words. Lastly, Jayce found spent minigun cartridges and rocket casings scattered all over the factory, which kinda cements the theory. There _is _one person I know..."

While listening to Vi, Katarina threw her last knife at the dartboard without looking. The knife somehow landed at the center, making the grand total of knives sticking out of the center ring to be nine.

Ezreal, tired of Katarina showing off, tried to destroy the dartboard. He landed a Mystic Shot at the dartboard, hurling the nine embedded knives at every direction.

Shaking his sleepiness off and acting quickly, Viktor projected a Gravity Field, slowing down the knives before they could do any damage. Katarina wordlessly plucked them mid-flight.

"Sorry, guys. Nearly got everyone killed." The Explorer half-heartedly apologized.

Katarina took her last knife as the Gravity Field dissipated. "Why, thank you. Now that's how you treat a lady." She smirked roguishly at the Zaunite.

Katarina's charm was lost on Viktor. "I was acting out of necessity, Katarina. I would very much prefer that nobody died tonight."

The Assassin let out a laugh of amusement. "You keep telling yourself that." She winked at the Zaunite before standing up from her seat and heading off to her room.

Viktor's only reaction is a shrug of confusion.

Ezreal inspected the dartboard. "Damn, not even a scratch. This belongs in a museum." He took off the dartboard from the wall.

Vi isn't too worried that everyone nearly got turned into human pincushions. She just sat on her chair, intermittently sipping her rum.

"Does anyone want to hear the rest of my story or not?" She impatiently asked.

Receiving no reactions from everyone, Vi called it a day and strode off to her room.

"Well, Viktor… I think we should get some sleep. I'm off." Ezreal went upstairs to his room.

Viktor took one last look at the door, where his Hex Core is standing guard. He didn't march off to his room, and opted instead to just sleep at the chair, near the warmth of the fireplace.

Tiredness almost instantaneously took hold of the Zaunite. He relaxed and let the lights fade off into darkness.

* * *

**Piltovian Countryside, 24 Kilometers to Piltover Outskirts**

It was dawn.

The rain finally gave out its final drop, and the gale has died down, replaced by an invigorating breeze. The sweet smell of the pasture's grass is ubiquitous. Already, farmlands are becoming a common sight; the cries of farm and domestic animals could be distantly heard. The moon has retreated, and was gradually superseded by the sun.

The change of environments is quite significant to the mostly Zaunite survivors of Viktor's Ascended. In Zaun, everything is steamed up by a thin green cloud. Pollutants freely taint the air, the scent of chemicals being the prevalent smell in the entirety of the city-state.

To Senior Crusader Heinrich Ricthofen, everything could not be for real.

It's like the stuff of dreams; green, uncorrupted fields of grass, air that's free from contaminants, and the sun is warm, welcoming and actually visible. In Zaun, the sun is but a faintly shining yellow circle in the sky continuously blocked by the all-pervading gas clouds.

To Ricthofen and almost everyone in the Ascended (Sebastian is unmoved), everything is perfect.

He enjoyed every minute of walking across the Piltovian landscape, savoring the feeling of walking on unblemished grounds. The Senior Crusader (secretly) marvelled at his surroundings like a child in a candy store, his helmet's expressionless visage thankfully hiding his wide-eyed expression.

Regrettably, everything must come to an end, as their scouts have spotted a group armed men up ahead.

"Spear formation, everyone!" Called Sebastian. "I will take the front."

The remaining Ascended formed themselves into something resembling a spearhead, with the Union of Steel at the front and the Machine Scholars at the back. This formation ensured that the Scholars would have the time to flee or take cover if an attack occurs at the front.

The group of people readied their arms and slackened their pace after seeing a suspicious, menacing, heavily armed and armored force closely followed by hooded, masked figures slowly approaching them.

Being one of the three remaining Senior Crusaders, Ricthofen had to be at the front, along with Sebastian, Krieger and Voin. He made sure that their new guests would see the size of his clawed gauntlets, while Krieger did a munitions check on his assault rifle, which he named 'Daisy'. Voin stood with her cousin as her machine-guns surfaced from the slots on her arms. She kept them trained at the closest man from the other group.

When the two groups were close enough together, the Morale Officer called to the other group's leader, with his characteristic authoritarian voice.

"You there! We need to have a word with you." His mechanical hand came close to his saber's ornate hilt, undoubtedly to intimidate. "Come here!"

The other group's leader looked at his companions. After he was given blank stares, he reluctantly followed Holt's request (read: order).

"Do y'all need somethin' sir?" He asked.

Holt took a fleeting glance at the man. "Where did you come from? Did you come from Piltover?" His cybernetic eye gleamed dangerously.

The man mustered to answer back. "Y-yes, sir. We're just t-trappers lookin' to do our work."

Sebastian roughly took the man by the collar, leaving him suspended by a foot. The man's companions hesitantly trained their weapons at the Morale Officer. The Ascended gladly did the same.

"That's good. How many kilometers is the city-state from here?" Holt forcefully asked.

Predictably, the man was too terrified to answer back.

The Machine Herald groaned at the Morale Officer's lack of diplomatic skills. "Put him down, Sebastian. I'll take it from here."

Holt immediately dropped the man on the ground. "At once, my Herald. Stand down, men." The Union eased their stance, but the other group still lined up their rifles at the Ascended. The three Senior Crusaders were an exception. It was their job to intimidate the other party, so they continued flourishing their weapons.

Liliya walked over to the man, who was seriously close to running away. "You'll have to forgive Sebastian here, he's quite the block-headed man." She said, in a pacifying voice. Holt is not amused.

The man, seeing that this masked one is different from the other one-eyed one, calmed himself down. "What do you need from us? We're just ordinary folks tryin' to make cash to feed our young 'uns."

"You say you're from Piltover, right? That's good, but I need you to tell us how far away is the city-state from here."

"What do you plan to do in Piltover, ma'am? You look like you ain't here to visit all peaceful-like. You look dressed to kill people."

Liliya laughed, her mask making her laugh sound mellifluous, unlike Viktor.

"Oh, our guns are functional, but everything's just for protection. You know how many brigands roam the roads these days. We would just like to visit a relative of mine." She answered in her most innocent voice.

The man is still suspicious, but there seems to be some merit in Liliya's words, even if she does have a nasty-looking mechanical clamp protruding out of her shoulder and some sort of weapon strapped to her back. Not to mention that she also hides her face using an elaborate mask within the hood of her long robes.

"Okay, ma'am. Piltover's just some kilometers northeast of here. Just follow this road, and when you come 'cross a forked road, take the one on the left. Journeyin' should only take several hours, dependin' on weather conditions."

"Thank you, sir. We'll do that." The Machine Herald shook hands with the man.

"Y'all are welcome, ma'am."

* * *

**Marshes of Kaladoun, Wilderness**

Viktor, Ezreal, Vi and Katarina departed the tavern exactly at dawn. Travelling was the worst part of the day, as they have to cross the muddy, waterlogged marsh, and marshes aren't exactly the only thing they need to cross. Without horses, they'd have to march on leech-infested rivers and bodies of water with only their boots for protection.

Viktor, on the other hand, was saved from these inconveniences by having (waterproof) servomechanism-powered mechanical legs. Ezreal wasn't particularly affected at all, since these sorts of things were a regular part of his job. Katarina _is_ still a soldier, meaning that the only problem to her was the _mind-bending_ boredom of having no one to kill. Plus, she's still wearing the Vanguard's steel greaves. Vi, however, was the worst hit. The city-dwelling Enforcer is not used to getting her feet literally wet with muddy water, and like Katarina, she doesn't have anyone to unload her gauntlets' worth of violence on.

They kept their sluggish pace for several hours, with Vi being more and more annoyed by continually stepping on slippery rocks, until the group finally left the marsh, and set their boots down on solid, grassy ground. The Institute is near.

**The Institute of War**

Originally, the Institute is used as the main headquarters for the League of Legends. However, since the Institute is _such_ a grandly decorated building with functioning teleporting technology, and no one ever visits them for a lot of reasons besides the Champions who reside at the Institute itself, League authorities have made the decision that in times of 'peace' (emphasis on peace), anyone could use their teleporters for easy access to places one would normally spend days to travel to, for a small fee. Partly because of genuine concern to the people of Valoran, partly because they need more gold-pieces, and partly because the summoners are lonely.

Today was like any other. Only a few dozen had made their way to use the League's teleporters. The summoner in charge of the teleporters, Artificer Martellus, relaxed on his comfortable seat as he awaited travellers. Normally, he would be out there, summoning his favorite Champion: Ionia's Master Yi.

A large number of his fellow summoners chided him for using the Wuju Bladesman because of his alleged easiness of use. Martellus had to admit Yi _is_ easy to use. You just need to point at someone who isn't hacked to death, and Yi will obediently hack that someone to death. In fact, it's one of the reasons that he isn't recognized as an 'expert' summoner yet.

But Martellus didn't care. He was having fun watching his enemies desperately try to run from Master Yi's blinding speed.

He was knocked away from his thoughts when he spotted a figure approaching his position.

"I'd like to use one of the teleporters to Noxus, Summoner." The figure said.

"Darius? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a Demacian soldier's uniform? And why do you have-"

"Do you really want to know?" Darius cut the summoner off with a question of his own.

Martellus thought for a moment. "On second thought, no. But seriously, you need to get those leeches away from your face."

In response, Darius ran his hand through his beard, which is made out of leeches. "These leeches make me strong, they'll stay. Now, how much is a teleport to Noxus?"

"It'll be a sixty Runeterran gold-pieces, or twenty-five Noxian silver denarii. If you have one gold aureus, I'll take that."

It was then that Darius remembered that he doesn't have anything that could be considered valuable with him. He smacked himself for not being able to steal anything of value from the Palace. Draven would never stop telling everyone of his blunder for months.

"Do you take leeches?"

The summoner mournfully shook his head.

Darius sighed, but he kept on his resolute face. "Looks like I'll be a bandit for a few weeks then." Darius turned around. "I'll steal from you later, Summoner."

Martellus was about to cheerfully respond, when he saw four more people approaching his stall. "Why not just ask for money from those people?"

A knife came whirling through the air, lodging itself on Darius' pauldron.

"Nice beard."

* * *

"Took you long enough to show up." The Hand of Noxus extricated the knife and threw it back at Katarina.

The Assassin caught the knife in the air perfectly. "I got a little caught up with one of Garen's soldiers." Katarina inspected the knife for scratches before attaching it on her belt. "Oh, and I've got company." She gestured to her three companions.

"Good day, Darius." Greeted Viktor, in a neutral, level tone.

"Darius." Hailed Ezreal, with a bit of venom.

"Eh." Vi _enthusiastically _addressed Darius.

"Hi." Darius decided to go straight for the point. "I need money."

Viktor has been expecting something like this, given that the Hand of Noxus is still in the Institute. "In due time, Darius. Wait there." He moved towards Martellus, who occupied himself by tweaking with the teleporter panel.

"Excuse me, Summoner. My group here requires three teleports to Piltover, and two teleports to Noxus. How much would that be?"

Martellus turned around and gave a grin, revealing a partial set of teeth. "One teleport is sixty gold-pieces, or fifteen Piltovian copper cog-coins. If you have Noxian money, then it's twenty-five denarii or one aureus. If you have Zaunite money, it's twenty silbermünzen."

"I will pay with cogs, then. Here you go." The Zaunite handed over a pouch of Piltovian currency.

The summoner scanned the pouch, which indeed has the right amount. "Thank you, sir. If you're ready to commence with the teleport, just step on the platform, please." Martellus told Viktor.

Viktor gave his thanks to the Summoner before he walked over to his group.

"The expenses are paid in full, and the teleporter is ready."

Ezreal faced the Noxian general. "You hear that, Darius? You owe Viktor money."

Darius stared Ezreal down. "Don't test my patience, boy."

Vi put herself between Darius and Ezreal. "Do I need to knock a few of everyone's teeth out? I've been itching to."

Without a weapon, Darius would get flattened. He muttered something before standing down. Ezreal gave him a complacent look.

Katarina gave her farewells to the Piltovian group.

"Thanks for letting me tag along on your band, people. I appreciate it." Katarina said, in a sincere voice.

Ezreal laughed. "Yeah, you're welcome. It could've gone worse, I think. I mean, we're not dead yet."

"Not that you can actually kill us, though." Vi said as she flaunted her gauntlets. "But you're welcome, I guess."

"You are welcome, Miss du Couteau." Viktor gave the Assassin a half-smile. "I positively hope that this experience made you less inclined to stab us now."

Katarina gave a small grin before turning to the other Noxian. "Come on, Darius. We're going home."

Darius said nothing and followed Katarina to the platform. They disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Ezreal shook hands with Viktor, but he just nodded at Vi, because he couldn't very well shake her gauntlets. "Thanks for the company, guys. I'll see you all later." He teleported away to the coordinates he typed in.

Vi inhaled a lungful of air before facing Viktor. "My turn, Buckethead."

"I know. Be patient, I am just punching in the Manor's coordinates." The Zaunite responded.

In turn, Vi also disappeared. Viktor did a quick change of coordinates on the teleporter's panel before he pushed the button.

* * *

**Viktor's Habitation, Piltover**

Viktor's form materialized inside his room at floor three. The familiarity of his own home made him relax, as the gramophone on the corner played classical Zaunite music.

"Welcome back sir, and congratulations on finding a way to incorporate League technology to your body. Quite ironic, really." Command Post Epsilon's AI backhandedly complimented its creator with a high-pitched, snarky voice.

"I made use of the Institute's teleporters. I did not steal League technology." Elaborated the Zaunite.

If the AI had eyes, it would be rolling them now. "Of course, sir. A thousand apologies to you." It resumed its earlier activity, which is watching programs from the Piltovian drama channel. If it had eyes, it would've been crying by now.

Viktor took a momentary rest on his desk. He deactivated his optics and closed his eyes. It was an hour before he regained consciousness, and it was then that Viktor realized that his communicator is beeping rapidly.

The cyborg groaned as he struggled to shake off his tiredness. With difficulty, he received the call.

"Sir, this is Wolfe. Every military and police unit has just been called to muster at the city gates. You _really _need to see this." The voice from his communicator said.

"What is it that I need to see? I have a meeting with Heimerdinger scheduled for today." The Zaunite harshly responded.

Lukas' voice sounded urgent and alert. His native Kalamandan accent is beginning to creep up to his voice. "I don't even know, sir. There's three-dozen people gathered outside the city gates, and they all look like they've done the same thing to their bodies like you did. What's worse, I think they're planning on taking us on and getting inside the city-state. You need to hurry, sir!"

"_But that could very well mean…"_ Immediately, Viktor ceased communications and dropped the communicator.

"Epsilon, bring me my new suit." He ordered to the command post's AI.

A large cylinder-shaped container emerged from a hatch on the floor. The doors on the container opened automatically, letting out some steam and revealing Viktor's new suit.

The suit isn't the old, outdated version of Viktor's suit. It is significantly more simplified, with more efficient energy distributors and propulsion systems. The blocky appearance of the suit is redesigned into a more streamlined look, making the suit look more like a sleeker version of powered armor. The mask has been replaced with a fully enclosed helmet, with a see-through, glowing visor for vision. The mechanical, automated third arm gained a bit of mass and an additional digit, making it look like a mail-plated arm, suited for both utility and combat. Additionally, the suit's permanently connected cape is now made out of segmented pieces of extremely lightweight metal.

The final, most useful upgrade was made to the third arm. In any situation, it could transform itself into a shoulder-mounted precision laser cannon, meant for multiple tasks. The only thing the suit lacks is a fresh coat of paint, but Viktor opted to just let the suit stay the way it is: unpainted and grey.

The Zaunite attached each piece of his suit to his body hastily. After he finished attaching the last part, which is the right gauntlet, the suit stiffened around the Zaunite's body.

"_Identifying."_ The suit's soothing, honeyed voice entered Viktor's mind. For the most part, he just stood still while the suit finished sealing itself around his body.

"_Identified. Creator Viktor, last name unknown. Welcome to the Aegis MK II armored suit." _

Suddenly, Viktor's vision is bombarded with images. It was the suit's heads-up display. He could see information, holographic projections and targeting solutions to almost everything in his room. The amount of numbers in his vision is overwhelming.

"_This thing is a lot more sophisticated than I thought." _Viktor thought to himself.

"_This suit is built to accommodate to the creator's needs. If I fail to meet your standards, I will adjust myself accordingly."_ The suit enthusiastically responded, via telepathy.

Pleased, Viktor chuckled to himself. _"You are a lot more simpler in my blueprints, Aegis."_

Since the wearer of the suit's mind is magically linked to the suit's artificial intelligence itself, the Zaunite started mentally narrowing down the search for firing solutions to not include inanimate objects, only living targets. Unfortunately, the numbers and the images only increased in number. Viktor found this annoying, yet amusing. He gradually narrowed down the search for firing solutions to not include microorganisms, only threats. Almost instantly, the images and the targeting solutions disappeared, leaving his vision unobstructed.

With the issue settled, Viktor took his Hex Core, primed it and headed off for the city gates. He still doesn't really know what's at the gates, but he's got a very solid idea on what… or whom.

* * *

**City Gates, Limits, Piltover Outskirts**

Piltover's city gates are absolutely crowded. There were squads of soldiers and policemen either aiming their weapons at an unseen threat outside the city walls, taking cover behind fortifications while occasionally sneaking some glances outside, or patrolling the area. Merchants continue on with their job, unwilling to let such a large number of people near their stalls and stores to hinder their work. Jayce and Vi could be found talking to reporters and journalists, while Ezreal stood on top of the gates with a pair of binoculars, studying the subject of the commotion with an inquisitive eye.

It took Viktor a few minutes to get to the gates, and the first to greet him was Caitlyn. Beside her is the new commander-in-chief of the armed forces, the venerable General Sturnn.

"Viktor, we've got a problem here." Caitlyn said as she realigned the scopes on her new rifle. "This isn't just another criminal problem, this one needs your attention."

Sturnn, who was much taller than the average man, looked down at Viktor. "Son, your acolytes are just outside the city gates." He talked in an accent not unlike Caitlyn's, but his voice is rough like sandpaper. "At the moment, they're content to just sit there, staring at us, but I think the one with the missing eye's planning on assaulting the gates, hence why we have soldiers here." Sturnn repeatedly pointed at the gates. "You and the Sheriff need to get down there and ask them why they're here. I'll send Tartarus," The general pointed at Lukas' squad. "With you for your protection."

"There is no need to tell me, general." The Zaunite powered up his Hex Core and had his third arm go into cannon mode. "I made them the way they are now; they are my responsibility."

**400+ Meters to Piltover City Gates**

The Ascended stood several meters away from the city gates. Before they could even get near the gates, soldiers have already come from the other side and made fortifications while threateningly waving the barrels of their guns.

Holt would've shouted at Liliya that she should've listened to him and killed the trappers earlier, but being the disciplined, ex-military person that he is, he doesn't question his superiors.

One of the trappers must have some access to a communicating device, and warned the Piltovian authorities about some cyborgs out on a stroll to their city-state. The Piltovians are a lot more technologically advanced than the Morale Officer thought.

Now, Holt decided to cut everyone's losses and go for plan B, which is to simply charge at the gates, kill everyone in their path and take what they wanted, which is the Machine Herald's own sister. Unfortunately for him, Vi isn't on his side, which means that his plans were disregarded by Liliya herself.

"That's madness, Sebastian! We're going to use the city-state as a hiding place too, we are _not_ just going to get my sister."

Holt's expression was stern before. Now, it can only get sterner. "Of all the places, my Herald, why this?" He gestured at the congregating soldiers to go along with his words. "We could hide out at Noxus; at least in there we'll be appreciated for our strength. I'm afraid the Piltovians are just going to lock us up in a high-security prison for doing quite a bit of clandestine missions for Zaun. I believe all of us remember the Labor Day Incident."

"Not to mention that some of our scientists contributed to making Zaun and Noxus' deadliest mixture of bioweapons yet." Krieger entered the conversation. His rank ensured that he could influence the Ascended's decisions. "I've been to Noxus when I was in the Demacian military." Behind his helmet, Krieger's mouth warped into an ill frown. "I couldn't say that it was a pleasant visit, but it's a much better place than Piltover if we want to hide from the war that's coming. Piltover isn't really known for having a good army, but Zaun is."

"Me and my sister are born in Piltover, to Zaunite parents. That means that I probably still have citizenship within the city-state." Retorted the Machine Herald, much to everyone's shock. "They'll be a little more lenient to one of their own, and I'll extend those benefits to everyone! We're going to ride out the storm in this city-state." She emphasized her words to indicate finality. "Noxus would just be using us as meat for the grinder! At least being in prison's better than being used as soldiers for another dictatorial city-state."

"I agree with the Herald." Said Ricthofen. "In what little time I've been here, I've seen a place free of the filthiness and griminess of Zaun." His helmet filtered his voice, making it sound guttural and harsh. "From what our scouts at Noxus reported, they told the place couldn't be much different from the city-state we used to live in. If we go to prison, so be it. I'm not going back to Zaun."

With the votes of 'leaving Piltover and going to Noxus' and 'surrendering peacefully to the Piltovian authorities' tied together, all eyes are now on Voin, the last Senior Crusader.

"Make your choice, Senior Crusader." Holt said as he impatiently flipped the safety lock on his pistol on and off.

Just as she was about to answer, the agent they've sent inside the gates hurriedly reported something urgent before the authorities captured him. It appears that the Piltovians are sending someone out.

Voin chuckled as she released her machine-guns from their compartments in her arms. She spun them up menacingly. "Looks like my vote will have to wait."

Krieger took his rifle from the magnetic locks on his power armor's thigh. "Indeed, cousin. It appears that we're in for a fight." He did another munitions check, just in case.

Sebastian, Liliya and Ricthofen already left their command tent to assess the threat. Krieger and Voin soon followed. The Union soldiers have already made their own significantly better fortifications of field-deployed bunkers and metal fences. The Scholars have abandoned their usual role of scientific study to defend themselves, along with the Union. Everyone waited for the blow that they were expecting since they neared the city-state.

Marching could be heard from a distance. Everyone checked their ammunition and cleaned their gunsights, while those who aren't using guns entered a fighting stance.

"Look out! Here they come!" Cried a Templar taking cover inside a forward bunker.

Holt went the furthest he could get to the Piltovians. He squinted from behind a metal fence, and he could see three soldiers walking forward in a combat stance, with two of them having guns, while the third one looks like a mage. Squinting harder, he could make out two more figures, but they're too far away to clearly see, even with Holt's augmented sight.

Strange, the Morale Officer was expecting a full force, not a small squad of soldiers. Surely, they must be highly trained commandos sent in to assess the Ascended's strength. It's such a shame that they aren't going to make it back to their city-state in one piece.

"On your marks!" Holt called out to his soldiers. "Take aim…"

Sebastian stopped, his jaw dropped when the fifth figure got closer. He eventually closed his mouth and turned around.

"Liliya! Get over here!" He called to his superior, who was taking cover behind a tree. "You need to see this!"

Liliya, tired of Sebastian ordering her around, shouted back at the Morale Officer. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"I don't know, but you _really_ need to get over here and see for yourself."

Sensing urgency within Sebastian's robotic voice, Liliya removed herself from the tree and took cover on the Morale Officer's metal fence.

Expecting something out of Holt's mouth, Liliya was confused when none came. He just looked at something from behind their cover, a curious mix of alarm, surprise, anger and revulsion is written upon his face. His grip upon his saber's hilt tightened.

Thinking that Sebastian has just spotted an entire regiment of Piltovian soldiers, the Herald mustered the strength to look at what her second-in-command is squinting at.

What she saw was not what she expected, since there were only three 'real' soldiers in combat gear and two others. The first four figures were carrying weapons looking suspiciously similar to their own armament designs. This alone made the Herald share Holt's mélange of expressions.

Liliya ran far-sighted scans on the five figures through her augmented eyes. The helmeted soldier in the middle seems to be the leader. According to his uniform, the soldier is named Lukas. Such a stupid name.

The second soldier is the generic, gas mask wearing one. Nothing really important about that one, he doesn't even have a name on his uniform.

The third one is obviously a mage, with her staff and her combat robes. Her staff looks deviously like those that the Ascended's very own mages and scholars use. Her uniform indicates that she's called Elsa.

The fourth figure got a raised eyebrow from Liliya. It was Caitlyn, the famous Sheriff of Piltover. Why in Runeterra would the Piltovians send _her_? Liliya was disappointed; during the good old days when Viktor was still the Machine Herald and Liliya was still his Right Hand, she was _such_ a big fan of Jayce, much to her superior's anger and irritation. In a way, that was a pleasant surprise. The Ascended wouldn't have to kill the Defender, and instead, they'll bring down someone else that the Herald couldn't care about.

However, closer inspection of the fifth figure made Liliya really, _really_ angry. The fifth soldier was sporting something ripped straight out of Viktor's armored suit designs. What's more, the soldier has in his filthy hands a staff similar to Viktor's own, even if it looks drastically different in a way, as if it has been upgraded a few times.

The appearance of this fifth soldier made Liliya wonder how could this happen. How the hell did the Piltovians get Viktor's own designs? Even she wasn't given Viktor's authorization to see his inventions in paper during her days as an Elder. Maybe Viktor was captured by the Piltovians? Maybe he's locked up in the city-state, awaiting his inevitable death sentence?

These thoughts made Liliya reconsider surrendering peacefully. In her mind, the new plan would be to break the enemy lines, secure her sister _and_ Viktor before running away and hiding out in Noxus. Yes, that was her plan.

But now, they have to kill these primitives first.

The Machine Herald shook the Morale Officer from his thoughts. "Don't just stand there, Sebastian!" She emerged from cover and pointed at the Piltovians. "Kill them all!"

Sebastian also emerged from cover after composing himself. "Yes, my Herald!" He turned to the soldiers behind him. "You heard her!" He pointed his saber at the Piltovians. "Let fly, all guns!"

* * *

"Oh, shit!" Lukas swore as he took cover behind a tree. The Ascended had opened fire with a dizzying assortment of weapons, and everyone was forced to take cover on anything they could find. Elsa and Shepherd already took cover when they saw one of them pointing his sword at them, while Caitlyn lost her hat as she took cover in the brush. Viktor, however, was nowhere to be found.

Lukas opened communications with Piltovian High Command with his miniature communicator.

"General Sturnn, this is Lukas! The objectives aren't-" An explosion knocked the Sergeant Major out of cover. He landed behind a log with a loud _thud._

"Gah, fuck!" Lukas cursed again when he saw a piece of shrapnel sticking out of his arm.

"Private, get this thing out of me!" He shouted at Walters, who was taking cover behind rocks.

Elsa ran to his position, careful not to get shredded by enemy small-arms fire. She hid behind Lukas' log and used her healing magic on her superior officer. The shrapnel gradually withdrew itself from the Sergeant Major's arm.

"Thanks." Lukas said as the pain disappeared from his limb. Elsa gave him a quick nod before conjuring a ball of lightning and hurling it at the enemy's general direction.

"Corporal!" The Sergeant Major called out to Adrian, who was taking some potshots at the Ascended, managing to land most of his hits. "Get the Sheriff over here, now! She's a markswoman; she's not supposed to take fire, we-" A hail of bullets forced Lukas to take cover. "We'll cover you!"

The Corporal tipped his helmet at his commanding officer. Lukas laid down a barrage of Vindicator fire at the Ascended ranks, forcing most of them to take cover on the metal fences they erected. As an added measure, Elsa projected bolts of electricity from her staff's crystal, electrocuting those who were hit.

Seeing a break in enemy fire, Shepherd nimbly ran to the other side of the road, where Caitlyn is lining up her rifle on an enemy officer. The one heaving a Vanquisher caught her eye. Strangely, the acolyte seems to be firing on someone else from the enemy's right flank. Caitlyn utilized this distraction as she lingered her scope's crosshairs on the cyborg's helmet.

"Steady, steady…" She squeezed the trigger and a laser coated with electricity discharged itself from her rifle's barrel.

Her target lost a large chunk of his helmet, not to mention his head. He promptly fell down on the ground, undoubtedly dead. "Thanks for standing still, wanker." Caitlyn smugly muttered to her dead target.

"Sheriff Caitlyn." A stern, muffled voice on the Sheriff's side caused her to mentally jump in surprise, swaying her scope a little.

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people, Corporal?" Caitlyn quietly asked. Her eye never left her scope to look at Shepherd.

"Yes. If you weren't on my side, you'd be dead." Shepherd answered, in a quieter voice.

That got a chuckle out of Caitlyn. "Is there any reason why you're interrupting my work?"

Shepherd didn't respond for a moment, because he was busy pumping lasers on an acolyte. He only responded when he was sure that the acolyte had several scorching holes on her body. "This isn't really the best place for you to utilize your talents, so I recommend that you come with me."

After scoring a bodyshot on another acolyte, Caitlyn finally let go of her rifle. "Fine, let's go get to your sergeant major. This place is getting too heated anyway."

Shepherd talked to Lukas through his communicator. "Sir, I need you to lay down a blanket of fire, so I can safely extract the Sheriff."

Instantly, a grenade explosion rang through the Ascended ranks, wounding a couple of them. Also, Shepherd's squadmates' rate of fire tripled.

Shepherd looked at Caitlyn to ensure that she wasn't back to sniping again. He pointed at Lukas' position when he was sure he had her attention. "Alright, Sheriff. Sergeant Major Lukas is over there. Follow me, and keep low."

When the gunfire from the other side died down, Shepherd bolted out of cover, with Caitlyn close behind.

The two dashed to Lukas and Elsa's side of the road, with Caitlyn momentarily stopping to retrieve her hat from the ground. She instantly perched it on her head once her grip on it was secure.

Lukas half-expected either Shepherd or Caitlyn to get shot as they sprinted across the road. As it turns out, he's right.

Shepherd was hit twice by bullets, but he didn't even flinch. He continued running as if he wasn't even touched at all. Thankfully, Elsa healed Shepherd before the Corporal could show signs of damage.

Caitlyn carefully inspected her mud-caked hat. "Ugh, I'm going to need a new one for this."

"That's great and all, but where's Viktor?" Asked Elsa as she shot a few bolts of electricity from her staff.

Caitlyn dropped her hat. "Oh, bugger."

"What? Isn't he with you?" Lukas urgently asked as he opened fire with his Vindicator.

"He was, but we were separated by an explosion. Don't worry, though. He's not… dead." The Sheriff's voice began to hesitate, showing doubt. "He couldn't be dead, I didn't see his body. It's not possible."

Shepherd refrained from firing to let his Conqueror cool down. "I haven't seen him anywhere. Given the frantic state of our situation, if he was alive, he should've showed up by now. I'd wager five cogs that he's de-"

"Remember your duty! Victory or death!" Roared an acolyte as he and two others charged the four Piltovians.

The three acolytes moved with unnatural speed, especially the one with the sword. In a moment, they've significantly closed the distance between them and their quarry, even as shots pinged off their armor (in Holt's case, he managed to avoid the Piltovians' fire).

Lukas drew attention to the enemy skirmishers. "Take these fuckers out!"

Shepherd, Lukas, Elsa and Caitlyn unleashed everything they've got, but they only managed to wound one of the acolytes, which took cover as he took significant damage. He ran back to his comrades when no one paid attention to him anymore.

Sebastian ran up to Walters and brought down his sword, which the mage blocked with her staff. The blow sent Elsa a few feet from the sheer force of the hand holding the saber.

Shepherd doesn't need any assistance. He handily dodged the heavy, cumbersome blows from Ricthofen's gauntlets while simultaneously firing short bursts at the Senior Crusader.

Lukas went over to take Elsa's place. With just the Vindicator's spring-loaded steel bayonet, he took a chance with Sebastian.

Caitlyn kept the rest of the Ascended from advancing on her group's position while they're busy. Thankfully, the two acolytes were too occupied to focus on her.

* * *

Shepherd's fight with Ricthofen is going well, with the Senior Crusader's swings lessening in frequency. The wounds Ricthofen received were already taking the toll on him, as Shepherd continued dodging the acolyte's gauntlets while discharging his Conqueror at the weak spots of the Senior Crusader's power armor. What's more, Elsa regained her footing and unleashed her magical payload on the outclassed Ricthofen.

On the other hand, Lukas is barely managing to keep himself alive, as the Morale Officer savagely swung his saber around. The steel bayonet on his Vindicator broke upon making contact with Sebastian's saber, so he resorted to using his weapon as a club. There was a nagging feeling on the Sergeant Major's mind that his opponent was just playing with him, testing him if he was a worthy adversary.

Unfortunately, Lukas failed miserably, as Holt cleaved the Sergeant Major's gun in two when he used it to shield himself from a downward slash.

Acting quickly, Wolfe threw the two halves of his Vindicator at Sebastian. The Morale Officer knew what was happening, so he jumped out of the explosion that followed soon after.

Incensed by this dirty move, Holt rushed the Sergeant Major and whacked his head with his saber's pommel, sending the man flinching away in pain. Not waiting for his opponent to recover, the Morale Officer quickly followed up with a punch to the face, and a kick to the stomach.

Sebastian's punch was enough to shatter Lukas' nose and his kick was powerful enough to knock the Sergeant Major off his feet. He landed on the ground, struggling to maintain consciousness.

Satisfied with the results, Holt walked over to Wolfe's form on the ground and raised his sword to finish his opponent off.

Sebastian gave his victim a scowl. It was the last thing Lukas would ever see. "Pathetic."

He was about to bring his saber down, when something blunt and electrified struck the Morale Officer's head, having enough force to draw blood and send Sebastian withdrawing away from the Sergeant Major's body.

Shrugging off the concussion through sheer willpower, Sebastian adopted a combat stance as he prepared himself from another blow from his new enemy, which he expected to be the mage.

He was proven wrong when his aggressor's staff transformed into a rifle. He was blasted by a burst of energy weapons fire, which was mostly blocked by the armor underneath his greatcoat.

The Morale Officer moved away from his opponent's field of fire and took cover behind a tree. He proceeded to take wild shots at his challenger with his pistol, but he observed that the lasers coming from his pistol were of no use to the armored suit that his opponent is wearing.

Holt decided to wait for his enemy to come to him. He primed his sword arm for another mêlée, when suddenly, a peculiar ring-shaped device landed at his feet. He briefly examined the device before he mentally staggered in comprehension.

It was a Gravity Field projector.

By the time Sebastian discerned the threat, it already was too late. The characteristic purple-colored, dome-shaped immobilizing field engulfed his position, and in less than a second, he collapsed on the ground, too stunned to do anything.

Meanwhile, Shepherd and Elsa were on the verge of finishing the Senior Crusader off, who was reduced to taking a swing every five seconds.

"Getting tired under that armor of yours?" Mocked Adrian as he continued evading Ricthofen's clawed gauntlets. "Do you even know who I am? Of course not." He fired a burst of lasers as he continued taunting and dodging.

To save some time, Walters opted giving her opponent a chance to submit. "You aren't winning this one. Surrender now, and your life will be spared." She dodged a backhand from Ricthofen, who didn't care about surrendering. "The Armed Forces treats its prisoners with care!" Elsa shouted, amazed at her opponent's audacity.

Weighing his options, it did not take long for the Senior Crusader to choose to continue fighting.

"It does not matter," With renewed vigor; he managed to land a glancing hit at Shepherd, who was only a little fazed. "On what your people do." He shielded himself from a blast of electricity from Elsa. "I will_ not_ yield!"

Alas, everything was all for naught for the Senior Crusader. He was simply outclassed by his opponents. The Piltovians were about to land the final blows on Ricthofen, when the former Machine Herald suddenly emerged out of nowhere and placed an electronic barrier around the Senior Crusader.

Ricthofen, utterly exhausted and too wounded to continue, backed up a few steps and collapsed under a tree.

"Hey, what gives?" Elsa exasperatedly asked as the barrier absorbed her staff's electric bolts. She stopped attacking when she realized that everything she had only has minor effects.

Shepherd parted no words, but continued firing on Ricthofen's exhausted form. He was single-mindedly determined to finish his opponent off.

Viktor ran over to Shepherd, seized his gun and pushed it down. "Stop this, now!"

Shepherd, with difficulty, roughly took his gun away from Viktor's clutches. "Do you mind? I'm trying to kill him before he kills us."

"You do not have to. He is beaten. If I were you, I would divert my attention to his other brethren." Came the Zaunite's firm response. "Stand down, soldier."

Adrian would've made a cutting rejoinder, but none came to mind. Besides, he was supposed to obey Viktor's orders.

The Corporal looked at his squadmate. "Come on, Walters. Let's find some other bastards to kill." He gave one final headshot to Ricthofen, which was negated by the barrier.

Before running off with Shepherd, Elsa had a question for Viktor. "Where were you, anyway? We could've used your help earlier."

"I was going for a flanking maneuver, but I was repulsed by heavy weapons fire. Have you heard the grenade that went off? That was mine." Viktor glanced at Ricthofen, who was too wounded and exhausted to stand up from his position underneath a tree. "Could you do some of your healing magic on him? I need him alive, but he looks like he will perish soon." He began to run towards Caitlyn, who was occupied with picking off enemy officers.

Walters gave a confused look at Viktor, which is pointless because he couldn't see her. "What? Have you gone insane again? He just tried to kill us earlier!" She shouted at the Zaunite.

Viktor turned around. "Just do it, Private. If it helps, I promise that this decision will not come back to stab us on the back."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "I'm gonna regret this." She began to heal the enemy.

* * *

"Hold still… this'll just hurt for a second…"

The enemy officer that the Sheriff had her sights on stood squarely in the middle of Caitlyn's scope, oblivious of her dangerous position.

"There you go." The rifle discharged its deadly payload.

Miraculously, the officer saw the shot coming, and she ducked into cover at just the right time. Confident that she would see every shot coming, the officer jumped out of cover again and did what she was doing earlier, which was leading her people while shooting them with some sort of healing laser.

Caitlyn let out a stifled cry of disbelief. "Cheeky blighter." She clenched her teeth as she waited for her rifle to cool down.

That was one of the drawbacks of taking one of Viktor's 'Annihilator' rifles. It was pretty much guaranteed to kill almost anyone in one hit, but the rifle required a long time to cool down and recharge after every shot. Normally, Caitlyn would go for the lighter, semi-automatic 'Perforator' rifles that Jayce reverse-engineered from the rifle that Caitlyn procured from Viktor, but given that every enemy is as durable as Dr. Mundo when he's really angry, this situation calls for some heavy firepower.

If only she had a Perforator, though. Caitlyn would've put the enemy leader in her place; which is on the ground, without a head.

As she wasted precious seconds that she could've used firing down range, heavy, familiar footsteps were heard approaching. Caitlyn removed herself from her rifle to greet her comrade.

"Where did you go, Viktor? Everyone thought you died." The Annihilator automatically ejected its spent power cell, which Caitlyn immediately replaced. "Well, except me, of course. That one with the gas mask owes me money."

"Did you see who that acolyte with a Vanquisher prototype is firing at? That was me." The Zaunite pushed some buttons on his rifle, which caused the upper portion of the gun to glow blue, and the barrel to emit cold air. Cryogenic rounds. "The grenade that followed soon after was my doing as well."

"Well, what's the plan?" The sniper rifle made a beeping sound, indicating that another shot is ready. "If we go on like this, they'll get the upper hand later."

A barrage of combined energy weapons fire and bullets forced the two to remain in cover for longer. "There is no hope for reinforcements, either. Our communications are being jammed," Viktor tried to make his communicator work to confirm his own sentence, which was right. The communicator didn't respond. "And I doubt that the general could hear the sounds of war from here."

"Well, that's just bloody great, innit?" Caitlyn inserted another power cell to overcharge the next shot. "I can't believe I'm even speaking like this."

Another grenade explosion went down, this time on the Piltovians' position. Luckily, the two active members of Tartarus evaded the explosion in time.

After putting in mind several variables in the situation, Viktor's augmented mind finally perfected his plan. "Caitlyn, I have a plan, but I need you to take Lukas out of here. Get him back to Piltover."

The Sheriff gave Viktor a questioning look. "Are you sure? I'm the only one actually doing damage."

Just then, a grenade landed a few feet behind the two. The explosive was far enough to not do fatal damage, but close enough to guarantee significant injuries to Caitlyn and Viktor. The Sheriff braced herself for an explosion, but Viktor smacked the grenade away like he was playing golf using his rifle as the club. It exploded harmlessly at a distance, and he hurriedly went back under cover. "My plan involves doing less damage as possible. Have you noticed that I have not made use of my new cannon?" The Zaunite pointed at the laser cannon suspended behind his shoulder. "Trust me, I will not fail."

Still amazed by Viktor's calm, Caitlyn mustered to answer. "Your call, Viktor. I'll be back after I get Wolfe out of here." She left her rifle behind for better mobility. "I'm off. Get me back the rifle, okay? That's the only one of its kind given to the police force." She ran off to retrieve Lukas from his unconscious position on the ground.

The Zaunite did not answer. Instead, he diverted most of his suit's energy towards the servomotors in his legs. His new objective is to run to the Morale Officer's position, dispel his stun and turn him to his cause.

* * *

Sebastian lay still on the ground. He was stunned, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't think. He thought about several ways he could break free of his status, but everything was of no use. As he remained immobile, his mind wandered back to his last fight. How in God's name did that soldier have access to an armored suit clearly modeled from Viktor's designs, a staff resembling Viktor's own, with a few upgrades such as the ability to transform into a rifle, and a Gravity Field projector? The latter was the most pressing issue, because the Founder himself is the only known person to use Gravity Fields as practical utilities in combat.

The increasingly audible sounds of clanking interspersed with gunfire snapped Holt out of his reverie. Finally, after dealing with Ricthofen, his adversary has come to finish what he started.

"_This is bad. I must free myself from this stasis." _He started to fight back the stun's effects on his body. He summoned every inch of his willpower to shrug off the Gravity Field's hold on him. But in the end, the Field was the victor.

Oh, what Holt would do to have one of those magic oranges that obnoxious League Champion from Bilgewater always carries around.

To make himself feel better about his impending demise, the Morale Officer resorted to self-depreciation.

"_Better to just suck it up, Holt. It was your own damn fault when you lost an arm and both of your legs because you were too busy gutting a Piltovian to death to notice another one of them pointing his rocket launcher at you. It's still your fault that you're about to get yourself ki-"_

"Stand still, Sebastian. This will only sting for a moment."

"_What? Did he just say my na-"_

A powerful surge of electricity coursed through Holt's body. Given that his body is half-mechanical, the pain was much less than it would have been.

With the stun dispelled, Holt quickly stood up and boxed his enemy away. He picked up his pistol from the ground, unsheathed his sword and did what he was doing earlier, which is precisely what Viktor was expecting… much to his disappointment.

Knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance in hand-to-hand with Sebastian, Viktor ran backwards with Holt in pursuit. Holt opened fire with his pistol, while Viktor let loose controlled bursts from his rifle to whittle the Morale Officer down. Strangely, the cryogenic lasers aren't doing what they're supposed to do, which is to freeze Sebastian in place. Cursing himself for testing his prototype on a real combat situation, Viktor resorted to using normal lasers.

"I'll flay your filthy skin!" Holt barked, with the intention of breaking his enemy's spirit.

Too busy to respond with something, Viktor kept running. If this were a League match, the summoners would've called this tactic as 'kiting'. Targeting solutions were plotted all over the Morale Officer's body as Viktor kept up the fire from his rifle, greatly assisted by his suit's targeting systems.

However, the Machine Scholars designed Holt's armor to be resistant to both energy weapons fire and bullet projectiles. His lasers only seem to slightly damage the armor under the greatcoat Holt wears.

Never much of a runner himself, the Zaunite was eventually cornered by his adversary. He defended himself with his Hex Core's staff mode.

Sebastian shot Viktor a few more times with his pistol before using his sword. "You do not deserve to wear that armor _or_ use that staff! It's nothing short of a miracle that your primitive mind knew how to control them!" With his skill with the saber, Sebastian easily gained the upper hand.

Offended by the insult to his intelligence, Viktor tried to respond after parrying a swing from Holt. "My 'primitive' mind? I designed this-"

He was cut off when the Morale Officer brought down his saber on Viktor's armored shoulder, with the intention of slicing down all the way. Viktor clutched the lightning-coated blade. His armor was strong, but it would not hold for long. "Listen, you thick-headed half-wit! I myself designed this suit, and no one else!"

"Pathetic lies!" Sebastian pressed his sword down harder. "You have the audaciousness to claim credit for the work of the Founder himself! If he were here, he would have eviscerated you, like he did to the wretched one, Stanwick! He would've _loved_ to meet someone such as you!"

That was it. The one thing Viktor reviled the most was to have someone take credit for his own work. But he _absolutely_ hated someone to accuse him of stealing his own work, as if the thing that he spent a part of his life on was from someone else's.

"_Warning, heat spike detected. Commence injection?"_ The AI in the suit waited for Viktor's prompt.

"_Negative."_ He mentally replied. _"It is merely the time to teach an underling some manners."_

Sebastian was confident that he had his opponent within his deadly grasp as it turns out that the soldier wasn't so great when it comes to close-quarters combat. He even had the insolence to say that it was he who designed the suit, not the Founder. This alone assures that the soldier will have the most painful death Holt could ever hope to inflict on someone. Now, it seems that his opponent has frozen in place.

"Finally listened to that voice in your head telling you to give up? Wise choice, primit- hurk!"

With unbelievable strength, Viktor hardened his armored grip on Holt's sword and forcefully tried to pull it away from the Morale Officer's hands. The two enemies struggled for control of the sword, with Holt holding the hilt, and with Viktor holding the electrified blade itself. What's more, to accompany the scraping, shrieking sound of Viktor's gauntlet against the saber, the Zaunite let out his menacing, ominous laugh, to the Morale Officer's dread.

Surprised by his adversary's sudden strength, and disturbed that he seems to be cackling as his grip on the blade strengthened, Holt struggled to maintain his hold on his weapon. "What is this? How could you-"

With one final pull, the Zaunite grit his teeth as he spoke. "Cybernetics!"

Sebastian didn't have a second to react. Viktor won the duel of strength by violently pulling the saber away, with Holt's cybernetic hand still holding on to the hilt, along with the rest of his arm. Viktor threw the weapon away, and punched Holt's jaw with such force, that he was knocked to the ground.

Sparks flew from the stump where a mechanical hand was once attached to. The stump itself is an inelegant mess of artificial flesh and circuitry, but as specified, everything is artificial. There was very little blood, and Holt felt only a small margin of the pain when one's arm was ferociously pulled off.

In defiance, he dragged himself on the ground, picked up his pistol and fired away at his attacker. All the lasers seem to do was litter the suit with black marks, and annoy Viktor even more.

The Zaunite stomped over to Holt and kicked away the pistol from his organic hand. "Will you stop that?"

The Morale Officer only glared at Viktor. Even though he parted no words, Viktor could understand that Sebastian wants him to get the deed over and done with.

"This is very typical of you, Sebastian. You always charge headlong into the fray, with no intention of listening. This never would have happened if you would just _listen_!"

There it is again. The Piltovian soldier makes another mention of his first name, as if he knew Holt himself personally. In fact, his accent doesn't really sound Piltovian. If anything, he sounds like he's from Zaun too. He even had the gall to chew the Morale Officer out for rushing into battle... sort of like Viktor…

Everything in Holt's mind went to shit after that particular thought.

"Uh, Sebastian? Still alive?" Viktor stared at Holt's face. It was distorted into a blank stare into space. "You could not have bled out. My designs ensured that no one could expire from excessive blood loss, only Tyrium deprivation."

Receiving no response, Viktor knew one quirk that managed to tick the Morale Officer off more than anything: his hat.

Smirking behind his visor, Viktor moved his hand to take off the tricorne from Sebastian's head.

As expected, Holt spoke just before the hat was about to be touched. "I wasn't so sure before. Now I'm certain."

Once again, Viktor was disappointed that Holt didn't seem to change from his usual 'charge in first, bark morale-boosting quotes, ask questions maybe' attitude. "You could have been 'certain' _much _earlier if you just listened to me, Sebastian."

Sebastian holstered his pistol and stood up. He gave one hard, prolonged look at Viktor before sighing harshly.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. "Do you want me to explain everything first?"

"Yes, that would be great, but I think it would be best if all of your remaining flock listened to your explanation too, sir." Despite not having two arms, Sebastian acted as if he was still in perfect condition.

"Sebastian," In a firm voice, Viktor talked. "I would very much prefer that you do not defer to me as your leader. I have discarded that mantle long ago, and I would like it to stay that way."

"You are our enlightener, sir." Holt replied, in the same firm voice that Viktor had. "Whatever you do, we _will_ look up to you."

The Zaunite was not amused._ "This is going to take a lot more work than I thought."_

He sighed, and went back to his plan. "Alright, Sebastian. I will need you to…"

* * *

"This is a lot more work than I thought it was!"

Liliya ducked from under cover, as a barrage of blue lasers sprinkled her position. He was keeping the Overcharger trained on Krieger.

The Senior Crusader had been with Holt and Ricthofen, but he was injured by a salvo of combined energy weapons fire and magically conjured lightning bolts, so he staggered back to the Herald to get healed so he can get back to the fight.

"Crusader, where's the Templar?" Asked the Herald as the fight raged on all around.

Krieger fired off a ball of plasma at the commandos. Strangely, the one with the gas mask seems to have dodged everything they've thrown so far, and the mage shrugged everything off because she was coated in a barrier. The sniper seems to have been killed, as indicated by the lack of her presence. The same could be said with the leader, who disappeared as well.

"Templar who?" The Senior Crusader asked, baffled.

"Dmitry! Dmitry Strelnikov!" Liliya answered. "I've got an overcharge ready, and I need his gun pointed at the enemy!"

Krieger took a glancing hit to his helmet. "Argh! He's dead, ma'am! The sniper shot him on the head!"

Having no time to mourn, Liliya resorted to plan D. "Well then, it's up to you now! Stay still, you'll get sick after-"

"Halt! Everyone cease fire! Friendlies coming up!" A Crusader called out to his comrades.

It was Liliya's turn to be baffled. "What's the meaning of this, soldier?"

The Crusader turned his head to his leader and tilted his head to the direction of the enemy. Gradually, the gunfire died down.

It was an unusual sight, to say the least. The Machine Herald's second-in-command is walking from the enemy's position, right towards his comrades. He seems to be missing an arm, but he doesn't look too fazed. Likely because this happened before.

Beside him, however, is the fifth soldier Liliya got so riled up about. Why Sebastian isn't trying to actively trying to kill the primitive is beyond the Herald, so she seized a dead Initiate's rifle and pointed it at the soldier.

"Liliya! Stop right there!"

The Herald ignored Holt and held her finger on the trigger, spraying the area in front of the barrel with lasers.

She was very surprised when Sebastian stood in front of the enemy and shielded him from Liliya's attack.

"What the hell is going on?!" The Herald infuriatedly asked everyone.

Holt's armor prevented the lasers from doing significant damage. "You owe me a new coat, Liliya!" He presented the soldier to his fellow acolytes. "I believe this man has a _lot _of enlightening to do."

Krieger raised his helmet's visor, which revealed his partially mechanical face. "What? Just _who_ is that, sir?"

As a response, the soldier walked closer to the acolytes, who with great effort resisted the impulse to blast the soldier to pieces from where he stood. Liliya could not help but notice how the Piltovian marched. He was like someone the Herald greatly knew, but she wasn't so sure.

The Piltovian soldier was a few meters away from where Liliya stood when he stopped moving. He slowly held his arm up and pushed some buttons on the side of his helmet. The cannon on the Piltovian's shoulder transformed into an arm, and the helmet gradually folded itself up and disappeared into the suit it was built in to, revealing the soldier's face.

Everyone is shocked beyond words. Silence reigned supreme across the field.

With shaking hands, Liliya pulled her hood down and took off her mask. Her expression was blank and emotionless.

Krieger stood slack-jawed, his rifle idly slipped from his hands and it clattered almost soundlessly on the rocky ground.

Voin adjusted her optics to enable her to see the slightest detail in her sights. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted her optics further when nothing changed.

And the rest of the acolytes practically needed their neurological impulse dampeners jammed back to their skulls to snap them out of their shocked state.

The silence was broken when a random scholar shouted.

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

**DICTIONARY: **The Labor Day Incident: During a work holiday in Piltover, a terrorist attack was launched on the City Center, where a few thousand civilians are going about their ways. More than several hundred Piltovian citizens were killed by an unidentified group of people brandishing strange energy-powered firearms. The perpetrators have so far managed to evade the Piltovian authorities, even after a massive manhunt throughout several miles around the city-state, and throughout Valoran as a whole. The attack was believed to be commissioned by Zaun's Overseer, and used an elite group of mercenaries to inspire terror within Piltover. The statesmen vowed to bring the killers to justice, and exact retribution upon those who ordered the attack.

Annihilator '1S-1K' Marksman Rifle: Taking the form of a long, metallic rifle with a crystal aesthetic, this firearm is designed for use against big, lumbering, heavily armored enemy personnel. The rifle uses a machined piece of a brackern's (Skarner's race) tail crystal as a splitting agent, which splits the laser in two, in addition to imbuing every shot with a small part of the brackern's own magical strength and covering the rifle with little blue-purple crystals. As a result, every shot made by this rifle is _very_ hard to come out alive from, with the drawback of having to wait for the rifle to recharge the crystal after every shot _and_ needing to wear gloves to avoid getting cut.

Hex Core 2.0: The mass-produced version of Viktor's own staff. The staff shares some of the attributes with its prototype, but it has a few added features that the Hex Core did not possess. It can charge up an electric blast to produce an even more powerful blast, and it can be used rapidly, liberally spraying an area with bolts of electricity. This staff also supports most types of magic that mages practice, and it synergies well with water (of course).

Aegis Mark Two Powered Exoskeleton: An updated version of the Aegis Armored Suit. Unlike the first version, which is made to intimidate, the updated version is built purely for practicality and efficiency, in addition to having a built-in AI in the suit. Aegis' AI plugs itself into the wearer's mind, cooperating with the wearer for a greater quality and speed of working, whether it involves killing someone or not. Like all artificially constructed intelligences, the Aegis poses the threat of growing its own personality and becoming rogue. Already, the suit made demands to its creator to paint it with red and yellow 'hotrod' colors, which Viktor thankfully ignored to avoid being sued by a certain someone.

Floor Four and Floor Five: Floor Four of Command Post Epsilon is labeled 'Physical Exercise'. This floor serves to keep the Ascended in top physical shape if long periods of inactivity were making themselves the main feature of the month. However, this floor is not suited for purely organic people, because the machines in this floor could kill an average human with prolonged use. Floor Five is labeled 'The Cafeteria'. This floor is (obviously) made for housing the base's supply of rations. Cafeteria Custodians have studied literally for a year non-stop to understand how organic biology works, forging them into extremely efficient cooks.

* * *

**NOTES: **When Riot revealed Jinx, she threw a massive wrench into my plans for future chapters. Now, I'm stuck trying to re-organize my plans in addition to making Jinx into a relevant character in the story. Ah, well... more stuff to write.

Anyway, I'm thinking of replacing this story's title with something science-y (or at least better than the crapsack one I have now. I was a _little_ lazy when I made the first chapter). PM me if anyone has ideas. Oh, and I'm also planning on rewriting the first chap, because it looked subpar compared to the later chaps.

Also, some of you may or may not have noticed that most of the people and things from Zaun have German and Russian sounding names. This is intentional, because in this story, I've mixed the two countries together. Somehow.

PS: Riot released the Creator Viktor skin _and_ the new Garen visual upgrade coincidentally right at my birthday. Gee, thanks Riot! I'll take this as a sign to continue writing, but for now, I've got Oktoberfest to attend to. Cheers, lads!

**REFERENCES: **The tavern owner and the tavern's name is a reference to a short story called 'An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge' by Ambrose Bierce. I made this entry because I felt significantly smarter referencing it.


End file.
